


Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Zeo: The Robbie Chronicles - Volume 4

by BrownRangerKev



Series: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Robbie Chronicles [5]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Satire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 132,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownRangerKev/pseuds/BrownRangerKev
Summary: In the final installment of the brown ranger's saga, Robbie must now adjust to life with no major ties to anyone on the team, a non-ranger girlfriend who pulls him further and further away from the thing that once gave his life meaning, a personal life in disarray and the return of a few notable friends. Will Robbie end his story as the leader he always wished to be, or will the lack of a moderating influence lead to his ultimate demise?





	1. 0401 - Mother Like Mine

(Two weeks before invasion…)

 

(It’s mid-August. It’s been two months since the teens said goodbye to Kimberly and hello to Katherine and a brand new status quo. In that time they’ve made some adjustments, made preparations for the future while also enjoying the relative down time as Rita and Zedd have attacked only sparsely since the rangers stormed the moon and disrupted their plans for a large scale attack. Those plans weren’t stopped completely however. And the anger stemming from the setback has seemed to only make the forces of evil more determined to make their eventual strike count.) 

Lord Zedd: Faster. We need to get out of here if we want to beat traffic. 

Goldar: Yes, my lord. 

(Just outside the palace, Zedd can be seen ordering Goldar who staggers toward a parked Serpentera while carrying a load of luggage. Vile joins Zedd.)

Master Vile: Are you all set?

Lord Zedd: Yes, the “chauffer” should have the last of our bags. We’re just waiting on Rita to finish “putting on her face.” 

Master Vile: Should be another hour or so then. Is Serpentera fully charged?

Lord Zedd: Yes. She should get us all the way there.

Master Vile: Are you sure?

Lord Zedd: Yes. We searched for days but it’s done. Stupid Apple can’t just use the same charger as everybody else.

Master Vile: Good. We should reach the United Alliance headquarters in about twelve hours. The conference will take place Sunday. So we have time to prepare and build alliances to help with our case.

Lord Zedd: Bah. All this politicking and brownnosing, I say we just start the invasion right now!

Master Vile: You start the invasion right now and you lose the second that blue ranger creates some stupid new device to stop it. What we need is an alliance. A coalition. We need fighter planes, bombs, drones. We need to hit them from all angles that even we can’t cover and they can’t defend.

Lord Zedd: Why can’t I just land Serpentera in Angel Grove and blast it into smithereens?

Lord Zedd: Because you want to rule earth. Not blow it up. Simpleton.

(Vile walks away without saying anything else. Squatt, Baboo and Rito appear where Vile came from.)

Rito: Heading out?

Lord Zedd: Yes. In a bit. 

Squatt: Good luck. Don’t forget to write. 

Lord Zedd: Sure.

Baboo: And I’ll make sure I learn to read. 

Lord Zedd: Don’t bother. (Reaches into pocket) Here’s a hundred dollars. This should cover you for a few days. Don’t touch anything that doesn’t belong to you. Don’t do anything you’re not supposed to. If it turns out you stood perfectly still for three days I’d be fine with it. (Turns to Squatt) And make sure Baboo here takes his medication. You have to pin him down to make sure he takes it. He’s gonna fight you though.

Squatt: So you’re saying I have to cram a pill in his mouth?

Lord Zedd: It doesn’t go in the mouth.

(Zedd walks away, similar to how Vile walked away from him. The others turn to one another.)

Squatt: So… we’re gonna be all alone?

Rito: (Shrugs) Yeah?

Squatt: I guess now’s our chance to really prove ourselves and show them how responsible we really are. We can really earn their respect for a change. We should all be on our best behavior. And make sure we have each other’s backs.

Baboo: (Nods) Okay…

Rito: Yeah… (Shrugs) We do have a hundred dollars though…

Squatt: …

Baboo: …

(Cut to hours later where a wild party takes over the moon. Root beer, candy and loud music punctuate the mayhem caused by the remaining boys and a mob of random monsters who’ve joined in on the destruction of Rita and Zedd’s palace. Pudgy Pig raids the fridge, the Hood Rat chews the furniture, the Mighty Minotaur wanders into the dining room and predictably destroys the fine China by merely being there. Neither Squatt, Baboo nor Rito are in any shape to limit the damage either, being high on whatever sliver of freedom and excess sugar they have. Meanwhile on earth, while the minions blow off steam, the ranger teens remain busy with their own tasks.) 

Tommy: Yeah? I miss you too. A lot.

(Tommy for example has been doing his best to keep close ties to those closest to him despite distance.) 

Tommy: (Laughs) What? What am I wearing? What are you wearing? (Pauses) Oh, that sounds like too much clothing… you might have to fix that. (Laughs) Alright, well I’ll talk to you later. Love you too mom. Enjoy Mexico. 

(He hangs up. Tommy runs into Kat and Aisha who are heading his way into the Youth Center, dressed in scout uniforms.)

Katherine: Hi Tommy. What are you up to?

Tommy: Hey girls. Nothing, just heading to the post office now to drop of a letter to Kim.

Aisha: Oooh. How romantic. 

Tommy: (Snickers) Please. What are you both up to?

Katherine: We’re volunteering for the D.A.R.E. program and meeting with kids to talk about the harmful effects of drugs.

Tommy: You should go into Robbie’s classroom then.

Aisha: I made the same joke already. She didn’t get it.

Katherine: (Shrugs) We share the same classes. 

Tommy: Don’t worry about it. What do you have there?

Katherine: Oh, I made a batch of brownies for the kids at our next presentation.

Tommy: Awesome. (Smiles coyly) Those aren’t... “special” brownies, are they?

Katherine: No. They're chocolate.

Tommy: I… I see. 

(Inside, Billy is in the middle of his spiel explaining what he’s been doing all summer.)

Billy: …so in an effort to pad my academic resume in order to secure placement in the college of my choice I’ve decided to participate in the “Second Chance” program as a tutor. That’s where I work with and mentor students with more… special needs. Whom the school would otherwise determine as a “lost cause.”

Rocky: You’re doing God’s work, Billy.

Billy: Thank you. Ready to go over these fractions again?

Rocky: Definitely! I’m so lost right now.

(Pan out to reveal that Billy is tutoring Rocky, along with Bulk and Skull.) 

Billy: Great, open up to chapter 17 and try and work on the first five problems. 

Bulk: When is this thing over? We got places to be.

Skull: Yeah, we got places to be! (Skull pauses.) …Bulk, where are we going?

Bulk: …

Billy: These sessions are an hour long. And we just started fifteen minutes ago, Bulk. 

Rocky: Yeah, what’s the rush? Billy’s a wealth of knowledge. You can get a lot out of being tutored by him.

Bulk: Please. We’re only here because the Mayor put in some stupid academic requirements for all new cops since we got booted. Some nonsense about the city wanting to make sure the force doesn’t just recruit “uneducated bullies seeking power.” What a load.

Skull: Yeah! What a load. That’s why I voted for Rico Revoltez!

Billy: …

Bulk: It’s all a scam to rack up college loans anyway. Everyone knows Carrington’s in the pocket of the big banks. 

Rocky: I-I don’t know, Bulk. I think it’s a pretty good idea when you think about the reasons behind it.

(Bulk mockingly mimics what Rocky says, however Rocky does not catch on to what he’s doing.)

Rocky: You say something, Bulk? 

 

Bulk: (Sighs) …how can a clown like you not realize what a clown you are? 

Rocky: Huh?

Bulk: Face it Rocky, you’re the most loss of all the lost causes. You’re blowing it in school, and from what I hear you blew it with that tasty treat Hillary as soon as you somehow managed to get her.

Rocky: …

Bulk: What I don’t get is how an idiot like you can stay so optimistic?

Rocky: (Shrugs) Well, I guess I just like to see the good in every situation.

Bulk: That was a rhetorical question… who answers that?

Rocky: Hey, watch it buster! I have a cousin who’s rhetorical. Don’t use that word.

Billy: Can we… get back to work guys?

(As for Robbie, a lot has happened to him in the past two months; mostly positive too. He’s become the unquestioned leader on the team behind Tommy and has been relied on heavily. He’s also started a new relationship with Hannah M. Tana. They’re both at his place now, sitting on his bed. Her head is on his lap as she runs through gripes about her day.)

Hannah: And so she was like "It seems this is a great deal of stress. How would leaving your blog for a while make you feel?” And I was like, "How would switching therapists make you feel?"

Robbie: Interesting. 

(Robbie sifts through a gaming magazine. Vaguely paying attention.)

Hannah: I mean the nerve of her. Who does she think she is giving me advice like that?

Robbie: I know. It’s not like you’re paying her to do just that that?

Hannah: Of course not. Daddy is. 

Robbie: Well I’m just glad you left that other therapist. 

Hannah: Me too. Once we broke up, it just got awkward.

(He puts his magazine down briefly and flashes a smile at her. She smiles back at him, but he quickly picks the magazine back up, seeming to end any further engagement on his behalf. Something starts to weigh on her mind as she lays her head back down.) 

Hannah: Robbie?

Robbie: Yeah?

Hannah: What are you thinking? I feel like I’m always the one talking. 

Robbie: There isn’t much for me to contribute. You’re the interesting one after all. 

Hannah: I mean I get that and all. But you gotta be thinking something at least! You’re like, always so quiet and mysterious. Like a closed book. Speaking of which, think you can put the magazine down for a second?

(He does, and looks back down to her.)

Hannah: Tell me about yourself. What’s inside your head? What are your thoughts? What are your dreams?

(Robbie shrugs.) 

Robbie: I had a dream once that I found out Zack scored with you once. (Grins) I bet Zack has that dream too.

Hannah: (Sighs) …probably. 

(Robbie grins at her again, this time kissing Hannah on the forehead. But once again he returns to his magazine. Figuring that’s all she’ll get out of him, she resigns herself. She notices the time however while twittling her fingers and shoots back up.) 

Hannah: Oh wow. I should get going. I told my mom I’m at the library and they closed… 

(She checks her watch.)

Hannah: Friday. 

Robbie: (Pouts) Okay… if you have to. 

(She gets up from the bed and heads toward the door.)

Hannah: I have to use the ladies room first… you… do know…

(He nods.)

Robbie: I’ll turn up the radio.

Hannah: Thanks!

(She flashes her pearly whites at him as she leaves the room. Robbie switches on the radio to drown out any unwanted noises, then looks around to start cleaning up until the phone rings.)

Robbie: Hello? Oh hi… 

(Another thing going for Robbie, he’s recently reconnected with someone special from his past. Coinciding accidentally with the start of his new relationship, Robbie finally reached out after months of stalling. The friendship seems to have re-started as a result.)

Robbie: I’m good! How’s everything? How are the others? 

(Still, despite nothing truly reprehensible happening, the phone conversation doesn’t stop Robbie from suddenly appearing nervous, as his eyes dart back and forth from the bedroom door.)

Robbie: Hey listen, think I can call you back in a few minutes? I uh… I have something going on here. Great! Alright, talk to you soon.

(He hangs up just in the nick of time as Hannah returns.)

Hannah: Ready to walk me out?

Robbie: Sure!

(They head out as he walks her to the door.)

Robbie: So… Want me to walk you home?

Hannah: Mmm. No. I think I’ve had enough of you for today.

Robbie: (Shrugs) Understandable.

Hannah: I wouldn’t mind seeing your mom one of these days though. 

Robbie: You’d be the only one.

Hannah: Does she not live here? Feels like I’m here a lot and I’ve never run into her. You’re not hiding me from her, are you?

Robbie: Aren’t you actively hiding me from your parents?

Hannah: Do you blame me?

Robbie: (Shrugs) Guess not. And I’m not hiding you. She just hasn’t been around. It’s nothing new. She tends to go off the deep end during this time of the month.

Hannah: Wow. 

Robbie: …when the rent is due. 

Hannah: Oh…

Robbie: I’m sure she’ll be around. You’ll have plenty of time to be scared away from me. 

Hannah: Well, I look forward to it!

(She kisses him on the cheek then turns to leave. Before he closes the door she briefly stops to look back at him. Robbie turns around once she’s gone and takes stock of his home now that he’s all alone. It does dawns on him however that nothing seems to have been moved in several days. Some stuff has collected dust.)

Robbie: Mom really hasn’t been home. She’s not locked up or anything, right?

(That’s when he notices a small sheet of paper on top of the kitchen counter. It’s directly in the trajectory of the beaming sunlight from the nearby window so it’s hidden at a glance. He walks over and picks it up, figuring it be nothing more than an errand or grocery list. His face however suddenly grows pale and disconcerted as he reads it. An hour later at the Youth Center, while surrounded by his teammates, Robbie continues to stare at the note with the same look on his face.) 

Robbie: “Son, I have decided to leave. My life these past two years have brought me nothing but pain and misery. I hate who I’ve become and if I don’t leave now I don’t think I’ll live another two years. If you ever miss me, just remember milk, eggs, sugar, coffee, cigarettes...”

(He examines the hastily scribbled note as his others around him look in unimagined empathy. Neither of them have dealt with anything like this, however. So no one truly knows what to say. An uncomfortable silence follows, before someone decides it’s obligatory to say something.) 

Tommy: That sucks, bro.

Robbie: (Gulps) Yeah, it does.

(Robbie’s voice trails away as he speaks. Though does not visibly show any obvious signs of distress.)

Katherine: I’m so sorry Robbie. I can’t imagine how you must be feeling right now.

(Kat reaches her hand out and places her hand on his arm, but he barely reacts.)

Robbie: Yeah, thanks.

Billy: Does anyone else know about this but us?

(He shakes his head.)

Robbie: I figure the fewer people know, the longer I can stay in her rent controlled apartment.

Tommy: Man, what a bummer!

Aisha: Really? You didn’t even tell your girlfriend?

Robbie: Why would I tell her?

(Robbie looks at Aisha strangely, as if the very notion is unheard of in a conventional relationship.)

Adam: I just don’t get it though. Your mother just walked out? Just like that? I mean who does that to their only son?

Robbie: Mental illness and drugs do that. 

Adam: I see…

Rocky: (Bangs table) Well… Good riddance, I say.

Robbie: What?

Rocky: I mean, she wasn’t all that great to you right? She wasn’t much of a support… Now you can live your own life… right?

Robbie: Yeah. Right. 

(Robbie stares into space before crumpling up the note. He tosses it to the ground and gets up.)

Robbie: Well that’s that then. I should go. I’m… running late for work.

Katherine: Okay. Hang in there, Robbie. I’m here if you want to talk to someone. 

Robbie: Yeah. 

(He leaves.)

Rocky: Eh. He’ll be alright.

(Katherine smacks Rocky in the arm as soon as Robbie’s out of sight.)

Katherine: Why would you say “good riddance,” Rocky? What’s wrong with you?

Rocky: Ow. What? I was trying to look at the bright side.

Katherine: Of his mother walking out on him?! That’s still his mum. 

Adam: I mean, not for nothing… he seems okay.

Tommy: Nah. He’s struggling. It’s obvious.

Adam: How could you tell? He seems no different than usual.

Tommy: Well for starters, he lost his job a month ago.

Aisha: What? How do you know?

(Tommy tilts his head upwards, cuing a flashback. Robbie is inside his coffee shop wiping down after serving his last customer, a man in a grey business suit. The man lingers by the bar as he enjoys Robbie’s drink.)

Man: Mmm. This is some good stuff. You’re very talented. 

Robbie: Thanks. 

Man: I like you, kid. 

Robbie: Okay?

Man: I’ve got tremendous respect for what you baristas do here. You wake up at the crack of dawn, work long hours, operating complex machinery during madhouse rushes. Yet here you guys are: courteous, prompt and you my friend, make a mean cup of coffee. 

Robbie: Glad you appreciate it.

Man: Oh I do. There are exceptions though. I was waiting this one time for what felt like ages to put my order in and this one barista came from the back. And instead of taking my order or calling for help, he swipes out in front of me, grabs his crotch and says “Peace, sucka.”

Robbie: Oh that was you?

(Back to present time...)

Tommy: That man just happened to be the new regional manager. He was canned that day.

Adam: Huh.

 

Aisha: Wait. That doesn’t answer how you know that?

Tommy: Uh…

(Tommy tilts his head back up, cuing back to the same flashback.)

Robbie: Oh that was you?

Man: Why yes, I… wait a second… What is your name, young man?

Robbie: …

“Robbie! (Sniffs) Robbie, I need to talk to you…”

(Suddenly, Tommy bursts through the doors holding a wad of tissues in his hand.)

Tommy: Robbie? I miss Kim, so much. (Sniffs) I need someone who understands what I’m going through. Also… 

(From his back pocket, he pulls out an old cup with lipstick stains on the rim) 

Tommy: Can I get a refill? I bought this yesterday.

(Back to present time.)

Tommy: He told me.

(Back on the moon, following their huge ragger, Rita and Zedd’s minions deal with the fallout as reality starts to set in again.)

Squatt: Uhhhh… so full…. I think I’m gonna be sick. 

(Squatt lays near death by the balcony, surrounded by a sea of candy wrappers. Meanwhile an equally rough looking Baboo sweeps and picks up trash off the floor as Rito approaches.)

Rito: Hey, who was that hot little bitty you had in there? I think I saw some sparks between you two!

Baboo: You think so?

Rita: Definitely. Not just because she was made of fire either. She was totally digging you.

Baboo: Well, you’ll be glad to know that I got her number. 

Rito: Nice! Keep it up, my friend. I’m sure you’ll get her into bed in no time.

Baboo: That’s great, cause that’s exactly how long I last.

Squatt: Ugggggh.

 

Rito: Are you alright Squatt?

Squatt: I ate too much. (Gag) Those skittles in Rita’s dresser put me over the top. 

Rito: (Scratches head) Those… weren’t Skittles, Squatt. 

Squatt: Uh-oh…

(Squatt feels a sudden rush travelling up his throat and filling his cheeks. He gets up and throws up over balcony, facing earth. Baboo however seems more concerned with the mess they’ve made.)

Baboo: This whole place is trashed, Rito. A ton of our food is missing, we’re out of cash, the vases are shattered and the scanner has a butt imprint on it. 

Rito: Yeah. My bad…

Baboo: When Rita and Zedd get back, they’ll be furious. What are we gonna do?

Squatt: Hey, I know! 

(Squatt excitedly points over the balcony as an idea pops into his head. Meanwhile back on earth, Robbie is seen on a mostly empty bus, likely on his way home. He sits in the back with his head against the window, struggling to grasp what went wrong in his mother’s life and failing to come up with a satisfactory answer. His mind then wanders to old memories of her. And as is common after loss, he starts idealizing his mother, remembering more positive memories over anything else.)

Robbie: …

(It was several years ago, he was much younger. So was she. She was thin, but not yet “strung out.” She had glowing light skin and straight, coarse black hair. She was dressed in all yellow. Robbie was nowhere in sight. She was on the couch watching television, but eyeing the door. Not for Robbie though. Finally, the door opens…) 

Ms. Clemente: Look who the cat finally dragged in. Did your wife kick you out?

Robbie’s Father: Very funny.

(A tall, dark skinned man dressed in all brown walks in. He bears a striking resemblance to Robbie. He shuts the heavy steel door behind him and goes down the door shutting each of the seven deadbolts attached to it before turning back to Ms. Clemente.) 

Robbie’s Father: So what’s for dinner?

Ms. Clemente: You can help yourself to whatever I left on the ashtray.

Robbie’s Father: Leftovers again?

Ms. Clemente: You think this is funny? 

(She gets up and catches a whiff of alcohol on him.)

Ms. Clemente: (Sighs) You stink. Again. When are you going to stop drinking away our rent money and put something more than a forty ounce in the fridge for your family?!

Robbie’s Father: Don’t worry babe, I got this.

Ms. Clemente: You’ve been saying that for fifteen years. I’m sick of hearing it and I’d like to see you do it.

Robbie’s Father: Don’t start nagging me now, woman. 

Ms. Clemente: Well when’s a good time to nag you then? Pick the time and place. Your child is gonna live in a shelter soon and it’s all your fault. Are you happy with that? You’re ruining his life just like you ruined mine!

Robbie’s Father: You better show some respect when I walk in here…

“…Dad?”

(A much younger version of Robbie sticks his head from outside of his bedroom door, momentarily breaking their rhythm. His mother jumps in and waves him back into his room.)

Ms. Clemente: No. Say in your room, Robbie.

(Confused, Robbie re-enters his room. He closes the door behind him and sits with his back against the door. He holds his arms around his knees as his parents scream violently at each other at the top of their lungs. Robbie braces himself for the sounds of physical strikes. But thankfully, they don’t happen. This time. His father eventually leaves, slamming the door as hard as he can behind him. After a while, when the dust has settled, Robbie returns to playing with his toys. His mother knocks softly as she peeks her head into his room.)

Ms. Clemente: Hey. How are you?

(She’s visibly shaken, holding a balled up tissue in her hand.)

Robbie: Okay. You?

Ms. Clemente: I’m… fine. 

(Robbie was only around twelve at this time, but even he knew then that both of them were lying. He thought it’d be polite though to just say he was okay.)

Ms. Clemente: Here, I want you to have this.

(She reaches into her yellow pajama bottoms and pulls out a shiny diamond ring.)

Ms. Clemente: This was your grandmas’ engagement ring. She gave it to me as she passed away. I don’t know what she wanted me to do with it. Maybe she thought I’d pawn if I was ever in a bind. But… I want you to have it. 

Robbie: Oh… wow. 

Ms. Clemente: I want you to give this to somebody special someday. Not some random bar skank you think you can turn into a housewife. It doesn’t really work that way. You can’t change people. No. I want you to promise me that you will give this to a nice girl.

Robbie: Okay… 

Ms. Clemente: And promise me, that you’ll cherish that woman. You’ll respect her. You would never do anything to break her heart. This ring isn’t a joke, you hear me? This is a serious commitment.

Robbie: Right. I understand. Thank you mom.

(She smiles at him proudly, then rubs his scalp and sits with him on the floor by the foot of the bed. She begins to play with him. He snaps back to reality and on the verge of tears. The bus is now crowded, but he’s never felt more alone in his life.)

Robbie: (Exhales) …

(Later in the day, Aisha and Katherine are in full scout gear making a presentation to a group of young scouts inside of a lodge as part of their D.A.R.E. program. The children listen intently as the girls make their case.) 

Katherine: So in conclusion, drugs are very harmful substances that can destroy not your body, but your mind as well. It can leave you hooked, forcing you to quit school, quit your job and destroy your entire life just to chase a high. 

Aisha: That’s right. And you think you may just be hurting yourself, but you’re not. Someone we know recently lost his mother to drugs. 

Katherine: …

Aisha: It wasn’t a quick loss either. It’s took years, but she slowly fell off the deep end.

(Katherine looks back at Aisha, stunned as a child asks a question.) 

“Did she die?”

Aisha: She might as well have if you ask him. He’s all alone, without his mommy. Imagine that. Life without your mommy. Believe me I had half a mind to hand him one of my pamphlets just to make sure the same didn’t happen to him.

Scout Leader: Thank you girls! You both do amazing work for the community. (Checks watch) Well, that’s all the time we have for today. Kids, line up and grab a brownie on the way out. 

(Aisha waves merrily to the young kids who pass by her on their way out the door. Katherine however tugs her by the shirt and whispers into her ear.) 

Katherine: What was that?

Aisha: Huh?

Katherine: Why would you bring up Robbie’s problems like that? That’s… I… didn’t really think that was appropriate. 

Aisha: Huh? It’s just an example of the consequences of drug use. It breaks families’ up. 

Katherine: I know. It was just… crass. I really think we should respect his privacy right now. He’s our friend after all.

Aisha: Correction: He’s your friend. He and I are still not cool.

Katherine: Huh? I don’t get it. Is he still making jokes about your weight?

Aisha: No, he stopped. Now he calls me forehead. So no, I don’t really care about him and his privacy.

Katherine: …

(Aisha turns away and shifts her focus to waving at the kids. Katherine however remains in a frozen state with her mouth wide open. The next day in the park, Tommy and Adam are by the courts playing a pick-up game of basketball. On the sideline, Billy continues to work with Rocky in front of an open textbook.)

Rocky: Hey, Billy?

Billy: Yeah?

Rocky: So tell me, what kind of school would you like to get into?

Billy: Well it’s always been a dream of mine to study at Oxford. But if I had to settle, Harvard would be good too. 

Rocky: Oh…

(He pauses before he speaks up again.) 

Rocky: Billy. You think I’ll get into Harvard?

Billy: Rocky, I… think you’re in denial.

Rocky: Oh. Is that a good school? 

Billy: …let’s get back to work.

(As Billy turns back to his textbook, Tommy drains a basket over a defending Adam and starts strutting around boastfully.)

Tommy: Yeah! White chocolate hits the swish with seconds left! Haha.

Adam: (Mockingly) Nice game… “white chocolate.” How do you do it?

Tommy: It’s easy. I take my vitamins, say my prayers and I keep this awesome machine known as my body in tip top shape by eating right, and keeping free from drugs and alcohol.

Adam: (Rolls eyes) Trash talk straight out of an afterschool special…

(Out of the corner of their eyes, Katherine is seen walking through the basketball courts with a bag in one hand and a tray in the other.)

Katherine: Hi guys!

Adam: Hey Kat.

Tommy: What you got there? Chocolates for white chocolate? Haha.

(He reaches for the tray but she pulls away.)

Katherine: No! These are for Robbie. 

Tommy: What? Robbie? 

Katherine: Yeah. I’ve been thinking of things we as a team can do to show our support for him.

Adam: (Snickers) Those better be special brownies then. 

Katherine: Yep! There’s M&M’s inside.

Adam: …

Katherine: I feel like Robbie might not be opening up to us because we might not be showing that we’re there for him.

Adam: Are we there for him though?

Katherine: Yes, Adam. We are.

 

Tommy: (Hesitant) I’m not sure, Kat. This is sweet, but Robbie’s really the type that likes to deal with problems on his own. He’s not keen on opening up. Especially not to us. 

Adam: Yeah. Sometimes it seems like he sees us more as co-workers he needs to put up with than friends. 

(As Katherine replies, Billy and Rocky join the group.)

Katherine: I’ve thought of that. That’s why Rocky here decided to help me by reaching out to some people who might be able to help him in ways we can’t. 

Rocky: (Nods) Hmm.

(Cue to moments ago inside a phone booth in the park…)

Rocky: Hello? Hi. Do you hear me? Th-this is Rocky. No, not stupid Rocky. Regular Rocky. Do you have a moment?

(Back to the present, Kat continues, while reaching into a bag…)

Katherine: I’ve also got a card we can all sign to show our support. 

Adam: (Shrugs) Alright, sure.

(She pulls out a card and pen to pass around.) 

Tommy: This is really nice of you, Kat. I’ve got to give you credit. I’m still not sold he’s gonna break down and be the snuggly Teddy bear you think he’s capable of. But if anything, he’ll appreciate the thought. 

Katherine: Thank you, Tommy. And that’s all I’m hoping for honestly. He seems like a nice, caring guy underneath the walls he puts up. 

(She gets greeted by blank stares.)

Katherine: Well, he’s never been mean to me. 

Adam: Give him time. 

(The others chuckle at the expense of Katherine’s naiveté. Still, they pass around the card and sigh it. Meanwhile back on the moon, Squatt eyes the new batch of brownies Katherine plans to give to Robbie and sees his opportunity to strike.)

Squatt: Baboo! Hurry! It’s time! Is the potion ready?!

(In Baboo’s workshop he’s seen moving a dark green potion from beaker to beaker in an effort to get his potion just right.)

Baboo: Just putting the finishing touches… 

Squatt: Good. Hopefully once this plan is in motion. The rangers will become easy pickings. Then, once we eliminate them and give them an easy world to conquer, they’ll forget we ever trashed their place!

Baboo: (Drops liquid into a vile) Done. This potion should make the rangers totally loopy upon ingestion.

Squatt: Great! Now get down there. 

 

Baboo: Alone?! Are you mad?!

Squatt: What? What’s the problem?!

Baboo: That’s suicide, that’s the problem.

Squatt: Oh come on it’s not that hard.

Baboo: You go down then.

Squatt: I can’t. The main villain never gets his hands dirty.

Baboo: Oh, so you’re the main villain now?

Squatt: Well I was sitting on Zedd’s throne, wasn’t I? 

Baboo: You should be wearing Rita’s breast cones. 

Squatt: Fine. If you’re gonna be such a baby, (Turns around) I’ll send you down with…

(A door slams shut behind them. A car is heard starting and pulling away.)

Squatt: Rito…

Baboo: Running a tight ship, I see.

Squatt: Whatever, just go with a pack of Tengas then. Lord Squatt has spoken!

(And within moments, the rangers are surrounded…)

Katherine: Oh no. Tengas!

(The rangers briefly scramble, but then regain their bearings and line up behind Tommy. Katherine quickly places her tray on the park bench before joining the others.) 

Tommy: Let’s do it guys. Ninja ranger power, now!

(The teens morph into their Ninjetti costumes, then spread out to get to work to deal with their own share of Tengas. Rocky quickly finds himself backed up near a tree by a horde of four in front of him. He quickly clears the path with lighting fast kicks to his front and left taking out two enemies. The other two behind them however leap toward him in their place.)

Rocky: Elevator going up!

(Rocky warps to the top of the tree as they crash into one another. Before they can come to, Rocky jumps down and takes them both out with a double leg drop.)

Tommy: Going up against the king, huh? 

(Tommy remains in the court, dribbling a basketball. He bounces it between the enemy’s legs, then jumps over them to the other side. He grabs the ball, gets up, lands a split leg kick to two enemies behind the first one, and then turns around with a roundhouse kick to the first.)

Tommy: This is my house, rookies!

(He confidently takes the ball and throws up a shot from the free throw line, which misses off the rim.)

Tommy: Uh… wait… let me try that again. 

(While all this goes on, Baboo appears by the benches; potion in hand. He sneakily creeps over to the tray of brownies and starts poisoning each one drop by drop, hoping to get out of there before anyone notices him. Nearby, Adam and Billy dance around a swarm of Tengas, jumping off each of their heads. They simultaneously leap toward trees on opposite ends and jump back and tackle them all to the ground. One of the Tengas knocked over by Billy doesn’t fall right away and instead staggers toward the benches. He knocks over the entire tray of brownies, sending most of them to the floor.)

Baboo: Oh no! What’ve you done!!

Katherine: (Gasps) My brownies!!

(Catching Katherine’s attention right away, Baboo vanishes before he is noticed. Shortly after, the Tenga’s flee, leaving the teens alone again. They power down, then shift their focus to Katherine.) 

 

Katherine: Oh no….

(Dismayed, she kneels by her tray as all her hard work is now inedible. She picks up the pieces from the pavement.) 

Katherine: They’re ruined. Why would they do something like this?

Tommy: Man, I’m sorry Kat. I would have stopped them had I known. I just sunk a huge basket though if you saw… 

Katherine: I don’t know what I’m gonna do. That was my grandmother’s recipe. And I don’t have any of her supplies anymore. 

Rocky: Hey, don’t sweat it Kat…

Katherine: What? 

Rocky: I can bake more! They may not be your grandmother’s, but my mom has some brownie mix back at my place. I’ll get right on it. (Turns to Billy) Billy, you mind switching study locations? 

Billy: Not at all. It’s a great idea, Rocky. 

Adam: Yeah. And I’m sure Robbie won’t be too picky. 

Katherine: Thank you Rocky. You’re a life saver.

Rocky: (Chuckles) First time I’ve heard that one…

Katherine: Heh…but… you’re a ranger…

Rocky: Um… yeah...?

(An awkward silence ensues.)

Katherine: Well, let me know when they’re ready! I’ll stop by in a bit and we can deliver them together. 

Rocky: Sounds good!

(She skips off. Adam also grabs his basketball and turns to leave.)

Adam: Just let me know when you guys want to head over. I’m gonna go get some homework done.

Rocky: No problem.

Billy: We should get going now, Rocky. I’m gonna go get a sip of water first though if you don’t mind. 

(As Billy walks away, Rocky turns around to gather his things. Tommy taps him on the shoulders…) 

Tommy: Hey Rocky…

Rocky: Yeah?

Tommy: You hungry?

(Tommy sneakily opens his palms revealing two brownies he salvaged. Back on the moon “Lord Squatt” is furious that his plan A didn’t work as expected…)

Squatt: You nincompoop! I ask a simple thing like drug the power rangers…

Baboo: There were twenty things going on at once! How could you blame me for that!? 

Squatt: It’s easy!! (Groans) If you need anything done around here, it seems you have to do it yourself.

Baboo: So you are going down there?

Squatt: Pfft. You crazy? (Turns away) Finster!!! Make me a monster!

(He storms into Finster’s workshop.)

Finster: I-I beg your pardon?

Squatt: Did I stutter?

Finster: (Bemused) Is this some kind of a joke? (Turns to Baboo) Do you know anything about this?

Baboo: (Shakes head) Don’t look at me. 

Squatt: I want to destroy the rangers to impress Zedd and Rita. Give me your best monster.

Finster: Ah. Why didn’t you say so? I’ll bring back one of my most fearsome beasts, the Rockstar.

Squatt: The Rockstar?

Finster: Yes. He’s made of boulder and virtually invincible.

Baboo: Until he exploded that one time?

 

Finster: Yes. But he only exploded due to the Mirror of Destruction. The rangers made not a scratch on him with fists and weapons alone.

Squatt: (Giddily) Sounds good! Make him, make him!

Finster: (Bows) Yes my lo— (Clears throat) You got it, Squatt. He’ll be ready in a minute.

Squatt: Haha. Let’s see Baboo ruin this one! And let’s see how Robbie reacts when he sees this blast from his past!

(Meanwhile, back on earth. Robbie makes it home. He slowly creeps into his apartment as if trying not to attract any attention. This isn’t the present time though, apparent by the fact that the television is on. But this was nearly three years ago.)

Robbie: …

(Robbie was a sophomore at Angel Grove High. Its midnight and he smells as if he’d just climbed a tree. He can sense his mother in the room, but hoped she was asleep on the couch. He was in no mood for one of her lectures. Earlier that evening, Robbie had done something he wasn’t used to doing. He put himself out there to a girl he really connected with. He stumbled through her rejection, after she told him she had too much going on in her life to figure him into her life. As much he tried to not let it show on him, it clearly crushed his spirit. While she had become the major bright spot in his life, he couldn’t even make the cut in hers. Robbie felt insignificant, even more so than before they’d met and he had virtually no one. After he left, Robbie let off steam in the only ways he knows how.) 

“Do you have something to say to me, Robbie?”

(To his frustration, his mother appears, sitting up from the couch like Michael Meyers. He barely makes it into the hallway. He sighs, anticipating another unpleasant confrontation.)

Robbie: No.

Ms. Clemente: Do you have something to say to your mother? Because you haven’t said anything to me in months. 

Robbie: …

Ms. Clemente: We used to be friends. Remember that? Remember when you weren’t cynical and vacant?

Robbie: (Sarcastically) There’s lots of things I don’t remember right now, mom. 

Ms. Clemente: Do you think this is funny? Wasting your life like this is a huge joke to you?

Robbie: Mom, just get off me okay? I’m not in the mood to hear it. 

Ms. Clemente: You’re never in the mood to do anything. You’re never home anymore. And when you are you just lock yourself in your room.

Robbie: Then maybe you should get the hint, mom.

(Ignoring his smart comment, she gets up and walks toward him.)

Ms. Clemente: Mr. Kaplan called. Again. Honestly I think this house is on speed dial in his office. When are you gonna straighten up and take school more seriously?

(Robbie doesn’t respond, but looks visibly bothered. Likely because he was taking school more seriously. No matter what though, he’s still seen as a lowlife trouble maker nobody wants.)

Ms. Clemente: Do you want to end up a loser burnout like your father? Cause you’re acting like--.

Robbie: (Clenches teeth) Stop comparing me to him!

Ms. Clemente: Then stop acting like him. You act like you don’t care about anything, you’re hanging out with god knows who. You’re flunking out of high school and you smell to high heaven. 

Robbie: Well there’s one thing dad did right. 

Ms. Clemente: …

Robbie: He walked. 

(Playing his trump card right away to end the discussion, Robbie storms past his mother and slams the front door shut as he leaves again. Almost instantly his mother is heard from the outside bursting into tears. The sound is burned into Robbie’s memory as he’s kicked back into reality. He’s seated on the couch as his mother was, staring at the front door. Suddenly, the phone rings.)

Robbie: Huh?

(He looks up at the caller ID next to his phone. It’s Hannah. He sighs, seemingly hoping it was someone else. Figuring she just wants to talk about whatever asinine rumor being passed around Angel Grove High, Robbie lets the call ring out. Elsewhere, Alpha and Zordon begin picking up a threat at the command center.) 

Zordon: Alpha, I am sensing a disturbance in the morphing grid. Please alert the power ranger immediately. 

Alpha: Aye, ya, yai. Right away, Zordon.

(Within moments the rangers are reached. Some of them however, seem to have encountered some disturbances of their own…) 

Billy: (Frustrated) Rocky, you really need to focus. Stop staring at the Television set and please work on these equations. 

(Rocky is seated next to Billy, melted onto the couch with a glazed out look in his eyes and a half smile seemingly painted on.)

Rocky: Am I the only one who feels… weird? 

Billy: What are you talking about?

Rocky: I just feel… off, you know? Like… everything’s processing… slower. 

Billy: I believe that’s why you were enrolled into the Second Chance program, Rocky. 

(He suddenly starts laughing hysterically, confusing Billy more.)

Billy: (Raises eyebrow) What’s so funny?

Rocky: I don’t know!!!

(Rocky falls out of his seat laughing and sticks to the floor.)

Rocky: Oh my god. I’m so thirsty. 

Billy: Okay…

Rocky: (Looks up) Can you go get some water? I feel like if I get up I’m gonna fly away. 

Billy: (Sighs) Alright, Rocky. I guess we can take a break. 

Rocky: Can you turn the TV on while you’re at it?

(Pan out to reveal the TV Rocky was staring intently at has been off the entire time. Just then, the smoke alarm goes off.)

Rocky: Oh my god Kat’s brownies! I totally spaced!

(Rocky shoots up and runs toward the kitchen, crashing into a table off screen. Things also seem a bit off at the Youth Center. Tommy is by himself as his communicator goes off. He either doesn’t notice it though or doesn’t care as he in the midst of shoving a mountain of food into his mouth.) 

Tommy: (Mouth full) Mmm. Oh my god. This is good.

(He thrusts one bite after another into his mouth without space to breathe. Ernie stands beside him, looking beside himself.)

Ernie: You uh… need anything else? 

Tommy: You got a desert menu?

Ernie: A desert menu? 

Tommy: No?

Ernie: You just ate my desert menu. 

Tommy: So you don’t have one?

Ernie: Shouldn’t you be working out around this time, Tommy?

Tommy: UGH. Go. Away. Fat man.

(Tommy loudly groans with his head tilted back, gargling the food in his mouth. A disgusted Ernie shakes his head and walks away.)

Ernie: This guy makes me look like a lightweight.

(Katherine walks in a few short moments later with Aisha. Tommy’s gluttony catches her eye.) 

 

Katherine: What… the… Tommy?

Aisha: (Laughs) Somebody’s got the munchies. 

(Just then, Kat’s communicator goes off after several failed attempts to reach Tommy. The two switch gears and gesture at Tommy to meet them in the hallway. He ignores them however, and needs to be pulled away by Aisha. He fights the whole way and manages to snatch a Twinkie before being yanked. Katherine makes sure the coast is clear before answering the call.)

Katherine: We read you, Zordon. 

Zordon: Katherine, teleport to the command center immediately. Angel Grove is under attack. 

(Tommy gasps abruptly, scaring the girls.)

Aisha: What’s is it?

Tommy: Oh god!!!

Katherine: What’s wrong?!

Aisha: Do you see something?

Tommy: It’s the cops!!! Quick, be cool…

(Just then, Bulk and Skull walk by in plain clothes. They eye Tommy who’s standing in an unnaturally statuesque pose before walking in.)

Tommy: Phew. Man… that was close… (Laughs nervously) Feel my heart.

Katherine: Something’s not right. This isn’t Tommy. We should tell Zordon. 

Aisha: Right. Maybe he knows what’s going on.

(They teleport to the command center, where they’re shortly joined by Adam, Rocky and Billy.) 

Katherine: Is everything alright, you guys?

Adam: Something’s wrong with Rocky. 

Aisha: Well I could have told you that. 

Billy: No, I mean it’s like he’s in an altered state of mind. He just ate a whole tray of burnt brownies too. 

Rocky: (Gasps) And the oven’s still on!!

Katherine: Odd. Tommy’s been acting strange too. (Looks up) Do you know what’s wrong with them Zordon?

Zordon: I do not, Katherine. But I will have Alpha run some diagnostics. Unfortunately this is not our only concern as a monster is attacking the Angel Grove quarry. Behold the viewing globe.

(The teens walk toward the viewing globe and appear in awe at the sight of the latest monster.)

Adam: Who is that?

Billy: The Rockstar…

Aisha: And who is he?

Billy: He’s bad news. 

Zordon: He is one of Rita’s old monsters. His strikes are as hard as stone and his is largely impervious to attacks. We only defeated him by chance, but we were unable to do any real damage to him alone. 

(The rangers each look to one another with looks of concern. Most of them at least…) 

 

Rocky: Woah…

 

(While he is staring at the viewing globe intently, Rocky only sees an image of himself staring back at him.)

 

Rocky: Man…

Billy: How are we supposed to stop him, Zordon? I assume we don’t have that magic mirror anymore. 

Zordon: We do not. And I cannot pin point its location at this time.

Aisha: Not to mention these two are in no condition to fight. 

Tommy: Whoa…

Zordon: The odds are indeed stacked against you, rangers. But for now you must do all you can to try and hold him off. Alpha will try to reverse whatever is wrong with Rocky and Tommy. In the meanwhile I will try to find a weakness you can exploit.

(As if just noticing, Katherine looks around and sees there is someone else missing too.)

Katherine: And what about Robbie?

Zordon: He is not responding to our calls at this time, but I will continue trying. 

Katherine: …

Adam: (Shrugs) Guess it’s the skeleton crew today, guys. 

Zordon: I believe in your abilities, rangers. May the power protect you. 

Billy: It’s morphin time.

 

“Black ranger power!”

“Pink ranger power!”

“Blue ranger power!”

“Yellow ranger power!”

 

(Morphed, yet understaffed, the rangers head down to the Angel Grove quarry and find the Rockstar destroying random equipment indiscriminately.) 

Aisha: Hey Rockstar!

Rockstar: Huh?

Aisha: Time to kick rocks!

Rockstar: Oh, I disagree young lady. It’s time to get stoned!!

(The menacing monster opens up his abdomen and throws two giant boulders at both her, and Adam, which pins them instantly.) 

Aisha: Ahhh!!

Adam: Ugh!!

(The others rush over to their aide.)

Billy: Adam! Aisha!

Aisha: (Gasping) I can’t get this off me! It’s crushing my ribs. 

Katherine: Hang on…

(Kat tries with all her might to lift the rock off Aisha, but it appears glued to her.) 

Billy: Just like that the numbers just got even less in our favor.

Rockstar: And they’re about to get worse. Tengas attack!

(Just then a swarm of Tenga’s appear by his side and charge at the remaining rangers.) 

Katherine: Oh no. What are we gonna do?

 

“Never fear, NIIIINJOR is here!”

(Riding on his cloud in the sky, Ninjor arrives to lend a hand. He drops by right in front of the rangers, as if to shield them.)

Katherine: (Sigh of relief) Ninjor …

Ninjor: (Charges) Hello, my dear. It’s time to rock and roll!

(Ninjor leads the charge into action as Billy and Katherine follow behind. Ninjor swiftly ducks underneath a pack of Tengas, pulls out his blade, turns around and starts doing away with them one at a time. Katherine and Billy shuffle through the flapping foot soldiers to focus their attention on the Rockstar, hoping that stopping him would somehow help their friends. Their attempts are not successful though as shots from their blade blasters bounce off of him. Their power weapons don’t seem to scratch him either, and worse, seem to be damaging them.)

Billy: Oh no. My lance is fried…

Katherine: We can’t make a dent on him.

Billy: His stone exterior does appear to make him impervious to physical attacks. 

Katherine: Yeah, and he’s invincible too. 

Ninjor: Hang on rangers, I’ll help y--

(While managing to hold off a swarm of Tengas, Ninjor suddenly feels feint. What then feels like an intense hot flash hits him as he falls to a knee.)

Ninjor: Ugh… I’m… (Coughs) feeling weak. 

(He starts coughing aggressively, as if suddenly struggling to breathe. The feeling is not unfamiliar to him either. He felt this way when he was held prisoner by Master Vile.)

Billy: Ninjor’s down!

Katherine: Hang on!! We’ll help--

(Katherine can barely finish her statement when she’s swiped away effortlessly by the Rockstar. It instantly knocks the wind out of her as he simple backhand feels like a car accident.)

Katherine: (Gasps) Ugh!!

Billy: Kat!!

(While the rangers struggle to merely hold the fort, back in the command center Zordon and Alpha try their hardest to try and figure out whatever’s going on with Tommy and Rocky, and fix it as soon they can.)

Tommy: (On the phone) Hello? Kim? Heeeeey… I miss you, boo…

(It isn’t going well to say the least. Alpha receives and reads a printout from the diagnostic.)

Alpha: Aye, ya, ya, ya, yai… their tests results are negative.

Rocky: (Gasps) Oh no! I’m gonna die!!!

Alpha: Calm down, Rocky. That only means that we do not know what is wrong yet. I still need to conduct more tests.

(Alpha glances at the viewing globe, which steals his attention away. He sees what’s going on and grows more concerned.)

 

Alpha: Aye, ya, yai… Ninjor! He’s just collapsed.

Zordon: It appears the effects of his imprisonment has caught up to him, Alpha. He is rapidly aging outside of Eltar and must retreat. 

Alpha: How are we gonna do that? The others can barely get by the Rockstar and these two are absolutely useless right now.

Tommy: …you remember the wrestler they called the million dollar man? How do you think he got all that money anyway?

Zordon: You must keep trying to contact Robbie. At this point he is our only hope.

Alpha: Oh… I’m not sure he’s gonna answer. Aye, ya, ya, ya, yai.

Tommy: …You think he was ever the “thousand dollar man” when he was coming up? Kim…? Kim…?

(Meanwhile…) 

“So Kim, What do you think?”

“Wow. Robbie, this is gorgeous.”

(Speaking of Kim, the former pink ranger is in Robbie’s room. She’s holding the shiny engagement ring given to Robbie by his mother. As you may have guessed, this isn’t the present time either, but another flashback.)

Robbie: Thanks. 

Kimberly: Mind if I hold onto it?

Robbie: (Smiles) I do. 

Kimberly: Here’s hoping that’s what she says. 

Robbie: Yeah… (Laughs) me too. 

Kimberly: You guys did just go through a lot though… 

Robbie: Yeah, I know. Things are… slowly getting back to normal though. But uh… I really want to make sure I don’t lose her this time. I messed up bad. But I know in my heart it’ll never happen again.

Kimberly: It better not. I don’t think she’ll give you a third chance. 

Robbie: She won’t have to.

Kimberly: But are you sure you’re doing this for the right reason? You’re not just trying to lock her down?

(He shakes his head.)

Robbie: I’ve known I wanted to do this since before we started dating. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. Don’t think I ever will. She… completes me. She’s incredible. So easy to talk to. She’s… my favorite part of being alive. (Pause) She’s my best friend. 

(Left speechless by his uncharacteristic candor, Kim barely gets a word out…)

Kimberly: …Aww.

Robbie: But I know she’s the super independent type. She has goals and the last thing I want to make her feel is like I’m trying to tie her down. That killed us the first time. I’m not sure when the right moment would be. I just know I want to do it. 

Kimberly: Well it’s so nice to see this side of you. And I know her, she is goal driven. But… I don’t think she’d say no to you.

Robbie: (Grins) I hope not. By the way… this… conversation never leaves this room. I mean it. Not even Tommy.

Kimberly: My lips are sealed. 

Robbie: Good. 

Kimberly: But uh… we should totally celebrate!

Robbie: (Shrugs) There’s a half empty bottle of Mucinex PM my mom keeps stored away.

Kimberly: Sounds… fun?

(Suddenly, there is a loud banging on the door.)

“Robbie!!! Robbie!!!”

Robbie: (Sighs) Speak of the devil. Quick, hide the ring.

(Kim throws the ring in her pocket as his mother keeps trying to knock the door down.)

“Robbie, open up!”

Robbie: Jesus ma, calm yourself. I have company over. 

(She barges in and sticks her head inside.)

Ms. Clemente: I don’t care what bimbo you’ve brought to your room. You watch your tone with me.

Kimberly: (Friendly wave) Hi Ms. Clemente. 

(Ms. Clemente looks back at Kimberly as if they’d never met before. Her eyes, once bright and brown now dimmed, with deep bags underneath. Her face sunken in as she’s wasted away. Her once silky black hair is now clumped and unkempt. Her voice is raspier and jittery. It’s only been a couple of years, but it seems as if she’d aged fifteen. She continues…) 

Ms. Clemente: Where are my Ring Dings? You took my Ring Dings! I’ve been looking all over for them.

Robbie: I didn’t take your Ring Dings, ma. 

Ms. Clemente: Don’t you lie to me. You’re always stealing my food. I have to hide them from you just to enjoy the food that I bought!

Robbie: Maybe if you actually fed me once in a while I wouldn’t have to steal your food. I mean who hides their food? Hamsters do that. Not humans.

Ms. Clemente: For your information I have to slave day in and day out in a school cafeteria and serve snot nosed punks like you with their attitudes for what little I make. And the only think keeping me from going off the edge are my snacks and my stories.

Robbie: We’ve been over this, mom. You’re unemployed.

Ms. Clemente: What did I say about watching your tone!?

Robbie: (Sighs) Right…

Ms. Clemente: Now I want to know where my Ring Dings are in the next five seconds or I swear to god Child Services will need to come to this house. One… two…

Robbie: Ma.

Ms. Clemente: Three… four…

Robbie: Ma! 

Ms. Clemente: Where are they?

Robbie: You ate them. The empty box is still in the kitchen.

(She pauses briefly and looks as if she’s putting the pieces back together in her head.)

Ms. Clemente: Don’t be a smart mouth.

(She slams the door shut, leaving only a loud echo in the room. Kim’s mouth falls wide open, unbelieving of what she just saw.)

Kimberly: Wow. What was that?

Robbie Nothing. Just another day in the Clemente household. 

Kimberly: Geez. No wonder you’re so messed up.

Robbie: Tell me about it. C’mon. Let’s get out of here. I can’t be in the same house as her. 

Kimberly: Alright…

(The two leave as Robbie fades back into reality. “I got my wish,” Robbie sullenly thinks to himself as he leans back onto his bedroom pillow and stares blankly into the ceiling. He thinks of where that same woman was a few years ago. The trials and tribulations she faced throughout that time. A drunk and absent partner. Constant financial burdens, fighting day in and day out just to maintain the illusion of normalcy for a family that seems ungrateful and distant in response. Tack on unemployment, mental health issues and whatever it was she took to dull the constant pain, and the reason she walked out becomes agonizingly clear.)

Robbie: …

(It stared him right in the face this whole time. He was just too wrapped up in his own life to stop and help somebody close to him who fell off the deep end trying to help him. The immense guilt was eating him away as his own sense of self-hatred grows with each passing second. She needed his help, or at least a glimmer of hope from her son to hold on to and he couldn’t even bother. He’s all alone, yet again. And he deserves every second of it.)

Robbie: (Sighs) … 

(Suddenly, he hears his communicator rings. It’s been laying on the dresser this whole time. Robbie shoots up and sighs frustratingly, but knows this may be the mental break from himself that he needs. He answers the call.) 

Robbie: (Clears throat) Yeah.

Zordon: Robbie. Billy, Adam, Katherine and Aisha are in grave danger down by the quarry. Rocky and Tommy are unable to help at this time and they need you desperately.

Robbie: (Groans) Figures they need my help now. 

 

Zordon: I apologize for the inconvenience, Robbie. But the situation is urgent. Ninjor is also in grave danger and must be evacuated. You are our only hope.

Robbie: It’s… fine. I’m on it. (Disconnects) It’s morphin time.

 

“Brown ranger power!”

 

(Now morphed, Robbie leaps from the sky and immediately kicks away the Rockstar with a blindsided drop kick.)

Rockstar: Ugh. 

Katherine: Robbie! You’re here…

(As if flipping a switch, Robbie puts his issues on the backburner for a moment and channels the “sarcastic brown ranger” everybody knows.)

Robbie: You were expecting Tommy?

Billy: Well, yes actually. 

Robbie: Sorry to disappoint. 

(Extends his hand out for Katherine.)

Katherine: (Nods) Thank you, Robbie.

Robbie: You got it. Stay here.

(Finding Ninjor, barely able to stand while surrounded by Tengas, he rushes over. He quickly dispatches with them to tend to his fallen ally.)

Robbie: Ninjor… you okay?

Ninjor: Roberto… I… (Coughs) help me back up. Our work is not finished yet.

Robbie: You’re finished, Ninjor. You’re in no shape to fight. 

Ninjor: But I…

Robbie: Go…

(Robbie taps on Ninjor’s belt buckle, teleporting him away. He turns his attention to Adam and Aisha, who are still pinned underneath who boulders. He swiftly pulls out his blade blaster and blasts the rocks away.)

Adam: (Gasps) …

Aisha: Oh my god… I can breathe again. Um… thanks, Robbie.

Robbie: (Salutes) Anytime, forehead.

Aisha: …

(Katherine and Billy join him as the others stand back up. Having a second to breathe, Robbie recognizes the monster of the week.)

Robbie: Well, look who we have here. An old friend it seems.

(The Rockstar staggers to get back to his feet.)

Billy: We haven’t been able to hurt him. So far he’s knocks us back pretty easily but without the mirror of destruction I don’t think we can actually stop him.

Robbie: This guys a piece of cake.

Katherine: What?

Billy: What do you mean?

Robbie: Every single enemy of ours has one glaring weakness. Nobody’s invincible. When you think about it, you can pin everybody down to a science. 

Adam: And what does your science say about this guy?

Robbie: We blow him up.

Billy: Morphenomenal, Robbie.

Katherine: Brilliant strategy!

Robbie: Prepare to receive power cannon. 

(The Rangers line up behind Robbie. They throw their hands in the air.)

Robbie: Brace.

(A massive cannon appears over their left shoulders. Small energy orbs of their individual powers form in their hand.) 

“Pink charge”

“Yellow charge.”

“Blue charge”

“Black charge.”

“Brown charge.”

(Now back on his feet, The Rockstar lets out a huge groan and starts marching toward them as if he doesn’t see the cannon pointed at him.)

“Fire!”

(Several giant beams of energy bursts from the cannon, which hits the monster dead on in an explosion. A cloud of fire and black smoke fill the air. However within seconds it’s clear that the Rockstar is still marching toward them through the smoke.)

The Rockstar: GRRRR.

(Undeterred, Robbie readies for another blast…)

“Fire!”

(The second beam hits him dead on in the center of his chest. The explosion is not as big as the first, but takes him to his knees. Smelling blood in the water, Robbie readies the cannon once more…)

“FIRE.”

(A third beam engulfs the Rockstar in flames that illuminate the night. This time, he does not reappear once the cloud settles. Back in the command center, Alpha jumps for joy.)

Alpha: (Jumping) Alright! Way to go Robbie! 

Zordon: He truly has come a long way, Alpha. 

Alpha: (Turns around) Now… to focus on these tw—huh?

(Bemused, he finds Rocky and Tommy leaning against the control panel, huddled up against one another. They are fast asleep.)

Tommy: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ….

Rocky: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…..

Zordon: They have been asleep for quite some time, Alpha. 

Alpha: They… just crashed? What should we do?

Zordon: Nothing, Alpha. Whatever they’ve been afflicted with might be cured by simply “sleeping it off” as the humans put it.

Alpha: (Shakes head) Aye, ya, yai…

(Back in the quarry following their win, Adam, Billy, Aisha and Katherine power down to their civilian gear. Robbie, who is a few steps ahead of everyone remains in his armor, frozen as he faces forward stoically. The “sarcastic brown ranger” is no longer needed. And so he slips back to what he was feeling before he morphed: Depressed and alone.)

Adam: Thanks for your help Robbie.

Billy: Yeah. We couldn’t do it without you. 

Robbie: Yeah… Don’t mention it. 

(With his back to the others, he crosses both arms over his head to finally power down himself.)

 

Adam: How… are you, Rob?

Robbie: I’m fine. 

(Robbie doesn’t turn his back to answer.)

Billy: Are… you sure?

Robbie: Yeah.

Katherine: …

(Just then, he starts walking away.) 

Robbie: Anyway, I should go. I’ll see you guys lat--

“Wait!”

(After having walked several yards and reaching for his communicator, Katherine bolts for Robbie. Dumbfounded, he turns around and gets blindsided with a hug. Slowly, most of the others walk over and join in as well.) 

Robbie: Uh…………………..

Katherine: I’m sorry about your mother, Robbie. We all are. 

Robbie: …

Katherine: We’re here for you. We’re your family now. 

(Though initially looking tense and uncomfortable with the unexpected affection, Robbie slowly looks around at his group of friends and realizes what they’re doing: They’re reaching out to him. He’s been so busy building up walls and protecting himself his whole life that he’s forgotten that he’s never truly been alone a day in his life. He has six friends that truly care about him.) 

Aisha: (Arms crossed) Don’t look at me.

(He looks up and finds Aisha’s excluded herself from the hug. Okay so five friends. And perhaps it’s time he start letting them in.) 

Katherine: I uh... had a lot more planned to give you. But uh… I don’t have the card with me. And uh…

(He shakes his head as he breaks the hug. Barely able to speak.)

Robbie: It’s okay… (Clears throat) Th-thank you. This… means a lot to me. Really.

(They look back at him with warm smiles. Even at the command center, Alpha looks on happily with Tommy and Rocky out cold in the background.)

Alpha: (Wipes fake tear) Aye, ya, yai… how touching…

Tommy: (Snoring) Mmm… White chocolate… so good…

(Eventually, Robbie starts stepping backwards.) 

Robbie: I… should go. I need to uh… start packing some things.

(Katherine nods warmly.)

Katherine: Of course.

Adam: Do you need any help?

Robbie: No. You’ve helped enough. See you guys in class tomorrow.

Katherine: (Waves) Bye Robbie.

Billy: Take care man.

(Robbie waves at his friends one more time before he teleports away. They wave at him as he disappears into the sky. Robbie returns home, but not right away. He decides to take a long walk around the neighborhood. Perhaps to let the good feeling of his friends support sink in. Or perhaps, to not have the negative feelings creep back in. Eventually though, he walks through the front door.)

Robbie: …

(Predictably nothing has been moved or changed. He knew this would happen but it cements what was all but certain: His mother isn’t coming back. A seismic shift in his mood instantly takes place.)

Robbie: (Exhales) …

(He takes one giant breath as he looks around. He finds a “High Times” magazine on the coffee table with Bob Marley on the cover. It elicits a visceral reaction out of him as he immediately rolls it up and throws it in the trash.)

Robbie: I won’t need that anymore. 

(Next to the kitchen counter he finds the house phone. He checks the caller ID and sees that nobody has called him back. His face remains still as he walks toward his bedroom door. He starts thinking about what just happened, and how he’s grateful they bothered to reach out to him. Still, it doesn’t feel like it’s enough to lift him out of this rut. It isn’t enough to change the fact that his house is completely empty…) 

 

Hannah: Hi handsome. 

(As Robbie walks through his bedroom door he finds Hannah sitting on top of his bed with her legs crossed, waiting for him.) 

Robbie: Hannah? Wh-what are you…?

Hannah: I heard what happened. 

(She slowly gets up and walks right up to him, without breaking eye contact.)

Robbie: Oh. Who told you?

Hannah: Rocky. 

Robbie: Wh--

Hannah: Stupid Rocky.

Robbie: Oh…

(There’s a brief pause, as she stares meaningfully into his eyes.)

Hannah: I’m so, so sorry sweetie. 

(She throws herself into him and gives him a warm, loving embrace. Taken aback, but quickly accepting it, Robbie picks up both arms and hugs her back. Tightly. As if he never wants to let her go. She reciprocates and squeezes even harder. Eventually though, after what feels like hours, they release.)

Hannah: Please don’t blame yourself for this. It’s not your fault. You said it yourself, she has a lot of issues. Take it from me, if she wasn’t seeking help she was bound to have a breakdown. And a son shouldn’t be expected to rescue her. No matter how wonderful I think he is.

Robbie: Yeah… Where does all this love and affection come from?

Hannah: You’re my boyfriend, stupid. That’s what I’m here for.

(As obvious as it should have been, Robbie finally reaches that realization. She continues…) 

Robbie: …thanks. 

Hannah: (Shrugs) My mom also used to always say that hugs fixed all wounds... So whenever I’d get down she’d get the maid to give me one. 

(She turns away and picks up a picnic basket.)

Hannah: I figured you’d be hungry too. So I made you a picnic. I thought we could eat together.

Robbie: Yeah… (Gulps) I’d… really like that.

(She sits back on the bed and starts taking the food out and placing it on the bed. Unable to contain himself, Robbie says nothing as he sits down beside her.) 

Hannah: There’s enough food here to last you a few days. You just need to make sure you--

(He kisses her. Passionately. Hannah didn’t expect it, but places her hand on his cheek as she returns it. He pulls away eventually and looks deep into her eyes.)

Hannah: What was that?

The thinks back to what his friends did. And now to what his girlfriend did. He can only think up one thing to say...)

Robbie: I’m the luckiest man in the world.

Hannah: You are... I wouldn’t do this for anyone else. 

Robbie: (Smiles) You better not. 

(She looks back at him with a smile.)

Hannah: Let’s eat.

(She begins to unwarp their food, and they begin to eat together as we fade to black.)

Hannah: Oh, so let me tell you what happened today by the way. I had like the worst day ever…


	2. 0402 - Home Away From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie finds himself in great need of help, and he may find in from an unlikely source, who may need his help in return.

(It’s grey and gloomy afternoon in Angel Grove Park and the skies give off no sign of light. It looks as if a storm is imminent. The park is empty, except for Aisha it seems, who slowly walks toward a bench. She lugs around an overstuffed backpack. Fitting to the weather, her face also gives no sign of light. Once she reaches the bench, she puts her hands over her face and bursts into tears.)

Aisha: (Sobs) … 

(She’s unable to hold back, figuring she’s all alone. But from far away, something appears behind a tree to be watching her. It eyes her through digital lens, gathering information.)

Race: Human  
Gender: Female  
Power Levels: Moderate to low risk.  
Risk Assessment: Vulnerable

(Meanwhile…) 

“We attack in three days.”

(Lord Zedd stands at the head of a conference table stationed in the middle of outer space. The room is occupied by some of the galaxies most fearsome villains, including Rita, Goldar, and Master Vile.) 

Lord Zedd: I have spent the last two years strategically wearing down the earth’s defenses while slowly building my own forces. And now, it’s time to jam the final dagger down their backs. 

(Rita and Vile nod to one another in approval. Zedd continues…) 

Lord Zedd: I am asking for your support on my way to victory. Not that it’s necessary, as victory is but a foregone conclusion with the army I have amassed. But I’m here today to grant you the honor of saying you were a part of history. Be it by lending your arms, your drones, your men, your fighter jets or your lives. I welcome any support in this final battle where I, ruler of all evil, will finally reign supreme.

(He ends with a tone of finality, yet the room is silent. Only Goldar claps enthusiastically.)

Lord Zedd: Any questions? 

(The whole room raises their hands.)

“Um. Who said that you were the ‘ruler of all evil?’”

Lord Zedd: …

“Does Dark Spector know about this invasion? Did you fill out An M11Q form? Are you even following protocol?”

“Did you reserve this office, by the way? We have a birthday in here in like ten minutes.”

“By wearing them down, do you mean sending a monster down to die every week?”

“Did you by chance give any money around for the card and cake? Tim’s going around with an envel--”

Lord Zedd: Silence!

(Zedd tries to retake control of the room, but yet again he’s greeted with blank stares.) 

“Yeah, that doesn’t work around here.”

(Everyone seems to jump in until the room descends into mindless rambling, frustrating Zedd.) 

“Well, well. Look who we have here.”

Rita: Huh?

(One voice however manages to silence the room. It is an unmistakably booming, yet metallic voice. Walking into the room is a large robotic man, with thick blue armor, a silver face with a permanent scowl and a golden crown on his head.) 

Goldar: Eh… Who’s that?

Rita: King Mondo. Of the Machine Empire. 

Goldar: Why haven’t I heard of him?

Master Vile: He was banished from the United Alliance years ago. He encroaches on other members’ territory. He’s completely ruthless and plays by his own rules. 

Lord Zedd: (Growls) Mondo…

(He’s quickly joined by what appear to be his wife and child, a tall, slender, golden woman with a paper fan to her face and a much shorter, carbon copy of Mondo, with a larger head and a big red bowtie.)

Rita: Queen Machina…

Queen Machina: Rita Repulsa. It’s been too long. 

Rita: Not long enough.

Queen Machina: You look lovely my dear. You could pass for much younger.

Rita: (Seethes) Why, you…

 

King Mondo: Zeddy boy. Coming here to beg for help, I see.

Lord Zedd: Excuse me? Lord Zedd begs no one for help. (Turns to Vile) I told you this was a bad idea. 

King Mondo: Why Zeddy, no need to be so defensive now. It’s okay to ask for help sometimes, it’s how you learn. (Looks down) Isn’t that right Sprocket?

Sprocket: Right, daddy!

King Mondo: I’d be glad to offer a helping hand. Anything to save an old chum from humiliation.

Lord Zedd: Let us get one thing straight, we are not “chums.” And I do not need anyone’s help. 

King Mondo: Is that why you’ve had such a hard time destroying six teenagers? 

Goldar: Ha. Shows what you know. There are seven of them.

Lord Zedd: I have the artillery to destroy them myself at any time. I just choose restraint.

King Mondo: You mean the old bucket parked outside?

Lord Zedd: I mean Serpentera: Destroyer of the Otherworld!

(Having enough, Zedd storms for the exit.)

Lord Zedd: Let’s go Rita. It’s time we show the earth and this bucket of bolts what we’re made off. 

(Shortly after, on earth…)

Tommy: Everybody clear out!

(In the middle of mayhem, the white ranger commands a group of civilians to ducks incoming fire, barely missing a school full of kids and a few teachers and slamming into the side of a building.)

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

(Downtown Angel Grove looks to be in mid-apocalypse with the streets damaged and deserted, but for swarms of Tenga Warriors and random monsters. Serpentera looks on ominously from the sky.)

Tommy: Hang tight! I’ll get you somewhere safe.

(Tommy rushes down an empty block. A Tenga Warrior quickly steps in his path otherwise blocked by burning cars. He swiftly pulls out Saba and blasts him with its eye beam. They continue to the end of the block where the road forks into two different directions.) 

“There’s two paths!”

“Which do we take?”

(Tommy hesitates briefly, but makes up his mind when Rito appears, growing over the buildings on the right.)

Tommy: We head left. Stay low and move. Move!

(He rushes left with the group, hoping not to be detected. He breathes a sigh of relief as all seems clear, until…) 

Goldar: Ahaha! You’re not going anywhere, white ranger!

(Tiny collective gasps are heard behind Tommy as he stops short.) 

Goldar: (Pulls out blade) School may be out, but I have one more lesson to teach you kids!

(Without hesitation Goldar charges for the kids, who instinctively brace themselves. A loud explosion sets off right in his path however, taking him down.)

Goldar: Ugh!

“I’ve got you covered, Tommy!”

(Tommy looks up and finds the Crane Ninjazord above him, having fired shots.)

Tommy: Kat! Thank you. You need cover up there?

Katherine: I’m fi--

(She gets cut off. Serpentera fires a beam, instantly destroying the Crane. It erupts into a ball of flame that quickly fizzles, leaving nothing of what used to be there.)

Tommy: KAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!

(Distraught, Tommy runs toward what tiny flecks of ash fall from the sky.)

Tommy: Kat!! (Bows head) No… this can’t be…

Goldar: (Looks up) Ahaha. Made you look!

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

(With his attention shifted, Serpentera drops its massive foot on top of the children…)

Tommy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

(Cut to the command center. As it turns out, Tommy is actually there, not in the streets. He’s wearing goggles that are hooked up to a machine.) 

Adam: This virtual reality simulator is amazing, Billy. It really keeps us sharp between battles. 

Billy: (Shrugs) It’s the least I could do to aide in the effort. 

Adam: Don’t sell yourself short. You’ve done a lot.

Billy: But not nearly enough. Not if my assessments are accurate in terms of their planed scale of attack.

Adam: C’mon. You’ve fortified the command center’s force fields, you’ve tapped the command center to each nation’s emergency alert systems. We reached out to Jason, Zack and Trini and they warned the United Nations. 

Billy: But we’re still only seven people. I mean we don’t even have Ninjor anymore. 

Alpha: We don’t know that, Billy. I’ve sent him to a place called Aquitar in order to receive special treatment. We hope to have him back at full strength if all goes well.

Billy: …I don’t know.

Adam: We’re also tracking down the Zeo crystals, which is said to be much more powerful than anything we’ve ever seen before.

Zordon: That is correct, Adam. They are formed from the essence of the earth itself, as an evolutionary failsafe against the worst case scenarios.

Billy: Any word on their location?

Zordon: Unfortunately no. That is where it gets perplexing.

 

Billy: What do you mean?

Alpha: We knew they were in Angel Grove somewhere. Up until very recently when they stopped showing up on energy readings. 

Billy: How do you figure that happens?

(Adam and Billy turn to one another with perplexed looks.)

Adam: They didn’t by chance end up in the wrong hands?

Zordon: Unlikely. If Rita and Zedd got their hands on the Zeo crystals we would not be standing here talking about them.

Alpha: They’re still here it seems, but they’ve scattered to different places across the earth within the past few days. It’s as if someone dug them up, then split themselves into six pieces.

Adam: (Shrugs) Or they sold them? …thinking they were actual crystals?

Alpha: (Shrugs) Your theory is as good as mine. 

(Alpha turns away to continue to look stuff up on the control panel. Meanwhile, Tommy rips his goggles off, looking rattled.)

Tommy: Man… (Groans) Uh… Think I can try this scenario again? I nearly got it. 

Zordon: I believe you have practiced enough, Tommy. I do not want you to overexert yourself or worse, to traumatize yourself with the potentially negative outcomes. It was not why this invention was designed. 

Tommy: Just… one more time. 

Adam: Hey man, just take a breather. We’ve done the best we could to prepare. 

Tommy: Yeah but this isn’t a karate tournament. We can’t be lax on a global invasion. When this thing starts, we need to be on it. 

Billy: But obsessing to the point of paralysis is equally unproductive. 

Adam: It’s Rocky’s birthday today, Tommy. You gonna come celebrate with us? It would help to take a load off.

Tommy: Man… that’s today? 

Adam: Yep. Kat’s throwing a party for him.

Tommy: That girl… she has no quit in her, does she? 

Adam: Yeah. She’s something, alright. 

Billy: She’s doing a lot of bring us closer together. After she nearly broke us up that is. 

Adam: Anyway, you gonna come? 

Tommy: (Hesitates) …You guys go on ahead. I’ll catch up with you later. I need to run home and pick up my gift anyway. I might as well just run this scenario one more time. 

Adam: …alright. Guess we’ll see you.

Tommy: Alpha, run scenario 12 one more time. 

(Meanwhile on the moon, Zedd returns to his home base, kicking down the main door in a huff.)

Baboo: You’re back!! Goody!!

Squatt: What’s for dinner? We haven’t eaten in da--

Lord Zedd: Silence! Get to work, all of you!!

Rita: Ed! My man! How did the meetin-

Rita: (Jumps in) Shh! Don’t ask. He’s in a mood. 

Baboo: (Scratches head) I’m guessing we didn’t get the help we need?

Lord Zedd: I need no man’s help. I am Lord Zedd, the rightful ruler of all I see. And I see two nitwits standing before me, not working!!

Baboo: Y-y-yes sir!

Squatt: (Grabs broom) I’m working sir, I’m working!

(Zedd gains only minimal pleasure in ordering his minions about, as the main hall glows a dark red with his fury.)

Lord Zedd: How dare that Mondo show me up?! Why I ought to…

Rita: Sweetie, please don’t get so worked up. Remember what the doctor said about your blood pressure.

 

Lord Zedd: No… perhaps this is the kick in the grill I need. I’ve gone soft the past year. I’ve lost my edge. But now, things change. On my terms. 

Rita: What does that mean? 

Lord Zedd: Goldar, charge Serpentera. Our invasion commences once she’s ready. 

Goldar: Yes my Lord. 

Rita: (Gasps) But we’re not ready. 

Lord Zedd: We’re ready when I say we’re ready. In the meanwhile, I need you to contact all of Vile’s old military contacts. I want them here six o clock sharp tomorrow morning for a briefing. 

(He again storms off.)

Rita: (Sighs) Okay…

(She walks over to the telephone and pulls out black book to sift through. It rings however before she can make the first call.)

Rita: Um. Hello?

“You have an incoming call from the Lunar City Department of Corrections.”

Rita: (Groans) Baboo, get in here. Your father’s calling!

(Meanwhile back on earth, while the skies remain gloomy the mood remains upbeat inside the Youth Center as the rangers prepare for Rocky’s birthday. The room is brightly decorated as friends from the past and present appear to celebrate. Not everyone is in a chipper mood however…) 

Sammy: Can somebody explain to me why I have to keep coming to my old job whenever there’s an event in this stinking town? Is there no other place to hold a party?

Bulk: (Snickers) I guess Chuck e Cheese turned him down.

Skull: Ahahahahahaha. Chuck e Cheese! That’s a good one, Bulky.

(Unamused, Sammy rolls her eyes and walks away. Robbie walks in simultaneously, looking rather sharp compared to his normal grungy attire. He approaches Katherine who is tying up some balloons.) 

 

Katherine: Robbie! So glad you could make it. 

Robbie: Thanks. 

Katherine: I’m actually surprised you’re here.

Robbie: (Shrugs) Yeah. Well when you people invite me to something each week eventually I’ll show up once.

(He places a bag full of newspapers on the table.)

Katherine: That’s… your gift?

Bulk: (Leans in) I got Rocky a kids’ puzzle. Figured it was age appropriate!

Skull: Ahahahahahahahahahaha!

Katherine: …

Robbie: No. I’m delivering these as a side job. Rent doesn’t pay itself. This guy named Bill Collectors keeps on calling me too. He’s like, obsessed with money. I don’t know who my mom’s been dealing with all these years.

(As Robbie continues, the birthday boy himself is seen by the juice bar sipping on a shake with an occupied look in his eyes. Adam and Billy approach him bearing gifts.) 

Adam: Happy birthday, Rocky. 

Rocky: Hey. Thanks for making it.

Billy: Seems like you got a big turnout too. 

Rocky: Yeah… 

Billy: Um. Are you missing something?

Adam: More like… someone. 

Rocky: …

Billy: Hillary?

Rocky: (Shrugs) I sent her an invitation. I don’t know that she’ll make it though.

(Just them, a tanned skinned server, shot from the back appears behind them holding a drink as Sammy approaches the bar.) 

Server: Here you go. 

Sammy: Thanks! How much do I owe you?

Server: Four bucks.

Sammy: Here you go.

(He takes the money and walks away. Giving Sammy an opening to dip her hand in the tip jar.)

Billy: Uh…

Sammy: He’s a cute one, isn’t he?

Adam: Sure… 

Server: Here’s your change. 

Sammy: Thanks. (Puts money in tip jar) Here’s something for you. 

Server: Thanks!

(She smiles, then turns away and leaves.)

Billy: That guy does look awfully familiar though…

Adam: Anyway, whatever happened between you and Hillary, Rocky? You two seemed destined for a solid relationship, then it just ended out of nowhere. 

Rocky: I don’t know… We did start strong. Then… the summer happened. It was easy when we got to see each other every day in class. But when the summer started I just didn’t know what to do. 

Billy: (Shrugs) …take her out maybe?

Rocky: (Sighs) And where were you the past two months?! 

Adam: What did you do?

Rocky: Well I called her. Every other day to be exact. Enough for her to miss me and also give me a day to write up notes what to talk about next time. 

Billy: …

Rocky: Robbie also mentioned that girls like Hillary dig drama. So on every second phone call, I’d start a fight with her. To everything from me accusing her of seeing other men to being angry about her picking up after more than three rings. Till eventually, she just stopped picking up period. 

Adam: It’s all suddenly starting to come together now. 

Billy: Yeah. You might want to think twice before taking dating advice from Robbie.

(Speaking of Robbie…)

Katherine: Do you need any help paying Robbie?

Robbie: Um… it’s fine. Don’t sweat it. 

Katherine: Are you sure? Cause I mean…

Robbie: I’m good. Please. Let me handle this. We have (Looks at Bulk and Skull) other major issues worry about. Save that incessant anxiety for my girlfriend.

Katherine: Alright… Isn’t your girlfriend rich? Why can’t she help you?

Robbie: Her type of help isn’t really anything I’m interested in.

(Robbie tilts his head upwards, cuing a flashback to earlier…) 

Hannah: (Gasps) I know! We can get married!!

Robbie: Um. I’m not quite ready to settle down yet. 

Hannah: I bet you are! Think of it: you’d be talk of the town. All of Angel Grove High would look up to you in amazement. And you’d be an inspiration for men all over El Salvador. 

Robbie: …?

Hannah: It is El Salvador, right? Oh, was it that other guy I was seeing…?

(Back to the present time...)

Robbie: Besides, she doesn’t have any money herself. Just her “daddy’s” maxed out credit cards. 

Katherine: That’s a shame. (Looks around) Where is she by the way? I thought she’d be here.

Robbie: Said she has “serious business” to attend to so she couldn’t make it. Not sure what that means but she sends her regards. She did pick out my clothes though. 

Katherine: Aw. How cute. It’s You’re like her Ken doll…

Bulk: Are you missing your manhood too? 

Skull: Ahahahahaha! You’re on a roll today, Bulky! 

Robbie: …

“Whose manhood?”

(Just then, Sammy walks in, curiously sipping on her smoothie.)

Sammy: Whatcha talking about?

(Robbie suddenly and almost inexplicably tenses up around Sammy and tries to change the subject.)

Robbie: …n-no one Sam. Don’t worry about it.

Sammy: Oh…

Robbie: So uh… what’s going on with your volleyball, by the way? 

Sammy: (Gasps) Glad you asked! You’ll be happy to hear that I was named team captain.

Robbie: Awesome. I’m guessing they saw how dedicated you were?

Sammy: (Shakes head) I answered the league e-mail first. 

Robbie: Oh.

(Just then Adam, Rocky and Billy join the group.)

Katherine: Hi everyone. Has anyone seen Tommy and Aisha, by the way? It’s past two already.

Adam: Tommy’s at the command center practicing. (Shrugs) I don’t know where Aisha is.

Katherine: It’s strange. She didn’t come home last night either. She couldn’t be with Tara or anything, she traveled to Turkey on holiday. I hope everything’s okay…

Bulk: (Mutters to self) Maybe Aisha disappeared into fat air.

Skull: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. “Fat air.” 

Katherine: I assume you haven’t looked in a mirror lately? 

Skull: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bulk: Shut it, numbskull. 

(Meanwhile at the command center, Tommy is in fact still inside as stated by the others. Alpha and Zordon also continue to work on their preparations for the invasion, checking in on one of their greatest allies.) 

“Zordon…”

(From the viewing globe, Zordon pulls up a somewhat distorted image. An apparently alien woman appears with a distorted, aquatic sounding voice.)

 

Woman: (Bows) Hello again, Zordon of Eltar. 

Zordon: Hello, Delphine of Aquitar. What is your latest updates on Ninjor’s condition?

Delphine: He is currently stable, but in a critical state. We have him in a medically induced coma and we hope to inject him with some of our age reversing treatments. His case is highly advanced however. We’ve never seen anything like it.

Alpha: He was trapped by Master Vile for a really long time. It’s amazing that he survived. 

Delphine: He’s a strong willed one. I think I can help him recover to an extent. But I do not recommend that he return to earth under any circumstances. He must stay in Eltar for the sake of his long term health. 

Zordon: That is most unfortunate. Especially at this time.

Delphine: (Tilts head) Why?

Zordon: Here on earth, we face an imminent large scale attack from Rita and Lord Zedd. 

(Delphine doesn’t respond, but appears concerned.)

Zordon: Ninjor would have provided us with small help, but crucial. Especially if we are unable to locate the Zeo crystals in time. 

Delphine: I understand. If there is any support we Aquitians can provide, I would gladly offer you our fleet.

Zordon: Thank you Delphine. Zordon out.

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

(Tommy suddenly rips the goggles off of his face as if startled by whatever he saw. He then gestures to Alpha to start the program once more. Meanwhile, outside in the cold greying sky, thunder is heard in the distance. Something also appears to be watching the command center from afar. Scouting it through a digital lens.)

Material: Stone  
Additional Barriers: Invincible Force Field  
Structural Weaknesses: None Apparent  
Ideal Strategy: Implosion.

(Back at the Youth Center, Rocky’s birthday party is already well underway with snacks in everybody’s plates and opened presents scattered around a large table. Everybody is seated, chatting amongst themselves.)

Rocky: (Shrugs) I mean technically we never actually broke up. She just stopped answering my calls. So… technically we’re still together?

Adam: (Sighs) Whatever you say, man.

(On the other side, Sammy finds herself seated next to a familiar face, just not familiar to her.)  
Angela: Hey. 

Sammy: Hey…

Angela: (Points inquisitively) You’re Trini’s little cousin, right?

Sammy: (Suspiciously) …who wants to know? 

Angela: (Laughs) I’m Angela. Zack and I are… well we were… we’re pretty close. He asked me to come.

Sammy: Oh! Coolio. How is he?

Angela: Great it seems. He seems to have grown up so much in the past year. Switzerland must’ve done him a world of good. I’m… really looking forward to seeing him again.

Sammy: Good. 

Angela: So… how’s Jason? I hear you have your eye on him…

Sammy: Do I…? (Shrugs) We used to talk I guess. Not something I’m really focused on.

Angela: Well I’m sure he’ll be glad to see you in two weeks. 

Sammy: One week three days. 

Angela: (Laughs) Okay. I stand corrected. 

(While on the topic, Sammy turns her head a few people down and calls out to Robbie.)

Sammy: Hey you. You talk to my cousin yet.

Robbie: …Yes. 

Sammy: (Gasps) Yay! (Claps giddily) Goody!

(Robbie suddenly starts to look away and becomes visibly uncomfortable again.) 

Sammy: So… you guys picking up where you left off when she comes back?

Robbie: I don’t know. 

Sammy: Aw come on, of course you will. It’s the big happy ending to your story everyone’s expecting. It’s honestly why anyone bothers to keep reading. 

Robbie: We’ll see. 

“Hey Rob…”

(Before Sammy can keep pressing, somebody steals his attention away.) 

Adam: Any luck on finding a roommate?

Robbie: Nope. Nothing yet. 

Billy: Anyone else in your family you might want to turn to?

Robbie: (Shakes head) No. I have a half-brother on my father’s side. I’ve only seen him like twice. He’s huge though. He’s like 6’3”. 

Rocky: Wow. Imagine if he were a full brother.

Katherine: How do you manage to stay so positive in the face of everything? 

Billy: Yeah. I’ve seen you get down over much less…

(The truth is… Robbie isn’t overly concerned with his housing situation. He’ll try and fix it, but in actuality he’s perfectly content where he is now. For the first time in more than a year, all just feels… right in Robbie’s world. That’s partially due to Hannah, but also in large part to the people surrounding him. His friends. He finally feels like he belongs somewhere again. Like he has a family. Anyone who knows Robbie however should know he’d never admit to this…)

Robbie: (Shrugs) I… just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico?

(Everyone collectively groans as Robbie coyly grins to himself. Meanwhile…)

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Rocky. Happy birthday to you.”

(The handsome, tan skinned server, still shot from the back brings a lit birthday cake over to Rocky and starts singing. Rocky blows out the candles after everybody follows along. Everyone but Robbie however, who becomes fixated on the server.)

Server: Happy birthday man…

Rocky: Thanks. 

Billy: Hey. What’s your name by the way? You look familiar.

 

Server: Ricky. I’m new here.

(He’s finally shot from the front, revealing a young teen who looks exactly like Richie, Trini’s old flame.)

Katherine: Nice to meet you Ricky. Want some cake?

Ricky: (Removes apron) I’m good thanks. I’m actually getting off now and I have some plans. 

(He waves at them, then turns away to leave.)

Rocky: Good guy.

Katherine: Yeah. So Rocky, what did you wish for?

(Just then, Hillary walks in…)

Adam: (Laughs) I think I have an idea.

Rocky: (Smiles) I uh… think it already came true. 

(He gazes upon his girlfriend, who looks around the room as if looking for somebody. His heart races as the moment he’s been waiting for all summer finally seems to be happening… until she walks over to Ricky, kisses him, then leaves.)

Rocky: Slut!!!

(Meanwhile, back on the moon…)

Lord Zedd: Finster, make me a batch of Tengas. Enough to fill the whole sky black.

Finster: I-I’m afraid that isn’t possible, sir. They aren’t made of cla--

Lord Zedd: Did I stutter!?

Finster: (Startled) Uh… no sir…

(Elsewhere, Baboo sits sullenly in the break room alone. Rito walks in eventually to get a drink from the vending machine.)

Rito: Hey.

Baboo: (Sighs) Hey… 

(It’s clear Baboo is fishing for some engagement, but Rito doesn’t biting.)

Rito: Sure is dark outside, eh?

Baboo: (Sighs louder) Yeah… 

Rito: (Relenting groan) Alright. What’s wrong?

Baboo: …Me? Oh nothing. You don’t wanna know.

Rito: (Shrugs) You’re probably right.

(He grabs his drink and tries to head out. Squatt walks in however and blocks his exit.)

Squatt: There you are! Zedd is looking all over for you. He’s not happy. 

Baboo: I don’t care… I may not even be here much longer. My father called. He’s getting released from prison tomorrow.

Squatt: That’s great! Isn’t it?

Baboo: He wants me to move in with him.

Squatt: Oh…

Rito: Wait, you have a father?

Baboo: Who do you think I’ve been sending money to each week?

Rito: (Shrugs) I dunno. I thought maybe you had a girlfriend in Russia. It’s none of my business. 

Squatt: But wait, you can’t go. We’re on the cusp of an invasion. It’s like, starting any day now.

Rito: Yeah, who else will Squatt stand next to the side and make pointless jokes with?

Baboo: You don’t think I’ve thought about this, Rito? I’ve poured my life into this job… you guys are like family to me. But he’s my father. He is family and I do love him. (Sighs) I don’t know what to do.

Rito: You don’t need to feel bad about leaving. This isn’t a forever job, Baboo.

Baboo: It’s not?

Squatt: (Shrugs) I only took this job out of college to pad the resume.

Rito: I’m only here because I’m not “Denny’s material.”

Squatt: You have a chance to start a real life now. With your family, and a new career.

Rito: I here Denny’s is still hiring. 

Squatt: A lot of people would kill to have a shot at a real family, Baboo. Some people’s parents want nothing to do with them, yours wants you in his life. Don’t pass it up for us.

Rito: Besides, we’re not going anywhere. Unless this whole invasion thing backfires and we all die. In that case, just be happy you dodged a bullet. 

Baboo: You guys are the best!

(Baboo gets up and hugs both of them merrily. Later in the day and back on earth, Robbie is seen in the park, using a payphone. It’s starting to rain.)

“Hello?”

Robbie: Hey beautiful.

Hannah: Eric?

Robbie: Very funny.

 

Hannah: (Laughs) I’m only kidding. Eric doesn’t call collect. Anyway, how was the party?

Robbie: It wasn’t bad actually. I had a good time. It would have been much better though if you were there.

Hannah: Aw. That’s sweet.

(Just then though, Sammy passes by with a volleyball. He turns his back to her until she’s gone.)

Robbie: Probably good though you didn’t come. You… would’ve been bored. 

Hannah: I’m sure. But I’ll be there for you next time. I’ve just been super busy today.

Robbie: What have you been doing?

Hannah: (Shrugs) Nothing…

Robbie: You’re not… actually cheating on me, are you?

Hannah: Don’t be stupid. I actually like you. If you must know, I’m doing something important for somebody important. I can’t give you much more information than that right now.

Robbie: Okay… 

Hannah: Anyway, how’s being a paperboy?

Robbie: Crap. I left the papers back at the Youth Center…

Hannah: Robbie… I don’t want you to go homeless. It’s bad enough a girl like me has to drive to the hood to be with you. Now you’re gonna make me drive to a shelter?

Robbie: I mean, It’s only another two blocks.

Hannah: Be serious… I want you to have a home over your head.

Robbie: I know. But as long as we’re together, I’m right where I want to be.

Hannah: (Suspiciously) …You’re not just saying stuff to get in my pants, are you? Cause you can dial it down. Besides it’s not like I’m wearing a chastity belt here.

Robbie: No, I mean it.

Hannah: Aw… You’re the sweetest, babe. (Gasps) Does that mean you’ll reconsider getting married?!

Robbie: Goodbye, Hannah. 

(He hangs up and walks out. Unbeknownst to him, however, he doesn’t alone…)

Race: Human  
Gender: Male  
Power Levels: Moderate to low risk.  
Risk Assessment: Vulnerable

(Despite being caught in the rain without an umbrella, Robbie wears a smile on his face. His relationship with Hannah seems to be doing wonders for his overall sense of wellbeing. Since as far back as him crashing into a tree with her during a Driver’s Ed course, she’s slowly helped open him up more to friends he saw more as background characters to his once perpetual plight.)

“(Sniffs) …”

(And then there’s Aisha. Sitting on a parch bench alone in the rain. Sobbing.)

Robbie: …

(Back at the command center. A frustrated Tommy rips off his goggles one last time.)

Tommy: Man! (Groans) One more time, Alpha. Please.

Zordon: No Tommy. I believe you have had enough.

Tommy: Just one more time. I know I can get this. 

Zordon: Tommy, the purpose of these scenarios is not to learn to succeed in all scenarios. Some scenarios are not meant to have a successful outcome.

Tommy: What?

Zordon: Part of being a ranger means having to deal with the potential for loss. You will not always succeed. And in a large scale attack that Rita and Zedd have been planning, heavy casualties will be inevitable. We can only do our best to minimize the damage while stopping the threat.

Tommy: …No. No, there’s always a way. I haven’t had any casualties under my watch. It won’t start now. 

Zordon: Tommy, listen to me. 

(Hesitantly, he puts the goggles down and moves closer to Zordon.)

 

Zordon: You have made a fine leader. I have had the honor of watching you grow and learn from your mistakes. I feel much more comfortable with the team in your hands now than I would have a year ago, but that does not mean there will not be losses you will have to deal with. Jason had to deal with losses during Rita’s final strike as well as when you lost your powers. He was a fine leader too, but the losses got to him. I do not want the same to happen to you too. 

Tommy: …

Zordon: Losses are inevitable in this role Tommy. You must come to terms with that. Sometimes you will not be able to save civilians. Sometimes, you may not be able to save your teammates. 

“There you are.”

(Katherine appears behind him.)

Tommy: …Kat.

(Seeing Kat reminds Tommy of his failed scenario. And as Zordon predicted the feelings of intense guilt rush back. As if it were all real.)

Katherine: I’ve been looking all over for you. Rocky’s party ended, Tommy. He was wondering where his leader was.

Tommy: He was?

Katherine: …not really. He was more worried about a girl. 

Tommy: (Snickers) Sounds about right. 

Katherine: But I was… 

(While touched by the thought, Tommy takes pause. Almost as if trying to separate himself from getting too close. Just then however, the alarms blare.)

Tommy: What’s going on?

Alpha: Aye, ya, yai!

Zordon: I am sensing a disturbance in the park. 

Katherine: Is it the Tengas?

Zordon: I do not think so, Katherine. Behold the viewing globe.

(They turn to the viewing globe to witness a shot of the park. Right before that however, Robbie uncomfortably walks up to Aisha as he considers passing her by in the rain.)

Robbie: Hey. 

Aisha: (Sobbing) …

Robbie: Hey!

(She looks up to him.)

Robbie: I see your butt crack.

(She rolls her eyes angrily and turns away.)

Robbie: Aw, come on. What’s going on?

(She ignores him as he sits beside her.)

Robbie: You… alright? You… want a soda?

Aisha: Go away. 

Robbie: (Annoyed) Fine. Be that way.

(He gets up and starts walking away, but he stops before long. He sighs, then sits back down on the wet bench.)

Robbie: No. Tell me what’s wrong. I want to know.

Aisha: My parents kicked me out, okay?

Robbie: What?! Why?!

Aisha: What do you think?

(It only takes him a few seconds to put the pieces together…)

Robbie: Tara…

Aisha: I told them… (Sniffs) My dad has been bugging me about “finding a nice guy” (Sniffs) And I told him.

Robbie: …

Aisha: For seventeen years I grew up thinking I had this perfect family. I had a perfect life. But I knew I was lying to myself. And to them. But I didn’t want to be the one to ruin that mirage. I just wanted things to be perfect.

Robbie: …

Aisha: They just kicked me out. Like I was some stranger who snuck into their house. Like I’m not family anymore.

(Not being able to truly know what she’s experiencing, Robbie does manage to connect to the feeling of abandonment. It’s something he knows pretty well.)

Robbie: Man… I’m sorry Aisha. 

Aisha: No you’re not. What do you care? 

Robbie: Uh… I guess… I know what it feels like not having a home. Your family bailing on you…

Aisha: (Rolls eyes) Your mother snapped and walked out because of her own demons. Your father died a war hero. Mine kicked me out because they think there’s something wrong with me. To them I’m broken.

Robbie: …

Aisha: I’m the daughter of a pastor. There was a standard to meet. And I had met that standard my whole life. I was a straight-A student, championship martial artist. I was a coir girl for crying out loud. Yet all my life I heard this voice inside my head telling me I’m different. I felt miserable trying to hide it. I felt even worse for keeping that from them. Like… I was deceiving them.

(At this point, Robbie thinks it’s best to just say nothing and just let her speak. She continues…)

Aisha: You know what my mother said when I finally told her? “I don't know what we could have done for God to have given us a fag as a child.” 

Robbie: Wow. 

Aisha: And then… my dad insisted I was just confused. He asked “why would I do this to him.” I cried, and told him this isn’t about him. It’s isn’t about either of them. But he packed my bags and told me to leave. 

Robbie: Man… Does… Tara know about this?

Aisha: (Shakes head) I have no intention of ruining her family vacation.

(Robbie looks at her strangely, as if it were a no brainer to tell her about this. Then he remembers that a week ago he didn’t tell Hannah about his mother walking out. He doesn’t give it much more thought however as something else bothers him…) 

Robbie: Wait… isn’t Katherine living with you? She has no idea what happened.

Aisha: They’re probably just waiting to tell her she needs to leave too. Probably think we’re lovers or something. Cause now I love every woman in every room. I’m not sure what I’m gonna do. I’m gonna feel miserable dragging her into my mess.

(Robbie then pauses, and thinks long and hard about what he’s about to say next. Logically, the solution is obvious, but it takes some mental coaxing to get the words out.)

Robbie: Would you… want to come live with me? At least until you figure something out?

Aisha: What!? 

Robbie: I know we’re not exactly best friends. But… you kind of don’t have many options. Neither do I. I’m… sort of facing eviction. My mom was barely paying rent as it was, and I just lost my job. I have until the end of the month to either pay or vacate. And by me, I mean legally “my mom.”

Aisha: …

Robbie: Besides, if it means helping out a friend in her time of need, I’m willing to do what I need to.

(With rain pouring down her face, Aisha looks up at him curiously.) 

Aisha: …Friend?

Robbie: I really don’t want Katherine kicked out on the streets. 

(Aisha abruptly bursts out into unexpected laughter.)

Aisha: You’re a jerk. But… thanks Robbie. We can check it out, I guess. 

Robbie: Cool. Let’s go.

(They start to get up together, but just then, Robbie’s communicator rings.) 

Robbie: (Raises eyebrow) …Yeah?

Tommy: Robbie… look ou--

(The get grabbed by what feels like vice grips. They both manage to swat the arms away and push themselves off the bench to get a view of what grabbed them.)

 

Aisha: What are these things?

(Aisha and Robbie stare back at a pack of silver, steel beings staring back at them through their lifeless, gold plated faces. They emit a metallic noise.)

Robbie: Look like robots.

Aisha: Zedd makes robots now?

Robbie: If Zedd made them, they must blow up somehow.

(Robbie bullishly lunges forward to land a blow of the abdomen of the enemy in front of him. He only hurts his fist however as grimaces in pain.) 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

(That enemy kicks him, sending him flying away. The others instantly swarm Aisha. She swings defensively in front of her but misses. She turns behind her to land a stomp but only catapults herself backwards. The enemy that is now behind her slams his arms together with her head in between. Smashing her in steel. She flops to the ground weakly. Robbie tries to get up after her, but another enemy rushes over and pins him down with its boot.)

Robbie: Ugh… get off!!!

(Thankfully, the other rangers appear from the skies, already in Ninja Ranger costumes. Tommy rushes in and shoves off the enemy pinning down Robbie. He gasps for air as he’s helped up.)

Robbie: (Pants) These guys are strong. Like nothing I’ve ever seen. I’m gonna morph…

Tommy: No, watch Aisha for now. We’ve got you covered. 

(They leap into action as Robbie shakes his head worriedly.)

Robbie: I’m not sure you do…

(Tommy leaps in between three robots. He pulls a spinning heel kick that misses in front. He does however land swift kicks to the gut and to his left but it barely pushes his them back.)

Tommy: Huh?

(He’s drilled in the face with a stiff steel punch. It sends him spinning in midair several times before he hits the ground, wounded. Elsewhere, Kat lunges forward toward three opponents of her own. She swats a kick in front of her and a punch to her right, but meets a steel boot to her chest that nearly caves her in. She collapses, struggling for air.)

Katherine: (Gasps) …

(Adam trades blocks with a single enemy. He has a brief opening to land a blow, but his fist gets caught. The robot contracts his hand, mercilessly causing Adam to cry in agony as his bones starts to crunch.)

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

(Billy rushes in and knocks the enemy back before further damage is done.)

Billy: Adam. Are you okay?

Adam: (Shakes hand) I’m… I think so…

 

(The enemy quickly recovers however, then lifts the gold plating on its face revealing laser cannons from its eyes. It fires two shots at Billy and Adam that hits dead on. Meanwhile, as he hovers over a wounded Aisha, Robbie looks on, deciding to take action.)

Robbie: You guys, retreat! Now!

(Slowly, everybody staggers toward him. Each of them feeling the effects of this battle.)

Billy: These guys are unreal. We can’t make a dent on them.

Katherine: What do we do? 

Tommy: We head back to the command center.

“Right.”

Adam: Wait. We can’t just run away. What if they head into town? I say we morph. Maybe even use metallic armor. 

Tommy: …

Billy: Doesn’t that pull from the Ninja powers? How does Ninjor being out affect our ability to morph?

Adam: I don’t know. But we don’t have a choice right now.

Robbie: (To Aisha) You able to get up?

Aisha: (Rubbing head) Yeah. Just a splitting headache.

Tommy: Alright. Let’s do it. It’s morphin time!

(But… nothing happens.)

Rocky: What?

Tommy: It’s morphin time!!!

Robbie: It’s morphin time!

Katherine: I don’t understand. What’s going on?

Billy: I think I just figured out how Ninjor being out affects us. 

Aisha: What do we do? We don’t stand a chance against these guys.

“Scouting completed. Mission is accomplished. Retreat. Retreat.”

(The just like that, they vanish. Confounding the rangers.)

Adam: What…?

Robbie: They had us on the ropes. Then they leave?

Tommy: Somethings not right here. (Reaches for communicators) Zordon, come in. Any idea what just happened? Who were those guys?

Zordon: I do not have enough information at this time to tell you. 

Billy: Do you know why we couldn’t morph just now? Does it have anything to do with Ninjor. 

Zordon: Yes, Billy. As his condition worsens, his ties to the morphing grid weaken. In turn the Ninja powers will weaken as well.

Tommy: Don’t think you could have given us a heads out before sending us out?

Zordon: I was unaware to what extent your powers would be limited. 

Aisha: Maybe… maybe that’s why we had such a hard time with these guys? Cause we were weakened?

Zordon: Unlikely. I had Alpha run energy readings on those enemies. They match nothing that we have previously encountered.

(A defeated silence overtakes the team.)

Tommy: What do we do now?

Zordon: Their readings have dropped off. They are gone, Tommy. All we can do now is to try and return to normal. 

Tommy: (Sighs) …easier said than done.

Zordon: I will inform you of any changes. Our only hope in both short and long term is that Ninjor recovers and that we find the Zeo crystals. The latter of which is the only energy source that surpasses what you just faced.

Katherine: Not sure how we just “go back to normal” though. Not after that. I’m more worried than ever now. 

Billy: Have we really done enough to prepare for this invasion?

Adam: If this is Zedd, he’s really outdoing himself. I don’t want to know what else he’s got up his sleeve.

(Meanwhile back on the moon, Lord Zedd, licks his chops by the balcony in excitement and anticipation for his next steps. Everyone else however, seems preoccupied. They’re all by the back saying goodbye to Baboo, who has his bags packed.)

Rita: We hate to see you go, Baboo. Where are you and your father gonna live, anyway?

Baboo: We found a nice cheap apartment on the dark side on the moon.

Rito: (Scratches head) Oh… nice. Isn’t that area a little sketchy though?

Rita: (Leans in) I bet the moon isn’t the only thing that’s dark down there. 

Baboo: Well anyway, I should get going. Goodbye everyone.

Rita: (Waves) Bye! Thanks for everything, Baboo.

Goldar: (Waves) Take care. 

Squatt: (Waves) Call me when you’re home.

Baboo: I will.

(Then just like that he leaves everybody behind to start his new life with his family.)

Squatt: He’ll sure be missed.

(Zedd joins in.)

Rita: Where have you been, Zedd? Baboo just left.

Lord Zedd: Huh? Which one is he? (Shakes head) You know what, it doesn’t matter. We’re all set with our forces. We just need Serpentera. Goldar, where is she at?

Goldar: Only at 12%, my lord. 

Lord Zedd: Blast it. (Groans) You know what? It should be good enough. We’re starting our invasion today…

Rita: What?! Are you serious?

Master Vile: That thing will barely make the trip to earth at 12%. Don’t be so petulant, Zedd. Mondo may have hurt your feelings, but we only have one shot at thi--

Lord Zedd: I only need one shot, Vile. 

(Not willing to listen anymore he storms back toward the balcony, but he continues.)

 

Lord Zedd: And as for Mondo, he and the rangers will learn a lesson they won’t soon forget. When I land Serpentera on earth and blast it to smithereens with the push of a single button, there will be no mistake that I am Lord Zedd: Emperor of all that I see and the true ruler of da--

(He’s cut off. A deafening explosion sets off in front of him, engulfing Lord Zedd in a ball of flames. Later in the day, the rangers try to slowly return to reality after a shocking loss to whatever it is they fought. Most of them are at the Youth Center. Tommy is alone at the barstools while Rocky, Billy Adam and Katherine seated in the dining area.)

Ricky: Here you go, boss. That’ll be five fifty. 

(Tommy pulls out wallet to pay him, but he can’t stop staring at Ricky oddly.) 

Ricky: You okay? Was there something wrong with the service today?

Tommy: Uh… no. You just… look like someone I used to know.

Ricky: Oh! You mean Richie? I get that a lot. He’s my brother. God rest his soul. 

Tommy: …

Ricky: I just moved to Angel Grove High myself this upcoming semester. Let’s hope my luck turns out better than his.

Tommy: Yeah… I would sure hope so…

(As Tommy pays Ricky, Rocky eyes him down. Kat however seems more concerned with Tommy. She excuses herself and walks up to him.) 

Katherine: You know you can join us at any time.

Tommy: Huh?

(He turns around.)

Tommy: Oh, uh. I… didn’t see you guys. 

Katherine: We walked in together. 

Tommy: …

Katherine: Is something wrong, Tommy?

(Zordon’s talk earlier really got to him, and not in a positive way. It wasn’t until he experienced loss in a simulation that he even fathomed it to be truly possible. The convincing defeat today only reinforced the new fear. But this is not something Tommy wants to share with people that rely on him.)

Tommy: No. I just… had a long day.

Katherine: Not used to losing a battle? I know. It’s alright. We’ll be ready for those machines next time. 

Tommy: Yeah…

Katherine: Why don’t you come join us?

Tommy: (Exhales) Alright.

(After gets up after some convincing and joins the others. Meanwhile, in the industrial district…)

Robbie: Welcome to my humble abode. 

(Robbie opens the door to his apartment, letting Aisha in. Both of them soaking wet from walking in the rain.)

Aisha: Fancy. 

Robbie: I have some aspirin in the medicine cabinet. If you need to just take a nap, just use my mom’s old room. Just… push the needles off the bed.

Aisha: Great…

Robbie: There’s uh… something I should tell you first... I should probably get off my chest. 

Aisha: Oh God. You’re not gay too, are you?

Robbie: (Snickers) No. I just… feel I owe you an apology. 

Aisha: … 

Robbie: I was needlessly cruel towards you this past year. It was never anything personal really. I was mostly… just upset at the change that happened when you came in. (Shrugs) I was also upset at who you replaced. It just… sort of took a life of its own after that. But you never actually deserved any of my abuse. So I’m sorry.

Aisha: No, I didn’t. (Nods) But thanks, Robbie. I appreciate that. I guess I’m… sorry too. I wasn’t more understanding about why you were so angry.

Robbie: (Shakes head) You have no reason to apologize. (Picks up phone) But there is one thing that I ask of you?

(He walks up to her carrying his phone in his hand.) 

Robbie: Call Tara.

Aisha: …what?

Robbie: My biggest mistake was not telling Hannah what I was going through with my mom. I don’t know if it was pride, envy at her seemingly perfect life, embarrassment or just feeing like she won’t care. But it was stupid. She obviously cares and she dropped everything to comfort me.

Aisha: …

Robbie: You’ll be surprised how much better you’ll feel after opening up. It really changed my life. And if Tara cares for you like I think she does, I don’t think she’d mind you ruining a silly vacation.

(Aisha doesn’t respond to him. But after a brief pause she takes the phone out of his hand and starts dialing. After another brief pause, she hears an answer.)

Aisha: Hi… May I… speak to Tara please?

(Robbie walks as she starts talking to give her some privacy. He walks into his room where he starts changing out of his wet clothing. That’s when he spots something on the dresser table. A small white envelope. He opens it and finds a check inside. There’s also a note.) 

“To somebody important  
\- H”

(Robbie’s stunned at the amount of money he finds inside the envelope. “She obviously cares” runs through his head over and over again as he counts it. Something then doesn’t sit right in his head as he wonders where on earth she’d find this much money…)

“Oh my god, Tara…”

(He doesn’t have much time however to focus on that as he hears Aisha from the other room. He rushes out to see a worried look in her eyes as she continues her phone conversation.)

Aisha: They didn’t… they kicked you out too?! (Puts hand over head) Tara… I’m so… so… sorry. I guess… it wasn’t just an impromptu vacation then…

(Not knowing for sure what’s going on, though Robbie sighs, having put the pieces together.)

Aisha: No. Please. Don’t worry about me. It’s fine. I’m fine. I… (Looks up to Robbie) I have a place to stay for now at least. Where are you gonna go when you come back?

(She pauses briefly. Then, her face grows glum.)

Aisha: You’re not coming home then? I... see.

Robbie: …

Aisha: I know. It’ll be rough here too. (Extended pause) I… can’t do that. I’d love to, but… I can’t. I have my whole life here. I’m… I have school and friends and… other important things. I can’t just drop it all. Tara… I’m so sorry. (Pause.) Okay… I’ll talk to you soon. Love you too.

(She slowly puts the phone down, the looks as if she is going to collapse. Robbie awkwardly opens his arms up to offer a hug, which she takes. She falls into him, completely distraught. Robbie zones out briefly as he stares at nothing in particular. Then out of nowhere, he speaks up…)

Robbie: You should go to her. 

Aisha: (Sniffs) What?

Robbie: Yeah, I lied before. My biggest mistake… was not doing enough to save my most important relationships. I lost everyone that mattered to me to this point. And each time I had the opportunity to save it, but I just never acted. And then I hate myself for not acting.

Aisha: …

Robbie: You need to be with her right now. If she’s the one for you, if she’s worth the heartache you’re going through now. Then you need to go there. Take it from me.

Aisha: What about… being a ranger?

Robbie: Please. Screw that.

Aisha: But… we could be invaded at any moment.

Robbie: If you’re the difference between life and death we’re in big trouble. 

Aisha: What will you do without a roommate?

Robbie: I’ll be fine. Will you be fine if you stay here?

(Aisha doesn’t respond, and instead just stares away. We fade to a few days later…)

“In other news, a local teen literally can’t even. We’ll have more on that after the break.” 

(As the news airs in the background, we pick up at Ernie’s Gym and Juice Bar. Things seem to be slipping back to normal for the most part. Tommy seems to still be practicing, but only by sparring with Adam. Meanwhile Rocky and Katherine are by the barstools idly chatting.)

Rocky: The puzzle said 2-4 years, but I finished it in a week.

Katherine: Great. …good job, Rocky. Glad you enjoyed Bulk’s gift.

(From out of the corner, Billy is seen walking in with a smile on his face. Tommy and Adam spot him and stop what they’re doing to walk over. Adam is sporting a conspicuous bandage over his fist.) 

Adam: (Wipes self) What’s up? Any word on Aisha?

Billy: Her plane just landed in Istanbul. She’s safe and sound. 

Katherine: Oh that’s fantastic news. I’m so happy for her and her new life. 

Tommy: Me too. 

(Before things get to jovial however, Tommy’s communicator rings. As usual, the rangers abruptly change gears and with urgency, they each get up and rush to the hallway.)

Tommy: We read you. 

Robbie: Tommy. Meet me at the command center. Right now. 

(The teens appear confused by the call.)

Tommy: Is… everything okay?

Robbie: I’ll explain when you’re here. It’s imperative.

(He disconnects. Further confounding his colleagues. The teen’s teleport to the command center where Robbie is already there, pacing back and forth.)

Katherine: Robbie…

(Having no time for a buildup, Robbie just comes out with it…)

Robbie: I found the Zeo crystals! 

Billy: What?!

Tommy: How?!

(Robbie reaches into his back pocket and pulls out several sheets of paper.)

Robbie: I mean, I don’t have them in my hand. But I know where they are. With these. Shipping receipts. Hannah’s shipping receipts. 

Billy: What?

Adam: Hannah bought the Zeo crystals?

Rocky: I’m confused. 

Robbie: Hannah found the Zeo crystals during a driving class she and I took once. We crashed into a tree and right underneath the car were these crystals she found. She thought they were huge diamonds and sold them online. She gave me an envelope full of money and I started asking questions. 

Billy: Wait, why is Hannah handing you money?

Rocky: Yeah, shouldn’t it be the other way around?

Robbie: I don’t think you’re listening: We know where the ultimate power is. We can defeat Lord Zedd’s army. We can save the earth in the final battle!

Tommy: That’s all I need to hear. Good catch, Rob. What do we need to do?

(Robbie starts passing around the papers while handing out instructions.) 

Robbie: There’s six of them, all around the world. Luckily there’s six of us. We’re gonna need to split up and act fast. If Zedd knows what we’re up to he could launch his attack prematurely.

(Just then however, the alarms sound.)

Zordon: I’m afraid you spoke too soon. Behold the viewing globe. 

(They slowly make their way toward the viewing globe, though not really wanting to see what’s going on. The looks on their faces turn to complete horror and utter defeat.)

Katherine: Oh... my god. 

Tommy: They’re… everywhere…

Katherine: It's worse than I could have imagined...

(Their hearts collectively sink as they look on helplessly. The skies darken with enemies incoming. Suddenly the weight of what they're up against presses down on the team and paralyzes them. This is an army that threatens not just them, but everything and everyone they love and stand for...)

Bulk: …

Skull: …

(At the park, patrolling in full uniform, Bulk and Skull look up at the sky, paralyzed with awe.)

 

Sammy: …quick, hand me the ball. Time to go.

(Further down along the volleyball court. Sammy has the wherewithal to run, although no idea where to run too.)

Lindsay: And I was like if you’re anorexic, you’re doing it wrong. 

Hillary: Hahaha. That is so funny!

Hannah: You guys… what’s that sound?!

(Even the uptown posh neighborhood isn’t safe.)

Adam: What do we do?

Zordon: I am afraid there is nothing we can do, Adam. 

(The image switches back to the Youth Center, where Ernie’s beloved establishment crumbles easily as everyone scrambles for the exit.)

Ernie: Everybody remain calm! 

Katherine: My god. Ernie…

Robbie: And that’s not all.

Billy: (Points) They’re in New York…

Adam: And DC…

Rocky: And in London. 

Katherine: They’re everywhere, Zordon. B-but we’re just six people, Zordon. What can we do to stop them?

Zordon: At this point, there is nothing we can do as is that will make a dent.

Tommy: So we do nothing? No, I'm buying it. There has to be something we can do…

Robbie: Are you blind?! All of our preparations, all of our work... it's a drop in the bucket against that. Face it, (sighs) we're dead.

Zordon: Not exactly. Alpha. Resort to Plan B.

Alpha: Yes Zordon.

(Eerily calm, Alpha walks over to the control panel and begins pushing buttons.)

Tommy: What? What is that?

Billy: There's a "Plan B?"

Robbie: What’s “Plan B?”

(Meanwhile…) 

“On behalf of the Global Outreach Program, and on behalf of my colleagues that travelled across the world to take part in this journey. I thank all of you, from the bottom of my heart for the opportunity of a lifetime and a chance to affect global change.”

(Elsewhere, in a classy, upscale venue, a familiar face addresses a room full of diplomats, public officials and global media.) 

Zack: In this past year alone, we have negotiated a cease fire between Israel and Palestine in an ongoing quest to find peace in the Middle East. We have also worked tirelessly with our allies to one day, meet the once thought to be unattainable goal of making sure that no child on this planet of ours, regardless of race, creed, religion or nationality, go to bed hungry. And we have, most importantly put forth to the UN, an environmental plan that will not only protect this great planet of ours, but make sure that child has a planet to live on!

(The room breaks out in enthusiastic applause of the accomplishments of the Global Outreach Program. They hang onto every word that Zack passionately speaks. Within said crowd, two other familiar friends are seen rooting him on…) 

Trini: (Clapping) He really is an amazing speaker. 

Jason: (Clapping) Yeah. With the work he put into this speech? He better sound like the black JFK. 

(Trini laughs as Zack continues.)

Zack: I could have never imagined, that I personally would play even a small role in any of this. I’m just a regular teen, from modest means. My mother, a nanny, my father, an assistant principle. His fathers, father, an indentured servant from Georgia. He could have never dreamed, that a Taylor would ever see such an opportunity. But that’s how it works: with every generation, we move just a little bit closer, we make a little more progress. But this progress doesn’t just come automatically. It is not something to be taken for granted. It comes with hard work and persistence that comes from exceptional people, all over the world – coming together to stand united. 

(The applause is now even stronger. Many in the room including Jason and Trini stand up for an extended standing ovation. Eventually, Zack gestures the room to quiet down, so that he may continue…)

Jason: (Whispers) You know he’s been talking to Angela again?

Trini: Yeah? That doesn’t surprise me. 

Jason: What does surprise me is that he doesn’t have a taxi parked outside to take him to the airport. 

 

Trini: (Laughs) He might. You never know with the Zack man. 

Jason: Right you never know. 

(Jason then pauses before continuing.)

Jason: Something tells me he isn’t the only one that has someone waiting for them in Angel Grove. 

(It takes a second, but a huge beam comes over her face that turns her bright red.)

Trini: Yeah… I guess not. 

Jason: What’s gonna happen with that when you get back?

(Anxiously, Trini twittles her fingers.)

Trini: I don’t know. I’ll have to put him in the dog house for taking so long to respond to my calls and letters. But… I’m open to picking up where we left off after that. 

(Her eyes then wander to the skies as she continues to twittle her fingers. Amid Zack’s speech a thunderous roar is heard outside. Zack powers through it, but it catches the attention of his colleges.)

Trini: You hear that?

Jason: It’s… not supposed to rain…

Zack: But keep in mind, in our final address, that there are those out there, with less than pure intentions. They feast on these divisions. Tyranny thrives under dis-unity. There is great evil on… and off this earth… that wish nothing more than to deal harm to us, to break us, so that they may one day rule us. 

Jason: That one’s courtesy of the guys back home. 

Zack: This is not a call to arms. But a call to action. My fellow humans, if we are to one day reach the nirvana of a perfect world, then we must set aside minor differences, work with our allies and stand as one. Against the evils of this world. 

(Zack gets another applause, however this time the roaring cannot be ignored as it grows louder and louder. It becomes apparent to them that this is not just a simple storm. The water in Jason’s glass begins to shake, forcing his previously hidden right hand to reach out and grabs it.)

Trini: What is going on?

(Then what no one expects happens, Jason’s old communicator, which he has on his right hand as a memento, rings.)

Jason: …

Trini: (Gasps) …

Zack: This is not an eastern world, a western world we are THE WORLD. And if we stick together like the family we are we can conquer any…

(A loud crash is heard. The roof collapses just above where Zack stands…) 

Trini: (Gasps) Oh no!

Jason: ZACK!

 

To Be Continued.


	3. 0403 - The Mutiny Part 4; Leaving Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Hell has broken loose.

(Somewhere, in a large, brightly lit room, a general in full uniform barges through a set of large doors. He has a note pad carried in his arms and a look of urgency in his step. He stops before a busy looking council who sits behind a large red oak table, elevated above the ground. An assistant interrupts...)

Assistant: General Smith. Have you an appointment to speak to the Security Council? 

General: There’s no time for that. This is important. 

Assistant: I’m sorry, but you must… 

(He pushes past her and waves to get the council’s attention.)

General: They’re here!

UK Councilwoman: I beg your pardon?

General: We have a distress signal coming in from Zordon. They’re here. An attack on the UN is imminent.

(Gasps and murmurs fill the room.)

US Councilman: What? Zordon? Are you sure? 

General: Positive. 

Chinese Councilman: I-I thought we had more time. We’re not prepared.

French Councilwoman: The Russians were holding out. They wanted more Intel before they agreed to work with anybody. With the resources that were being asked I was inclined to agree.

General: You want Intel? Turn on the news. The reports are unlike anything we’ve seen. Whole cities are going dark. We’ve already lost contact with Washington. You can’t even see the snow in Moscow anymore. Tell the Russians to look out a window. 

(The room fills with a loud silence. Eventually, a shaken voice speaks up again…) 

French Councilwoman: What do we do?

General: (Exhales) The only thing we can do. We fight, or we die. 

(Suddenly, what sounds like rolling thunder is heard outside the building. No sign of rain is seen through the glass walls. The sky the quickly goes dark. Before anyone can react, a massive laser beam rips through the center of the room. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Zack, the former black ranger speaks to an audience of dignitaries with Jason and Trini.) 

Zack: This is not an eastern world, a western world we are THE WORLD. And if we stick together like the family we are we can conquer any…

(The beam reaches the room as the roof collapses right above Zack.) 

Trini: (Gasps) Oh no!

Jason: ZACK!

(Meanwhile at the commend center, Alpha reaches a dead signal, being unable to make contact with Zordon’s “backup plan.”)

Alpha: No answer, Zordon. Connection seems to have been suddenly disconnected. 

Zordon: Please try again, Alpha.

(While the rangers stare blankly at the viewing globe Alpha continues to tinker. He’s still met with a busy signal.)

Alpha: Nothing. 

Zordon: That is most unfortunate. 

Katherine: My god. The whole world is under attack…

Billy: This is… unimaginable. 

(The teens continue to look on, overwhelmed by the images of madness and wanton destruction that they couldn’t possibly contain on their own. The images are incomprehensible as there is too much to even make sense of it.

Tommy: Oh no... 

(Tommy, however, finds something to focus on – a little boy who appears from the bottom of the screen.)

Tommy: …

(Obviously separated from his parents, the boy wanders into frame. A panicked look in his eyes, yet he’s eerily calm, almost as if he doesn’t belong in the same scene where the roads are destroyed and buildings are buring around him. Tommy fixates on him however, thinking about the simulation he practiced earlier. He remembers the lecture Zordon gave him after, about the inevitability of heavy causalities that he cannot control. It’s a concept Tommy continues to struggle to comprehend as the boy wander off frame.)

Adam: What do we do, Zordon? How can we even begin to fix this?

Zordon: Sadly I cannot just make up a device that make all of this go away. But the sheets of papers you hold in your hands offer the brightest pathway forward. 

(They look at the shipping receipts Robbie passed around just moments ago.)

Zordon: If they were indeed shipped across the world, and this would support Alpha’s readings, then we must immediately split up and stop at nothing to find them.

Rocky: What?

Katherine: Split up?

Adam: You mean… (Turn away from viewing globe) leave Angel Grove?

(Suddenly, Tommy has the urge to speak up. But unsure of what argument exactly.)

Tommy: I… What? You see this Zordon? We have to stay here and fight. 

Zordon: It is a fight you cannot win, Tommy. Not without help. 

Alpha: You don’t even have your powers, Tommy. Not in the state Ninjor currently is. 

Tommy: (Sighs) …right.

Zordon: There is a solution in locating the Zeo crystals. Combining them in a predetermined location is believed to set off a purge that destroys all evil present. As they are formed of the earth's elements, it is believed to be the planet's failsafe. This may be your only hope. 

Alpha: The faster we get them, the faster we can possibly end this. 

Zordon: I must warn you that this quest is not an easy one. This requires traveling all around the world, without your powers, and alone at a time when the entire world is under attack. Whomever is the culprit is most likely on the lookout for rangers. Teleporting to your destination means instantly giving away your location and possibly your motives. You mustn’t, by any means allow the Zeo crystals to fall into the wrong hands.

(The teens start to unglue themselves from the viewing globe, and start to face Zordon.)

Zordon: I cannot force any of you to go on this mission, especially since there is no guarantee it will even succeed should all go to plan. If you choose, you may return home. And be with your loved ones in what may be your last opportunity to do so. I would not fault any of you. 

(There is then a pause. Though, not a long one.)

Tommy: ...

Rocky: (Steps forward) I’m in.

Katherine: Me too.

Billy: Affirmative.

Adam: Yeah. I didn’t sign up to be a ranger for the money.

Robbie: And I don’t have much of a home to go back to. Most my loved ones… are here. I’ll gladly die alongside of you.

(While attempting to be inspirational, Robbie’s words do not land well with Tommy, who stares off despairingly.)

Katherine: Tommy, you in?

Tommy: Uh… Yeah. Of course.

Billy: (Turns to Alpha and Zordon) Will you guys be okay? 

Zordon: We will be fine. Alpha and I always have back up plans. We will attempt to communicate with and organize military leaders to hold the fort around the world and to buy each of you time. We will also assure that in the meanwhile, the command center continues to stand. If found, we will be a prime target. 

Billy: (raises eyebrow) …that isn’t quite reassuring.

Zordon: We will be fine, Billy. Have faith in us, as the world has faith in you all.

Billy: Okay…

Robbie: Alright. Let’s go guys.

(Without much as a wave goodbye, but with some hesitation, the rangers turn to leave.)

Zordon: Good luck rangers. And more than ever, may the power protect you. 

(The rangers slowly walk out of the command center and find themselves outside in the desert. They stoically walk down the rocky hill their home base sits atop, black smoke and fire seen in the distance.)

Robbie: (Looks forward) …

Tommy: (Looks to the ground) …

Billy: (Looks back at the command center) …

Katherine: (Looks at Tommy) …

(The rangers march on silently. But as time goes by thoughts start creeping into each of their mind. The smell of burning metal is getting stronger as they inch closer to the city. Eventually, Katherine slows herself down to walk side by side with Tommy, who has let himself trail behind.)

Tommy: …

Katherine: Is everything alright?

Tommy: Huh? Oh… yeah. 

Katherine: Its rough watching the whole world burn, isn’t it?

Tommy: Tell me about it. 

Katherine: Are you having doubts about this?

(He pauses, then shakes his head.)

Katherine: You shake your head but your body language screams otherwise. Is there… something you’d like to share?

Tommy: I’m just… I mean it’s not that I’m doubting that the Zeo crystals won’t work. It’s just… none of this is sitting right with me, you know?

(She doesn't reply.)

Tommy: I can’t put how I feel into words. But… this is my home, Kat. I mean, I know I’ve only been here a couple of years but I’ve grown up so much here and it’s gotten to mean so much to me. I’ve made all my friends here. I’ve become a man here. I’ve fallen in love here... 

Katherine: …right.

Tommy: And we’re just leaving? I-I don’t know. I feel like we would have… it just feels like we’re doing nothing here. Or not enough. (Shrugs) I don’t know… I’m so used to being able to save everyone. I guess this is just a new feeling I’m gonna need to get used to.

(Katherine doesn’t respond right away. She instead waits to make sure Tommy is done, then she carefully calculates her response to him.)

Katherine: We’re… not doing nothing, Tommy. People are dying no matter what we do at this point. We were backed into a difficult situation. 

Tommy: Then we should have prepared better. We knew this was coming months ago--

Katherine: (Interrupts) Is now really the time to worry about “should haves?”

Tommy: …

Katherine: (Points) And how do we prepare for that, Tommy? In a way that saves everyone I mean.

(He doesn’t answer this time.)

Katherine: I know this isn’t what we’re used to doing. But if we’re right this may be our only shot to save as many people as possible. 

Tommy: And if we’re wrong?

Katherine: …we can’t be wrong.

Tommy: (Sighs) Yeah. I don’t know if that’s so reassuring. I’d at least feel better knowing you guys were safe wherever you‘re about to go. 

(Katherine smiles, placing her hand on his shoulder.)

Katherine: For you, Tommy, I promise I’ll return safely. Okay?

(He half grins.)

Tommy: You better. 

Katherine: I’ll bring you a souvenir too. 

Tommy: Hehe. Thanks. (Scratches neck) I uh… I shouldn’t really be sharing my fears with you. 

Katherine: Why?

Tommy: Well, I’m your leader and all. Robbie’s the only one left who I’m okay opening up to. But I don’t really think he likes me. 

Katherine: What makes you say that?

Tommy: He told me. 

Katherine: Oh. 

Tommy: But I should be leading by example. If it's obvious I’m scared, how can I expect you guys to be brave?

Katherine: (Mimes zipping lip) Your secrets safe with me, Tommy. 

Tommy: Thanks Kat…

(Having been slightly reassured, Tommy continues walking with his crew. It’s another twenty minutes or so before anyone speaks up again. It isn’t until the streets of Angel Grove are within eyeshot when a key point is addressed.)

Rocky: So… any clue on where we’re going?

Billy: Well, we need a vantage point that’s not too exposed, but high enough to be able to accurately lock onto our destinations. We’re going farther than usual so we need height to lock onto the target.

Adam: Where would that be though? I mean, every tall building in Angel Grove is basically target practice for those drone things right now. 

Robbie: (Snaps fingers) I know! There’s an abandoned clock tower by the industrial sector. It’s like, five blocks from my house. It’s pretty tall, far from the command center and enemies don’t seem to be anywhere near that area. 

Tommy: (Nod) We head there then. 

(Finally showing some semblance of confidence, Tommy marches forward to the front of the line.)

Tommy: I’ll lead the way. 

Robbie: You… know where it is? 

Tommy: …no. 

(Without speaking then, Robbie steps back in front. Before long however, the teens pick up on a distant, yet noticeable buzzing noise that wasn’t heard before.) 

Adam: You guys hear that?

Katherine: Yeah. Sounds like… bees.

(It’s then when they suddenly notice the shadows of two objects circling around them.)

Billy: (Looks up) Oh no. 

Katherine: What?!

Billy: It’s not bees…

(Billy points to the skies, revealing two enemy fighter jets tailing them like vultures waiting on their next meal. And now that they’re discovered, they come right at them.)

Robbie: Crap…

Billy: They’ve found us!! What do we do?! 

Tommy: Run!!!

(The team runs for their lives as explosions start going off in their trajectory. Dust kicks into the air as they barely make it to the streets. The jets continue to follow them, blasting cars, street lights and everything else around them as the barely miss. Before long the teens make it to the industrial district, having run for ten minutes straight. Fatigue starts setting in but the clock tower is still well in the distance.)

Billy: We can’t outrun them!

Rocky: We need a plan!

Robbie: We’ve got one! 

(The teens get showered with rubble as an explosion does off to their left.)

Robbie: We need to get to the vantage point!

(Another deafening boom barely misses from the right.)

Katherine: (Points) What about that building?!

Robbie: No!!

Billy: Why not?! It looks fine. 

Robbie: A guy I don’t like lives there. He's a crack head.

(They continue to run forward with the clock toward straight ahead. Having caught onto where the teens are going the fighter jets zoom forward and fire shots at the building, blowing it up instantly. The rangers stop dead in their tracks, as they see their vantage point get destroyed.)

Robbie: …The crack house will do. 

(Without hesitation they run toward the building from an alley on the side. Meanwhile back in the command center, Zordon has already begun making plans to fortify defenses.) 

“I have received your distress signal, Zordon. Is everything alright?”

(An image of Delphine, the alien from the planet Aquitar, stares back at Zordon.)

Zordon: No Delphine. The earth is under attack. 

Delphine: Have Rita and Lord Zedd begun their attack already?

Zordon: I do not know who is responsible. But the sheer number in enemy forces is staggering. They have spread throughout several major cities around the world and are rapidly growing. Earth’s defenses are currently scattered and ill-equipped to handle such a threat. We are in great need of any assistance.

Delphine: Well… The rangers of Aquitar can provide as much help as we possibly could. But could we make a dent against such a force?

Zordon: It would be foolish and irresponsible of me to expect such a thing. At this moment I need forces to protect the command center in the event of an attack while the rangers of earth seek the power of the Zeo crystals. It is only a matter of time before our location is discovered. And should we fail, the power rangers would likely fail. And should they fail, the earth will most certainly fall.

Delphine: Say no more. I will gather the forces to the command center at once. Ninjor is currently stable enough. We will monitor him remotely. 

Zordon: Thank you Delphine. We are indebted to you. 

(Back in Angel Grove, the rangers find themselves on the roof of the building they climbed though a fire escape. Having waited long enough to reemerge, the fighter jets have left for now. It isn’t until the rangers have a moment to breathe that they realize the area around them is completely desolate, as if completely without life. Still, most of them try to stay focused on the task at hand.)

Billy: I’ve given you all a small tracking device that should tell you the exact location of your crystal. We need to be in and out. When you find it, return to earth right away. But not the command center. This is the rendezvous point. I will monitor to make sure it is still secure. We must limit communicator activity otherwise. And remember, I know it goes against all instincts as rangers, but do not get involved in any fights. Do not get sucked in with whatever is happening. Our main priority is the Zeo crystals. Rescuing civilians right now is secondary.

(As the others continue to listen to Billy’s strategy, something catches Tommy’s eye as it slowly approaches from down the block. Tommy separates himself and finds the small child from viewing globe. A massive weight is lifted from Tommy’s shoulders as the boy managed to wander away from an absolute warzone. He is further relieved when several military vans appear around him.) 

Tommy: (Exhales) …

(Troops rush out of the vans though random people suddenly pour out of their homes and from barricaded stores to push inside. Disoriented, the boy just gets lost in the shuffle. Tommy becomes worries, though on his own volition the boy runs into the van behind him and climbs aboard just as the van shuts it doors and starts driving off. Katherine reappears next to Tommy.)

Katherine: Tommy, we’re ready to go.

Tommy: Huh? Alright. Sounds good. 

Katherine: (Looking down) See? The world will do what it can to make sure people remain safe. You don't have to worry.

Tommy: (Grins) Right.

(Out of nowhere however the fighter jets return. Soaring over Tommy’s head once more, they begin firing at the streets. They tear up the ground beneath them as they pick off the evacuation vans one by one.)

Tommy: (Gasps) NO!!!!!!

(The van with the boy slips past them and gets several blocks away. Fate becomes it too however, as it gets struck goes down in a hail of fire.)

Tommy: …

Katherine: …

Billy: We got to get out of here!!

(Billy leads the others into a circle, they reach for their communicators to teleport out but Billy doesn’t join in.)

Katherine: Billy, come join us!

Billy: I’m staying behind. I gave my receipt to Adam.

Tommy: What? 

Billy: I’m staying with Zordon. I have to protect the command center. Two receipts are to the same location anyway. Just go!

Katherine: Billy, how will you get back?

Billy: Don’t worry about me. Just go!!!!

(Being rushed, they teleport away in unison. Splitting off into five different directions as they reach they sky. As Billy looks up to wish his friends away, the two fighter jets appear where the rangers split off. They have located Billy.) 

Billy: … 

(Back at the command center, Alpha and Zordon continue to stare into the viewing globe that airs images from the news.) 

“As is currently stands in Geneva, Switzerland, the damage is unimaginable. The United Nations building has collapsed along the middle as a result of an apparent passing air attack from mysterious intergalactic forces. Oddly enough, the venue was at the time hosting an event for the departing students from a Global Outreach program that included three teens from Angel Grove, advocating for world peace.”

Alpha: (Gasps) Aye, ya, yai. Zordon, th-that’s…

Zordon: I know, Alpha. That is no coincidence. 

Alpha: …

“It is unknown if the attack was some sort of symbolic gesture as, unlike in several other places, it appears to only be a passing attack. The attack has however pinned down hundreds in rubble. The death toll is unknown at this time but considered to be high. Many are currently unaccounted for, including the three aforementioned teens, Jason Scott, Trini Kwan and Zachary Taylor.”

 

Alpha: Who could be behind such fiendish attacks? Oh, this seems beyond even what Lord Zedd and Rita are capable of. Aye, ya, yai...

Zordon: I agree. Whoever is behind the attacks however knows exactly what they are doing. And whom they are doing it to. 

Alpha: This is just horrible. How could we possibly stand a chance against such a large scale attack?

Zordon: I do not know. But this team has earned the right to try. I know the odds seem impossible at this point, but they have earned the right to try. Have faith in them, as they have in us.

Alpha: Oh… I guess you’re right. Aye, ya, yai…

(As Alpha continues to look on desolately, the rangers start reaching their destinations. Adam for example, touches down, some thousands of yards away from Angel Grove.) 

Adam: (Looks around) This… is this right?

(He unfolds his receipt to confirm that he intended to travel to South Africa. Adam had both images in his mind of what “Africa” looks like and what a place under attack would look like. The latter based mostly on what he just left behind. Only, this place is just like any other city street. Only it’s eerily silent, and completely empty. More empty than the Industrial District, which at least had evidence of a passing attack.) 

Adam: Hello? Is… anybody home? 

(His voice echoes. Perplexed, he starts walking toward the nearest street corner. He looks down an avenue and finds nothing for several miles down the road. All he can hear is the sound of wind.)

Adam: Am I… in the right place?

(Adam turns his back to the avenue and reaches into his back pocket to pull out his tracking device to triple check that he’s really in the right place. Suddenly, a crashing noise behinds him shocks him and throws him off. He dives behind a nearby traffic light.)

“WHERE ARE THEY?!”

(A deep, grisly voice demands something of someone who does not answer.) 

“WHERE ARE THE ZEO CRYSTALS?!?!”

Adam: (Gasps) …

(Adam slowly sticks his head out and finds a tall horse monster in camouflage, holding an African man by the throat and a large weapon pointed at his face. Adam doesn’t know it, but this is Charlie, one of Master Vile’s “friends” that he recruited to help him take over the earth.)

Adam: (Heavy breathing) … 

(Adam tries really hard to control his breathing and go unnoticed. Although all of his immediate instincts are screaming for him to run in and recue the man. But as per Billy’s warning, he must not get involved or get noticed.) 

Charlie: You have until the count of three. One… Two…

(Adam’s stomach turns with dread. He hears a helpless man, clearly weeping and in distress. After a brief pause that feels like an eternity, a loud pop is heard, echoing into the sky. Pigeons scatter all around him as the man’s weeping stops.) 

Adam: ...

Charlie: Three.

(Adam hears the man’s body hit the floor as his own lip quivers. The monster then reaches out to someone.) 

Charlie: I’m having difficulties locating the green and yellow Zeo crystals my lord. No one is talking. The village seems to be in hiding after our initial strike.

(Static is heard before a scrambled, unfamiliar voice responds.) 

“Keep looking. You find them and make them talk.”

Charlie: Yes sir.

(Charlie disconnects and leaves. When he hears that his footsteps are far enough away, Adam pulls out his tracking device. It turns on and displays a red dot somewhere in front of him. He looks up and finds only one thing, a large church, decorated in white as if a wedding was intended to take place today.) 

Adam: (Sighs) … 

(Adam gets up. And without looking behind him, he walks forward. Elsewhere, some thousand yards back, Rocky arrives at his location. He lands deep inside a vast forest. He dusts himself off as he looks around.)

Rocky: Is this… Mexico?

“Señor! Señor!”

(From behind, a small boy bolts toward him. A look of urgency on his face.)

Rocky: Huh?

Boy: Hola Señor! Necesito ayuda.

Rocky: I uh… sorry I don’t want any gum.

Boy: Necesito ayuda. Mi mama y mi papa… es muy grave…

Rocky: Uh… you need help? Hi. I-I’m sorry I don’t speak Spanish well.

(The boy looks confounded, but then backtracks and starts speaking in English.)

Boy: I am Diego.

Rocky: I’m Rocky.

Diego: I need help. My mom and dad are hurt. Monsters… big monsters. They attack my village.

Rocky: …I’m afraid I… I can’t…

(Without a complete response, the boy runs in the opposite direction. Rocky catches a glimpse of something sticking out of the boys back pocket. A large, blue shining crystal staring back at him.)

Rocky: …wait!

(Meanwhile, back across the border, Tommy arrives in his location. It is somewhere inside the United States, but clearly not Angel Grove.)

Tommy: …

(He looks around to reorient himself. He’s surrounded by cacti and dried, cracked soil. It is extremely hot and sunny.)

Tommy: (Covers eyes) So… this is Arizona?

(Tommy pulls out his receipt and studies the address. His Zeo crystal is supposed to be somewhere nearby, but… where?)

Tommy: There’s nothing around here. There’s just… desert. 

(He pulls a 180 to look around him. Surprisingly he’s not in the middle of nowhere. There is a city in the distance, but within eyeshot. Unfortunately…) 

Tommy: (Sighs) Aw, man…

(It’s completely up in flames. Thousands of black dots circle the many smoking buildings like tiny gnats. Tommy can feel his heart drop again. Distraught, and now alone, Tommy collapses to his knees knowing no one else can see him in such distress. From behind however, he hears somebody approaching. Or galloping rather…) 

“Hey, you there!”

(He looks up into the bright sunny sky. He finds an older Native American man riding on a horse.) 

“Do you need help?”

Tommy: …Yeah. I do.

(Meanwhile back in South Africa, Adam makes it up the steeps step and approaches the front door of the modestly sized church. He opens the old wooden doors, which creek loudly. He walks inside slowly, his feet echoing on the floor. It too was very silent but he can hear hushed murmurs scattered about. Adam catches a really bad feeling as he enters and almost considers turning back. He doesn’t though, knowing that’s not an option.) 

Adam: …

(Upon entering he notices that people are obviously hiding underneath the pews as he peeks his head in. One of them points a gun at him from a crouched position. He puts his hands up, trying to convey that he means no harm.)

Adam: It’s oka--

(A heel suddenly hits him in the face, blacking him out.)

Adam: …

(He wakes up in a daze some time later in another room.)

Adam: (Gasps) …

(He looks up and finds another gun pointed at his head. He’s also been tied to a chair. Across from him holding the gun is a woman of African descent in a wedding dress. Clearly a bride and clearly she’d been crying very recently.)

Bride: Who are you and why are you here?

Adam: Huh..?

Bride: Wrong answer!

Adam: Whoa, hold it! Hold it! I mean no harm!!

Bride: No harm?! Tell that to my husband who you’ve killed!

Adam: What!? I didn’t…

Bride: Shut your mouth. I’m gonna blast you back to wherever you came from!

Adam: Please, stop! I didn’t do anything! I-I-I-I’m here to help you!

(Figuring rules be damned when you’re facing certain death, Adam decides to play his trump car.) 

Adam: I’m a… I’m a power ranger.

(It doesn’t seem to convince the bride though, who snickers.)

Bride: Yeah. Right. And I’m a Ninja Turtle. 

Adam: …

Bride: So tell me, those robots you sent in here. Those are your “Megazords” then?

Adam: Wha- robots?! No. I-I’m here trying to stop them. 

Bride: …

Adam: Please, you’ve got to believe me. It’s not just this place, the whole world is in danger. I need to find a treasure that can help put a stop to this. It sounds farfetched but if I die here then we all die anyway. Please, you have to believe me!

Bride: …

(Moments later. Adam, who is now untied, walks with the bride toward the altar.) 

Bride: Today was supposed to be my wedding day. 

Adam: Congratulations?

(The brides’ facial expression sinks as she lowers her face, implying heavily that things didn’t go exactly to plan. Adam looks around and sees the same sullen expression among many of the people slowly rising from under the pews.)

Bride: I’ve known Onyeka since I was three years old. We became best friends in primary school, then… more in secondary. He was everything to me. He was my best friend.

Adam: “…was.”

(She sighs.)

Bride: When… they came from the skies. Whoever they are. They started shooting everything in the streets indiscriminately. 

Adam: …

Bride: Onyeka rented me a limo to take the church this morning and to ride to the reception. He worked a bunch of odd jobs for the past three years to make sure I had everything I ever wanted in a wedding. But… because of some issues we had with the church I had to wake up early and get here to fix it. He took the limo instead.

(Adam sighs, having pieced the rest of the story together.) 

Bride: He called me from the car when the attack started. He told me… he loved me. 

(She collapses into Adam’s shoulders and begins weeping. Adam tries his best to console a woman he’s never met.)

Adam: I’m… terribly sorry. That sounds… man, I can’t imagine what you must be going through.

Bride: It could have been me. (Sniffs) It should have been me. 

Adam: Don’t talk like that. I don’t think that’s what he would have wanted. 

(Slowly others start rising from the pews. Some clearly dressed for the wedding, others appear to be from the streets that came in to seek shelter. Randomly people walk up to her to console her as well. Adam here’s a beeping coming his back pocket. He quietly pulls himself away and pulls out his tracking device to reveal that what he’s looking for is extremely close by. The bride then pulls herself together briefly and walks toward Adam again.)

Bride: I’m sorry. Where are my manners? I’m Tanya. Tanya… Okafor. I would have been Tanya Sloane after today.

Adam: I’m Adam. Nice to meet you… Mrs. Sloane.

(Appreciating the gesture despite the sting from hearing what will never be, Tanya smiles at him.)

Tanya: If you are… who you say you are. And if there’s anything I can do to help you make this go away. I’ll gladly help. 

(Moments later they’re both in a separate room where all the wedding gifts were being held.)

Tanya: You are… who you say you are right? You’re not… trying to rob us, right?

Adam: (Nods) I am who I say I am. I am no Nigerian prince.

Tanya: Huh? Who said anything about you being a Nigerian prince? Is that some kind of joke you Americans make of us?

Adam: N-no. It’s just…

Tanya: Nigerian don’t have a prince.

Adam: I-I know. It's just... sort of a joke on the internet.

Tanya: What the hell is the internet? 

Adam: It’s this... um... you...

(She sighs. Then backtracks.)

Tanya: I’m sorry. I’ve… had a long day.

Adam: It’s... okay… I… I get it. 

Tanya: Just for the record though. You’re not a scammer?

“He is not.”

(Behind them, an old man enters the room.)

Tanya: Dad?

Mr. Okafor: I was looking for the perfect gift for your special day. I found these two big beautiful crystals on the internet. They glowed in the picture. 

Tanya: …

Mr. Okafor: It reminded me of how I feel whenever I look into your eyes.

Tanya: …

Mr. Okafor: The little white girl who sold them told me they have great power and they bring good luck. I was so happy to see my daughter start her new life with the love of her life that I scratched together what little I had to get them.

Tanya: Dad… you don’t have that much money. 

Mr. Okafor: You are worth every penny my dear. 

Tanya: Thank you. I love you. 

(She embraces her father for an extended hug.) 

Mr. Okafor: I love you too princess. I’m so sorry about Onyeka. 

Tanya: (Sniffs) I’m sorry too...

Mr. Okafor: You will always have your father to protect and support you. 

Tanya: Thank you…

Adam: So… those gifts of your everlasting love.

(Tanya and her father turn around.) 

Adam: Would it be cool if I take them?

Tanya: …

“WHERE ARE THEY?! THEY ARE HERE!”

(Suddenly, a booming, familiar voice is heard outside.)

Tanya: (Gasps) …

Adam: Quick stay down.

(Adam slowly peeks his head outside and finds Charlie in the aisle facing off against the priest.)

Priest: You may not enter this sacred grounds. You must leave at once.

Charlie: I spit on your false human prophets. I am under the orders of the emperor to retrieve the Zeo crystals and I won’t hesitate to slaughter every one of you to get it. 

Tanya: (Gasps) The crystals… you're not lying...

Adam: Shhh!

Priest: We have no crystals that you speak of. We are a small church with little means. Now please leave. We mean no harm and want no trouble.

Charlie: That’s too bad. Cause trouble is all I bring.

Priest: …

(The silver robots he enters with march toward the exit and block anyone from being able to leave.) 

Charlie: Nobody leaves until the Zeo crystals are in my hooves. Each minute that passes, another one of you interchangeable faces gets executed.

"You’ll have to go through me first.”

(Adam marches forward, facing Charlie from across the other side of the aisle.)

Adam: (Leaning toward priest) Get back. Take everyone to safety. I’ve got this.

(The priest nods at him then leaves, leading the people under the pews to the back. Through the other side. Charlie doesn’t bother with the collateral damage, having recognized Adam.)

Charlie: You look familiar. Aren’t you one of those power brats Zedd?

Tanya: …

Adam: It doesn’t matter who I am. I’ll be your worst nightmare if you don’t leave at once. 

Charlie: No. I know you. I’ve read up on all of you and I know you front and back, Adam Park. 

Adam: ...

Charlie: You’re the token Asian boy who fills up dead dialogue. What’s the matter? None of the stars wanted to come to this dump? It’s a shame really. I could have used a good fight.

Adam: (Grits teeth) …

Charlie: I see Zordon is trying to get his hands on the crystals. Too bad he’s out manned, outgunned and out of his mind if he thinks a mere replacement ranger is going to stop m-

Adam: You shut your mouth!!

(Adam charges forward with a fist. It barely misses as his hand is caught. Adam swings with his free hand but Charlie dodges. Persistent, Adam charges forward with lightening quick punches to the chest. Charlie blocks each but leaves his jaw open for a couple blows to the face which briefly stun him.)

Charlie: …

(Charlie shakes it off and grins at him, but Adam lunges forward again with a roundhouse kick. The blow whiffs, giving Charlie an opening to grab Adam by the throat. Without hesitation Charlie slams his hoof against his jaw, sending him flying into the pews, destroying some in the process as he flies some several rows back.)

Adam: (Grimacing) Arg. 

(Adam quickly recovers and rolls back to a knee. He wipes away a trickle of blood coming from his lips. He stares back at Charlie who appears to still be grinning at him, unimpressed. Adam reaches for his morpher almost instinctively, but a shot from behind his back reveals that it’s continuing to short circuit. Instead he charges at the enemy once more and goes for a baseball slide to take out his legs. Charlie flips over him though and avoids it.)

Charlie: Hahaha. Like I said. A mere replacement could never stop m--

(Once again, he’s interrupted. This time, it’s Tanya, who punches him in the jaw.)

Charlie: Huh!?

Tanya: You shut your mouth!!

Adam: Huh?

(She goes for another punch but gets caught. He stomps her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her.)

Tanya: (Wheezes) …

Adam: Tanya! Look out!

(She gasps for air, but reacts immediately on Adam’s cue, ducking a punch to the temple that drilled a hole through the church walls.) 

Charlie: (Growls) …

Tanya: (Gasps) …!

(She quickly takes a deep breath and punches him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him in return.)

Charlie: Oof…

(Adam looks on from the ground, impressed by how a woman in a full wedding gown seems to be holding her own in a fight. Tanya then turns around to face him.)

Tanya: Adam, go. Get the crystals!

Adam: Huh? What about you!? I can’t leave you!

Tanya: Go Adam!!

Adam: …

(The brief hesitation gives Charlie an opening, who grabs Tanya by the back of her dress and now helplessly dangles in front of his face.)

Tanya: (Struggles) Ugh. Let… go of me!

Charlie: Or what?!

Tanya: I’ll… get my husband on you… he’s really big… black too…

Charlie: Hahahaha.

(Unbeknownst to everyone, Mr. Okafor has taken it upon himself to take his wedding gift to his daughter and sneak off to the other side with it for protection. Finding his daughter in danger though, overrode his thought process as he freezes. He stops long enough for both Adam’s and Charlie’s tracking devise to go off. Simultaneously, pointing directly at him.)

Adam: …

Charlie: …

Mr. Okafor: …

Tanya: Dad!

(Instantly, Charlie drops Tanya hard to the ground and marches over to Mr. Okafaor who cowers into a ball while covering the box. Charlie grabs him by the throat and picks him up with ease. He points the gun around his shoulder at him, similar to what he did to the man he left laying outside.) 

Charlie: You have until the count of three to hand that over…

Adam: …

Tanya: Put him down!! 

Charlie: One… 

(Panicked, Mr. Okafor looks to Adam. He stares back at him blindly, not sure of what to do. Adam knows he must prioritize his “greater mission,” but in the heat of the moment, he knows he cannot forgive himself if he does...) 

Charlie: Two…

Tanya: DAAAAAAAAD!!!

Adam: GIVE HIM THE BOX, NOW. 

Mr. Okafor: …

(Without hesitation, Mr. Okafar hands him the box.) 

Charlie: Hahaha. That’s more like it. 

(Thankfully, the gun goes down, as does Mr. Okafor. Charlie then turns around to face Adam once more.)

Charlie: Give the white ranger my regards. I’d love to meet him someday.

(He then leaves. Shifting the focus now to Mr. Okafor. Adam and Tanya rush up to him to check on his safety.)

Adam: Are you… okay?

Mr. Okafor: (Waves him off) I am fine. Thank you Mr. Adam.

Adam: (Exhales) Don’t mention it. 

Tanya: We’re so sorry for messing things up. I… don’t know what to say.

Adam: It’s okay. You have nothing to apologize for. 

(With that, he looks away. A troubled look in his eyes.)

Adam: Now I need to figure out what to do without those crystals. 

“…You mean these?”

(Adam turns around to find the two Zeo crystals in Mr. Okafor’s hands that he pulled from his back pocket. One of them green, the other one yellow.)

Mr. Okafor: As you Americans say… I pulled the old “switcheroo.”

Tanya: Or the "Nigerian Prince."

Adam: (Smiles) Wow. Amazing! 

Tanya: Well, I didn’t get my gutsyness from no one. 

Mr. Okafor: Here Mr. Adam. These belong to you. 

(He gets up and walks over to Adam to hand them over.)

Adam: (In Awe) Wow. 

(He touches the green one first, which reacts to Adam’s touch. He takes the second and bows his head.)

Adam: Thank you. For everything. You might have just saved the world. 

Mr. Okafor: (Waves him off) What else is new?

(They each laugh, sharing an unexpected but much needed moment of levity.)

Adam: (To Tanya) You don’t… mind my taking these? Do you? These are your wedding gifts.

Tanya: It’s fine. It’s… not like I’m gonna have much of a wedding to celebrate anyway.

Adam: …I think you do.

Tanya: …?

(Moments later in front of a crowded church, the wedding proceeds. The groomsmen take their places, the bridesmaids and their torn up dresses take theirs. Mr. Okafor takes Tanya’s husbands place as a surrogate, putting both rings on his daughter’s ring finger…) 

Priest: I now pronounce you Mrs. Tanya Sloane. 

(The room erupts in an emotional applause. Tanya can barely contain herself and she weeps and waves to her friends and family. She is immediately mobbed by the rest of the altar in love and affection. Adam looks on from the back, smiling. Thankful that he defied Billy’s instructions. With that said, he turns away and quietly slinks out.)

Tanya: …

(Through the hugs, Tanya catches a glimpse of Adam leaving. She immediately excuses herself and chases after him. Holding up her dress as she runs.) 

“Hey!”

Adam: (Turns around) …yeah?

Tanya: You’re leaving? Just like that?

Adam: I have to. Our work isn’t over.

Tanya: You know if you’re scamming me and I die. I’m gonna haunt the crap out of you. I hope you’re aware. 

Adam: (Smiles) I’m not scamming you. But you’re more than welcomed to stop by. Bring your husband.

(He waves at her once more before continuing to walk away. Tanya bows her head to his bittersweet words.) 

Tanya: Take me with you. 

Adam: What? 

Tanya: I want to help you. For my husband. For my home. I want to help get back at those bastards for what they did. 

Adam: Tanya, this isn’t… you could be…

Tanya: Please. Onyeka was my life. I have nothing else to live for. If I die, I die. I’ll gladly join my husband knowing I did everything I could to avenge his death and rescue the place we called home. 

Adam: …

Tanya: If you really are a power ranger and you really are trying to help, then I will help you. Please. I‘ll do anything. I’ll make copies if you need. I’ll park cars, I’ll mop. Just please. Let me do something.

Adam: … 

(Moments later, at the command center…) 

"I’ve got two Zeo crystals, Alpha. I’m on my way back home."

Alpha: (Exhales) Great news Adam. It’s the best I’ve heard all day. That’s two down, four to go!

Zordon: Good work Adam. Alpha, locate the others to get a status report on their progress.

Alpha: Right away Zordon.

(Alpha turns back to the control panel and starts typing away. Images start appearing on the viewing globe…) 

Katherine: (Looking at shipping receipt.) It’s here… wow. Look at this place. 

(Katherine stands before a massive white home in Australia with a large fountain at the center surrounded by a lush green yard. The fence around the mega home is tall, pointed and secured by a security desk up front.)

Katherine: These people must be really wealthy.

(She rings the bell at the front, nobody answers but the gate slowly opens. She passes by the security gate without a glance, it would have revealed another silver robot dressed as a security guard. The disguise goes unnoticed by Alpha however and the image than switches to Mexico, where Rocky and the young boy who found him are inside a modest little home. The situation has apparently de-escalated and Rocky is tending to the wounded parents as he makes small talk with the boy.)

Rocky: You don’t go to school then?

Diego: No. I do odd jobs here and there to help my family get by. I scavenge what I can get too for extra money.

Rocky: That’s crazy. How do you expect to make it in this world without learning cursive? It's impossible!

(Alpha continues to watch when a strange voice appears behind him.) 

“We have arrived.”

(Startled, Alpha turns around. There are five humanoid aliens dressed in matching black and blue outfits standing before him. Each with large craniums.) 

“Uh… is everything alright here?”

(Another, more familiar voice appears. Billy walks into the command center on cue, with tattered clothing and dirt all over his face. He takes a defensive stance.) 

Billy: Are… they supposed to be in here?

(The Aquitians say nothing, but look back at him awkwardly, randomly cocking their heads from side to side.)

Zordon: Yes Billy. Meet the Power Rangers of Aquitar. 

Billy: Power Rangers…? 

Delphine: Yes. (Bows) I am Delphine. The white ranger.

Billy: …

Aurico: (Bows) I am Aurico. The red ranger.

Cestro: (Bows) I am Cestro. The blue ranger.

Tideus: (Bows) I am Tideus. The black ranger.

Corcus: (Bows) I am Corcus. The yellow ranger.

Billy: … (Bows) I… I’m Billy. The… blue… ranger.

(Meanwhile as some positive signs begin to emerge for the rangers, Tommy and the Native American man enter a nearby lodge.)

Native American: Are you okay son? Do you need water or medical attention?

Tommy: No. I… I think I’m okay. 

Native American: You seemed pretty desperate when I picked you up back there. 

Tommy: I am… 

(Tommy looks around, taken by the volume of strange, mystic items hung on the walls.)

Tommy: Neat stuff you have here. 

Native American: I’m a collector. 

Tommy: I see. So are you like, some sort of spiritual Indian chief or something?

Native American: If by “Indian chief” you mean county sheriff who happens to be Native American. Then yes. 

(Tommy looks back, somewhat embarrassed by his assumptions as the man takes a seat behind a desk.)

Sam: You can call me Sam. Sam Trueheart. 

Tommy: I’m Tommy. 

Sam: What brings you here, son? Are you lost or wounded from the attack in the cities?

Tommy: No, I’m actually here intentionally.

Sam: You’ve come to Arizona intentionally?

Tommy: Yeah… w-wait a second. You’re a sheriff?

(Sam silently nods. Tommy then slowly turns his head toward the nearest window.)

Tommy: (Points) But… that whole city is under attack.

Sam: (Nods) Correct.

Tommy: Aren’t you… (Shakes head) shouldn’t you do something?

Sam: (Shakes head) That’s not my county. 

(Tommy is stunned by what he hears and almost cannot process it.)

Tommy: What? Should that really matter at a time like this? I mean… with all due respect… you took an oath to protect and serve all people. Those people need your help.

Sam: I took an oath to protect my people. Those are not my people. And that’s a suicide mission. With all due respect, I have a family to get back to.

Tommy: Those people have families to get back to. 

Sam: What difference could I make anyway? I’d just go down there and die. My department is better served staying here and stopping looters who want to take advantage. Let the military hold the fort. It’s better in the long run to play your position than to die charging bullishly into a battle you can’t win. 

(Tommy takes pause, having heard all of this before from Zordon and Billy. He knew what he would have rather done, but couldn’t quite put the words together as to what about Billy and Zordon’s plan he didn’t like. It wasn’t until hearing it out of Mr. Trueheart’s mouth that the words come to him…) 

Tommy: That’s cowardice.

Sam: Excuse me?

Tommy: You heard me. You’re a coward. You’re supposed to be protecting people. That is your job. Honorable men and women are being killed while you’re sitting here collecting junk in air conditioning. 

Sam: …

Tommy: I don’t know how they do it here in Arizona, but where I come from I couldn’t live with myself if I abandoned my duty like you are now. 

Sam: And what exactly do you do for a living, son?

Tommy: I’m… uh…

Sam: …

(The sheriff looks back at Tommy as if he had shut him down with the old “walk in my shoes” line, not knowing that Tommy also risks his life on a daily basis. Suddenly though, their spat gets interrupted when the sheriff’s radio goes off. ) 

“Attention, attention. I need back up. Repeat. I need back up!”

Tommy: …

Sam: …

(Tommy eyes the sheriff until he answers.)

Sam: Trueheart here. State your location. 

“These… robot things are coming into town. They’re (static) …the county in full force. We can’t hold them (Static) …three officers down.”

Sam: Hello, can you hear me?

“I repeat. Three officers (static).”

Tommy: …

Sam: Trueheart here. State your location. I will send back up.

(As the sheriff begins to have a look of urgency on his face, Tommy slowly inches toward the nearby window and looks outside. He finds a massive ship appearing in front of the burning city skyline.)

Tommy: Aw man…

(It blocks off sunlight as it slowly descends.) 

“Can anybody hear me?!”

Sam: Trueheart is here. I am answering. Hang on. I will send back up!

“I need help! They’re too much!!! They’re too mu—”

(The radio abruptly cuts off. Simultaneously happening outside, the ship fires a massive beam downward, destroying whatever… and whomever was parked underneath.)

Tommy: …

(Just as those tiny slivers of hope start to appear, things around the world get from bad to worse...)

Robbie: …

(Elsewhere, in another part of the world, Robbie arrives outside his destination. Looking outside a small hotel in a busy street, Robbie pulls the crumpled up shipping receipt from his back pocket and opens it up. It reads “Geneva, Switzerland.”)

Robbie: (Exhales) …

(As he approaches he takes notice that hundreds of people rushing beside him from his left. He discovers the madhouse coming from a giant municipal looking building with smoke pouring out of it. It has several National flags leading a long path toward the entrance. There are ambulances out front and several dozen people being tended to.)

Robbie: Hmm.

(It doesn’t fly over his head either that he’s in “that country.” He wonders what the odds are of what’s ahead being “that building.” He tries to scan the crowd for anything, or anyone familiar. Not finding anything, Robbie isn’t sure if that’s reassuring or not. The fire department is present however and the situation appears to be contained, relative to what the others must be going through.)

Robbie: …

(Fighting his intuition, Robbie tells himself everything is alright and goes to enter the hotel. That’s when another huge shadow is cast over the sky. Before reactively looking up another massive beam comes down. It slices through the city streets and tears, yet again, through the large building. The impact of the blast creates a deafening explosion and throws Robbie off his feet and into the ground some fifty yards back. He rises from the now scorching ground and finds the building set ablaze.)

Robbie: (Gasps) ...

(Without further hesitation, Robbie get up and rushes toward the fire, defying his orders. Things don't get better back home either, as the alarms blare back at the command center.)

Delphine: (Winces and covers ears) AHHH!

Alpha: Aye, ya, ya, ya, yai!

Billy: What’s going on?!

Zordon: It is not good. Behold the viewing globe.

(Everyone turns to see exactly what Zordon had feared…)

Billy: (Points) Enemies are inbound for the command center!

(A massive swarm of silver robots are seen surrounding the command center from a distance. They are on all sides and slowly approaching.)

Billy: How could this have happened?! I-I made sure I wasn’t followed!

Alpha: We should be invisible to their scanners. There's no way they should have found us so quickly!

Aurico: These monsters don't let up.

Delphine: No. They're absolutely ruthless. 

Cestro: Who's leading this army anyway.

Zordon: I believe we may have found our answer...

(Among the horde in front of them, a large, familiar figure comes forward...)

Zordon: It is King Mondo. Ruler of the Machine Empire.

"ATTTTTTTAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKK!!!" 

 

To Be Continued.


	4. 0404 - The Mutiny Part 5; The Overlord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Alien Rangers at Zordon's side, earth fights back against Mondo and the Machine Empire, in hopes of giving the rangers time to collect all the Zeo crystals.

Zordon: With the blessing of Jason, Zack and Trini, Rocky, Adam and Aisha have been selected as their successors. And in my opinion, they have made the right decisions.

(We begin today in the command center… Only this doesn’t appear to be the present day, but from a year ago. Jason, Zack and Trini are in the command center for one last time after choosing their successors before leaving for the Peace Conference.)

Jason: (Nods) You guys ready for the transfer?

Rocky: (Grins) Ready as I’ll ever be.

Zordon: Okay rangers, new rangers, stand in formation with the leader holding the sword in the air.

(Tommy walks over to Jason to hand him the sword. He turns to Trini before getting in line.)

Jason: You joining us, Trini?

(She hesitates for a second as everyone is in formation but her.)

Trini: No, I’m not.

Jason: What?!

Robbie: …What?!?!

(She catches everyone by surprise, as up to this point she’s been the biggest advocate for this, even at the expense of her own relationship.)

Trini: I’ve changed my mind. I’m staying right here in Angel Grove.

Robbie: Trini, are you sure?!

Kimberly: Yeah girl. Don’t be an idiot!

Billy: This moment is all you’ve been talking about for months. Please reconsider before you throw this away.

Trini: I’ve thought about it. And yeah, this is a great opportunity. But what I’m throwing away now is nothing to what I risk throwing away if I go…

(She slowly turns to Robbie, who looks floored.)

Trini: Robbie, I’ll stay here. You’re right, I don’t have to go through with this. I have everything I could ever want right here.

(She places her hand on his chest, as he prepares to do something he’d never think he’d do.)

Robbie: No, you don’t. Trini, you don’t mean that.

Trini: Yes I do Robbie. I love you.

(Robbie’s heart sings at the sound of her voice uttering those words. But still...)

Robbie: I love you too Trini. More than you could ever know…

(He places his hand over the hand on his chest.)

Robbie: That’s why I can’t let you do this. I can’t let you make that mistake. Not for me.

Trini: …

Robbie: This is the moment you’ve been working toward you’re whole life. You have the whole world ahead of you. I’m… just some hoodlum.

Trini: …but you’re not!

(He puts his hand up as if to ask her to stop. Both their eyes begin to water.)

Robbie: Stop… please Trini. This is extremely hard for me. Just go. I’ll be here when you get back.

(She responds softly, as her voice begins to give out.)

Trini: Thank you… and I will be back. I promise.

(They look into each other’s eyes for the final time before she leaves. The image fades away as we return to the present time. Robbie is rushing into the burning UN headquarters in Switzerland after an aerial assault left the building crumbling. The same building Trini was in moments ago.)

Robbie: …

(Meanwhile, back in Angel Grove…) 

“ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!”

(King Mondo, leader of the Machine Empire and apparent orchestrator of a worldwide invasion, leads an all-out attack on the command center. Massive, overwhelming hordes of robotic foot soldiers march forward, leading to panic inside the ranger’s home base.)  
Billy: They’re heading this way.

Delphine: We’re outnumbered!

Aurico: And surrounded on all corners!

Corcus: What do we do Zordon?

Delphine: (Steps forward) We fight. 

Billy: What!? No. You’ll be slaughtered. …I’m coming with you. 

Zordon: No Billy. 

Billy: Huh?

Zordon: I have other plans for you. Do not worry. The command center’s shields are fortified. Mondo also cannot enter through the main door without a power coin. Have faith in Delphine and the Aquitar rangers to hold off these forces. Your skillset is needed elsewhere. 

Billy: (Hesitantly) …Uh… okay.

Delphine: We will not let you down, Zordon.

Zordon: I know you won’t Delphine. And may the power protect you. 

Delphine: It’s morphing time!

“Rangers of Aquitar power up!”

(As Delphine thrusts her fist against her chest, she leads her men into battle. Much like Tommy prepares for battle IN Phoenix. Riding horseback with Sargent Sam Trueheart, they bolt for the city where the citizens and Trueheart’s whole department is under siege.)

Tommy: Look! There they are!

(Tommy points forward.)

Sam: My men!

(Horrified, he finds his Deputy’s down and scattered. Most of them not moving. Robot troops scattered about too, searching each of them for something.)

Sam: What do they want with them?! 

Tommy: I don’t know. But they must be stopped.

(They quickly stop the horse some twenty yards away, dismount and charge toward the charred grounds where the large ship blasted down from the sky.) 

Tommy: Sui-yaa!!

(Tommy bolts toward the crowd and gets to work, landing a double spin kick that knocks two robot foot soldiers away from an officer. A third approaches, but Tommy quickly backs him up with a boot, followed by a roundhouse kicks that knocks the enemy back. Trueheart gets in on the action too as he defends his men and his city. Landing a few spread out punches around him. Having less luck however he gets taken down to ta knee with a kick to the gut)

Sam: (Groans) …

(He doesn’t stay down however, landing crouched kicks in front and behind him to free him up.)

Robbie: Anybody here?! Anyone!!!

(They aren’t the only ones running into a fight either, as Robbie makes it through the front entrance of the Swiss UN Building and finds another pack of robot foot soldiers greeting him.)

Robbie: You! What are you things doing here?!

(He finds people laying around in the main lobby, but nobody seems to be moving. Worried for their safety, though Robbie finds it hard to breathe himself as smoke fills the lobby. It also obstructs his vision, making him an easy victim of a punch to the back of the head, knocking him down.)

Robbie: AHHH!!

(He takes a fall, rubbing his aching head while on the ground. Barely able to see in front of him, but finds a downed paramedic right in front of him. He shuffles over to tend to him.)

Robbie: Hey… hey you. Are you okay?

(But he gets no response. Robbie sighs defeated, figuring these robots are lying in wait, attacking anyone that walks in.)

Robbie: What do they want in here?

(He finds a paper mask by the paramedics’ side, grabs it and throws it over his face. Robbie then gets back up and gets in fighting stance.)

Robbie: Alright. You’re not taking me out that easily. 

(Robbie ducks a punch coming at him and drills the enemy in the abdomen region. The blow still hurts his fist as it did the first time they faced off. After wincing momentarily, Robbie gets up and stomps him instead with his boot.)

Robbie: Huh…

(Backing up briefly, he comes into contact with a fire extinguisher on the wall. He grabs it and starts spraying down enemies left and right. It seems to be effective as anyone ti comes to contact with instantly short circuits and goes down. Before it runs out, Robbie cleans out most of the room and much of the smoke.)

Robbie: (Exhales) Guess that’s how it’s done.

(Before he could take much a respite, one more enemy appears right beside him and another in front of him. Robbie reactively uses all of his might to slams the extinguisher around, denting the first ones’ face. Then chucks the extinguisher forward to pin the other. Denting its chest. Not long after, the room clears.)

Robbie: (Gasps) …

(Robbie tries to recompose himself, having now the ability to see the room. Unfortunately, that now means he can see the people laying down unresponsive. He looks around to see if he recognizes anyone, but he doesn’t. It doesn’t make it any easier, but at least it isn’t harder. At least until he knows where everyone is.) 

Robbie: (Alerted) Huh…?

(Suddenly, Robbie hears rustling from another room. He quickly presses against the wall and waits for them to step out.)

Robbie: (Controls heavy breathing) … 

(He reaches for his back pocket and pulls out his tracking device designed to find the Zeo crystal. It’s shattered from the impact he took after the explosion. Thinking on his feet, he pulls out a shard of glass and holds it like a knife. The rustling moves yet again and sounds like slow footsteps moving toward the door.)

Robbie: …Dead man walking.

(Once it gets close enough Robbie lunges forward in attack mode. He freezes. Shard still in hand, coming face to face with the person on the other side.) 

Robbie: ………………………

Zack: …what’s good, homie?

Robbie: (Gasps) Zack!

(Robbie instantly drops the makeshift weapon, and lunges forward again. This time for a tight, instinctive hug.) 

Robbie: (Exhales) Whoa man. It’s been ages.

Zack: I miss you too, bro…

(Thankful that he stopped short of killing Zack, Robbie fills with an excitement that seems out of place in a burning building. Upon letting go and backing away, he notes that Zack is wearing street clothes and a high top fade, reminiscent of what he was used to seeing on Zack every day back home.)

Robbie: They uh… have a lax dress code in the UN, huh?

Zack: (Shrugs) Casual Friday. 

Robbie: It’s… Wednesday. 

Zack: Not in Switzerland.

Robbie: I see. Well I’m glad you’re safe. How are the others?

Zack: They’re good, man. Trini’s been doing some great work. Jason’s been good too. His mom’s cancer has held in remission, thank god. I’m not sure what he would’ve done if--

Robbie: (Interrupts) Zack. Glad to hear it. But that’s not what I mean right now. 

(It seems to take a second to click in Zack’s head before his eyes open wide.)

Zack: Oh! (Shakes head) Not sure actually. I lost track of them when the roof collapsed. They may be trying to help others. 

(Robbie sighs, deflated.)

Robbie: …Or they may need help themselves. I think we should clear the perimeter and do a room to room check for survivors. Hopefully Jason and Trini aren’t in trapped in places currently on fire.   
Zack: That would be bad. 

Robbie: …

(Robbie then stares at Zack with a pointed “lead the way” expression. It again doesn’t sink in right away.)

Zack: Right. Uh, let’s go.

(He eventually shift gears from “fun loving Zack” and leads Robbie into the smoky hallways up a flight of stairs. Robbie follows, but not before shaking his head in disbelief. He wonders if either perhaps his memory has failed him, or if Zack was always this clueless. Meanwhile, back in the United States…) 

King Mondo: Ah! How fortunate we are my enchantress. An entire galaxy just begging to be conquered! And you know me, I am a man that aims to please. 

(The Machine Empire royal family stand atop a rocky hill. Mondo, the patriarch, takes in the atmosphere of all-out war like a spring time meadow. All while his army continues their slow march toward the enemy’s home base.)

King Mondo: In mere minutes, my cogs will turn this command center into a pile of rocks. And I shall do in a day what Zedd and Rita were too incompetent to do in three years: Put forward a plan of attack, and execute.

(His swooning wife leans in behind him.)

Queen Machina: (Fanning self) How I love it when you take command like this, dear. You sure know how to make a woman’s oil boil…

King Mondo: Hehe. Not in front of the children, my dear.

(King Mondo’s son, Sprocket, pulls on his leg beneath him.)

Prince Sprocket: Daddy, when you’re done here can I have this planet?

King Mondo: That depends. Did you clean your room today?

Prince Sprocket: (Sulks) …aww.

King Mondo: Hm. I guess that answers that.

“HI-YAAAAAA!!!”

King Mondo: Wh-what?

“Power Rangers, battle ready!”

(They strike a literal pose atop the hill in front of the command center. Despite being from another planet, they figuratively pose as the only thing stopping Mondo from an easy conquest and earth’s last stand.)

Delphine: Remember team. We hold the line at all costs. No one gets inside. No one retreats until we obtain the Zeo crystals. Understood?

“Right.”

Delphine: Good. Make me proud, men. Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarge!

(Delphine, the heroine leader of the team, leads her troops into a battle they realistically cannot win. You cannot tell by their demeanors however, which catches the attention of the empire, who wasn’t expecting them to begin with.)

Queen Machina: Who are they?! 

King Mondo: …I don’t know. My scouters revealed nothing of the sort. 

Queen Machina: You said the power rangers weren’t here. 

King Mondo: They aren’t. Those aren’t the earth’s power rangers…

(They look on with intrigue as the rangers charge bullishly into the swarm, clearly outnumbered but making an obvious dent where they stand. The black and yellow rangers charge through their row of cogs, dicing through their chest to wind up behind them where they kick their now disabled bodies aside. The red and blue rangers soar through whoever’s in the first rows of them to take out whoever’s behind them. They swiftly turn around and block chops from the first row, moving gracefully around enemies without letting them make contact - Almost as if they are swimming around them.)

King Mondo: Hmm. 

(Identifying who they are, Mondo hands a shred of credit to Zordon.)

King Mondo: Aquitians. Zordon’s got some tricks up his sleeve it appears. 

Queen Machina: Should we be worried?

King Mondo: Bah. It’s five against a whole army. And unless it rains they’ll fatigue in no time. We merely wait them out. Then, we crush them like cockroaches. Besides, once my men have obtained all six Zeo crystals, no rangers, from any planet will be able to stop me! Ahahaha!

(As Mondo laughs maniacally to himself, a zombified Billy listens to every word from the viewing globe. His eyes grow worried as he watches the alien rangers take on the mass of cogs, wishing he could at least go out there and help them. He turns around to address Zordon.) 

Billy: Um. Zordon, you said you needed me for something else?

Zordon: Yes Billy, I need you to do something for me that could have great potential consequences if left unchecked. 

Billy: You want me to look after Ninjor?

Zordon: No. Alpha has that covered. 

Alpha: (Chimes in) I am monitoring all his vitals on this section here. 

(He proudly points down to an entire section of the control panel.)

Alpha: I can increase or decrease his IV and medicine with the turn of a dial. 

Zordon: What I need you to do has far greater potential impact than the future of our current powers, but rather impacts the lives of the power rangers themselves.

Billy: Okay?

Zordon: I need you to research the effects of using the Zeo crystals as a purging mechanism. 

Billy: (Raises eyebrow) Why? I-I don’t understand. Don’t we know it to work? Why are you so concerned?

Zordon: Because Billy, nobody has ever used it. Call it a hunch, but I fear there could be a reason why.

Billy: And you’re expressing these concerns now? I… the others are out there right now looking for the Zeo crystals as we speak. You said it’s our only hope. 

Zordon: It is Billy. 

(Hoping for a wise, sensible response from his leader that would reassure him, Billy instead finds a man that perhaps might be just as scared and unsure of the earth’s future as they are. It then dawns on him the importance of what he’s being asked to do.) 

Billy: …understood Zordon. I’ll look into it.

(As Billy gets to work on finding answers for Zordon, back in Switzerland, Zack and Robbie continue looking for survivors through the smoking hot ruins of the United Nations building.)

Robbie: (Coughs) …

(The veteran vigilantes wander down the main hallway unsure of whether or not they are moving toward anything or anyone. So far, they’ve come up empty. Finding only ash and debris in each room. Sweat trickles down Robbie’s forehead and into his eyes as he struggles to look down the hallway ahead of him. The regal-esque design that once stood for this building’s prestige is now torn and smoldered. The smell of fire and burning steel pierces his senses as it swirls up into their lungs as he breathes. He turns to Zack to see how he is faring however, and finds that he seems completely unbothered.) 

Robbie: (Coughs) Aren’t you gonna cover your mouth?

Zack: Nah. …I’m good.

Robbie: (Shrugs) Your funeral I guess.

(They continue down the hallway, side stepping adjacently as they brace for something to pop out at them. However aside from the sound of flickering active fires in the distance, it’s perfectly quiet. This is not a good sign to Robbie though, who strayed from his mission of finding something important so that he can find someone important. Suddenly though…)

Robbie: Shh. I hear a noise!

(Anxiety sets in as the all too familiar buzzing of a ship is heard overhead. It quickly moves directly above the building – just as before the building was attacked. The two instantly cling against the walls, preparing for the worst…)

Robbie: …!!!

Zack: …!!!

 

(Except, nothing happens. The buzzing noise comes and goes with no apparent strike. Only the sound of heavy breathing is heard. Robbie tries to calm his nerves, resorting to idle chit chat.) 

Robbie: You know… (Heavy breathing) Pumpkin Rapper wasn’t so bad now that I think about it. 

(Zack can’t help but let out a knowing chuckle as Robbie breaks the tension.)

Robbie: I’m serious. I’ll even put up with Tommy making every team he tries out for, or some halfwit child stumbling through a sentence. I’ll take it. I’ll take all of it.

Zack: You don’t know what you have until it’s gone. 

Robbie: (Sighs) Tell me about it. 

Zack: Hehe. 

(There’s a brief cause as they start to contain themselves again. Zack segues to a similar subject.)

Zack: She misses those days too. 

Robbie: Yeah… (Gulps) think I’d rather hear it from her when we find her.

Zack: Yeah…

(There’s another brief pause, as Robbie tries to put away any thoughts that he won’t find her.)

Zack: You know, she still carries your birthday gift around her neck every day. That tiny anchor necklace? 

Robbie: …

Zack: What’s the deal with that? Did… you get it for her because both your dads were in the military?

Robbie: (Shakes head) It was what she represented to me. She kept me steady. I was the ship. She was my anchor. I was adrift without her. 

Zack: …

Robbie: Also it meant no matter what happens she’ll always be mine.

(Robbie drifts off into deep thought regarding whether the gift still holds such a meaning. She’s literally not his anymore. Yet, he doesn’t have the heart to share his current status with Zack. He did just rush into a burning building for her, so what does it really matter anyway, he thinks. Robbie is so lost in deep thought, he doesn’t notice the big cheesy smile on Zack’s face.) 

Zack: When this is over… remind me to give you a big, wet kiss. 

(Robbie snaps out of it for a second. And grins obligatorily. Zack continues.)

Zack: I-I got something for Angela. Remember Angela?

Robbie: The only other black person in sophomore year?

Zack: That’s the one. 

Robbie: Yeah that rings a bell.

Zack: I got her something. To show her how I feel. I hope I find it though. I’ve kept it close to my heart since I got it for her. Can’t wait to deliver it in person. It’s probably buried under rubble somewhere though.

Robbie: …

(Robbie nods, recalling in his head that Trini told him about this during one of their weekly phone calls. She also told him about the necklace. She also told him about how much she longs for the “good old days.”)

“Grrrrrrrrrrrr….”

(Suddenly, a growling noise echoes down the hall to their right. Startling the two out of their stupor.)

Zack: (Gasps) …

Robbie: Someone’s here…

(Waking back up, they dash left and run down the hall before the figure emerges. Meanwhile in Phoenix, Tommy bursts back through the doors of the county Sherriff’s lodge with Sargent Trueheart. On their shoulders they drag in a single wounded officer, and lay him down on a bench.)

Sam: He’s hurt bad.

(Sam cautiously lays him down. Then, with a lifeless expression, slowly turns back to Tommy.)

Sam: Twenty men and women in this office and he’s the only one we were able to bring back.

Tommy: It was bad down there. 

Sam: (Exhales) …

(Without saying a word, Trueheart slowly walks off to gaze out the window.) 

Sam: I was sitting here in the air conditioning worrying about myself and arguing with teenagers.

Tommy: …

(He slowly turns back to look at the officer on the bench.)

Sam: Schmitty is his name. Good kid, but overeager. We had fun ribbing him. (Sighs) He’s only been here two weeks.

Tommy: …

Sam: I failed today. Monumentally. I was sitting on my horse, watching for kids skipping school, while the rest of my crew charged headfirst into a burning city. And died for people they don’t even patrol.

Tommy: Take solace in the fact that you trained them well enough to do that. That’s what leaders do. They bring out the extraordinary out of the ordinary. Even when they sometimes make the wrong decisions.

(He shakes his head in disagreement)

Sam: They ignored today me because I’m not a leader. I’m a coward. (Sighs) When this is all over, I’m handing in my badge. I don’t deserve to wear it. 

(Tommy walks over.)

Tommy: Hey, look at me. This kind of thinking, not gonna help right now. What happened to your crew was horrible. And we will honor their sacrifice. But you are their leader. It is on you now to carry their legacy. They knew the risks of donning the uniform and they went down there anyway. Believe it or not, that speaks volumes of you. 

Sam: …

Tommy: This doesn’t mean you need to live with this the rest of your life. You now need to lead with their sacrifices in your heart. Do better by them, to honor their legacy. 

(Trueheart pauses as he soaks in Tommy’s words. He then looks up into the sky and lets out a half grin.)

Sam: You’re a good kid. What did you say your name was?

Tommy: Tommy. 

Sam: Tommy. You remind me of my son, David. Stubborn and idealistic. You even look like him too. 

Tommy: He sounds like a good kid. Handsome too I bet.

Sam: (Snickers) I tell you, he’s nothing like me at all. If I didn’t already adopt him, I’d swear he wasn’t mine anyway.

Tommy: Well. I think your son would want you to keep going. 

Sam: I bet he would. (Bows head) But it’s too late for me.

Tommy: …

“(Coughs) …” 

(Suddenly, the officer on the bench awakens.)

Sam: Schmitt! 

Schmitt: …Serge? 

(Sam rushes over and kneels beside the wounded deputy.)

Schmitt: Serge, you there?

Sam: (Nods) I am. 

Schmitt: You came… I knew you would. 

Sam: …

Schmitt: Thank you. For helping me. 

(He puts his hand over his chest.)

Sam: I won’t leave a man behind. Now take it easy. We’re gonna call an ambulance. 

(Watching from the background, Tommy grins quietly to himself. He then turns to the door to make his exit.)

Sam: Hey. You leaving? It’s dangerous out there. 

Tommy: Yeah. I gotta go. I have something I need to do.

Sam: Can’t this wait?

(Tommy silently shakes his head. Without digging much deeper, the Sargent gets back to his feet to send him off face to face.)

Sam: Well… Thanks kid. You’ve got guts. 

(He extends his hand outward for a firm shake that Tommy accepts.)

Sam: You might make a good leader someday.

Tommy: (Nods and grins) I can only hope so. 

Sam: I… I’d like you to have something. 

Tommy: It’s okay… I don’t need money. 

Sam: That’s good cause I’ve got none. 

(Sam turns around and reaches for a leather bag nearby.)

Sam: I know you like my stuff that I collect. So I wanted you to have my latest piece. As a memento. Or a token. Whatever you want to call it.

Tommy: Uhh… you really don-

(Tommy is ready to politely decline so that he can leave, until Sam pulls out something that catches his eye…) 

Tommy: (Gasps) …!!!

(A giant, red crystal gleams from out of the bag. The shape of a star seems chiseled on both ends. Tommy looks on, stunned. Having thought he was ignoring his part of the Zeo quest, he was instead doing exactly what he needed to do to save the world.) 

Sam: This piece symbolizes poise, character, persistence and the willingness to sacrifice for your team. The traits of a true leader. 

Tommy: You’re giving this to me? 

Sam: (Nods) I figured these qualities better suit a kid like you. Besides I bought this from a white girl in Angel Grove. So this could all be crap for all I know. 

(Without another word of objection, Tommy gladly accepts the crystal. It reacts to his contact.)

Tommy: Th-thank you. This means the world to me.

Sam: It isn’t much. But I figure in time I can repay you in kind for what you’ve done for me. Till we meet again my friend.

Tommy: …

(Tommy quietly nods, then turns to leave with the door closing behind him.)

Tommy: Like I’ll ever see him again. 

(Tommy reaches for his communicator as he walks off. Back in Switzerland, Robbie and Zack continue to creep down an empty hallway. Robbie no longer hears the flickering of distant flames, nor is there even a strong enough scent of black smoke to indicate that something is actively burning. It is just him and his old friend. Who strangely enough, no longer provides the comfort to not feel completely alone in the massive, deserted building.)   
Robbie: It’s… (Clears throat) it’s been quiet. 

Zack: (Nods) No signs of life anywhere. 

(The comment, that’s already been on the back of his mind, digs the growing pit in Robbie’s stomach even deeper. His fears of the unspeakable possibility is slowly becoming a dreaded inevitability with every empty room they find. He tries with all his might to stave off the negativity and tries to pep himself back from the brink with forced enthusiasm.)

Zack: Hey. No sweat man. If anyone can survive something like this, it’s them. They’re both fighters. They’re tougher than you or me. They’ve gotta be here somewhere.

Robbie: (Raises eyebrow) Yeah… you… read my mind? 

Zack: We’re gonna look through every single room if we need to. But trust me, they’re fine. 

Robbie: (Nods) They’re fine. 

(Robbie repeats it, as if trying to convince somebody other than himself. He turns the corner with Zack and finds that the long, winding hallway finally ends some twenty yards ahead. There is a large open door before them. Though it’s barricaded almost entirely with debris. .)

Robbie: It looks… (Moves forward) It looks like the dining hall. 

Zack: Okay? 

Robbie: (Turns to Zack) You don’t recognize it?

Zack: (Shrugs) …

Robbie: You don’t know what room this is? You’ve been here a year as an honored guest. You’ve never so much as gotten a muffin here?

Zack: (Shrugs) I mean this whole building is trashed, man. This could’ve been the bathroom for all I know. 

(Robbie lets out a sigh, as Zack has yet to say anything meaningful or that he doesn’t already know. Not being the time to address it however, Robbie pushes past it. He walks toward the pile of debris and crawls around it to get inside.)

Robbie: (Coughs violently) …

(Instantly, his lungs become irritated as the clouds of dust get inhaled despite wearing a mask. He tries to calm his breathing down and cover his face with his arms as Zack follows behind.) 

Zack: This does look important. 

(Looking around, Robbie gets the feeling that this room was the intended target of this attack. The entire room looks stripped bare, with large parts of the walls and ceiling stripped down to the steel base. The ground and furniture are coated completely in dust. Most of the tables, chairs and even the food on the plates remain in place. The only difference is that at the very back, there is a large hole looking down from the sky. This is ground zero. Everything in the immediate area is burned to a crisp. The roof is partially collapsed above, pointing down to a stage below.) 

Robbie: Whoever stood there… there’s no chance they lived. 

Zack: (Points) Look!

(Just as it catches Robbie’s eye, Zack points to a light shining from underneath the rubble on the stage.) 

Robbie: (Gasps) Someone may be down there. We need to help them, quick!

(Without looking back, Robbie rushes toward the front and frantically starts digging.)

Robbie: I need help. 

(He senses Zack slowly approaching as Robbie’s coughing persists.)

Robbie: Are you… (Coughs) gonna help me?

Zack: (Calmly) Nah. I can’t.

Robbie: Quit being stupid man. There may be a survivor here. 

(There is a brief pause.)

Zack: There isn’t. 

Robbie: (Coughs) What?

(Zack’s voice suddenly drops to a somber note as he continues.)

Zack: I’m sorry, Rob. But I can’t help you anymore. 

(Robbie stops what he’s doing, but doesn’t turn around. Wanting to hide his annoyance with Zack.)

Zack: Memories are nice, but that’s all they are. 

Robbie: Who is talking about memories? 

Zack: You’re hoping for one. And hope all you want, but Jason will never come back and be the leader again. I won’t be handing my gift to Angela. And you and Trini… 

Robbie: …

Zack: Well, you tell me if you actually think your storybook ending is anything but fiction. 

Robbie: Zack, what is going on? What are you talking about?

Zack: Would you be with Hannah right now if you thought it was?

(Robbie’s eyes open wide, going from bemusement to shock. He rips his mask off.)

Robbie: Did somebody tell you something they shouldn’t have? I told others that if anyone should say anything it should be--

(He turns around to face Zack.) 

Robbie: …me?

(But no one is there.)

Robbie: …Zack? 

(He looks around, figuring Zack is playing a trick on him.)

Robbie: Zack, come out. 

(There’s no response. Only his voice echoing in the empty dining room.)

Robbie: This… isn’t funny. 

(Without knowing what else to make of it, he shakes his head then turns back around to continue digging. That’s when he uncovers something. He’s falls over backwards as his heart drops.)

Robbie: (Whispers) Zack…

(He looks up, and finds Zack, the real Zack, buried chest deep under the rubble. Robbie’s breathing picks up, which only further irritates his breathing. He looks around again to find Zack, or the person he was speaking to. But he’s all alone. Along in a room with his old high school friend, whose body lays lifelessly before him.)

Robbie: Zack?

(There never was anyone behind him. Robbie was living out his rose colored past. A past that can no longer be relived. Getting back to his feet, he is still struggling to compute what is happening.)

Robbie: What the hell is going on…?

(He studies his friend, and finds him wearing a suit, not street clothes. Dread locks, not a high top fade. And a sheet of paper on his chest. Robbie picks it up and reads it a lengthy and passionate plea for world peace. This was a different Zack. One who would never get to see his pleas come to fruition.) 

Robbie: …

(Robbie places his hand on Zack’s chest, as if finally sinks in. His lip starts to quiver, as his sadness turns to anger. Strangely though, he feels something strange protruding from his jacket over his heart. He reaches inside, and pulls out a large, brown crystal.)

Robbie: … 

(This was the gift Zack held close to his heart. The brown Zeo crystal. It was the one thing he heard from the person leading the way that he hadn’t heard before. Something Robbie couldn’t have known. As he picks it up, the crystal reacts to Robbie’s touch. Not before a charge of energy leaves Zack’s body and enters his. He finds a note attached via rubber band. He unrolls it and reads the description of what this crystal means.  
“To most, this color crystal may seem unappealing thus it goes unwanted. But to one, this crystal signifies a powerful loyalty. And a love that knows no distance. A love that only the right set of eyes can see. ”

(His heart somehow sinks even further, as he tries to contain himself. Robbie tries to do what he’s normally done, disassociate. He takes a few step backwards and tries to put this image out of his head. But be bumps into something directly behind him.)

“Brown ranger. I see you’re admiring my work.”

(Robbie gasps then turns around...)

Robbie: Goldar! 

(Robbie finds Goldar standing right behind him. He bolts back the other way and gets into a fighting stance. He notices a strange computer chip sticking out of Goldar’s head.)

Robbie: …You did this?!

(Goldar nods, proudly.)

Goldar: If only you were here to witness their final moments as they begged and pleaded for mercy. I was merciful alright. When I finally put them out of their misery! Gyahahahaha!

Robbie: “…their”

(Goldar chortles.)

Goldar: But don’t take my word for it.

(Goldar reaches behind his back, revealing a small anchor necklace in his hand.)

Robbie: (Eyes open wide) …

Goldar: She put up a good fight trying to save these worthless people. What was her name again? I forget. Not the pretty one. The other one.

Robbie: I’LL KILL YOU!!!!

(He throws a rage fueled right at his chest and follows with a left to the gut He stomps Goldar in the chest, but he merely pushes him back a few feet.)

Goldar: Ehehehe. Feed me your fury brown ranger. Avenge your lost love.

Robbie: Shut your mouth!

(Robbie persists, charging forward with another right, but this one gets caught.)

Robbie: (Struggles) Ugh.

(Goldar crunches Robbie’s fist easily in his palm before spinning him backwards. Now partially obstructed by the clouds of smoke on the ground, Goldar turns around to further rub salt into his wounds.)

Goldar: Not so easy without your powers, eh brown ranger? Or should I say, Robbie? And you’re not rusty. Imagine how easy it was for me to destroy your friends. Ahahaha.

Robbie: …you’re gonna pay Goldar. If it’s the last thing I’ll ever do.

Goldar: That can be arranged. Ahahaha.

(Robbie kicks himself back up, ducks a swing from Goldar’s sword and feeds him a flying kick to the chest. Goldar stumbles back, but then gets into a fighting stance and charges. Robbie ducks another swing, then leaps onto Goldar’s back, pressing his forearm under his chin.) 

Goldar: (Struggling) Ugh. What are you doing? You’re choking m—(Gargles) 

Robbie: (Pulling back) Arranging your payback. 

(Robbie pulls back as hard as possible, cutting off airways as Goldar flails helplessly. He’s unable to reach behind him to pull Robbie off, who is so driven by retribution that his tunnel vision fails to pick up a new wave of smoke entering the room.)

Goldar: Geeeet offff…..

(The smoke becomes overwhelming for Robbie, who removed his mask. He starts coughing violently, but refuses to let go until Goldar goes down with him.) 

Robbie: (Coughs) …you’re not… (coughs) going… anywh--

(Unfortunately, Robbie succumbs the unprotected smoke inhalation and collapses, freeing Goldar.)

Goldar: (Gasps) ….

(Rito walks in from a side entrance. A chip is on his head as he carries a lit torch.)

Rito: (waves torch) Am I supposed to still have this?

Goldar: (Pants) No. Put that down and help me find the Zeo crystal before this place burns down.

Rito: You got it, Goldy. I like your chip by the way. I got mine in blue.

Goldar: Thank you. 

Rito: Has anyone told you how handsome you look today?

Goldar: No.

Rito: (Scratches head) Well there’s always tomorrow.

Goldar: Grrrr.

Rito: Hey. Easy, tiger.

(As things grow bad in Switzerland, they get potentially worse outside the command center.)

Billy: They’re struggling…

(Looking on in horror, they find the Alien rangers fighting sluggishly as their progress begins to halt. The lack of water, and the sheer numbers against them are starting to take their toll on them as Mondo is beginning to retake control.)

Tideus: I’m… feeling weak…

Cestro: (On knee) Must… keep going. 

(Delphine stubbornly keeps trying to fight.)

Delphine: We mustn’t stop. We must… continue to stall. 

(She tries to throw an elbow behind her but gets caught. Leaving herself open for a devastating blast from the facial beams of another cog in front of her.) 

Delphine: AHHHHHH!!!

Billy: …

Zordon: They’re dehydrating, Billy. 

Billy: Where are the others? We need the Zeo crystals now. 

Alpha: We’ve yet to hear back from one more. 

Billy: What do we do till then?

Zordon: I do not know, Billy. 

Billy: …

(Understanding the position Zordon is in, Billy still cannot in his conscience sit idly by and watch the Aquitians fight to their death. Billy drops his task and starts to walk out the front.)

Billy: …I need to go. 

Alpha: What are you doing?

Billy: I can’t let them just die, Alpha. I’m heading out there. Powers or not.

Alpha: No! Billy wait, it’s too dangerous!

(Billy ignores the pleas and bolts for the command centers main entrance. He rushes through the hallway and enters the command to open the main doors. He rushes out without a second thought, leaving the doors unattended. Meanwhile, Mondo overlooks the mayhem gleefully.)

King Mondo: Ah yes. With sunny skies on the horizon, it’s only a matter of time before these puny power puffs shrivel like the useless little prunes they are.

Queen Machina: Quite a design flaw if I do say so myself. 

King Mondo: Yes. Quite... Er… Hold on a second.

(Mondo reaches for his ear, having received a message.)

King Mondo: Hmm. 

Queen Machina: …

King Mondo: I see. And our next option?

Prince Sprocket: …

King Mondo: Very well then.

(He disconnects, his tone suddenly tenses up.)

Queen Machina: Is everything alright my dear?

King Mondo: It will be. (Turns) Cogs, retreat!

Billy: Delphine! I’m here! Hang on!!!

(Billy rushes out of the command center and runs toward the white Alien ranger who is closest to him. However before he could throw so much as a punch, the area clears.)

Billy: Huh?!

Delphine: They’re… they’re gone…

Corcus: That’ll teach them!!!

(Corcus shouts defiantly before collapsing to the floor.)

Billy: You guys need help. 

(Billy tries to quickly round up the Aquitians to get them rehydrated and out of the desert sun. Inside the command center however, the coast is not yet cleared.)

Alpha: AYE, YA, YA, YA, YAI!!!

(A pack of cogs have made their way inside and are in the middle of destroying everything in sight.)

Zordon: You must leave at once. 

(Not paying mind to Zordon’s command the cogs proceed to rip apart every control panel they can get their hands on, including the one responsible for treating Ninjor. Desperately, Alpha tries to stop them by grabbing onto one’s arm.) 

Alpha: Please stop! Please!

(Having no luck, the cog instead turns around and grabs Alpha by the neck.)

Alpha: Huh?

(It opens its facial cavity, revealing its eye lasers. Pointed right at him.)

Alpha: AHHHHHH!!!!

Zordon: ALPHA!

(Suddenly though… it vanishes. They all vanish. Leaving the command center a smoking mess. Relieved, yet devastated, Alpha collapses to his knees in woe. Moments after, Billy returns to the command center, dragging with him the now un-morphed Aquitar rangers.)

Billy: Zordon, what happened? They all just left. (Gasps) …!!

(Billy looks up, and finds the command center wrecked.)

Billy. Oh my god, what happened in here?! Oh no… I left the door open, didn’t I?! Oh no…

(He rushes to the center of the room and finds Alpha on the ground. He kneels to his side.)

Billy: Alpha!! Are you alright?! What have I done?

Alpha: …I’m okay, Billy.

Zordon: Do not worry. Everything is alright now. They only managed to cause minimal superficial damage.

Billy: …

(Billy gets up and starts studying the damage. He heads straight for the control panel meant to treat Ninjor.)

Billy: I-I can’t seem to make a connection to him anymore. 

(He turns to the viewing globe but finds a static image.)

Billy: I can’t find him. (Sighs) I shouldn’t have left you here. This is all my fault.

Zordon: You did what you thought was right Billy. Do not doubt yourself. Thankfully, it appears we are all safe. 

Billy: …yeah.

Delphine: That is what is most important.

(As Delphine and the other alien rangers walk forward to comfort Billy, they each failed to notice one other thing staring back at them by the entrance. A bomb has been placed just outside the control panels.)

Billy: I guess I’ll try to fix this. Hopefully this didn’t affect Ninjor directly. 

Aurico: We’ll help you. 

Corcus: Just tell us how. 

Alpha: (Hears beeping noise) Huh. Interesting. Something just came through. 

Billy: Is it Ninjor?

Alpha: No. It’s distress signal. From Switzerland. 

Billy: …Robbie?

(Alpha studies it further, then stares back at him before answering.)

Alpha: …No.

Billy: …

 

(Moments later…)

 

“Huh?”

Katherine: Hi Robbie!

(Robbie opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is Katherine’s bright, smiling face looking back at him. A blue sky behind her.)

Robbie: Uh... Am I dead? Is this heaven?

Tommy: (Leans in) Welcome back bro.

Robbie: Oh god. This is hell, isn't it?

(He sits up, finding most of the rangers are with him in a park.)

Rocky: You’re back in Angel Grove. We all are.

Robbie: I am? We are?

Katherine: Yeah. We almost lost you for a second.

Robbie: I-I don’t understand. I was in a burning building and remember blacking out. Did I hallucinate all that?

(They turn to one another but don’t immediately answer.)

Tommy: …no. 

Robbie: Oh…

(He then falls silent, remembering what he learned before the fire took him out. He turns to his left however and finds somebody strange to him.) 

Robbie: (Raises eyebrow) Aisha? 

Tanya: …

Adam: This is Tanya. I met her in Africa.

Robbie: Cool. I nearly die in a fire and this guy’s picking up chicks? 

Tanya: Um. I'm married, thank you.

Adam: (Shakes head) It’s actually a long story.

Katherine: Be nice to her. She just gave you CPR. She's the reason you're alive.

Robbie: ...

Tanya: Volunteer hospital assistant back home!

Robbie: (Nods) ...thanks. (Clears throat) I’m Robbie.

Tommy: Did you find what you needed? 

(Robbie reaches into his pocket and pulls out the brown Zeo crystal.)

Tommy: Great. That’s all of us then!

Robbie: Yeah? So… what do we do now?

(Tommy looks around blankly to the others.)

Tommy: I… was hoping you’d know.

Robbie: Me? Now you want me to lead? 

Tommy: You knew where they were. I wasn’t even sure this would work.

Robbie: I only knew because I had shipping receipts. It doesn’t take a genius to punch an address into a GPS. 

Adam: No… but we do have a genius. 

(Right on cue their communicators go off.)

Tanya: (Gasps) What is that?

Tommy: (Nods) It’s our genius. 

Tanya: Wow. This is so exciting! I’m actually saving the world with the power rangers. And you’re like, real people. You even argue and everything.

Adam: You’ll get used to that. 

Tommy: (Answers) Billy? Come in.

(But nobody answers...)

Rocky: Huh. 

Tommy: Billy? Zordon? You there?

Rocky: That’s strange. 

Tanya: It’s as if the call just dropped. 

Adam: Something must be blocking communication. But what?

(Just then a familiar shadow is cast over the sky. A foreboding feeling hits each of them as a massive ship approaches in the distance.)

Tommy: In the sky!!!

Robbie: Look out!!!

(Everyone instinctively ducks for cover. However the ship wizzes past them, blowing their hair in the wind as it flies forward.)

Tommy: …

Robbie: …

Tanya: (Gets up and points) That thing! That thing attacked my city! That thing killed my husband! 

Robbie: And it attacked the UN. 

Tommy: And Arizona.

Katherine: What is that thing?

(They finally get a good look at it and make out what’s responsible for the destruction of the planet.)

Tommy: …Serpentera. 

(Inside, Goldar is seen piloting the giant mecha. King Mondo is at the helm where Zedd usually sits. His family beside him.)

King Mondo: Can’t this old rust bucket go any faster? My grandmother drives faster than you. And she’s only a keyboard. 

Goldar: Eh, I don’t recommend it my King. If you push Serpentera too hard it could--

King Mondo: Pardon, but did I hire you as an advisor or as my personal errand boy? I couldn’t remember which after I found you and the skeleton cowering for dear mercy. 

Goldar: …yes, sir.

(Goldar pulls the lever forward, speeding up. Mondo turns to his wife in frustration.) 

King Mondo: I can’t believe those annoying power brats obtained the Zeo crystals. 

Queen Machina: Perhaps we’ve underestimated them dear. I mean, Rita and Zedd couldn’t have been that inept. There must be something to them.

King Mondo: How is it that I put a foolproof plan in place, and within 30 minutes they’ve found a solution? It’s maddening. 

(Despite being flustered, Mondo does not want to seem not in control. So he quickly changes gears.) 

King Mondo: Hmm. Not to worry though. I am always one step ahead. They may have the Zeo crystals but we know where they need to use them. And, how do the humans put it… we shall roll out the red carpet for them when they arrive!

Prince Sprocket: Yay! I love award shows!

King Mondo: Me too son. And the best part about this show is, victory is all but certain. Even if by some miracle they manage to get through the droves of cogs and fighter jets coming after a mere seven of them, they won’t so much as pull the crystals out of their pockets before they get a taste of plan C.

Queen Machina: What’s Plan C? 

King Mondo: If the reports of what Zedd did to the Otherworld are accurate, I will use Serpentera to wipe out all of earth with the single push of a button. I shall rain fire and fury on this planet, and rule whatever’s left of it.

Prince Sprocket: Yipee!

Queen Machina: (Fans self) There you go sounding all commanding again. Heavens…

Goldar: (Chimes in) A wonderful idea I must say, my King. Rita and Zedd certainly don’t hold a candle to your Excellency.

King Mondo: Hahaha. This one’s spineless, sniveling grovel leads me to believe that he will serve me well. Don’t you think my dear?

Goldar: I get that a lot, sir. Thank you.

(Back in the command center, panic ensues as they get wind of the Machine Empires motives. Despite having the Zeo crystals, things are starting to look their bleakest with hope running out.)

Billy: Connections are jammed, Zordon! I can’t get in contact with the others!

Zordon: You have to keep trying. We are running out of time.

Delphine: We must go, Zordon. We will slow down this Serpentera. 

Zordon: I’m afraid in your condition, it would not be enough. Even with your Battle Borgs sending you out as you are is suicide. Serpentera will strike you down instantly. 

Aurico: If that is our fate then so be it. 

Zordon: I admire your courage, however…

“Never fear… (Cough)”

(They turn their heads as a voice calls to them from the front.) 

Ninjor: Ninjor is here. 

 

To be continued.


	5. 0405 - The Mutiny Part 6; An End, Once and For All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the thrilling conclusion of the Mighty Morphin era, the rangers are faced with several hard realities as they try to save the earth from King Mondo's invasion.

(We return to the command center, where anxiety stirs as Serpentera makes an appearance on the viewing globe. It soars toward downtown Angel Grove with a purpose. A purpose that Billy and Zordon understand too well as they try to stop it.)

Billy: Connections are jammed. I can’t reach the others. 

Zordon: You must keep trying, Billy. It is imperative that they be contacted. 

Alpha: Aye, ya, yai. The Machine Empire must be headed toward the Zeo crystal conduit. If they reach it before the rangers do…

Zordon: You must have faith, Alpha.

(Also in the command center, Delphine and the wounded Aquitian rangers refuse to watch helplessly as the world is simply handed over to King Mondo.)

Delphine: (Steps forward) We will go, Zordon. We must slow down this Serpentera. 

Zordon: I am afraid in your dehydrated condition it would be suicide. Even with your Battle Borgs, Serpentera would strike you down instantly. I must advise against it.

Aurico: If that is our fate then so be it. But our sworn oath does not allow us to do nothing as all of your home is destroyed.

Zordon: I admire your courage; however, it is far too risky…

“Never fear… (Cough)” 

(Suddenly, a voice calls from the front.)

Ninjor: Ninjor is here. 

(Ninjor reappears, after having been comatose on Aquitar. Everyone is elated just to see him alive.)

Alpha: (Jumps excitedly) Ninjor! 

Billy: (Walks over) Thank goodness… you’re okay.

Zordon: It is good to see you again.

Ninjor: Likewise, handsome. 

Zordon: (Nods) …

Alpha: But… Wait-- What are you doing here?

Ninjor: What else would I be doing here? The earth is in danger. And it is my sworn duty to you to offer my lifelong assista

(Suddenly, he trails off; losing his footing and falling to a knee. Billy rushes to his side.)

Billy: Ninjor!

(He gestures for Billy to stand back, but provides no reassurance.)

Ninjor: It’s alright. Merely a head rush.

Billy: Ninjor, you don’t belong here. 

Ninjor: Why… of course I do, Billy. 

Billy: No. You don’t. You’re too weak. Serpentera is way too powerful. And the more time you spend here outside of Eltar…

(Ninjor stops Billy with another hand gesture, then responds with perhaps the most sober thing he has ever said…)

Ninjor: I am aware. And it’s alright.

(Ninjor looks into Billy’s eyes quite pensively, as he looks on dumbfounded. Ninjor places his hand on his shoulder and uses it as leverage to pick himself back up.)

Ninjor: …That doesn’t change the promise I made to you. 

Billy: …

Ninjor: When your team came to Eltar and destroyed Ivan Ooze after what he did to myself… and to Duclea, I swore to you, in her honor, that I would serve you for the rest of my life. 

(He pauses briefly to consider his next words.)

Ninjor: And whether that life is another week or another century, my word is my word. 

(Billy doesn’t respond, or even turn around. But Ninjor’s mind is not to be changed. He walks toward the viewing globe to witness the mayhem befallen the planet. Fire and smoke filling every sky as the image pans from city to city. Destruction surrounding the wounded. But the air of utter defeat serves as no deterrence for Ninjor.) 

Ninjor: Where do you need me the most? 

Zordon: Serpentera is currently making its way towards the Zeo’s conduit. The rangers have obtained the crystals, but do not know the conduits location. If it gets there before the rangers, the forces of evil could attempt to destroy the conduit before they have a chance to activate a purge that could end this.

(Ninjor studies the images, though finds something slightly off about the whole thing.)

Ninjor: This does not appear to be the work of Lord Zedd. This is far too sophisticated and efficient. They would have bungled this within the half hour. At least three times.

Zordon: Correct. This is the work of King Mondo and the Machine Empire. 

Ninjor: Mondo… That’s a name I was hoping to never hear again.

Zordon: Indeed. He launched an attack on this command center that Billy and the Aquitian rangers were able to barely hold off.

(Ninjor turns to Billy and the Alien rangers, nodding respectfully.)

Ninjor: Good work, all of you.

(The Aquitians nods back, but Billy, who mistakenly made the situation worse when he left the front entrance open, looks less than satisfied. Zordon continues.)

Zordon: He appears to have also taken over Lord Zedd and Rita’s base of command and has even used some of their resources. Including his henchmen and Zedd’s greatest resource, Serpentera. We’ve seen its potential for complete destruction firsthand as it destroyed the Otherworld with a single push of a button. My team at the time was lucky to barely make it out alive. 

Ninjor: Then Serpentera will be my target. 

Delphine: And we will help.

Zordon: No. First you must rehydrate. There is a lake on the outskirts of town. Billy can guide you there. 

(Billy finally moves from his stupor. Hesitant to agree with what he’s being asked to do following what happened the last time he left the command center unguarded.) 

Billy: Uh… are you sure, Zordon? Are… you sure you don’t need me… elsewhere right now. 

Zordon: I sense your trepidation, and I am sure Billy. We will reach you if needed. 

Billy: (Exhales) …Okay. 

(Billy agrees, somewhat reassured. Not knowing of course, that the entire time they speak, an active time bomb left by the cogs sits on the other side of the control panel.)

Zordon: We only need a diversion, Ninjor. Defeating Serpentera in combat is not feasible. But one thing I do know about Mondo is that he is very thin skinned. He overcompensates for his past with the United Alliance and his being an inorganic. Any type of belittlement will instantly throw him off his focused goal. 

(Speaking of Mondo, the king of the empire can be seen soaring down the streets of downtown Angel Grove. His stolen mecha tears through the horizon like a demon possessed. Quite fittingly too, as what may appear to be a spur of the decision to conquer an already claimed planet is actually a long and winding journey that Mondo hopes will culminate in his own personal vindication.)

King Mondo: By any and all metrics, this invasion has been a roaring success. The end is neigh for this wretched planet. My reign as ruler will be as inevitable as the destruction of earth as we know it. 

(He utters that statement to himself, knowing he’s already half right. Even if the impossible does occur and the earth does survive, it will never be the same again. He’s left his mark. Anything further would be gravy. He continues, after confirming that no one is in his immediate area to listen.) 

King Mondo: I was once a mere tool for the United Alliance; built to aide in their conquests. Then, in time, with every upgrade I became a little smarter, a little stronger. Until the day came when I became more capable than any of those worthless organics that thought that could control me. 

(His voice growing more booming and aggressive as he envisions his former captures in his head.)

King Mondo: They were threatened by me. They feared my capabilities. So they expelled me. Like scrap metal. But today, I shall show them all. I shall take their Holy Grail. In a single day I will take what has taken 10,000 years of insufferable incompetence to do.

(Mondo becomes somewhat self-conscious as he realizes his voice is now echoing. He looks to Goldar, who is piloting the ship and the only other person close by. He hopes the roar of the engine prevented him from hearing his deepest vulnerabilities, until he reaches for the radio to turn the volume up.) 

King Mondo: Turn it off!! 

(Goldar reactively reaches right back over and shuts the radio ff.)

King Mondo: I need to think. What shall we do once we actually reach the conduit? 

Prince Sprocket: Ooh! I know dad!

(His son, Prince Sprocket, eagerly shuffles in from out of nowhere.)

Prince Sprocket: Why not instead of blowing up the conduit, we blow up the rangers. Then, we take the crystals from them and use the powers for ourselves? 

King Mondo: (Scratches chin) Hm. Quite the devious plan my boy. I’m impressed. Still, I should hear this plan again, this time from a man’s voice. 

(He slowly turns to Goldar, who remains facing forward and now totally stilted.)

King Mondo: …Goldar!!!

Goldar: DUH… Umm. I uhhh… duhh… “Why not instead of…”

King Mondo: (Groans) I said a man’s voice! Bah, never mind. I will coordinate with the help on the ground. Stay here, Sprocket. Keep an eye on the monkey. I’ve taken his wings as a precaution, though you can never fully trust a “Zedd guy.” 

Prince Sprocket: (Salutes) Aye, aye, daddy.

(Mondo marches away. Thus leaving the tiny Sprocket in charge of Goldar, who after changing to the “winning side” for about the third time in as many years, somehow feels worse off than when he first started as Rita’s right hand man.)

Goldar: (Defeated Exhale) … 

(Today should have been his day of reckoning. His lifelong validation as a fearsome warrior was received after his slayings in Switzerland. Still, Goldar’s never felt lower on the totem pole than he does right now. He starts wonder if the grass is truly greener on the other side. Then reminiscence about another time he’s “had enough.”)

Rita: Goldar, Scorpina, stop standing around and get them.

(In a flashback, a giant sized Goldar, Scorpina and Rita takes on the Dragonzord in Battle Mode during Rita’s last-ditch effort to save her job.)

Goldar: No.

Rita: What did you say?

Goldar: I said bite me!

Rita: (Gasps) How dare you talk to me that way?! Do I have to remind you who brought you back? Cause it’s the same person who can just as easily fire you again.

Goldar: Then consider this our resignation.

(At that point he left Rita out to dry as her reign as empress saw an end mere moments later. A moment that brings pride to Goldar, if not for the fact that he later begged to be let back into her castle minutes after. It isn’t the only time he’s done this either. With Rita, Zedd, and even Ivan Ooze. Time after time, he’s left his bosses when something “better” comes up but winds up being treated worse than ever.)

Goldar: Ow!!

(Right on cue, Sprocket starts throwing spitballs at Goldar. One nailed him in the back of the neck.)

Prince Sprocket: Move it, banana breathe. My grandpa drives faster than you. And he’s just a flash drive.

(Goldar meekly rubs the back of his head and quietly returns to piloting the ship toward Mondo’s destination, not wanting to cause an incident with his new boss’s son. Serpentera soars over Angel Grove Park along the way, where the ranger teens look up helplessly as it passes by.) 

Katherine: Look!

Tommy: It’s Serpentera!

Tanya: That thing! That thing attacked my home.

Robbie: And it attacked Switzerland. 

Tommy: …and Phoenix. (Sighs) Now it’s here. That’s not a good sign.

Adam: We need to get in contact with Zordon.

Rocky: But how? Our communicators are jammed. 

(Just then, Tommy’s communicator rings as Serpentera flies out of range. Most of the teens quick huddle near Tommy as he answers.) 

Tommy: We… read you?

Alpha: Tommy! Tommy are you in?

Tommy: Alpha! Yeah, it’s us. We’re all here. 

Alpha: That’s good!

Katherine: It’s so good to hear you, Alpha.

Alpha: Same here, Kat…

Tommy: We’ve got the crystals too. 

Alpha: That’s wonderful! I think we can top you though.

Adam: How?

“Niiiiiinjor is here!” 

Tommy: (Gasps) Ninjor!

Adam: You’re okay? Wait. Does that mean…?

Zordon: Yes, Adam. Ninjor reawakening, means the ties to your powers has reestablished. You may now morph again. 

Adam: Alright!

(A massive collective sigh of relief overcomes the team dying for a silver lining. But, there’s a caveat...) 

Zordon: His energy levels are weak however. And will continue to weaken the longer he remains on earth. With that, so will your powers. 

Tommy: (Turns to the others) …

Zordon: Exercise caution when expending your ranger energy. This will require a stealthy approach.

Tommy: (Nods) Noted. 

Zordon: We have located the Zeo conduit needed to activate the purge. Unfortunately though, so has Serpentera.

Katherine: Well, I guess we know why it was in such a hurry.

Adam: What do we do? 

Zordon: You must beat him there and put your crystals together before it is too late. 

Robbie: And… how are we going to do that? It’s got a bit of a head start on us. 

Zordon: Ninjor and the Aquitians are prepared provide a diversion for Serpentera, thus buying you some time.

Tommy: Great. That’s all we need. Will Billy join us?

Zordon: Not at this time, no. He is needed elsewhere. 

Alpha: I am sending you the coordinates for the conduit. 

Zordon: Before you go though you need a plan of attack. Teleportation will draw unwanted attention and simply walking downtown is not possible. The Machine Empire has troops swarming down 5th avenue right now. 

Katherine: The Machine… Empire? 

Tommy: Who are they?

(It then dawns on Alpha and Zordon that the other rangers are not privy to the mutiny that has expelled the old power structure.) 

Adam: You mean… those robots we’ve been fighting? 

Katherine: What happened to Zedd and Rita?

(As they close to the communicator to get caught up, Rocky, who stayed behind with Tanya leans in and whispers in her ear.)

Rocky: You know… I’m the leader of this group.

Tanya: Huh? Oh. Yeah?

(A preoccupied Tanya replies, barely feigning interest.) 

Rocky: Yeah. I’m the red ranger. Those are the rules. I… let the others handle the busy work. But uh… yeah. If you need anything, you can go through me.

Tanya: Oh. (Nods) Okay. Cool.

(After hearing of the Machine Empire, the rest of the team looks stunned and confused with how to deal with them.)

Katherine: Wow. I never thought I’d feel sorry for Zedd and Rita.

Adam: That’ll add a bit of complication to our work. 

Robbie: Yeah. Hard to beat something you know nothing about. This guy seems to know what he’s doing to. He’s a lot more thorough.

Zordon: Indeed. And his Cogs are significantly more difficult than any Tenga or Putty before them. They are made of complete steel and are completely relentless. They require complete destruction in order to defeat. Which is not plausible with our limited energy reserves when facing such large numbers.

Robbie: You’re not inspiring a lot of hope, Zordon.

Tommy: It’s fine. We’re just gonna need a good plan.

(He turns back to face Rocky.)

Tommy: You paying attention?

Rocky: Huh? Yeah! Um… just uh… repeat everything you said once mor--

(Ignoring Rocky, Tommy cuts into his plan.)

Tommy: So we split into groups. We lay low as we head for the conduit. Kat, I need you use the Crane Zord and give us some aerial assistance. If we do run into trouble we’ll need you to pick them off. Avoid detection otherwise.

Katherine: Right.

Tommy: Rob and I will lead our own groups of two down the east and west side, coming together outside the conduit.

Rocky: Oh… Yeah. 

(He turns to Tanya, feeling somewhat shown up.)

Rocky: That’s cool. I approve of that plan. 

Tanya: (Steps forward) Do you need me for anything, Tommy? Please. I need to be able to help in some way.

Tommy: (Shakes head) I can’t risk it, sorry. 

Tanya: Please. My husband lost his life at Mondo’s feet. I didn’t come to America for sightseeing. I came here to avenge him.

Tommy: You leave that to us. You just stay here. Walk back to the command center if anything. It’s probably safest for you there.

Tanya: …

Rocky: (Scratches head) Why don’t you have her as a lookout? You know, position her somewhere omn the inside. Maybe have her hold the crystals in case we do get picked off. She can teleport in the last second before we begin when we know it's safe.

(Tommy hesitates, but eventually caves to the suggestion.) 

Tommy: Fine. Alright. But keep your distance. I don’t want casualties on my team. 

Tanya: (Grins) I will. Thanks Rocky. 

(Rocky nods proudly.)

Tommy: Hand her your communicator, Rocky. Stay close to Robbie. Any messages will go straight to him. 

Rocky: (Removes communicator) Right! 

Tommy: Stick together guys. This is the big one. All our prep work, all the simulation drills. It’s all for this. And I plan to see you all later for the debriefing.

(They each nod at him silently.)

Tommy: Good luck guys. It’s morphin time!

(As the rangers spring into action in the fight to retake the earth, Angel Grove must first be retaken. And right now their work looks cut out for them. The streets are flooded by an all too organized army of Cogs, marching perfectly in line down Fifth Avenue. Hundreds of scared civilians hide inside boarded up doors and windows, in what looks like an image out of the Third Reich.)

“So… this is the conduit.”

(Further downtown, the Machine Empire’s “help” stand outside the conduit. Expecting to be in awe they stare, underwhelmed.)

Rito: “Krispy… Kreme.” (Shrugs) Sure. I’ll take it.

(Next to Rito is a silver and brown robotic henchman, carrying a much smaller silver and black virtual copy of itself.)

Rito: Might as well have just been the Foot Locker next to it. At least the smell is nice.

Klank: From which store?

Rito: (Shrugs) …

(Elsewhere, on the outskirts of downtown looking in, Tommy, Robbie, Adam and Rocky stand morphed atop a hill. They stare off into the city they prepare to put it all on the line. They turn to one another slowly, sharing knowing glances before splitting off into two. It goes unsaid that the weight of the world is felt with each step as they march into town.)

Tommy: …

(They march, with the memories of lives already lost weighing down their heavy hearts.)

Robbie: …

(Tommy “expects” everyone to return from this mission alive. But there is an unspoken understanding that this is unlikely to happen. Nevertheless, they march. The deafening sounds of a jet roars through the sky as the Crane Ninjazord suddenly flies right over them. Kat reaches out to Tommy to give him an update.)

Katherine: (Via communicator) Katherine in. The coast is clear. Both routes are open. 

Tommy: Roger that. Stay out of sight.

(Tommy can feel his lips quivering and his hands shake as he replies. He is undoubtedly unnerved, as he prepares for a battle which no simulation can truly train him for. All he can do is put on the brave, stoic façade for his friends and hope for the best. Tanya reaches out to him.)

Tanya: (Via communicator) Tommy. Tommy come in.

Tommy: (Answers) Yeah. I read you Tanya. 

(Tanya is several miles down south, kneeling over the top of the tallest building in the area. She’s got a set of binoculars, looking down into the nearly desolate streets.)

Tanya: I see an army of Cogs toward Main Street. No drones though. But it looks like they’re headed toward the coordinates. 

Tommy: Where should we travel once we’re down there?

Tanya: Sixth and eighth avenues are safe once you’re near Main. There’s a roundabout by the conduit. If you beat them to it you can go around and bypass them entirely.

Tommy: Great. Thanks Tanya. Stay safe. Teleport if you sense any danger whatsoever.

Tanya: Copy that.

(He disconnects, then continues looking forward, taking deep breaths to quiet his racing heart. Adam, the person he’s split off with, speaks up behind him.)

Adam: Are you ready for this? 

(He gulps, then responds.)

Tommy: As ready as one could be. 

Adam: Think we'll all make it?

(He hesitates to respond. A few meters to the right, Robbie also hesitates to respond to anything Rocky says.) 

Rocky: Rob. 

Robbie: … 

Rocky: Rob! 

Robbie: …yes?

(He clenches his teeth, trying to remain composed. He’s barely been able to keep it together since he’s returned from Switzerland.) 

Rocky: Are you religious? 

Robbie: What?

Rocky: Are you religious? Do you believe in God? 

Robbie: I barely believe in myself, Rocky. Quit asking me stupid questions.

Rocky: Okay. (Nods) Got it.

(They continue marching forward in silence, Robbie pulling further ahead. He tries to distance himself far enough to sink deeper into his own mind.) 

“Brown ranger. I see you’re admiring my work.”

(Robbie replays the moment in his head. Goldar’s voice is crystal clear right behind him after just finding Zack laying lifelessly under a pile of rubble.)

Robbie: …You did this?!

(Goldar nods, proudly.)

Goldar: If only you were here to witness their final moments as they begged and pleaded for mercy. 

(Images of his friends: Jason, Zack and Trini runs through his head as he recalls everything Goldar said.)

Goldar: I was merciful alright. When I finally put them out of their misery! Gyahahahaha!

Robbie: “…their”

(Goldar chortles.)

Goldar: Don’t take my word for it.

(Goldar reaches behind his back, revealing a small anchor necklace in his hand.)

Robbie: I’LL KILL YOU!!!!

“Uh… Rob?”

Robbie: (Sighs) ... 

“Rob.”

(Rocky calls out to him again, snapping him back to the present.)

Robbie: (Annoyed) What? 

Rocky: What do you think of Tanya?

Robbie: (Groans) I don’t know, man. 

Rocky: I think she’s great. She's been here like five minutes and she’s already shown herself to be more valuable than some of us here.

Robbie: You can say that again.

Rocky: I uh... told her I was leader, by the way. You know, just in case she ask-

Robbie: Rocky!

(Annoyed, he stops dead in his tracks, then turns around to confront Rocky.)

Robbie: I can’t make this clearer. I don’t…

(Suddenly though, something behind Rocky catches his eye.) 

Robbie: Oh wow.

Rocky: You see what I see in her?

Robbie: (Pointing up) Look out!!!

(Just then, Serpentera soars directly over their heads, cutting extremely close as they dive out of harm’s way. Somehow managing to have snuck up behind the rangers, it engulfs the two in a massive shadow.)

Tommy: Rob! Rocky!

Adam: Oh no. He was waiting for us the whole time!

(Meanwhile, inside of Serpentera…)

King Mondo: They’re here! Drats! I knew we shouldn’t have stopped at Starbucks. Goldar, what were you thinking?!

Goldar: I’m sorry master, I had a free drink today for my birthday. I had no clue there’d be a line!

King Mondo: Enough of your pathetic groveling. Destroy the rangers and take their crystals.

Goldar: (Nods) Yes sir.

(Underneath their noses, the rangers scatter like frightened ants. Tommy however is stalled between running and going back to save the others.)

Tommy: Rob! Rocky! Hang on!

Robbie: No! 

(He waves Tommy off) 

Robbie: Get out of here! No use if we’re all dead!

(Tommy continues to hesitate, but eventually turns to run into town with Adam following behind. Those two aren’t in the clear either…) 

Adam: Heads up! 

(A a trio of drones appear over the horizon and start tailing them. They fire indiscriminately at the ground behind them until Adam is struck.)

Adam: AHHH!!!

Tommy: Adam!!

(A shot rips the ground in front of Adam, veering him off course. He stumbles to the side as Tommy continues to run. He looks back briefly to find Adam writhing in pain, but still moving. The drones however have now turned their attention to him. He’s finally able to hide underneath a big awning. They fly by, unable to detect him until turning up and disappearing into the sky. Tommy catches his breath and reaches for his communicator.)

Tommy: (Panting) Kat… Are you there?

Katherine: Yes Tommy. 

Tommy: (Panting) We need help. Fighter drones… near the hill. Serpentera attacked us… Adam’s down.

Katherine: Say no more. I’m on it.

(Tommy takes another second to catch his breath, after his carefully laid out plan crumbled within seconds. He continues deeper into town, but not before taking one last look up the hill that’s now about a mile behind him. His friends are still presumably up there, but Serpentera’s towering presence cannot be missed.) 

King Mondo: Finish them.

(On Mondo’s command, Goldar, who’s zeroed in on the red and brown rangers slams his fist down on a large red button. A flicker of light appears from within the mecha’s open mouth before a massive beam shoots out. It obliterates everything before it, creating a cloud of dust that consumes them both completely. A satisfied grin comes before Mondo’s otherwise frozen face. He pats Goldar on the shoulder as he turns back, assuming victory.)

King Mondo: Good work my boy. It seems you aren’t totally worthless. 

Goldar: You… you really mean that?

King Mondo: Sure. I mean, you give a monkey a loaded gun, and eventually he’ll shoot someone with it. 

Goldar: That is how my father joined the Alliance.

King Mondo: You know, I’ve been looking for a true righthand man. And with your piloting skills on the Alliances most deadly ship, you could really go a long way.

Goldar: Wow. You think s…

(Just then, Robbie and Rocky burst through the cloud on the other end. Having never broke stride.)

Goldar: Uhhh.

(In a panic, Goldar frantically tries to push for some more missiles, but gets a low energy notice.)

King Mondo: Yes. I really do. Once we take earth, they will have to let us back in. And once we do, you and I can really clean up…

(Mondo turns back around to face Goldar, only to find him standing, outstretched in front of the windshield.)

King Mondo: Why are you standing?

Goldar: I… need to use the bathroom.

King Mondo: Well then? Go.

Goldar: I uh. I am.

King Mondo: …

(Mondo becomes suspicious.)

King Mondo: Move over. 

Goldar: …

King Mondo: Now.

(He sulks to himself, then moves.)

King Mondo: Huh? What is that?!

(Goldar turns, preparing an excuse, but instead…)

“Your brute strength is no match for the cunning and the will… of the NINJA!!!”

Goldar: Ninjor! I thought he was dead!

King Mondo: Well see to it that he is then. Fire the missiles.

Goldar: Uh… we can’t sir. We’re low on batteries.

King Mondo: What?!

Goldar: If you want I can sneak to the dollar store quick and…

King Mondo: You imbecile. What did Zedd ever see in you?!

Goldar: Uh… he didn’t really…

Ninjor: Mondo… I heard your mother was so fat, that when she sits around the house, she sits around the house.

King Mondo: That doesn’t make sense stupid. My mother is a computer screen. And my dad is just a small piece of equipment.

Ninjor: I bet your mom says that too.

King Mondo: Ugh. After him.

Goldar: But sir, the range…

King Mondo: I said after him!

Goldar: …yes sir.

(Serpentera suddenly changes course and starts slowly moving backwards as Ninjor flies away on his cloud in the other direction, a sly grin on his face as the diversion is successful.) 

Tommy: Everybody clear out!

(Meanwhile back in the middle of mayhem, the white ranger ducks incoming fire from the tailing drones and he navigates the Gaza-like streets of Angel Grove. Shockingly, random civilians are still out and about that he orders back inside.)

Tommy: Find shelter! You can’t be out here. 

(Suddenly finding a downed car in the middle of the road, Tommy swiftly leaps onto the hood to try get to the other side. A blast from a fighter jet however sends him flying in an aimless arch. He hits the floor hard, badly hurting his back.)

Tommy: AHHH!!!

“Are you okay, Tommy?”

(Saba, Tommy’s talking sabre speaks up to check in on him.)

Tommy: Yeah… I think so… wait, what? (Looks down) Huh. What a time for you to start talking again.

Saba: It seems you need all the help you can get. I wouldn’t be too picky.

Tommy: Guess you’re right. 

Saba: Can you get up?

Tommy: Yeah… I’m fine.

(Slowly, he props himself back to his feet.)

Saba: We’re about half a mile from the conduit. If we hurry we can beat the…

Tommy: Ah, man...

(Tommy interrupts Saba as he finds to his left a pack of cogs attacking a crowded school bus.)

Saba: …cogs.

(They seem to attack for no particular reason other than to cause mayhem. Scared children cling to the other side for dear life. A teacher struggles to keep the kids calm.)

Saba: Looks like they picked the wrong day to go on a field trip.

Tommy: I gotta help them.

Saba: Tommy, you mustn’t. O-our energy reserves…. For the greater good, I urge you to focus on the conduit.

Tommy: I… can’t. I can’t let them die. I have to…

(Foolhardily, he runs toward the crowd of cogs and calls for their attention. He leaps over a bunch, legs up, as if rolling over a car’s hood. He lands flat on his feet, two hordes on each side. He gets down to a knee and swipes his feet, knocking down the ones in front him but the ones behind leap over him. They plant back down, then one grabs the grounded white ranger by the shoulder to pin him down. Tommy instinctively curls up and catapults him away.)

Saba: Tommy…Tommy!!

Tommy: Not now.

(He gets back to his feet, but gets quickly grabbed from behind.)

Tommy: Ah!

(He tries to flip the enemy over his shoulder but the cog’s waist locks in. In front, another cog opens its face, revealing a laser that fires a devastating beam, hitting him dead on.)

Tommy: Ahhh!!

(Tommy collapses, falling limp to the floor, as the kids scream in shock and horror out of concern. The pack of enemies close in as he struggles to get back to a knee. Smoke pours out of Tommy’s chest as Saba pleads with him again.)

Saba: Tommy… Tommy… you must listen.

Tommy: Ugh. No. 

Saba: Your powers alone are not enough to take them on. You must use me.

Tommy: …

(The cogs circle him entirely, surrounding him in steel. The children look on powerlessly as their only hope vanishes into the horde of enemies. That is, until a beam of light suddenly emerges. It beams through the enemies’ legs and arms, then engulfs them entirely. Before long, the white ranger is all that remains. Still crouched, with Saba in the air. He’s surrounded by pieces of scattered machinery.)

Tommy: …?

Saba: Seems you’re just as thickheaded as ever. And you wonder why I stopped talking.

Tommy: Heh… sorry. Thanks Saba.

(The kids looking on in awe. Tommy gets up and starts marching toward them heroically as they burst into gleeful cheer. He pulls out Saba once more and blasts open the crushed door. He then guides the kids out one at a time until the entire class and the single teacher are safe outside beside him. He peeks his head inside, as Saba looks away.) 

Saba: Uh… Tommy…? Tommy?!

Tommy: One second, Saba. 

(The kids then shriek, prompting Tommy to stick his head back out. The fighter jets return from the horizon, bearing down on all of them. He instinctively throws himself into the pile as a shield and braces for the worst. He shuts his eyes and tenses up as a deafening explosion is heard. 

Tommy: …

(Nothing else happens. After a few seconds he opens his eyes back up. He looks up and finds the Crane Zord soring off in the distance. No sign of the jets in sight.)

Tommy: (Exhales) Let’s go kids. Stay close.

(He continues down the road, leading the class with him. Meanwhile…)

King Mondo: After him! Why are you letting him slip away?

(Meanwhile, somewhere in the other direction…)

Goldar: (Scrambling) I'm sorry master, but we’re losing power with each passing second. I really think we should focus o…

King Mondo: I’m not paying you to think.

Goldar: Sir, you aren’t paying me.

King Mondo: And yet I still feel you’re overpaid.

Goldar: …

“You’re too slow Mondo!!!”

(Still running ahead of Serpentera on his cloud, Ninjor calls back to Mondo to continue getting under his skin. Back downtown, Tommy and the group of children stop at the end of a block as the road forks into two different directions. Just as frightened as everyone else, the teacher cries out from the back.) 

“There’s two paths! Which do we take?”

(Tommy hesitates briefly and he’s struck by a sense of déjà vu. A deep sense of foreboding also starts to settle in. Though he isn’t sure why. He turns to Saba for some comfort.)

Tommy: I can’t put my finger on it… but I’ve got a bad feeling about this.

(He gets no response.)

Tommy: Saba?

(He looks down.)

Tommy: Saba?!

(Saba isn’t there. He pats himself down, panics, then looks behind him. He finds nothing along the empty stretch of road behind him. It takes him a few seconds before he figures out why.)

Tommy: My powers… they’re failing already. Man… Zordon wasn’t kidding.

(He turns to the kids to try and be reassuring. Although the façade is surely back on.)

Tommy: Don’t worry kids. I’ll get you somewhere safe.

(But things are about to get a lot worse...)

Klank: Get ready Orbus… 

(From atop a building, Klank is seen holding onto Orbus tightly. He leans over and looks down.)

Klank: Ready Rito?

Rito: (Thumbs up) Ready Krank.

Klank: (Groan.) Um. Klank.

(He takes the tiny Orbus and from a chain on his back swings him over his head.)

Klank: Around and around and away we gooooo!!!

(He chucks him over the side of the building, where he falls and lands on Rito.) 

Orbus: You sure are a big boned fella!

(Orbus fires a tiny laser at Rito, causing him to convulse violently. Before long he starts growing rapidly. Before long, Rito becomes the size of the skyscrapers around him. towering over the city, as a defeated looking Tommy looks up helplessly.) 

Tommy: Oh man… we’re toast.

(Not seeing Tommy right away, Rito lumbers to the right, giving Tommy a brief opening.) 

Tommy: We head left. Stay low and move. Move!

(He ducks down and rushes down the left side of the street with the children quietly obeying his every command. He looks back to make sure they’re all safe. And that’s when it hits him. The feeling of déjà vu… this is the exact same scenario Tommy has practiced over and over in the command center. The one designed with no positive outcomes. The one that’s been eating away at him ever since and dictating his every irresponsible action is now replaying once more, only with real human lives.)

Tommy: …

(He quickly becomes unnerved at the thought of these kids dying on his watch. He thinks of the small boy from earlier that died while on the evac tanks. The one he stood by and did nothing about. He was just as old as these kids when he failed him. Tommy stops short, with muscle memory dictating a surprise ambush up ahead.)

Tommy: Hang tight, we’ve got company!

(On cue, somebody appears… Charlie Horse, one of Master Vile’s former goons, turned Empire agent, appears in front of him.)

Charlie: You’re not going anywhere, white ranger! School may be out, but I have one more lesson to teach you kids!

(Without hesitation Charlie reaches for the machine gun slung around his shoulders, then charges for the kids and the now unarmed white ranger. Tommy again shuts his eyes, as without Saba he is powerless to stop him from a distance. Again, a loud explosion sets off in front of him.) 

“I’ve got you covered, Tommy!”

(Again Tommy finds himself unharmed. He opens up and again finds the Crane Zord soaring off, having picked off the enemy. This time Tommy becomes panicked, knowing something bad is coming next…) 

Tommy: Kat, NO! LOOK OUT!!!

(Anticipating the worst, he instead sees Katherine flying away completely unharmed. The unbeatable scenario had Kat get killed in a blindside attack by Serpentera. Only this time, Serpentera was nowhere near downtown Angel Grove. He had actually done something to beat the unbeatable scenario. Zordon was thankfully wrong. With a massive weight lifted off his shoulders he turns back to the kids and gestures for them to continue moving forward. Now with a newfound confidence that everything just might be okay. The same air of optimism also spreads to the command center...)

Alpha: Things are actually looking okay. We could get out of this yet, Zordon.

Zordon: I hope so Alpha. But we are not yet out of the darkness.

Alpha: No, but it is looking slightly brighter by the second. 

Zordon: Indeed. And f the rangers do manage to pull this off, they will have accomplished what no one else could. They will humbly walk amongst their peers, but heroes they would all be. And I would forever owe each of them a debt of gratitude.

Alpha: Hey, they wouldn’t be able to get it done without you, big guy.

Zordon: I disagree. They’ve managed to pull together and pull out the seemingly impossible on their own. I have done nothing but make guesses so far. If they succeed tonight, this will be their victory and theirs alone.

(Just then, the sound of something printing comes from one side of the control panel. Alpha turns and finds a long sheet of paper making its way out.)

Alpha: (Tilts head) What is that?

Zordon: It appears to be the results of what I asked Billy to research. The possible negative impacts of the Zeo purge. 

Alpha: …it’s long.

(Unsure of what to make of it, Alpha just watches as it continues to print onto the ground.)

Tommy: (Panting) I made it... thank god.

(Meanwhile back downtown and along the desolate city road, Tommy is seen hurriedly dragging himself alone toward the finish line. There are no children in sight, but the roundabout is. Meaning the conduit is in the immediate area. He nearly collapses as he reaches his goal, barely holding himself up by his arms on his knees.)

"Took you long enough."

Tommy: Huh?!

(He looks up, and finds Robbie, Rocky and Adam looking down at him.)

Tommy: Rob?! (Turns) Adam! You made it?!

Adam: (Nods) The trains are still running. I got here like 30 minutes ago. I would’ve gotten you coffee, but Goldar showed up…

Tommy: Thanks... 

Rocky: What took you so long?

Tommy: (Points backwards) I found a bus full of kids. I had to wait for Billy to pick them up and take them somewhere safe.

(From the corner of his eye, he could sense Adam shaking his head.) 

Tommy: …What?

Adam: Ever the idealist, man. 

Tommy: What do you mean?

Adam: You’d jeopardize a whole mission just to not leave a man behind... 

Rocky: Or a bunch of five-year olds, more specifically.

Robbie: Hey. (Shrugs) Who else is gonna buy White Ranger backpacks post apocalypse?

(The team shares a light chuckle at Tommy’s expense as he just grins and nods acceptingly. He knows at times like right now, a brief moment of levity supersedes any hurt feelings. Robbie then continues, with something he wouldn't expect from him...) 

Robbie: Buut... I guess that's what makes you... a pretty good leader. You're always willing to go the extra mile. It's admirable... if …not totally irresponsible.

(Despite the backhandedness of his comment, it was still the nicest thing Tommy’s ever heard from Robbie. It also serves as a bit of validation to his deeply held apporach.)

Tommy: ...thanks, man. Uh... we should get going.

"Wait for me!"

(Having been almost forgotten, Kat rushes in from the distance.)

Tommy: Kat!

(Happy to see her alive and well, Tommy leaps forward and greets her with a swinging bear hug; an overreaction that catches everyone by surprise. Including Katherine.)

Katherine: Woah. Are you alright, Tommy?

Tommy: Yeah. I’m just glad you’re safe.

Adam: So... he doesn't care that [we're safe?

Robbie: (Shrugs) Not if you aren’t wearing pink, no

(Realizing how his actions may be perceived, Tommy pulls back.)

Tommy: Uh… It’s a… long story. I’m just glad everyone is alright.

Robbie: (Unconvinced) Hm.

Katherine: Looks like that’s the so called conduit. It’s in that store.

Tommy: Great. I guess this is it guys. We just gotta activate the Zeo crystals. Then this nightmare is finally over.

Adam: You guys ready to put this horrible day behind us?

Rocky: Ready as I’ll ever be. (Looks around) Strange though that we all managed to beat the cog army here. 

Robbie: Uh… might’ve spoken too soon.

(Suddenly, legions of Cogs start pouring out of every corner around them. Almost waiting for their cue to entrap the five teens in a circle of steel. The rangers stand petrified, while from out of the mob somebody pushes their way to the front.)

“Greetings, power rangers! (Bows) A pleasure to make your acquaintance at last.”

Robbie: …Are you…

Adam: …Mondo?!

(They come face to face with Klank and Orbus. The former starts chuckling.)

Klank: Me? Oh, goodness no. I wish. I am his assistant.

Orbus: And I am his assistant.

Klank: You may call us Klank and Orbus. And I believe you have something of ours. 

Tommy: (Turns to the others) ...Brace yourselves, guys.

Klank: Those Zeo crystals belong to the Machine Empire you see. And we are prepared to stop at nothing to obtain them. 

Tommy: …

Klank: Unless… You simply hand them over. Then this invasion ends right here, right now.

Robbie: What?!

Klank: It’s simple really. Mondo would much rather rule the world than destroy it. Your fighting only prolongs an inevitable defeat. Not to mention it increases the odds that Mondo may try to… cut his losses. As Zedd did in the Otherworld. Might I assume that some of you were there for that?

Tommy: ...

Klank: You rangers are sworn to protect the people of earth. So consider this choice carefully. You’ll actually be doing the right thing.

(They each turn to Tommy slowly, who stares back at them blankly. Giving up now goes against everything Tommy is as a person. But risking more lives goes against everything he is as leader. Finally, Robbie speaks up instead.)

Robbie: No. Forget it. We don’t make deals with monsters.

Tommy: …

Robbie: You’re fifty feet away from being beaten. Do you really think we’d just give up?

Orbus: Hm. Silly humans. Have you never heard the phrase “live to fight another day?”

(Finally, Tommy speaks up.)

Tommy: We have another phrase. And that’s “no weapons formed against us shall prosper.”

“Right!”

Klank: Very well. You choose principles over the best interests of your planet? Then allow us to free you from suffering before you can live with your consequences. 

Tommy: ...

Klank: Kill them.

(Suddenly, the mob of thousands closes in.)

Tommy: Now's the time. We fight.

(Reenergized, he turns to his team.)

Tommy: Protect the conduit. Protect the crystals. Above all, protect earth. This is the moment we’ve waited for, guys. Give everything you've got left. Fight like there's no tomorrow. Otherwise, there won’t be.

Robbie: Let’s do this. Power up, guys.

"Power up."

(The rangers pumps fists in unison, then charge the indomitable horde with their signature indomitable spirit. They split in a circle to take them on from the inside out.)

Tommy: Sui-yaa!!

(Tommy blocks a left chop from an enemy, a right from another, he ducks and lands two elbows. Then stands and connects with a butterfly kick. He barely contains himself as adrenaline has him in all-out attack mode.

Robbie’s besides him and pulls out his blade blaster. He goes full Doom, mowing down anything and everything indiscriminately. He passes by Adam, who gets spun to the ground behind him. He catches the steel boot however meant to cave his chest in.)

Adam: Grrr Grrrrrr…

(He jocks with the enemy to get free as the boot continues to force its way down with a mechanical vice. He becomes too fixed with this cog that he misses the one that pops in behind him ready to smash his face into the curb.)

Adam: (Gasps) Oh no!

(It appears with its right leg cocked up. But as soon as it does its left leg is knocked out underneath it. The first cog gets taken out second later.) 

Adam: Huh? 

(Adam sits up and finds Kat firing off shots with her power bow into the crowd.)

Adam: (Waves) Thanks Kat.

Katherine: Anytime… Look out!!

(Reactively, Adam dives his torso to the left as enemy fire goes astray. His power weapon materializes in his hand as he answers back…) 

“Power axe!”

(He swipes backwards, cutting clean through the cog behind him. Having the same idea, Rocky, with power sword in hand, drives his sword into any enemy that comes close to him. He manages to gut several, though the act of impaling proves too slow as the numbers start catching up.)

Rocky: Huh?!

(With his sword still inside of a standing enemy, he gets pulled away from behind. He blocks a right hand but meets a steel boot to the ribs. He keels over in agony but before he can catch his breath a third drives the ball of their foot into his back, taking him down.)

Rocky: Ahhh!!

(The numbers start to be too much for the others too as the initial drive of adrenaline gives way to the reality.)

Katherine: Ugh! Let go!

(Looking to fire off another set of arrows, Kat gets her bow swiped. As she makes chase, she gets sniped down from an enemy atop a fire escape.)

Katherine: AHHH!

Tommy: Kat! Hang on!

(Tommy instinctively reaches for Saba, hesitates as the memory of it vanishing returns to him, then eats a kick to the chest in the meanwhile. He trips atop a closed dumpster, then scrambles to get back to his feet. It finally sets in that he’s completely surrounded by a mob of enemies upon looking around. There is hardly space to move, much less put up a viable fight. Then he remembers, that for every minute he continues to stall, their energy levels drop further and further.)

Tommy: …

(Being fifty arduous feet away from his goal, Tommy decides it’s now or never, and goes all in.)

Tommy: Let go guys. Metallic armor, power up!

(While this goes on, Tanya is seen sneaking through the streets in the background, going completely unnoticed. She walks into the deserted Krispy Kreme, stopping only briefly to catch her bearings. Once she’s through the door.)

Tanya: (Panting) …

(Having never done anything close to this important, she has to take a few deep breaths to let this sink in. She then reaches for a black bag around her shoulders and sticks her hand inside. She smiles at what she finds.)

Tanya: …

(She pulls out all six Zeo crystals, having had them this whole time as a failsafe. She starts laying them on the ground in a pre-determined order, then realizes she forgot something. She scurries back up and rushes to lock the door. But as her hand hovers over the lock, a voice startles her…)

“Well, well, well”

Tanya: (Gasps) …!

(Rito slowly emerges from the back, his sword unsheathed.)

Rito: Looks like you’ve made my job a whole lot easier.

Tanya: …

Rito: Might I say though that you look phenomenal, Aisha. What, you’ve lost like ten pounds?

Tanya: HAYYYY-YAAA!!!

(Instinctively, she rushes toward him and shoves him, hard.)

Rito: OUGH…

(Rito takes a rough tumble to the floor, banging his head on the counter.)

Tanya: …

(Just then, the door rings open. Tanya realizes then that she never locked the door.)

Orbus: Heck of a speech you gave Klank. I thought you had them for a minute. 

Tanya: (Gasps) …!

Klank: Aye. I’ve been practicing since we landed. T’was really hoping we sounded bad a…AHHHH!!!

(Tanya reactively lunges toward them, causing Klank to shriek and clutch onto Orbus.) 

Klank: Don't hurt me, I'm with child!!!

(Klank buries his head and scuffles over to Rito and picks him back up to his feet. Tanya, who isn’t trained in martial arts, still hesitantly puts her hands up, unwilling to give ground. Her lips quiver as she issues her next statement.)

Tanya: Which one of you is first?

Rito: (Scratches head)…?

Klank: (Looks at Orbus)…?!

Orbus: (Looks at Klank) …?!

Rito: I… just ate a whole rack of donuts. I really should wait at least a half hour before I…

Klank: Well I can’t… I have a note from my doctor saying I should avoid physical activities.

Orbus: Well don’t look at me! My limbs don’t even move.

Tanya: …

Rito: (Shrugs) Eh, whatever… I don’t really like Mondo anyway. I’m outta here.

(Rito vanishes.)

Orbus: W-wait!! You’re the only one with a weapon!!

Klank: Oh my. The master is gonna be very upset that we’ve spoiled his master plan…

(Klank and Orbus then vanish, lifting a huge weight off of Tanya’s shoulders. Meanwhile, speaking of Mondo, his diversion continues, this time though a grassy forest. Ninjor leads him down a narrow passageway. Serpentera follows behind, tearing through said passage way while in pursuit.)

King Mondo: He’s getting away!! Get him!

Goldar: I’m trying, sir…

Master Vile: You either do, or do not. There is no try.

Goldar: Ha. I love Star Wa…

Master Vile: …

Goldar: (Bows head) Yes sir.

Ninjor: (Turns back) Yoohoo! You can’t catch me Mondo!

(Ninjor remembers to turn back every once in a while, to taunt Mondo so as to keep his attention. But each time now he has to turn back around to recompose himself. His already borrowed time grows shorter by the second. Ninjor feels himself slipping away. Still, it’s not for Mondo to know.) 

Ninjor: (Turns back) Perhaps if you were a little less Mondo, you’d be better off.

King Mondo: Grr. Get out of here. I’m taking over!! 

(Mondo shoves Goldar aside to assume command of the mecha.)

Goldar: Huh? What the--

King Mondo: You’re clearly not cutting it. Get out of here.

(Goldar slowly gets up, before He walking off dejectedly. Serpentera finally reaches the end of the forest with Mondo in control and now hovers over a lake.)

King Mondo: Where’d he go?

(Ninjor is suddenly nowhere to be found however. Managing to slink away during their scuffle.)

King Mondo: How do I turn this thing?

(He manages to turn the head to its left, he finds nothing. He turns it the other way to look right, and again finds nothing. He pulls the control shaft all the way down, and only sees his reflection in the water.)

King Mondo: He couldn’t have just vanished…

(Strangely though the reflection starts getting muddled the longer he holds on it. He doesn’t catch on at first, but the image vanishes as the water ripples. Then out of nowhere, a Megazord appears in its place as it bursts out of the water with a devastating uppercut.) 

King Mondo: WHA---

(Back downtown, the rangers seem to fare better in Metallic armor. Managing to fend off small crowds as steel meets steel. Things start looking up for them. Until…)

Adam: Huh? (Touches self) I’ve de-morphed.

(Their powers start to fail.)

Katherine: Huy-yaa! Yaaaa!

(Kat kneels to a knee to take down two with a double elbow but is de-morphed by the time she lands the blows, sending a shocking shooting pain up her arms as her vulnerable elbows meet unforgiving metal. For the others it happens less suddenly, but just as impactful. Robbie’s blade blaster, which he has always counted on as an equalizer to make up for a lack of martial art skills, vanishes mid run.)

Robbie: …

(Then Rocky’s power sword, which once upon a time slayed the evil green ranger, dematerializes in the red rangers hand.)

Rocky: …

(Then Tommy’s proud white tiger helmet, the symbol of his new era, gets wiped from his head.)

Tommy: …huh?

(It all happens in a different order, but the end result is the same for everyone; the powers that have guarded this team, and Angel Grove for the past three years is gone. Reduced to nothingness, like they’ve done to countless monsters over the years. All that’s left is them, all in civilian form, totally vulnerable. A horde of cogs still present, with only each other to turn to share blank, helpless looks.) 

Tanya: Guys come inside! We’re ready!

(Tanya sticks her head out of the Krispy Kreme and says all they need to hear. The teens bolt for the door like their lives depend on it but are followed behind by the horde of relentless cogs.)

Tommy: Hurry, hurry, hurry!!!

Tanya: Get in, go! They’re tailing you!

Robbie: Don’t let them in!

(Adam leaps in, so does Kat and Rocky. The latter with enough presence of mind to look for a way to keep them out.)

Rocky: Close the gate! Where’s the gate?!

(He spots a dial next to the door and lunges himself towards it to turn it. The mechanical gate outside the door starts to drop. Robbie and Tommy remain outside, trying to wrestle off the mob as long as possible from entering.) 

Robbie: AAAHG.

Tommy: They’re too strong!

Robbie: Get in there!

Tommy: I can’t. Not without you.

Robbie: Don’t be stupid. 

Tommy: You’d do the same for me. 

Robbie: No I wouldn’t. Now get in there!

(Tommy drops himself to waist level and makes it just under the gate as it continues to close. Robbie gets troubles by the closing window to escape, tries to follow suit but gets held back by a bunch of cogs.)

Robbie: Let go!

Katherine: Robbie! Come in!

Robbie: I’m trying!!

(Figuring the gate would remain open if one of them remained outside, they block his entrance by shoving him up against the dropping metal gate. The gate however is not closing, nor is it stopping as Rocky frantically tries to make it do. Finally, out of sheer desperation, he kicks the enemy directly in front of him right between the legs who instantly drops him to the floor. And with time running out be barely rolls underneath as the gate closes shut. Robbie sits up, surprised to still be alive. And takes a deep breath.)

Robbie: (Exhales) Talk about design flaw.

(The incessant sounds of banging and blasting can be heard from the other side as cogs try to break in. But they are safe. For now.)

Katherine: I’m so glad you’re alright, Robbie.

(Kat throws herself toward Robbie for a hug. He tentatively responds with one arm.)

Robbie: Tommy’s up there, Kat.

Tanya: That’s some heads up thinking Rocky. Way to show some leadership.

(Rocky, who just reacted at the time, realizes what he did and smiles proudly.)

Tommy: (Raises eyebrow) Leadership? Wait, he’s n…

Robbie: Shh. Let him have this.

Tommy: …

Tanya: Though I don’t think we have much time. This may have just bought us a few minutes. We need to get started soon.

Tommy: …right.

Tanya: I have everything set up.

(Tanya steps toward the middle of the floor, revealing a small metal container with each of the crystals set up.)

Tanya: I set up the crystals just like Billy had in his schematics. 

Tommy: Great. Let’s get started then. We don’t have a moment to lose. This war ends now. 

(Just then Tommy’s communicator rings. He slowly answers, hiding poorly an expression that reads “what now?”)

Tommy: Yeah Zordon?

Zordon: Tommy, may I assume you are by the conduit?

Tommy: (Nods) Yes.

Robbie: We just got freed of Mondo’s goons. We have the small opening we need to use to the Zeo crystals. 

Zordon: That is the reason I am calling you. I’ve asked Billy to do some research. There is something you need to know before you trigger the purge.

(They turn to one another with curious, yet not so eager looks. Tommy tries again to be the calm one. This time with more certainty in his eyes after having surviving what they already have.)

Tommy: Whatever it is, we can handle it. 

Zordon: The results came in. And it appears that setting off the purge is in fact the most effective way to end this threat. However, it will also instantly destroy whoever initiates it.

(And just like that, his and everyone else confidence is smashed. Tommy quickly starts to unravel.)

Tommy: What? How? How is that possible?

Zordon: Tommy, the conduit is not the location in itself, but rather the person who sacrifices themselves to channel all of the Zeo energy. The amount of energy will instantly overwhelm them and they will perish as a result. 

Tommy: No… 

Katherine: This… this can’t be. 

Tanya: But we’re so close.

Tommy: No. This isn’t fair. This can’t be happening, Zordon. No! I refuse to accept this! There has to be some other way. There just has to be!

Robbie: Calm down, man. Throwing a tantrum isn’t gonna help right now.

Tommy: Don’t tell me to calm down!

Adam: You guys, settle down. Both of you

Robbie: …

Tommy: …

Zordon: There is another way, Tommy. You may choose to surrender. And hope that earth is spared.

(Tommy is shocked to hear Zordon even contemplate such a thing. Although at this point, he is hardly surprised that this has become a viable option. Zordon continues.)

Zordon: You may also choose to continue fighting and hope to defeat Mondo conventionally. Although if I may be honest, that does not seem likely. Mondo continues to possess capabilities to obliterate all of earth at any time. Prolonging this battle might only increase the likelihood of him doing so.

Tommy: …

Katherine: So… Klank was right.

Rocky: What do we do now then?

Zordon: However, this is not a decision I can make on your behalf. You must decide as a team what the best course of action will be. No matter what you choose, I could not be any more proud of what you have all done today. You have each fought valiantly, in the face of certain defeat.

(Zordon’s words offer hollow reassurance, as there is still no favorable solution in sight. That is when…)

Robbie: It’s fine. 

(Robbie slowly steps forward.)

Robbie: We’ll go through with our first option. I’ll… I’ll initiate the purge.

Tommy: What?!

Katherine: Robbie, no. No you can’t. 

Robbie: It’s okay. (Long Pause) Hand me the crystals. 

Tommy: Rob, this is stupid. No. 

Robbie: No. What’s stupid is the senseless losses earth has taken. What’s stupid is that in a day this entire planet has become unrecognizable, yet we’re arguing over how to save everyone. There are thousands dying as we argue right now. One more means nothing.

Tommy: …

Robbie: Just let me do it. I’ve got nothing else left for me here. Not after today.

(Nobody speaks as Robbie takes that as a tacit confirmation. He slowly starts inching toward the conduit.)

“No wait!”

(Tanya speaks out.)

Tanya: I should do it. 

Robbie: …

Tanya: I’m not a ranger. You are. Your work doesn’t end after today. Mine does. I lived my life for my husband. My would-be family. I lost that today. And now my life is about payback. Please. Let me have this.

Robbie: …uhh.

Adam: …

Tanya: Just let me know from the other side how that S.O.B. looks when I fry his circuits. 

Robbie: (Shakes head) No. I can’t let you do this. 

Tommy: I can’t let either of you do this. Stand down. 

Robbie: (Impatient groan) Give me a break. Give me one good reason why?

Tommy: Because I’m your leader, and I am ordering you both to stand down.

Robbie: …

Tommy: It should be me. If anyone should be sacrificed, it should be me.

Tanya: …

Tommy: This whole time. I’ve been trying to have it all. To save the day with no casualties. But… look at all of this!

(He turns his body toward the metallic gate and lets out a defeated laugh.)

Tommy: It’s like trying to stop a sandstorm with a damn net. I already failed. People are dead. Innocent people are dead. The world will never be the same again.

Katherine: …

Tommy: But not a single person here will die under my watch. On that, I will draw the line. I am your leader. I fight with you on the frontlines in order to protect all of you. And if anyone should die, it should be me. 

(The room falls silent as nobody knows how to respond. The backdrop noise of Cog banging on the metal gate is the only thing heard as the rangers let sink in what is needed by one of them. That is until...) 

“Never fear Tommy. Ninjor is here.”

(The familiar voice calls to them from the entrance as a figure materializes.)

Tommy: Huh? Ninjor?

(Ninjor suddenly becomes serious as he walks toward the others.) 

Ninjor: None of you should have to sacrifice yourselves. My sword, is your sword. And that sword... should be mine to fall on. 

Tommy: What?

Katherine: What are you saying?

Robbie: You mean…?

Tommy: Ninjor, no…

Ninjor: Enough. 

(He sticks his hand out to silence the group. He continues.)

Ninjor: I don’t have much time left. I will shrivel and die if I spend another hour outside of Eltar. And in Eltar, I will have no one else to live the rest of my life with. I promised you all when you avenged Dulcea that I would protect you all until the very end. 

Tommy: …

Ninjor: Well, consider this the end. 

(A now teary eyed Tommy doesn’t respond right away. But instead leans in for a hug for which Ninjor calmly reciprocates.)

Ninjor: Dulcea would be so proud of what you’ve all become. I initially did not think you were worthy of your powers, but she vouched for you. She was right. As always. 

Tommy: (Sniffs) You can tell her when you meet her again. 

Ninjor: (Nods) …will do.

(Tommy slowly pulls away.)

Ninjor: Quickly. Before Mondo returns.

(Meanwhile…)

“YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!!!!”

(Feeling the effects of a Zord sized uppercut, Mondo is rocked backwards.)

Corcus: We’ve got him reeling.

(The Alien Rangers, rejuvenated, operate their Zords kinetically from lakeshore as Mondo struggles to gain control.)

Delphine: No, he’s got himself reeling.

(By both panic and inexperience, all he does is swing Serpentera’s neck around wildly and fires errant shots into the sky.)

King Mondo: MACHIIINAAAA, STOP THIS CRAZY THIIIIING!!! YAAAAAAH.

“King Mondo.”

(To Mondo’s relief, Goldar’s voice resurfaces behind him.)

King Mondo: Thank goodness, Goldar. Get back here. I need your help.

Goldar: No.

King Mondo: What?!

Goldar: Bite me.

King Mondo: What?! Have you lost your mind? You looking to get fired son?

Goldar: I’ll do you one better.

King Mondo: Huh?

(He turns around, finding Goldar standing with Zedd, Rita, Rito, Finster and Squatt. The Machine Empire is tied up behind him.)

Goldar: Consider this my resignation.

King Mondo: Zedd!!!

Lord Zedd: Mondo, I believe you have something that belongs to me. 

King Mondo: My family! What have you done?!

Lord Zedd: You always did get in your own way. I should have deactivated you when you outlived your usefulness. But I guess I pitied you.

King Mondo: Pity this!!!

(He fires a shot from a concealed laser he whips out. Zedd blocks it and fires back at him. It barely misses Mondo but knocks him against the control panel, forcing Serpentera into the air.)

“YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!”

(The alien rangers look up into the sky, confused, as Serpentera suddenly disappears into the distance.)

Tideus: Did… we just win?

Delphine: I think so.

(Back in downtown Angel Grove, the ranger teens and Ninjor prepare for the purge with the room set up. The teens stand in a circle, surrounding Ninjor. Similar to how they stood around him when they met him to receive their powers, it is how they’ll stand around him to say goodbye. Ninjor starts, by reading an incantation.)

Ninjor: Strongest powers, heaven sent. Zeo crystals, lend us strength.

(His voice echoes through the room, yet nothing happens right away. The only sound is that of the Cog’s relentless banging as they try to get in. Eventually, the Zeo crystals start to light up in response to Ninjor’s chant. He continues…)

Ninjor: Harnessed from earth, guides us in fight. Zeo crystals, show us your light!

(Energy starts to pick up as the crystals shake over Ninjor’s head. The room grows worried with an unknowing dread as Ninjor continues stoically.) 

Ninjor: Defeat our foes and end this catastrophe. Release your powers. Release them… through me!

(A powerful beam suddenly shines from the crystals as an overwhelming light fills the room. A mysterious force suddenly shoves the teens against the hard wall behind them. They each fill with a multicolored energy, but it can hardly be processed in the moment.)

Katherine: Ugh…

(Things unfolds quickly. The room grows so bright so fast it’s impossible to see if Ninjor is still even in the room. The crystals are the only thing clearly visible and appears to stand alone in the air. The crystals unleash another round of energy, this one completely white. It disperses through the walls. The teens instinctively duck for cover.)

Tanya: …

Rocky: …

(This beam bypasses them entirely though as it travels and disappears from the room. Suddenly, the Cogs trying to bust inside the donut shop stop. As if a switch has turned them all off, they topple over like mannequins. The energy continues traveling throughout Angel Grove, disabling the droves of enemies in the middle of attacks on civilians. The beam doesn’t stop in their city either. It travels even outside the state, only picking up speed as it spreads across the globe.)

Sam: Quickly. Get him in!

(Outside of Phoenix, Sargent Trueheart, the man Tommy met on his Zeo quest, rushes with an EMT to get his fallen deputy to the back of an ambulance. Fighter drones are in the distance firing in their direction. In one fell swoop though, the beam of light passes them, without harm to any civilian. The drones fall to the ground and explode, like flies caught in a trap.)

Sam: …?!

(In Mexico, more Cogs approach the village the small boy that Rocky visited resides in. They point laser beams at the boy as they continue to search for a crystal that is no longer there. The boy closes his eyes and lowers his head, resigning himself to his fate. But after a while when nothing happens, he reopens his eyes and finds all Cogs surrounding him in the floor, completely non-functional.)

Diego: …?

(The beam spreads out across all regions and time zones, from Canada, the Philippines, New York and London. Each city sees drones stopping in their tracks and falling straight down in their respective skylines. The beam reaches as far as South Africa, where the Cogs return once more having realized Charlie Horse never walked away with the Zeo crystals.)

“Ahhh!!”

“Help!”

(The church attendees once again brace for their lives, when suddenly, the enemies pause. The bright light passes by in a heartbeat, which most feared was an attack from the hostage takers. Instead all the cogs fall, becoming scrap metal, while sparing everybody else. Everyone is confused initially. All except for Mr. Okafor, Tanya’s father, who laughs in a jubilant realization.)

Mr. Okafor: Mister Adam! Adam has saved us all! 

(The church explodes into cheers as the beam moves on. Back at the command center, Alpha and Zordon try to register what exactly has happened.)

Zordon: Alpha, can you give me an energy reading?

(Alpha tinkers with the control panel.)

Alpha: There is no trace of evil energy left on earth. There is a spike of energy on my readings, but that is because of the Zeo powers.

(He reads the reports a little further...)

Alpha: Ninjor’s energy levels are nowhere to be found. They’ve dropped off.

(There is a brief pause before Zordon replies.)

Zordon: Understood, Alpha. Thank you. 

(Suddenly, a sound is heard by the entrance.)

Alpha: (Gasps) …!

(Meanwhile, after the dust has somewhat settled, the power rangers meet with the Aquitian rangers by Angel Grove lake, each of their hands extended as they bid farewell.)

Delphine: Thank you.

Tommy: It was an honor having you here to help us.

Delphine: The honor is all ours. 

Rocky: I guess this is goodbye.

Tideus: Yes. We must get back to our planet to rehydrate.

Tommy: I don’t know how to thank you for everything you’ve done. Earth wouldn’t be standing right now if it wasn’t for you.

Delphine: We understand you would do the same for us.

Katherine: In a heartbeat.

Aurico: What’s next for you all?

Robbie: I don’t know. Mourn? Rebuild perhaps.

Tommy: We have to get back to the command center first and regroup. Our communicators shut down after the purge. They may have overheated when they came into contact with the Zeo energy. 

Delphine: Then consider this one last act of assistance. 

(Delphine begins waving her arms around in a circle, and summons a cloud of energy that surrounds the teens. Before long, they teleport away.) 

Delphine: Until we meet again, power rangers of Earth. 

(The ranger teens are teleported just outside the command center. Meanwhile, inside…) 

Zordon: Who’s there? Show yourself, now!

Alpha: I sense no ranger energy. This may be an intruder. 

Zordon: Prepare the protective force fields, Alpha. 

“Hey...” 

(Suddenly, their distress is quickly deflated as Billy appears through the hallways.)

Billy: Relax. It’s just me.

Alpha: Billy! (Exhales) That’s a relief. 

(Everyone shares a brief chuckle at the overreaction to the false alarm. Even Billy, who was nearly caught in a force field laughs it off as he remains behind the control panel.)

Alpha: Sorry Billy!

Billy: Don’t worry about it. 

Alpha: Why didn’t you teleport? The threat is over.

Billy: I know. My communicator just shut down. It’s the strangest thing too, my morpher just suddenly van…

(His eyes wander, until they meet something that shouldn’t be there.)

Billy: Huh? What is… 

(Just outside, the rest of the teens appear.)

Katherine: We’re here. We’ll just walk up I guess.

Adam: I guess that was it for Mondo, huh?

Tanya: I wonder if we got him in the purge or if he escaped?

Tommy: I don’t know. I bet Zordon could tell us though. 

Rocky: If that’s the worst of it though, I’m pretty sure we can handle anything else he gives us moving forward.

(They start up the hill on the way to the command center.)

Robbie: Would it have killed us to be teleported a few more feet?

(A sudden jarring boom blindsides the rangers. The sheer force alone knocks them all down to the foot of the hill. They fall backwards over one another, seeing only the command center being ripped apart and set ablaze as they stumble.)

Adam: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Tommy: ALPHA!! ZORDON!!!

(Tommy struggles to get back up and tries hopelessly to run up the hill. He gets held back by Katherine as the damage is more than done. It happens in a matter of seconds but the destruction was swift and absolute. The command center is gone in a jarring scene. All that remains is the base which is itself engulfed in black smoke. The teens look on woefully, with no idea of what to do next. Mondo’s invasion of earth may indeed not have been a complete success, but his mission of destroying the rangers was. The rangers as we know them, are finished.)

 

To Be Continued.


	6. 0406 - A Zeo Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Grove reels from the fallout of the greatest tragedy to ever hit earth.

(We begin today where we left off. The rangers, victorious against the Machine Empire’s unprecedented worldwide attack, find no respite as they charge up a hill in distress. The command center has just erupted into a ball of fire, the force of which knocked them down. Their cries as they charge back up are muted, as audio from a news report, airing simultaneous to these events, are heard.)

“We have some breaking news developing as we speak. It appears that as of 4:45pm, several places across the world have been reporting that that the unknown invading forces have in fact, ceased operating. Many have reported a wave of light passing through them and effectively shutting off these armies in droves.”

Katherine: (Gasps) … 

Rocky: I don’t see anything… can you?

(The hill plateaus as it appears the teens reach the top. But disbelief sets in. The familiar structure that has stood before them the last three years isn’t there.) 

“I must stress that these reports are still preliminary. I strongly urge caution until otherwise necessary. But it does in fact seem, for now at least, that we have awaken from this nightmare of untold havoc. The wake of this attack will leave our work as a nation cut out for us. Causalities are expected to be astronomical. But with bated breath, I am relieved to say that this is finally over. A return to normalcy can now take place.”

Adam: It’s gone. It’s… gone. 

(The stare into an empty void left behind after the explosion, unsure of what to do next.) 

Rocky: I don’t believe my eyes. 

Robbie: It’s like… it never existed.

(Robbie looks around, walking on a dirt floor. There is no evidence of the marble tile that he once walked on. Only the vaguest signs of broken machinery remain along the edges, with no sign of the life that used to inhabit the command center. Tommy walks forward.)

Robbie: (Exhales) …

(He puts but hands behind his head, as if struggling to comprehend everything that’s happened today and all the losses he’s personally witnessed. Also demoralized, Tommy walks forward and scouts what’s left.)

Tommy: There’s no way Alpha and Zordon survived. (Sighs) They’re nowhere to be found…

Adam: Wait… what about Billy? Where was he?

(Tommy looks around, finding no sign of him anywhere.)

Tommy: …

Adam: Can… anybody reach him?

Rocky: (Reaches for communicator) Hello, Billy? Billy are you in? Billy?

Billy: …I’m right here. 

Rocky: (On communicator) Where are you? You’re sounding a bit far away. We need to get over here, now. I’m afri-

Tanya: Rocky… it’s okay.

(She reaches over to stop Rocky, who realizes that Billy is right behind them. Katherine runs over for a hug, thankful that he’s safe.)

Katherine: Billy!

Billy: …

Tommy: Billy… Were you...?

(Billy nods.) 

Billy: I was teleported out at the last second. Against my wishes. There was an explosive planted inside.

Tommy: What?

Robbie: Impossible.

Rocky: How’d that happen? I thought no one could get inside. 

(Billy pauses uncomfortably before responding.) 

Billy: “How” is not really important right now. They got inside. Alpha and Zordon were obviously still inside too.

Tanya: Is there anything we can do?

Billy: (Shrugs) …I don’t think so.

(He responds, with a heavy heart and a full conscience.) 

Adam: So this is it? We’re finished. After all we just survived. A stupid fluke bomb ends undoes everything we just sacrificed?

(Billy looks back at Adam blankly. Unable to produce an answer.)

Katherine: Was Ninjor’s sacrifice in vain?

Tommy: No.

Katherine: …

(Tommy steps forward.)

Tommy: Don’t talk like that. It wasn’t in vain. None of it was. Obviously this isn’t good. But because of our work, because of Ninjor’s work. And because of Alpha and Zordon’s work, Angel Grove is safe. The world can breathe a sigh of relief. We’re left to pick up the pieces, sure. But at least we have the time to do so now that the Machine Empire was defeated.

Tanya: (Nods) …

Tommy: (Sighs) Now… (Looks around) Time to pick up the pieces. 

Billy: Right. And we will. And you’re absolutely right. At least we don’t have the Empire to worry about for now.

“YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!”

(Speaking of the Machine Empire, we go back to moments before the purge was initiated. King Mondo found his stolen ship under seize by the man he stole it from. His family was captured behind him and an errant shot sends Serpentera soaring into the sky.)

King Mondo: MACHIIINA… STOP THIS CRAZY THIIIIIIING!!!!

Lord Zedd: Don’t just stand there, capture him.

(Zedd turns to his goons, Goldar and Rito, who up until this moment were working for Mondo, and even have the metal headpiece sticking out of their ears.)

Goldar: (Nods) Yes master. And may I say how wonderful it is to be under your tutelage again. I have missed your tactful wisdom, your warm touch and your…

Lord Zedd: Quiet, pea brain. He’s getting away!!

Goldar: Huh?

(He turns to Mondo who appears to be trying to pry open the emergency exit on the side of the cockpit. Goldar and Rito march toward him, but he manages to open the latch in time, forcing the two out of the ship as they get sucked out.)

Rita: Rito! Goldar!!

Lord Zedd: Never mind them! That Mondo is mine.

(With everything that isn’t bolted down now flying out of the latch, Mondo still finds himself struggling to regain his footing. He looks out into the sky and finds a great white wave of light that is both spreading outwards and growing upwards that Mondo finds disconcerting. Zedd slowly approaches.)

Lord Zedd: Aw, what’s wrong Mondo? (Extends Hand) Need a hand?

King Mondo: UGH. AHHHHH… yes please.

(Lord Zedd reaches out, but then pulls back and starts derisively slow clapping as Mondo continues to lose grip.) 

King Mondo: …

Squatt: (To Rita) I gotta say, I saw that one coming.

Lord Zedd: It was a fine attempt, Mondo. But did you think we lost over and over because we were incompetent?

King Mondo: …Yes?

Lord Zedd: Then what does that make you? A man with a chip on his shoulder, trying to leap frog over another’s work. He makes a big splash, then falls flat on his face. 

King Mondo: …

Lord Zedd: How embarrassing. And now you run away, leaving your family to die? Why, you’re no king. You aren’t even a man.

(Zedd slowly comes up closer to him, till he’s mere feet away.) 

Lord Zedd: Any last words before I send you to die with the rest of your worthless lackeys on earth?

(At that exact moment, Serpentera leaves the earth’s atmosphere. The gravitational pull is suddenly gone. The moon is seen within distance. Mondo turns back and sees something that catches his attention. He then smiles and stands up normally.) 

King Mondo: Yes. (Salutes) Until we meet again, old friend.

(He vanishes.)

Lord Zedd: Huh?!

(Worse yet, his whole family vanishes behind him. Leaving pieces of rope to float in the air.)

Rita: Where’d they go?!

Lord Zedd: DOOOH, I hate that Mondo!!!

(Serpentera continues to soar off into the depths of space. Meanwhile, King Mondo and the rest of his family travel as beams of light all the way to the moon, where it appears a new base has been created in the place of Rita and Zedd’s old palace.)

Klank: (Nods) Ah, welcome home master. We just finished unpacking.

(They reappear, but look none to pleased.)

Orbus: We weren’t sure where you wanted the giant gears so we just left them everywhere.

Klank: Sire… Is everything alright?

King Mondo: (Fuming) Does it look like everything is alright? My invasion is ruined!! Where were you?!

Klank: (Bows) I-I do apologize, however the skeleton one left us unarmed. And Orbus didn’t have a sitter…

Orbus: Our hands were tied, master.

Klank: What were we to have done at the moment?

King Mondo: You were to die if you had to. We were this close to capturing earth’s most valuable weapon and you let it slip away!? And now those measly earthlings, those irritants stand to be significantly stronger because of it. Why if I weren’t such a benevolent king, I would…

(He grabs Klank by the shoulder and shakes his fist with the other hand. Queen Machina finally steps in.)

Queen Machina: Honey, please. Your oil pressure is already out of control. No sense in getting so worked up. 

King Mondo: Humph. 

(He begrudgingly lets go.)

Orbus: Oh thank goodness. My hardware wasn’t designed for this.

Klank: I may have wet my underware. 

King Mondo: Seems like I’m the only one who cares around here. Are you not as upset as I am? We’ve been embarrassed. 

Queen Machina It’s not over yet dearie. Even if they did gain the power, how could they possibly be stronger than our entire army combined?

(Machina looks out into the remodeled balcony, overlooking a massive sea of resources at his disposal. The earth’s surface is covered entirely by cogs, the sky is swarming with fighter jets and there are the odd all-terrain armored walkers that weren’t even used on earth. Clearly whatever was used on earth was only the tip of the iceberg.) 

Queen Machina: So we underestimated their defenses. We can still crush them at will. 

King Mondo: Yes. I suppose your right. 

Prince Sprocket: Yes daddy. And if that’s not enough, I’ll go down there and give them the old one-two.

(Sprocket punches the air as Mondo chuckles at his son, finally calming a little.)

King Mondo: Of course, son. (Exhales) I suppose you’re right. Besides, the damage is already done. We may have lost the battle, but the earth has already crumbled at our feet. They cower in fear of what’s to come next. 

Klank; That’s the spirit sir. Shift attention away from us!

Orbus: Yeah! You’re wonderful, sir!

King Mondo: Yes. This… purge was just a minor setback. They’re still defenseless by comparison. And once they realized they’re no match for us, they will soon fall in line like all the others. Pretty soon, earth will be yet another notch of the Empire’s United Galaxy. Ahahaha!

“The National Guard is in the process of confirming the earlier preliminary reports. But even if the reports are true, this is clearly only the beginning of what appears like a very long term recovery effort.”

(Back on earth, the TV is on inside a modest looking home. It appears to be Sammy Kwan’s home, and she leaves it on as she steps outside and closes the door behind her.) 

“For more analysis we now go to Doug McCarthy, our National Security pundit.”

(Sammy walks into the streets, totally mesmerized by what she sees. It’s almost like a bad dream to her, straight out of a bad disaster movie.) 

‘Thank you, Chet. In the wake of this disastrous attacks, many questions remain. Most importantly, are we safe from another attack? It appeared extremely easy for these foreign invaders to simply waltz on in and destroy everything in sight. I obviously don’t have any idea of what their remaining armies look like, if any, but there’s no reason for me to believe that they aren’t capable of doing this again.”

(As she continues to walk, she finds that homes appear raided, many have been boarded up. Trees have collapsed onto houses, hollowed out cars appear to have been burned beyond use. Random items of clothing are scattered on the floor, with no sign of the rest of the person in sight. A lot of which appear to belong to children, which Sammy finds most troubling to accept.)

Sammy: …

“Face it. We are not safe right now. These are monsters, with no motive other than to divide us and to destroy us. They bypassed all security measures we have in place and overwhelmed our defenses without effort.”

(Chet, the main anchor, then asks a follow up question.) 

“Some early reports show that several intelligence committees were alerted of the possibilities of a large scale attack some weeks ago. What would you say to those who feel that our government is to blame for the slow efforts to unite defenses with other nations?”

(Sammy stops walking as she comes across the Scott residence, Jason’s family’s home. Their home looks especially wrecked. An explosion was set off outside their home in what appears to be a targeted strike.)

Sammy: …

(Fortunately, both parents are outside and appear unharmed. They survey the damage and embrace, while Sammy looks on.) 

“Oh I’d say We’re definitely divided. And I’m sure they know we’re divided. They know that Russia is acting like a rogue agent and stockpiling nukes. They know of the tensions in the Middle East. They know how divided countries the Koreas are, and they are using this to our advantage. They’re feeding off our dissent. I mean, do you really think it was a coincidence that they decided to attack the Geneva United Nations during the Peace Conferences final sendoff? I think not.”

“So what do we do moving forward to prevent future attacks?”

“The only thing we can do. Vote Republican and buy my book ‘Everything’s Out to Get You”, in stores now.” 

“Thank you Doug. That title certainly holds more weight now than ever before. We’ll return after this.”

Sammy: Man. Where are the power rangers when you need them?

(Sammy continues down the road until she finds something… or rather some people, who catch her attention.)

Sammy: Wait a second, is that… Bulk and Skull? 

(She finds Bulk and Skull in the near distance, looking as if they’re meant to be out on patrol.)

Sammy: Why aren’t they moving?

(Despite the appearance, they’re not actually moving and look to be somewhat zombified. Given the context of her surroundings, Sammy looks more closely, becoming worried.) 

Sammy: Oh no... They must’ve become monsters! Mindless beast incapable of thought… wait, they’re the same.

(They start to snap out of it mid-thought. Sammy walks up to them and starts waving her hand to assist in waking them up.)

Sammy: You guys… you guys okay?

Bulk: Um… ugh. 

Skull: Ugh… (Wipes drool) …

Sammy: Guys?

Skull: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Sammy: (Startled) Oh gosh!

Bulk: What?!

Skull: WE’RE UNDER ATTACK!! THIS IS THE BIG ONE!!!

Bulk: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Sammy: That already happened and ended… 

Bulk: AAAAAAAAAAA….

(Bulk stop mid-shriek, then looks around and finds the damage already done around him.)

Sammy: You guys dozed off through the whole thing?! You’re cops!

Bulk: …

Sammy: That’s insane. I mean what good are you two for anyway?!

Bulk: Tailing Hispanic’s in Department stores. 

(Sammy sighs, then face palms while shaking her head in disbelief.) 

Sammy: It’s a shock that neither of you are dead just standing out here like this. 

Bulk: Wait a minute. What are you doing out here by the way?

(She hesitates before responding.) 

Sammy: Uh… I haven’t seen my dad since yesterday. 

Skull: (Gasps) …

Bulk: …the chief?

Sammy: (Nods) I’m worried. Thought I’d circle the area. Maybe he’s around here and got hurt. Hopefully he’s just hurt.

Skull: (Shakes head) No way. This place is way too dangerous. I can’t let you be out here. 

Sammy: (Raises eyebrow) Oh, now you’re policing?

Skull: …

Bulk: (Shrugs) Well, at least let us escort you then. We’d sleep better knowing you were safe.

Sammy: Seems like you two slept just fine. 

Bulk: …

Sammy: Oh… alright. I can’t say no to you two goons.

(Sammy leads the way down the road, as Bulk and Skull follow behind.)

King Mondo: Hmm… Interesting. 

(Meanwhile, back on the moon…)

Queen Machina: What is it, dearie?

(Mondo overlooks the balcony studiously.) 

King Mondo: I don’t sense any ranger energy left on earth. Zordon’s energy has dropped off as well. 

Queen Machina: Could it be…?

King Mondo: It be. My bomb worked. It wiped out their base of command and their base of support underneath them. This leaves a vacuum in the everlasting struggle between good and evil. One which, I shall pounce to take advantage of.

Klank: Are you confident that no one is down there, sire?

Orbus: You may want to send down a scouting team just to make sure the coast is clear.

King Mondo: What?! You dare question my judgment?

Klank: N-no! 

(Klank immediately throws Orbus onto the floor and backs away nervuosly.)

Klank: Of course not. It’s just…

King Mondo: (Waves him off) Bah. Never mind your useless stammering. (Scratches chin) Perhaps I shall… send down a small army of cogs to… scout the area.

Klank: (Exhales) Yes… Good plan, sire. 

Orbus: (From the ground) Very cunning of you to play it safe, sir.

King Mondo: Thank you. That is of course what puts me a step ahead of that bull headed Lord Zedd and his brainless corps he calls his “help.” 

(Speaking of which…)

Goldar: Uuuuuuugh.

(Goldar crawls out of a ditch after looking to have crashed back in Angel Grove after his fall from Serpentera.)

Goldar: Everything huuuurts. 

(He crawls out.)

Goldar: What happened? AHHHH!!!

(The clearly damaged metal head piece Goldar has on short circuits, sending shockwaves throughout his head. He rips it off and tosses it to the floor.) 

Goldar: Stupid thing. It’s scrambling my brains.

“Tell me about it.”

(He looks back down and finds Rito sitting up.)

Rito: I can’t remember a single thing… 

Goldar: How did we end up here?

“Uuuugh.”

(Hearing a third voice, they look over to find Lindsay lying next to them with a frat t-shirt on and a single red heel.)

Lindsay: Only the best party in the apocalypse! (Winces) Maaaaan my head hurts…

Goldar: …?

(She staggers up without looking at them and looks outside the ditch. She finds dozens of inactive cogs lying face down on the floor.)

Lindsay: Ha. Lightweights. 

(She ties her hair up.)

Lindsay: I guess you can’t regret what you don’t remember, eh boys? 

Rito: …?

Goldar: …?

Lindsay: I assume I can keep the shirt? 

(She finally turns around, and her look of satisfaction quickly turns to that of horror.)

Lindsay: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

(Lindsay digs out of the hole, falling back in a few times. She then runs for her life, limping with one heel one before finally stumbling out of it. She continues to run barefoot until she’s out of view. Confused, Goldar and Rito don’t make chase, and just stand there looking at each other.) 

Rito: (Shrugs) Do I have something in my nose?

Goldar: You don’t have a nose. 

Rito: Huh. (Points) Hey, didn’t you have wings?

Goldar: (Looks behind) Wings? Where?

Rito: Eh, maybe not. Ugh I wish we could remember who we were and how we got here. 

Goldar: We should probably ask around. Somebody’s got to know who we are. 

Rito: Right.

(Rito and Goldar dig themselves out of the ditch and start wandering aimlessly for anyone willing to help them. A little later in the day, closer to civilization, we find Sammy, Bulk and Skull walking through the park, still looking for Sammy’s father.)

Bulk: Don’t be too worried, Sam. I’m sure your dad will turn up. 

Skull: Yeah. He’s a tough guy. He’s not gonna be taken down by a single worldwide invasion.

Sammy: Thanks you guys... But it’s not just my dad. No one I know is picking up. Robbie doesn’t seem to be home. I also haven’t heard back from my cousin Trini or Jason. And I know the UN building they were working at got attacked too. I just wished they’d answer…

Bulk: Have you called Zack?

Sammy: Ew, why would I call Zack?

Bulk: …

Sammy: (Gasps) Wait… I know. I can call Zack and ask him if Jason and Trini are okay!

Bulk: …that’s a plan.

Sammy: Great! I need a phone!

“He isn’t answering either.”

Sammy: Huh?

(Turn, find Angela.)

Sammy: Hey! …who are you?

Bulk: (Grins) My exe. 

Angela: …

Bulk: Presumably checking in on me. Or… looking to seek shelter next to a man in uniform. 

Angela: (Rolls eyes) Ugh. Please. Don’t remind me of that terrible mistake I made, Bulk. I’m already sick to my stomach.

Bulk: …

Sammy: Wait, I met you at Rocky’s birthday. You’re friends with the guys?

Angela: (Nods) Yeah. I’ve tried checking in on Zack, but no answer. His hotel is saying he’s not back yet. 

(She pauses, then looks down to twiddle her fingers.)

Angela: He was supposed to give a big speech at the United Nations today.

(Her voice trails off at the end of her sentence.)

Sammy: Hey, hey, hey… don’t give me that. 

(Sammy, figuring that she’ll need to assume the role of support, walks over and puts her hand on Angela’s shoulders.)

Sammy: I’m sure they’re all fine. It’s just been a hectic day. They’re probably not near a phone. 

Angela: Thank you. I hope so. (Exhales) I just… needed to step out to clear my mind. But that’s hard to do with things being the way they are out here. 

Sammy: Wanna help me look for my dad? Afterwards I’ll ask him to buy us all ice cream. 

Angela: (Chuckles) Sure. (Sniffs) Anything to keep me busy right now.

(Sammy smiles supportively at Angela, then goes back to leading everyone forward. Bulk sidles’ up to Angela, then slides his arm around her shoulders.)

Bulk: So what are we though?

(Angela quickly slides Bulk’s hands right off as they continue down the park toward what looks like a large gathering. On the other end, Rito and Goldar are seen walking toward the same gathering in cheap, transparent disguises.) 

Rito: This wig is itchy. Do I need to wear this thing?

Goldar: Yes, for some reason people around here find us repugnant. 

Rito: Just exactly who are we looking for? 

Goldar: We’re looking for somebody that can help us. Maybe our families are in this group.

Rito: And how do we know who are families are?

Goldar: I don’t know, bonehead. Look for a picture of them. I can’t answer all of your problems.

Rito: Hmm.

(Rito reaches into his wallet and pulls out a photo.)

Rito: Excuse me. Do either of you know this man?

(He walks up to a Muslim couple, waving the picture in their faces.)

Muslim Man: Hmm. Neanderthal!

Rito: What?

Muslim Woman: Now’s not the time for division, cretin.

Rito: Huh?

Muslim Man: You’re just as deplorable as he is.

(They storm off, leaving Rito dumbfounded. He flips over the photo revealing a portrait of former Mayor, Rico Revoltez in a ‘Make Angel Grove Rule Again’ hat.)

Rito: (Shrugs) He looks pretty handsome to me. 

(The two continue into the crowd, which now appears to be a makeshift memorial for those who’ve lost their lives in the attack. Nearby, a handball court has been re-purposed as a wall missing people posters. Pictures of potential victims flood the wall, some posed with families, some graduation pictures, all dignified or happy in the moment they’ve been captured. A stark contrast for the reasons their picture has been pinned up.)

Sammy: Oh my goodness…

(On the opposite side of Rito and Goldar, Sammy and co stumble upon the memorial, which immediately catches Sammy’s attention as she splits from the pack and runs toward the wall. She passes by a field reporter on the way, who’s standing next to a middle aged woman.) 

Reporter: Among those loved ones missing is Taylor. The 8 year old third grader, who simply vanished without a trace. His class was reportedly out on a school trip when the attacks took place. And while the school bus has been recovered and the student returned safely, Taylor remains unaccounted for. I stand here with his mother, who hopes that anyone out there might have any information leading to his return.

(The reporter turns the microphone to Taylor’s mother, who can barely contain herself as she gets out her plea.) 

Mother: I love my son so much, and I just hope he’s okay. Sweetie… if you’re out there, or if anyone knows anything about my son please reach out to me. Please come home sweetie. Mommy loves you and misses you so much…

(Being unable to keep from breaking down much longer, the reporter pulls the microphone away from a crying mother to add further details.)

Reporter: Taylor’s mother told me earlier that Taylor has a knack for wandering off and travelling home by himself. She hopes that an evac van, or some Good Samaritan may have taken him in and that he’s somewhere safe. Here at channel 6 news, we certainly hope for the same. 

(Sammy walks up to the wall. She looks around and studies the many faces on the wall. She doesn’t see anybody she recognizes though feels guilty that it brings her a sense of relief. She sees a few photos of officers sprinkled on the wall. But her father is nowhere to be found.)

Sammy: …

(Back at the wall, Sammy gazes at the pictures plastered everywhere of Angel Grove citizens missing and possibly perished. Her oversized heart bleeds out for all of them as she tries to put stories onto the faces she sees. Some posters offer a cash reward from those desperate to see their loved ones again. Seeing that others are doing so, she places her hand on the wall and silently says a prayer.) 

Sammy: …

(For a second, her eyes creek open. She finds across from her yet another familiar face: Hannah, who looks right back at her sheepishly, as if wanting not to be recognized. Her hands behind her back as if she is holding something. Both are unsure of how to react. They have a brief and awkward standoff. Before Sammy decides to open up.)

Sammy: What… are you doing here?

(Hannah shrugs. Hesitating to answer.)

Hannah: …I was out. 

Sammy: …

Hannah: You? 

Sammy: ...Uh. Well…

Hannah: …Praying for bigger boobs?

(Hannah follows up with an obligatory smirk, being used to only speaking down to those she doesn’t know well. This however, enrages Sammy. Who doesn’t find her appropriate or funny, and is not afraid anymore to say it.) 

Sammy: You know, you’re a real piece of work, Hannah. 

Hannah: …?

Sammy: Here I thought you had a shred of humanity. I thought maybe you might have a loved one that’s missing that we can maybe bond over. But that would require you actually loving someone. Other than yourself that is.

Hannah: Wow. 

(Hannah appears taken aback and ill prepared with a comeback.)

Sammy: I’m so tired of your attitude. Most people can’t stand you, either. You might have your little clique, you may be head cheerleader and have idiot boys with no taste drooling over you. But the real world is gonna catch up to you real soon. And it is not kind to people who peak in high school. 

Hannah: Are you done yet? I’m exhausted. 

Sammy: I bet. Being a bitch can take a lot out of you.

Hannah: Excuse me?

(But Sammy storms off in a huff, leaving Hannah completely blindsided. Sammy makes a bee line back toward Bulk, Skull and Angela, passing by the news reporter once more…) 

“Blood donations at the hospital are said to be in high demand right now as hospitals around the area are packed with hundreds of victims. Many of whom have yet to be identified.”

Sammy: (Gasps) Of course…

(Meanwhile back at the wall, Hannah stays behind, carefully eyeing Sammy to make sure she’s out of view. She then brings her hands around to reveal a photograph in her hand. She looks at it pensively before pinning it up on the wall. It’s a photo of herself and Robbie, in a candid, loving embrace.)

King Mondo: Huh… well I’ll be.

(While admiring the aftermath of his work, Mondo catches a glimpse of Hannah’s interaction. And the photo she put up.)

King Mondo: That is the brown one, isn’t he?

Klank; I believe they prefer to be called “Latinos.”

Orbus: Yes. I’m afraid that is considered a huge no-no in today’s wor-

King Mondo: I don’t mean it that way, you imbeciles. I mean that he’s the brown ranger. The one the gold one couldn’t kill when he had the chance back aboard Serpentera. Yes. He’s quite tenacious.

Orbus: That, or the gold one is a bad shot. 

King Mondo: Either way, he’s quite stupid if he thinks he can be a vigilante and have “loved ones” at the same time. 

(Klank leans in and whispers.)

Klank: Your wife is in the other room, sire. 

King Mondo: She knows where we stand.

(He turns back toward the balcony.)

King Mondo: It seems each of those flesh bags hold some sort of emotional tie with the power rangers. Making them the plainest of targets if ever there were ones. 

Klank: What are you suggesting, Master?

King Mondo: I want you to follow them around. If the blonde one finds her main squeeze, I want an army of Cogs present for the festivities.

Klank: And if she doesn’t find them?

King Mondo: Then perhaps we use them to call their bluff. And we make the rangers appear. 

(Mondo cackles evilly to himself as he turns away. Back on earth and after a few moments have passed, Sammy, Bulk, Skull and Angela are now trudging inside of the hearing Emergency Room, hoping for any sign of Sammy’s father.)

Skull: Wow. Look at all these people. Hey Bulky, you think the power rangers are here?

Bulk: They better be. They sure haven’t shown up anywhere else. 

Sammy: (To herself) I don’t know what I’d do with myself if he isn’t here. I just don’t. I really hope he’s alright.

Angela: Relax Sammy. It’s like you said, we can’t have that kind of attitude right now. 

Sammy: Yeah. Thanks. But I just hope I find him soon. He’s got to be here. He’s got to be. 

(Bulk takes a look around into the crowd of wounded citizens flooding the ER. People with injuries lying everywhere, in front of the nursing station, in the middle of hallways. There is obviously not enough rooms to treat them all and to look for a single person would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. Looking overwhelmed with their task, he turns back to Sammy.)

Bulk: You think he’s here as a responder, or a victim?

(She pauses, not having an answer. She instead turns down a hallway. A TV is on nearby in a waiting station.) 

“We have an update on an earlier story in what appears to be an uplifting silver lining in the earth’s darkest hour. It appears that early estimates of around 36,000 units of blood are expected to be donated to the Red Cross today alone. Angel Grove residents, desperate to do something, and gratified to make some sacrifice, are rushing to local blood banks and hospitals.”

(The four of them pass by one of those said lines, stretching around several corners. Grabbing Angela’s attention as she slows down.) 

Angela: Oh my gosh... 

(She looks in awe of the line as she stays behind. The rest continue down the hall.) 

“It’s not just Angel Grove either. There are upwards of two-hour lines in places like Wisconsin, New York, and in Tokyo. The prime ministers of both Palestine and Israel have stated that they too will donate blood and we just got done reporting that most of congress was photographed waiting to give blood intended for the victims of the attacks. It appears that in earth’s darkest moment, the world, at least at this moment, has decided to put its differences aside and work toward the goal of helping their fellow man.”

(Sammy stops near a dead end, having found no one but the sea of injured she’s surrounded by. Disheartened by the results, perhaps more so by how many people have been affected by this disaster, she speaks in a softer, more sullen tone as she turns back to Bulk and Skull.)

Sammy: I guess we should go. I don’t see him anywhere. Guys?

(She looks around.)

Sammy: Guys?

Bulk: The Lieutenant’s in trouble!! Somebody help!

(She finds them, some twenty yards away, hovering over a man who’s convulsing violently. Sammy can’t make him out right away, but it appears to be their supervisor, Lieutenant Stone.)

Skull: He’s not looking good… 

Bulk: Hang in there, boss. It’s gonna be okay. Just breathe. 

Skull: I need a nurse! I need a nurse!!!

(Out of nowhere, two nurses appear. Only those nurses are Rito and Goldar, dressed as “Sexy Nurses”.)

Goldar: Sir, it’s gonna be alright. We’re here to help.

Rito: Just hang tight. I’ve got just what you need.

(Holding a full syringe, Rito inject the shot into his arms. Within seconds, Stone’s breathing stabilizes. His heart monitor returns to normal.)

Bulk: Phew… 

Skull: That was close. 

Bulk: Serge. You okay? You scared us for a moment.

(Stone doesn’t verbally respond, but nods and gives a thumbs up to his boys. Sammy appears between them.)

Sammy: Lieutenant. I’m so glad to see you’re okay. 

(She looks up to Bulk and Skull who look back at her hesitantly.)

Bulk: I… I uh…

Skull: We might uh…

Sammy: (Nods) It’s okay guys. I completely understand. I hope he feels better. And thank you. For the company.

Bulk: (Salutes) All in the line of duty, ma’am.

(She gives her friends a warm smile as she turns to leave.)

Goldar: How did you know that shot would help him?

Rito: (Shrugs) Beats me. You mean they’re not all the same?

Goldar: …

Bulk: Thank you ladies.

(Bulk taps Rito on the shoulder.)

Skull: That was a really close call. We’re glad you were there.

Rito: Aw don’t mention it, hon. 

Bulk: No, seriously. If there’s anything we can do to help you, just let us know.

(They looks at each other.)

Goldar: Actually…

(Meanwhile, on the moon…) 

King Mondo: (Pleading) Machina, you misunderstand. Clearly. 

Queen Machina: “She knows where she stands?” What’s there not to understand?

King Mondo: Klank, you snitch!

Klank: (Stumbling) I’m so sorry, Sir. It wasn’t me… it was Orbus! He has such an obvious tell.

Orbus: Me? My face doesn’t move. It was Klank who sung like a canary. 

(Sprocket shuffles in with a look of urgency.)

Prince Sprocket: Dad?

King Mondo: I was swept up in the moment. You know I say things I don’t mean when I get carried away.

Queen Machina: You mean like “I love you” “I would die for you, Machina” and “you and Sprocket mean the world to me?” 

Prince Sprocket: …Daddy?

King Mondo: Don’t do this, please. Obviously that’s all true. You know me. I’m all about my family. 

Prince Sprocket: Dad?!

King Mondo: WHAT IS IT, SPROCKET?!

Queen Machina: (Leers) …

King Mondo: I mean… (Sighs) Yes, son?

Prince Sprocket: I think you need to see this. It’s about the power rangers.

King Mondo: What?

(Sprocket takes his dad over to the balcony and points to a specific region toward earth. His finger trembling as he speaks.)

Prince Sprocket: That… wasn’t there before. 

(Mondo looks more closely. He can’t believe his eyes.)

King Mondo: WHAT?! 

(The command center is standing tall. As if nothing had ever happened to it.)

King Mondo: That’s impossible!! It was gone! How could it… 

(He pauses mid-thought, considering what this could possibly mean. He then turns to his crew to bark out his next orders.)

King Mondo: Destroy the humans, this instant.

(We return to earth, only a few moments later. Sammy is seen wandering aimlessly through a nearby quarry, looking for a quiet, desolate, albeit a dirty place. She hopes to clear her mind without the constant reminders of what she needs to clear her mind of. She finds a seat on a steel beam then exhales deeply.)

Sammy: …

(She struggles to process the world of change that has happened in such a short span of time. The wind starts blowing in her direction, sending an old newspaper by her feet. She picks it up and reads the front page.)

Sammy: “Woman falls in hospital. Told to call ambulance.”

(The paper was from yesterday, but feels like it’s from a different world entirely. The people who wrote these articles had no idea how trivial their grievances would seems in a few hours. She flips around and finds the horoscope, studying it briefly.)

Sammy: Hmm. Is there some planet or something I can blame my misery on?

Hannah: Earth?

Sammy: …?

(She turns around and finds Hannah staring back at her some fifty yards away.)

Sammy: What are you doing here? Looking for more diseases to add to the list?

Hannah: No! I’m…

(Flustered, Hannah stops mid-sentence and marches toward Sammy aggressively.) 

Hannah: Contrary to what you believe, I do have people I care about. Lots. 

Sammy: Oh yeah? 

Hannah: Yeah. 

Sammy: Well I’m sorry to hear that. For those people. But I don’t really care. I haven’t seen my dad since last night and I… (Waves her off) I just don’t have time to care about impressing the “cool kids.” There are too many real problems out there right now.

Hannah: Please. You think you’re the only one missing someone? 

Sammy: I haven’t heard from my cousin since yesterday.

Hannah: I haven’t heard from my boyfriend since yesterday. 

Sammy: I haven’t heard from my boyfriend either. 

Hannah: …

Sammy: Well, we’re very good friends. 

Hannah: Hmm.

Sammy: You know what? Whatever. Just go away.

Hannah: What is your problem with me?

Sammy: Oh nothing. Besides that you’re a terrible person, a home wrecker and probably a racist for not letting me on cheerleading.

Hannah: (Snickers) What? I didn’t let you on cheerleading because you’re Chinese.

Sammy: Vietnamese. 

Hannah: Whatever. Not racist. 

Sammy: …

Hannah: I didn’t let you on because you’re awful. You’re just one of a thousand girls who thought the day of that it was a good idea to try out for cheerleading without having a clue what you’re doing, or knowing anything about football.

Sammy: That’s not true.

Hannah: Okay? Tell me again, does the Nickleback stand in front of the Quarterback or behind him? 

Sammy: …that was a trick question and you know it.

Hannah: Right. And whatever home you’re referring to was probably long wrecked before I stepped in, honey. So don’t blame me for cleaning up other people’s messes. 

(Hannah turns to walk off in a huff. Leaving Sammy seething behind.) 

Sammy: (Mumbles to self) I don’t know what guys see in you anyway.

Hannah: (Mockingly) You’ll find out when you get older.

Sammy: (Clenches fist) That’s it…

(Hannah doesn’t bother to look back as she continues her way out of the quarry. That is until she feels a shockingly tight grip suddenly around her arm.)

Hannah: Hey! (Gasps) …!

(She turns, finding Cogs in front of her.)

Hannah: AHHH!!

(Sammy isn’t any better off either, as she’s encircled at the steel beam.)

Sammy: Oh no! It’s the robots! They’re still here. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh… we’re gonna die!!

(The Cogs don’t move right away, and instead study her. She becomes quickly unnerved and tries to shove through one of them. She gets quickly grabbed and thrown to the ground behind the enemy’s back. Looking up from the ground, Sammy sees the small army of Cog now moving and inching their way towards her. She covers her head to brace for the worst, then hears a loud explosion that triggers a shriek.)

Sammy: AHHH!

(Hannah balls up to brace for a punch that the enemy who has her is winding up for. She too hears an explosion before the grip loosens and the enemy falls to the ground beneath her.) 

Hannah: (Gasps) Oh god… What’s going on?!

Sammy: (Points up) Look! It’s the power rangers!!

(Sammy points up to the sky to reveal the Pink and yellow rangers flying toward them through the air, followed by the blue and green ranger. Then the brown and red rangers. Only, something seems off…) 

“Intruder alert. Intruder Alert.”

Hannah: Are they? They’re no power rangers I’ve seen before. 

(Hannah is right. Even as the “rangers” stand in the distance, it’s pretty clear that these look nothing like the rangers we’ve been used to seeing. There are only six of them, not seven. There is no white ranger. Each ranger instead of the white diamonds now has a golden armor around their chest designed with circuitry and helmets made up of different shapes as visors. The red ranger is adorned with a big star in the center of his face, the green ranger, a rectangle, the blue ranger an upside down triangle, the yellow ranger with two small ovals, and pink, one large oval. And the brown ranger has a giant circle with a backslash in the middle. These aren’t the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers we once knew. These are the…) 

“Power rangers, Zeo.”

“Attaaaack!”

(While the rangers strike a pose, the Cogs waste no time in charging. The rangers jump in one at a time. Red ranger first, flipping forward, ducking past an enemy to the right to land a roundhouse kick in front. The red ranger then swiftly lands a kick to an oncoming enemy to the left. A fourth runs in and meets the same fate before the red ranger turns around and grans the first Cog by the wrist as he attempts a punch to the head. The red ranger flips him into the ground as it short circuits.) 

Pink Ranger: Huy-ya huuya!

(The pink ranger leads in with a bicycle kick to an enemy in front. She easily swipes away the right hook of someone to her right, does the same to her left, then twirls around, arms extended, knocking everyone away. Right above her is the green ranger fighting a couple Cogs atop a crane lift. One falls over the side before the green ranger pulls the other in front of him. A quick one two combo of punches knocks the enemy over the top onto a mountain of sand some thirty feet below. Safe and now hidden, Sammy and Hannah look amazed with everything they see.)

Hannah: Wow! They’re incredible.

Sammy: They’re cutting through them like butter!

(They keep looking on as the brown ranger wanders by them. He casually eats an enemy’s punch with his palm while not even looking. He responds with a punch of his own to the chest and an elbow to the gut. The enemy stumbles back as he soars backwards, up a flight of stairs. Without hesitation he leaps off the top with an elbow drop. As the enemy trembles at his feet, he turns to the girls and gives them a thumbs up, without saying a word. Sammy enthusiastically gives the thumbs up back, while Hannah looks more confused.)

Hannah: Is that a… banned symbol on his face? What’s that about?

(Elsewhere, the yellow ranger strikes a pose in front of some enemies, but gets greeted with an ocular blast as a Cog’s face plate lifts.)

Yellow Ranger: Ugh!

(The yellow ranger stumbles back briefly, giving the enemies room to charge. But a shimmy to the right, causes one to barge past the ranger, opening the other to a leg sweep, taking it down. The blue ranger backflips into frame, landing a knee to the enemy that stumbled past the yellow ranger. He blocks a kick in return then punches the enemy so hard, he does several side flips before hitting the ground.)

Sammy: Wow. 

(More enemies appear to back him up, but before long, the rest of the ranger team appears to back up the blue ranger. Facing utter defeat the Cogs hightail, vanishing without a trace and ending the threat. Immediately, Sammy bursts out jubilantly.)

Sammy: You saved us! The power rangers saved us! …right?

Hannah: You guys are the power rangers, right? You look… different.

(The girls’ inch closer with caution, as the rangers don’t move a muscle or even speak. Before they can get too close, the rangers’ teleport away. Meanwhile on the moon, Mondo looks on, startlingly calm, after his forces take a second defeat in a short time span.) 

King Mondo: Well then. I guess that’s that. The earth isn’t really defenseless after all. Interesting.

Klank: (Whispers) The King is really handling defeat quite gracefully, might I say.

Orbus: (Whispers) Yes. I’m pleasantly surprised. 

Prince Sprocket: Here you are daddy. 

(His son walks in, pulling a small can out of a plastic bag.)

King Mondo: Why thank you son. Nothing like a can of Coke to calm the nerves after a long day.

Prince Sprocket: They had Pepsi.

King Mondo: (Pops can) THAT’S IT. I HAVE HAD IT!!!!!

Klank: …

Orbus: …

(Trying to compose himself, he takes a deep breath, then walks back to the balcony to stare back at earth.)

King Mondo: Consider this battle won, rangers. However as long as my hatred for you and the rest of your precious organics burn, I shall not rest until I have scattered all of your ashes along the farthest reaches of the galaxy! Mark my words: This is far from over!

(We return back to earth, presumably. The rangers we just saw are seen walking through a winding, dimly lit hallway, again not saying a word. They reach the end of the hall where an automatic door opens up, leading to a very bright laboratory-like room, filled with control panels and several different types of machinery. They stop before a large tube. An image appears.) 

Zordon: Welcome back rangers. 

(Zordon emerges, looking on proudly. Alpha shuffles into frame.) 

Alpha: Still so much to get used to in this new chamber, Zordon. I haven’t been down here in years. Oh! Back already?

Zordon: Welcome back to your power chamber rangers. The secondary room underneath where the command center once stood. This will now be your new safe haven.

(The team still doesn’t reply, but reach for their helmets to pull them off, finally revealing who is who. Tommy is the red ranger, Robbie is the brown ranger, Adam is the green ranger, Rocky is the blue ranger and Katherine is the Pink ranger. And as for Billy…) 

Billy: May I assume your first mission was a success?

(He walks in from the back, un-morphed, wiping his hand down with a dirty rag. The yellow ranger pulls her helmet off, revealing Tanya.)

Tanya: (Grins) You bet!

Tommy: Man, these powers are amazing. I felt unstoppable out.

Billy: …great.

(Though happy to hear it, Billy grins a somewhat bittersweet grin.)

Zordon: I am glad you are adjusting well, power rangers.

(They look to one another proudly. Nobody is beaming louder than Tanya, though she catches the expression on Billy’s face and speaks up.)

Tanya: Billy. Are you… alright with your decision?

Billy: (Nods) I am. I feel like I’d be better off… in here. For everyone’s sake. 

Adam: Why Billy? What makes you feel that way?

(It still isn’t clear to everyone why Billy seemed to voluntarily resign as a power ranger. Deep down in his heart, he feels an intense guilt about the explosion of the command center, as he was the only safeguard from anything happening. He was also the only one in there to see Alpha and Zordon in what he thought were their dying moments. Coupled with that guilt, perhaps some paranoia that this may happen again. Still, this isn’t something anyone else needs to know, Billy thinks.) 

Billy: (Shrugs) I just feel… my technical expertise could be of more use here. Especially for a team that’s just starting out and needs support and weapons.

Tanya: …I just… I don’t want to feel like I’m pushing you out. You’ve been here a lot longer than I have and I…

Billy: You have nothing to worry about Tanya. I had my run and I’m at peace with my decision. From this moment forward, you are a power ranger.

Tanya: …

Zordon: A new day is upon us and I am pleased to bestow you with the powers of the Zeo crystals, which have been obtained through courage and sacrifice. The powers of the crystals now reside in each of you.

Alpha: They’re amazing Billy.

Billy: (Nods) …

Zordon: You will have many new tools. Each of them to be revealed in time. I am very proud of all of you. As power rangers you have served your planet with exceptional honor. I am humbled by the passion and dedication to your mission that each of you have shown. It may not seem the case today, but what you have accomplished thus far will be forever immortalized as the standard for all future rangers that precede you.

Tommy: And we’re just getting started. 

(The teens sense a light coming on behind them, prompting them all to turn around.)

Zordon: The powers you may have known may be gone forever.

(Behind them, Zordon reveals images of their former selves, as Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.)

Zordon: We will remember what these powers, and more significantly our allies, have done to bring us to this moment. 

(At the center, an image of Ninjor standing alongside Dulcea lights up, eliciting several looks of solemn as Zordon continues.)

Zordon: We will forever fight in their honor and with these powers, serve to protect what they have protected in their memory. 

Tommy: …

Robbie: …

Katherine: …

Zordon: In the place of your old powers has emerged a new, more advanced fighting force. You have now become the power rangers Zeo. The next level in the fight against evil.

(The rangers take pause to let this monumental moment they’ve taken part of sink in. That is until…)

Rocky: Wait, so does this mean I’m not leader anymore?!

Tommy: You were never leader, Rocky. Stop telling people you we-

Rocky: I’m the red ranger. I took Jason’s spot. He was leader. Therefore I’m lead-

Tommy: No, no, no! I’m the leader. Your demotion in color just proves it. 

Katherine: Guys, can we all just agree that together we can do amazing things?

Tommy: Yes, but alone only I can. 

Adam: WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!

(What was a proud moment just seconds ago now devolves into the senseless rambling that had become staple of this team in the past year. Robbie is surprisingly not included in the mess, instead turning to Zordon to address him directly.)

Robbie: (Points at Helmet) Is there a reason why I have the banned symbol on my helmet? What, so I’m an internet troll now? Is this some sort of joke?

(Away from the fighting, Alpha and Billy look on, pleased with the return to normalcy.)

Alpha: This is nice. Isn’t it, Billy? 

Billy: Yeah. Though I have just one lingering question…

Alpha: What is it?

Billy: What ever happened to Rita and Zedd?

Alpha: Hmm…

(Meanwhile, aboard Serpentera…)

Lord Zedd: No! There is no way I am living with that wretched father of yours! 

Rita: Do you have any better ideas, Zeddy?! This thing of yours is gonna run out of juice at any second. 

Lord Zedd: I’d rather live with that Baboo and his ex-convict father. I’d rather Serpentera break down and I drift into space for all eternity than to have your father take me in and hold it over my head. Oh, he’s such a big man with his house and a job.

Rita: If you want to drift into space than be my guest. But I’m going whether you like it or not.

Lord Zedd: (Groans) …

(Resigning himself, he turns away and leans himself near the dashboard where Finster is piloting the ship. He stare off into the void as he continues.)

Lord Zedd: I suppose pride goes last before the fall, eh Finster?

Finster: I wouldn’t know, master. I wouldn’t know.

Lord Zedd: Of course not. You have no pride. But me? I’m supposed to be the emperor of evil. Ruler of all that I see.

Rita: I don’t know if you know this, but you lost. You’re the ruler of absolutely nothing now. You don’t even have your castle anymore. Time to either buck up and take your medicine, or starve to death alone in your little fantasy.

Lord Zedd: Yes… I shall “take my medicine.” I may be down now, but soon I will be all better.

(Zedd looks toward the moon, his former territory, with a newfound purpose.)

Lord Zedd: Consider this an act of warfare, Mondo. You may have blindsided me this time, but you know full well that if you faced me head on like a man you wouldn’t stand a chance. Until that day comes Mondo, enjoy this victory. But you haven’t seen the last of Lord Zedd.

(Finally, after one of the longest days the rangers have ever push themselves through, Tommy, Billy, Kat, Rocky Adam and Tanya decide to head to the Youth Center for a well-deserved unwinding.)

Tanya: You know… this is not really what I meant when I said I could go for a drink.

Adam: Yeah. You can’t do that yet in America. Sorry.

(The teens walk in through the front entrance and are shocked to find Youth Center in complete shambles.)

Tanya: Oh my goodness.

Rocky: This place is wrecked. 

(Parts of the roof are collapsed, there’s broken glass scattered everywhere and a layer of dust and debris coating the surface of the main room.) 

Katherine: I don’t believe this.

“Hey guys…”

(A voice calls to them from the front. It’s Ricky, Ritchie’s twin brother, standing next to Ernie, who’s knelled down with a dustpan.)

Ricky: Sorry, we’re not open.

Rocky: Oh good. You made it.

Ricky: …

Katherine: Ernie, oh no!

Tommy: You need help?

Adam: Here let me get some of this.

(Instinctively, the teens rush over to help Ernie out and start picking up some cleaning supplies.)

Ernie: Hey thanks guys. This attack is gonna be rough on business. 

Billy: I’m sorry. How’d you manage though? Is your family alright?

Ernie: Family? No. I’ve got nothing after the divorce. This place is my family. I’m just glad none of those robot things specifically targeted here. I don’t know what I’d do without her.

Adam: Well, let Uncle Adam give her a wash then. 

Tommy: (Laughs) Yeah. She means a lot of all of us.

Ernie: Thanks. You guys are something else. Hey Rick, give em a round of drinks. On the house.

Ricky: You got it.

(Ricky puts down his broom and disappears into the back.)

Ernie: Wash out the debris from the blender first.

(As the teens continue to help Ernie clean up, Bulk and Skull walk in.)

Tanya: Uh… sorry I think we’re closed.

Skull: (Raises eyebrow) …Aisha?

Bulk: Man, you lost weight.

Tanya: Um. I wish I could say the same?

Adam: (Steps in) Actually, Aisha moved. This is Tanya. 

Tanya: (Waves) Hi!

Bulk: …

Skull: …

“There you guys are!”

(Right behind them, Sammy walks in.)

Sammy: I went back to the hospital but Stone said you’d left. 

Bulk: Yeah. We were looking for you actually. We were hoping you were okay.

Sammy: Aww…

Skull: Did you ever find your father?

Sammy: Huh? Oh. Funny story, he was in bed all afternoon. I guess he was off from work today.

Bulk: …

“We interrupt this programing to give you this breaking news.”

(The news comes on the TV in the back counter, catching everyone’s attention.) 

“In a nationwide vigil, the country is taking moment to reflect on the unifying effects this fateful day. The immediate aftermath of the attacks are seeing a nation come together and reach out – in acts of defiance and expressions of compassion. Millions are donating blood, time and money toward the recovery efforts. Thousands of retired first responders and regular citizens are helping in the cleanup efforts as well as uncovering survivors among the wreckage. There is political bipartisanship as Congress will introduce an anti-terrorism and victim aid measure, in addition to one that the UN has announced it will introduce.”

Billy: It may have taken a devastating tragedy, but it looks like we’re finally starting to realize that we’re all in this together.

Adam: Yeah. Jason and the guys must be humbled by what’s going on. 

“More locally, the Mayor of Angel Grove had this to say outside City Hall…  
‘The words “United We Stand” were not just a throwaway motto but the foundation of how Angel Grove and America intend to move on. What we suffered through was indeed an unspeakable tragedy. And our enemies may have succeeded in creating mayhem, but they have failed today in their mission to break our wills and divide us. We do not bow down to bullies. Angel Grove can and will recover, and we will work side by side with America to lend a hand to our neighbors overseas who were also affected. We will live out the wills of our teens who proudly represented us in Switzerland and we will continue their work and make them proud in death.’”

(Audible gasps fill the room as the teens grasp what they just heard.)

Billy: …what?

Rocky: Th-they aren’t talking about…

Tommy: (Shakes head) It couldn’t be. It just couldn’t be…

“It is.”

(Robbie walks in, with his arm consolingly around a sobbing Angela, holding a note in her hand. The same note Robbie found when he discovered Zack. The others struggle to let the news sink in. And they know they must do so silently, as there are too many non-rangers around for Robbie to go into further detail. Sammy, who is unaware in any context, is only happy to see her friend, Robbie, who she’s gotten closer to over the past year.) 

Sammy: Robbie! You’re okay…

(She rushes over and gives him a big, tight huge. He reciprocates in kind, knowing that he must break the news of her cousin’s passing.) 

Robbie: I'm so sorry. Today sucks. For all of us. I'm so, so sorry. 

Sammy: (Pulls away) …sorry about what?

Robbie: …

(The news coverage continues, re-taking everyone’s attention.) 

“We go to two of the surviving ‘Geneva Three’ right now.”

Jason: Today, we all lost something. We've lost homes, valuables, peace of mind. Some of us however, have lost something however that can never be returned. 

Robbie: Huh?! 

(Robbie looks up at the TV, his eyes wide open. He finds Jason at a podium speaking to a crowd of survivors. Standing next to him, is Trini.)

Robbie: …!

(While completely struck by their presence, rest of the teens are more taken by the absence of one.) 

Billy: Oh no… Zack.

Tommy: (Exhales) Aw… man… this sucks.

(Angela’s sobbing intensifies, drawing attention as some of them go over to console her. Robbie remains fixated on what he sees on screen.)

Robbie: Tri- Trini! 

(He gazes into her, extremely relieved to see that she’s safe and that Goldar was in fact, bluffing. He does spot however that she looks rather trepidatious and preoccupied as Jason speaks. Almost as if wanting to not be seen by cameras. She grasps for something on her chest that she suddenly realizes isn't there anymore. He thinks he knows what it might be and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out the anchor necklace he gave to her that symbolized the stability she gave him. Perhaps he thinks, she needs it right now for her own sense of stability.)

Robbie: …

(Something else also starts clicking in his head that he hasn’t been able to figure out since he’s gotten back: just exactly how he managed to return from Angel Grove from Switzerland in the first place.)

“Brown ranger. I see you’re admiring my work.”

(The memory of the moment Robbie’s been trying to repress flood back to him.) 

Robbie: Goldar! …You did this?!

Goldar: (Nods proudly) If only you were here to witness their final moments as they begged and pleaded for mercy. But don’t take my word for it.

(Goldar reaches behind his back, revealing a small anchor necklace in his hand.)

Goldar: She put up a good fight trying to save these worthless people. What was her name again? I forget. Not the pretty one. The other one.

Robbie: I’LL KILL YOU!!!!

(He throws a rage fueled right at his chest and follows with a left to the gut He stomps Goldar in the chest, but he merely pushes him back a few feet.)

Goldar: Ehehehe. Feed me your fury brown ranger. Avenge your lost love.

Robbie: Shut your mouth!

(Robbie persists, charging forward with another right, but this one gets caught. Goldar crunches Robbie’s fist easily in his palm before spinning him backwards. Now partially obstructed by the clouds of smoke on the ground, Goldar turns around to further rub salt into his wounds.)

Goldar: Not so easy without your powers, eh brown ranger? Or should I say, Robbie? And you’re not rusty. Imagine how easy it was for me to destroy your friends. Ahahaha.

(Robbie kicks himself back up, ducks a swing from Goldar’s sword and feeds him a flying kick to the chest. Goldar stumbles back, but then gets into a fighting stance and charges. Robbie ducks another swing, then leaps onto Goldar’s back, pressing his forearm under his chin. Robbie pulls back as hard as possible, cutting off airways as Goldar flails helplessly. He’s unable to reach behind him to pull Robbie off, who is so driven by retribution that his tunnel vision fails to pick up a new wave of smoke entering the room. The smoke becomes overwhelming for Robbie, who removed his mask. He starts coughing violently but refuses to let go until Goldar goes down with him.) 

Robbie: (Coughs) …you’re not… (Coughs) going… anywh--

(Unfortunately, Robbie succumbs the unprotected smoke inhalation and collapses, freeing Goldar. Rito walks in from a side entrance, carrying a lit torch.)

Rito: (waves torch) Am I supposed to still have this?

Goldar: (Pants) No. Put that down and help me find the Zeo crystal before you burn this whole place down.

Rito: You’re the boss.

(Rito shrugs, then puts out the lit torch on the ground like a cigarette, before the duo wander around the room aimlessly, looking for the brown crystal.)

Goldar: It should be here somewhere. 

Rito: Check brown ranger. Maybe he has it?

(Goldar agrees, then walks over to an unconscious Robbie looking up and stands above him. He looks down on Robbie with a twisted sense of fulfillment. And instead of searching his pockets, unsheathes his sword and points it at his face; relishing at the opportunity to add yet another name to add to his list.)

Goldar: You were always one that I respected. Not much talent, but a lot of fight. I respected that fight. I shall take great pleasure in slaying you, brown ranger.

(Goldar slowly raises his sword over his head, making theatrics out of this slaying.)

Goldar: AND THIS MAKES FOUR…

“HHHUUUY-YAAAA!!!”

Goldar: UGH!!

(A leg appears out of nowhere, drilling Goldar right in the abdomen. He stumbles backwards, getting a glance at Trini Kwan looking down on him as he falls.) 

Rito: Huh? What the…?!

(Confused, Rito reactively charges at her, but from his right eats a roundhouse kick that nearly takes his head off. Jason Scott appears by her side.) 

Goldar: You two!!! 

Jason: That’s right. Us two.

(He staggers back up with Rito.)

Goldar: I thought you were destroyed with your friend in the blast.

Trini: You’re gonna have to try harder than that to take us out, Goldar. 

Goldar: Ehh… You’re lucky I left the dryer running. Come on Rito.

(They vanish without a trace, leaving Jason and Trini to relax, though cofounded with what he said.)

Trini: Wh-what did he mean “destroyed with our friend?”

Jason: I don’t kno…

(His eyes open wide as he finds the answer.)

Jason: Oh no… Zack!! No!!

Trini: (Gasps) Oh my god!!!

(Jason runs over to his friend’s side, buried under a pile of rubble where he last stood. Furiously, Jason throws blocks of debris in a disbelieving rage. Trini, who looks to be in shock, slowly follows behind him, struggling to process what she’s seeing. She slowly then turns around and sees who was on the floor.) 

Trini: Robbie!! 

(She naturally rushes over to his side and kneels beside him, slowly placing his head on her lap.)

Trini: Robbie… Not you too…Why…What are you doing here?! 

Jason: (Exhales) I think you know why he’s here. 

(She looks up blankly at Jason, then back down to an unresponsive Robbie. She wonders woefully to herself if he truly did endanger his own life to come all the way here to rescue hers? She softly brushes down his cheek, then thinks to reach further down for a pulse. Mercifully, she feels something, then thinking on her feet reaches for his communicator)

Trini: Hello? Is anyone there? This is Trini. Hello?

Zordon: Hello Trini. This is Zordon.

Trini: Zordon! I have Robbie here. He’s not breathing, but he’s alive. He needs to get out of here. 

Zordon: Understood. Alpha will lock onto his coordinates. Thank you, Trini.

(He disconnects. With only having a brief moment before he’s taken from her again, Trini leans over and embraces his head. Whispering softly into his ears.)

Trini: You have no idea how much I’ve missed seeing you. Thank you, Robbie. Thank you for always having my back. But please, please never do this again. I can’t bear to lose you too. 

(As she speaks, she feels her throat swelling up. A single tear starts to trickle out of her eyes.)

Trini: I promise I’ll be home soon. Stay safe for me. Please.

Robbie: …

(Robbie’s eyes start fluttering out of nowhere, giving Trini some brief hope that she may be able to hear his voice. But, before his eyes re-open, he vanishes into a bright, brown light that takes him from the room. Back in the present time…) 

Robbie: …

Jason: (On TV) But while we mourn the losses, the fight never ends. We will build a better world in Zack’s honor. We will unite to make sure a disaster like this never happens again. We will not rest until the fractures in our societal fabric heals. We must do better for those we lost. It is the only way we carry on their legacies. Zack’s legacy will live on in all of us. To those who try to cheer up a friend who's down to those like Trini and me, who won't rest until the world is a better place.

Robbie: I... I gotta go. I need to make a call.

(Clutching the necklace, he knows what he must do. Aiming for the exits, Robbie turns around…)

Hannah: Robbie!!

Robbie: …Hannah?!

(And finds Hannah, appearing almost magically, in front of him.)

Hannah: You’re here!!!

Robbie: I am…

(Without a thought or hesitation, Hannah leaps onto her boyfriend, with a big tight hug.)

Hannah: I’m so happy you’re safe.

(She plants a big wet kiss on his lips, catching Robbie by surprised. among others in the room.)

Sammy: …!!!

Hannah: I was so worried about you. 

Robbie: You were?

Hannah: Duh? You’re my boyfriend. I do care about people, you know?

Robbie: (Defensively) Okay. I didn’t say you didn’t.

Hannah: I looked all over for you. You weren’t answering any of my calls so I went to the park, I went to school. I even went to your house and waited outside your building all morning. 

Robbie: What? During this attack?! Are you insane?

Hannah: Uh, have you met me?

Robbie: …

(Beaming from ear to ear, she takes him by the hand and leads him toward the exit.) 

Hannah: Come. I’m never letting you out of my sights again.

Robbie: Uh…

(As they walk out together, the other teens just stare blankly at one another. Sammy however looks like she’s just seen a ghost.)

Sammy: I uh… I guess… I should get going too. (Turns to Angela) Need me to walk you home?

Angela: (Sniffs) Sure. 

Bulk: We’ll go too. 

Skull: Yeah. If today taught me anything, is that you cherish every moment with the people you care about.

(As they walk out, Billy takes heed of what Skull said, and turns to the others.)

Billy: He’s right.

Tanya: Yeah… I kinda wish I had more time with my husband right about now.

(Adam reaches over and puts a hand on her shoulder supportively.)

Rocky: So… What happens now?

Tommy: (Shakes head) No clue. But whatever we do, we need to make sure we do it together. Moving forward.

Katherine: …

Tommy: The Empire took one of our own. They took one of my friends. Two with Ninjor. And while I want nothing more right now than to personally give Mondo a bit of payback, I know I have the rest of you to have my back. And I have your backs to look after. 

(Suddenly unsure of himself, Tommy bows his head)

Tommy: I don’t know. I feel like I’m rambling. I’m a bit thrown for a loop. I’m not sure if this makes any sense. 

Katherine: It does Tommy. It makes perfect sense. 

Tommy: …thanks. I guess what I’m saying is… you guys are the most important things to me. So we need to make sure we stick together. No matter what. You have my word that I won’t leave your side either. 

Adam: You have our word too, man.

(Slowly, they each reach out to put their hands in the middle. Promising to always be there for one another.)

Tommy: …OH CRAP. KIM. I GOTTA GO!!!

(The suddenly Tommy bolts out of the room, leaving his friends behind as the episode closes.)


	7. Interlude to Act 2 (Go Zeo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief summary of the happenings between the end of the Machine Empire's Invasion, and the start of the next chapter.

“At this time, may I ask that you please rise, and give a moment of silence for those lost in the recent attacks?”

(It is stone silent in the first day of senior year. All that can be heard is the sound of students rising from their desks. The wounds still very much fresh, but as they say, the show must go on. And go on it does.)

Tommy: …

(Tommy turns around and nods to his friends, leading them in their moment of silence. He has tried since the attacks to put on a brave face for their benefit. But deep down, the events are still foremost in his mind. Seared into his psyche.)

“We are gathered here today to honor, and to celebrate the life of one Zackary Taylor. We often say that the hour of death cannot be forecast. When we say this we imagine this hour would be in a distant future. We never thought we would be…” 

(24 hours earlier, the teens buried one of their closest friends and one of their own. The services was as beautiful as it was large, consisting of not only close friends and family, but many diplomats, public figures and ordinary people; many of whom looked up to him as he worked tirelessly in Switzerland to fight for a better world. Many young black youths in attendance saw him as a success story that they may someday see in themselves. Today that hero was buried. All that could be done was to make sure he had the proper burial a person of his character deserved. In the audience, the ranger teens are seen looking on solemnly. Each grieving in different ways.)

Tanya: …

Katherine: …

(A couple on the team have never met him, but have heard stories from those who loved him.)

Adam: …

Rocky: …

(Some knew him just enough to know what kind of person he was.)

Billy: …

Robbie: …

(Others grew up with him. And see a part of that upbringing die today along with him.)

Tommy: …

(Tommy in particular can’t get his eyes off of his tombstone, which reads “The world needed your voice, but the lord needed you more.” His heart burns with the injustice of not just his death, but the senseless death of everyone else. He won’t be satiated with spiritual poetics. These people should not have died. Plain and simple. Still, he won’t show his hand to the others, understanding the importance of allowing the others to shift back into their normal routines uninterrupted. And shift they did, because life waits for no man.)

Billy: I just completed the frame work on the red phoenix Zeo Zord. I’m gonna test her aerodynamic abilities before I move forward calibrating her energies to the morphing grid. 

Zordon: Very good, Billy.

(Billy has taken the phrase “idle hands are the devil’s playthings” to heart, managing to keep himself busy. He’s been working tirelessly inside the new power chamber with Alpha. He’s already built the Zeo ranger Zords with his bare hands along with an endless artillery.)

Robbie: …

(Elsewhere, Robbie, with Hannah’s help, was set up on an interview at her Uncle Ted’s law firm as an office assistant. Prestige wise, it’s a big visual step up from his days at the local coffee shop.)

“Screw you, horse face.”

(That doesn’t mean the job is a good one.)

Robbie: …?

“I’m not done with you. I’ll be back to murder suicide this whole office. Just you wait.”

Ted: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Save it for the unemployment line. 

(A frazzled young man storms out of the office. He’s followed by a more portly older man with a five o’clock shadow. He eyes Robbie, confused.) 

Ted: What do you want?

Robbie: I’m… here for an interview?

Ted: You want to work here?

Robbie: …yeah?

Ted: Alright, you’re hired.

Robbie: J-just like that? You don’t need to run a background check or run references?

Ted: Nah. You don’t touch kids or nothing, right?

Robbie: No.

Ted: Then when can you start?

(Meanwhile, inside a still broken down Youth Center, Adam is hard at work at honing his martial arts. He starts with several well practiced poses before breaking into a routine of kicks, chops and spins. All the while Tanya, who’s dressed to work out, looks on with her jaw to the ground. Finally, he stops, then bows.)

Adam: See? It’s simple.

Tanya: (Raises eyebrow) For who?

Adam: (Laughs) Maybe we should take it a step back. I’m just gauging where you’re at right now.

Tanya: (Nods) Cool. Thanks again for agreeing to work with me, Adam. 

Adam: Hey don’t mention it. I was new to Angel Grove once. I sure wished I had someone to take me in and show me around. 

Tanya: Well I appreciate everything you’re doing. Believe me. 

Adam: Thanks. Hey, once we’re done. You wanna go… and grab some coffee maybe?

Tanya: …I’d love to. But…

(Just then, a young black teen walks in. He waves at her.)

“Hey Tanya.”

(She looks back at him with a smile. Then turns back to Adam.)

Tanya: I promised Sean I’d help him study for his next test. A raincheck maybe?

Adam: (Nods) Sure. Don’t mention it.

Tanya: Thank you. 

(She gives him an appreciative hug, then grabs her stuff and leaves.) 

Adam: …

(Rocky’s also kept busy with the opposite gender.)

Bertha: Give me your lunch money!!!!

(Unfortunately, it’s not in the way he’d like, as a newly re-instated Big Bertha slams Rocky against the lockers.)

Rocky: Uh. Sorry Bertha. I can’t…

Bertha: I didn’t ask you, pipsqueak. I’m telling you.

(Rocky squirms, but his attention is briefly pulled away by somebody approaching from his right.)

Rocky: Hey Hillary. Nice hair. 

Hillary: Thank you! 

(Blissfully unaware of his circumstances, Hillary brushes her hair and beams at his compliment as she walks by.)

Bertha: …?

Rocky: She got it cut in layers.

(Finally we turn to Kat, who has been laying a low profile. After being the center of attention for so long, she’s decided she’d rather stand back for a bit and get further settled into her new life in America. She’s inside a dimly lit room, next to Tanya in pink and yellow pajamas respectively. A bowl of popcorn between the two. The door creeks open behind the television set, the rooms only light source.)

Katherine: (Waves) Hey Roomie. 

Tanya: Hey!

Robbie: (Nods) …

(A beaten down Robbie walks in following what appears to be a late shift at his new job.)

Katherine: Long day at the office?

Robbie: (Loosens tie) …

Tanya: Does he still talk?

Katherine: Not this season, no.

(He quietly rolls his eyes as he checks the mail.)

Katherine: Hannah called you.

(He exhales as he continues toward his room.) 

Tanya: Where you going? Come keep us company!

Katherine: We rented a scary movie. We need a big strong man to keep us safe. 

Tanya: Maybe you could help us find one.

Katherine: (Laughs) That was so mean…

Robbie: …

(He walks away without responding. Kat then picks up a letter in her hand.)

Katherine: You’ve got a letter from Switzerland…

(He leans back out, an eyebrow raised. He scurries back to his room, still mostly dressed while sitting in his bed. The letter in hand as he looks at what Jason, and more importantly to him, Trini have been doing. He reads the letter, already midway through.) 

“It’s been a really difficult past couple of weeks. I’m trying really hard to not let myself think too much about what happened. But whatever I used to do to keep busy, used to be done with three people. I feel incomplete. As if a part of me is no longer there. The halls are emptier now. The energy is understandably low. So many people lost their lives, yet I survived. I meditate, asking if there’s a reason why that is. I haven’t been given an answer yet.”

(Mention of them were noticeably omitted from Zack’s funeral, as they were both unable to be granted leave to attend. The loss still weighs heavily in their minds.)

“I’ve been trying to focus on things that bring me happiness. Thoughts of seeing you again make me really happy. Words can’t describe how much seeing you meant to me, even if was extremely dangerous and irresponsible. And even if you were unconscious and weren’t technically “there.” Just knowing you still care and are still there for me gets me through a lot of these dark days.”

Robbie: …

“On a side note, Jason and I tried to cheer each other up so we went into town. We found a toy store that sells power ranger merchandise, can you believe that?! I bought a yellow ranger figurine for cheap; apparently a new line is coming out(?)They didn’t have a brown one, sadly. So, I did the next best thing.”

(Attached to the letter is a Polaroid that falls out. He picks it up and examines it, bringing a smile to his face. It’s an image of the yellow mighty morphin power ranger standing side by side with a brown Stegosaurus.) 

“Yours always, 

Trini”

(He looks longingly at the picture and reminisces into the sky. The phone rings soon after though, and breaks him out of the spell.)

Robbie: (Groans) …

(After waiting a while, he gets up and answers.)

Hannah: Heeeey handsome.

(Hannah can be heard on the other line. She’s in the bathroom in the middle of grooming.)

Robbie: Hey Hannah.

Hannah: How was your first week? My uncle’s a real bull, huh? 

Robbie: He’s definitely some type of farm animal. 

Hannah: It has got to be better than making coffee for imbeciles. 

Robbie: Yeah. Now I’m just fetching coffee for one. 

Hannah: You should really stick close to him he’ll really take you places. 

Robbie: Are you even listening to me?

Hannah: Oh nothing, just shaving my legs. Well, leg. I shaved one last night so I could feel like you were sleeping next to me. Isn’t that romantic?

Robbie: Wow.

Hannah: I know that’s what Lindsay said too. Oh my god, did I tell you what Lindsay said to me the other day…

(Resigning himself, Robbie sighs, then kicks his shoes off, figuring if he’s a captive audience he might as well be comfortable. Outside the apartment, Tommy is seen outside the front door. A tentative look on his face, looking as if he is ready to knock. After a moment though, he gets second thoughts, then leaves.)


	8. 0407 - When They Go Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ranger teens rally behind Billy in a school election against a familiar face.

(It has been roughly one week since Mondo’s attack occurred. And despite constant reminders of it everywhere, in the news in the streets in the loved ones who won’t be coming home today, citizens of Angel Grove must do what they can to move on and return to their normal lives. The teens must do so in Angel Grove High, as the first week of their final year has begun. Each of them eager and present to dive back into their daily academic grind. Well, everyone except…) 

Rocky: Where the heck is Billy? It’s almost second period.

(Rocky checks his watch as he stands in the middle of a crowded hallway.)

Adam: It’s not like him to be late for school.

Rocky: He better be here. I’m counting on him to give me his half of our midterm topic discussion.

Tanya: What’s your topic? To prove that the moon landing isn’t real?

(She laughs but he looks at her seriously.)

Rocky: Of course not. The moon isn’t even real.

Tanya: Oh…

(Meanwhile…)

Katherine: Rise and shine sleepyhead. 

(Katherine leans against her locker at a disheveled looking Tommy approaches and opens his locker.)

Tommy: Yeah, hey. 

Katherine: Something wrong?

Tommy: (Shakes head) I just couldn’t sleep is all.

Katherine: Why? Was anything on your mind? We are partners after all, I’m here for support if you need it.

(He hesitates briefly before responding.)

Tommy: No, nothing on my mind. Just… couldn’t get comfortable. 

(He then quickly shuts the door on his locker like he shuts the door on the topic. On the opposite end of the hall Hannah and Robbie turn the corner, Hannah with a tight grip on his hands.)

Hannah: So how was first period?

Robbie: It was fine.

Hannah: Did you do anything interesting?

Robbie: Nope.

Hannah: Okay… Did you think about anything?

Robbie: Not really.

Hannah: That’s not possible. 

Robbie: My teachers can assure you otherwise.

Hannah: Ugh. You’re so frustrating, Robbie. You like don’t initiate conversations, you know that? I have to pry to get something out of your mouth.

Robbie: You’re pretty good at covering for the both of us.

Hannah: Fine. (Exhales) Fair enough. So… tell me something about you.

Robbie: Me?

Hannah: You. Anything. I’m all ears. 

Robbie: Like what?

Hannah: I don’t know. What did you dream about last night?

(He takes a second to recall, staring off into the ground.)

Robbie: Well, I guess keep having this same recurring dream over and over lately. (Exhales) I keep letting everyone down. And after a while all my loved ones start to leave me. Until the end when I’m left all…

Hannah: (Gasps) Oh my god, look at this!

(Hannah finds a school newspaper lying atop a garbage bin and snatches it up, having quickly dropped the previous subject.) 

Hannah: This is ridiculous! I don’t believe this is happening.

Robbie: (Sighs) Let me guess? Is there a pumpkin spice famine going on?

Hannah: No… It says because of “essential needs caused by the recent attacks”, the school is cutting cheerleading, gymnastics and every other “non-generating program.” 

Robbie: You do know that we walked in through a hole in the wall, right?

Hannah: Right but I’m captain of both of those squads. I wasn’t even consulted. And my tax dollars should go toward things that benefit me.

Robbie: You don’t work.

Hannah: But I buy stuff, don’t I? I’m basically a job creator. I don’t understand. I thought we were the richest country in the world. Where is all this money going?

Robbie: Tax cuts for your father I’m guessing?

Hannah: This is unacceptable. How are you not outraged? I’m gonna rally the girls. Kaplan is gonna get an earful over this. We are not taking this lying down. 

(Robbie grins and looks as if he’s about to say something.)

Hannah: Shut up, I know what I said!

Robbie: …well, (Points behind him) this is my next class. 

Hannah: Alright... I’ll see you between our next then? Think of me.

(She kisses him on the cheek as he leans his head forward. She walks away as she slinks into class. Only, he slinks back out a few moments later, when he finds that the coast is clear.) 

“I saw that…”

Robbie: (Gasps) …

(Startled, he turns around and finds Tanya and the others behind him.) 

Robbie: (Exhales) Oh... Hey.

Tanya: Trouble in paradise, I’m guessing?

Robbie: (Shrugs) No. It’s fine. I just need a second to breathe. Hannah’s been practically glued to me since the attacks. 

Katherine: Aw. I think it’s sweet. She clearly likes you. And you look cute together. 

Robbie: She looks better away from me.

(They all turn to watch Hannah as she continues down the hallway.)

Rocky: She is rocking those jeans.

“Ladies and gentleman, can I have your attention please?”

(Emerging from his office is Principle Kaplan with a stack of flyers and a clipboard in hand. He calls for everyone’s attention as students’ crowd around.)

Mr. Kaplan: Everyone I need to make an important announcement regarding the future of this school.

Robbie: Are we getting more teachers?

Mr. Kaplan: Don’t be stupid. We don’t need that.

Robbie: Really? Cause Rocky here taught an empty history class yesterday. And I’m pretty sure George Jetson wasn’t the first man on the moon.

Rocky: Shh! That’s on a quiz this afternoon.

Mr. Kaplan: Issues regarding staffing should be brought up to that department’s dean. Instead, I’d like to announce a vacancy in the position of class president. The incumbent Kimberly Hart’s exit from this school leaves her seat up for grabs. And we’re gonna hold a special election to fill it. 

(He walks up to the wall and pins the clipboard to the bulletin board.)

Mr. Kaplan: I’ll be accepting nominations till the end of the day. Whoever signs up will participate in a debate on Thursday. The election will be held the next day. Good luck to everyone involved.

(He walks away, leaving some scratching their heads.)

Adam: That’s an awfully quick turnaround time for an election.

Rocky: Just how they want it. Not enough time to challenge their “anointed” leaders. 

Tanya: Who’s being anointed? And who is “they?”

Rocky: Lizard people.

Tanya: Are you on drugs today, Rocky?

Rocky: Huh?

Tanya: Are you high?

Rocky: Am I what?

Tanya: High.

Rocky: Hello.

Tanya: (Shakes head) …

Robbie: This whole thing is stupid. All the problems with this school and this is what we’re focused on? 

Adam: Sounds like something you can fix if you ran…

Robbie: Oh no. Between my new job, school work I don’t have time to do and the girlfriend stuck to my hip I don’t have time for this. Besides, after the last time, I think I’m done with elections.

Katherine: What?

(Tommy walks in.)

Tommy: He ran for office against Kim two years ago. It got so ugly that I lost my powers in the process.

Katherine: Well why don’t you run Tommy? You’re already a proven leader.

Tommy: (Shakes head) I ran against Kim last year. Saba got kidnapped and the Zords were almost destroyed.

Tanya: I’d sure hate to run against this Kim girl.

Katherine: I don’t know. Someone should run. Somebody intelligent with a lot of great ideas. We’re really struggling right now with all the cuts. I think that’s what this school needs right now.

(Right on cue, Billy appears, rushing down the stairs with messy hair ad bags under his eyes.)

Billy: (Panting) Hey guys…

Rocky: Billy, its 10 o’clock. Where’ve you been? I’ve been calling your house all morning. I’m counting on your for our group project.

Billy: I’m so sorry Rocky. I was working late in the power chamber. I fell asleep. 

Rocky: That’s the third time this week, man. 

Adam: Where do your parents even think you are?

Billy: (Shrugs) I told them I have a girlfriend. 

Robbie: That’s quite a stretch even for your mom to believe, Billy. 

Katherine: You’ve been spending an awful lot of time at the power chamber, Billy. Is everything okay? This isn’t like you to stumble in class for anything.

Billy: I-I’m fine. It’s just been a rough week. It’s not easy building an arsenal for a team out of scratch.

Robbie: Billy you made a flying car out of nothing once. 

Billy: Twice, actually. I rebuilt it yesterday evening. It’s how I got here.

(Billy’s retort draws no reassurance as he finds himself met with universally concerned looks from his friends.)

Billy: I’m fine you guys. Really. Don’t worry about me. Rocky, I’ll work on my part of the assignment during study hall. You’ll have it by 8th period. Promise. 

(He shuffles off to go find his locker before the conversation can go on much longer.)

Katherine: That’s not good.

Rocky: Yeah. Now I have to have my half done by 8th period.

Katherine: No. I mean Billy’s been off lately.

Tanya: Do you think maybe… he’s upset about losing his powers?

Adam: (Sighs) Maybe. He could be trying to bury himself in his work.

Katherine: Poor Billy. I wish there was something we could do to help him keep his mind off of things.

(Katherine glances at the clipboard on the bulletin board. An idea springs to mind.)

Katherine: I know…

(Later, in study hall…)

Billy: I beg your pardon?! You did what!?

(Katherine, decked out in campaign buttons and an Uncle Sam hat, looks dumbfounded with Billy’s reaction.)

Katherine: Why, you’re not happy?

(Meanwhile, on the moon, King Mondo doesn’t seem very happy himself as he reads over a newspaper in hand. An editorial titled “Mondo Failure” by Lord Zedd is advertised on the cover. An unflattering photo of Mondo in mid-blink on the plastered under the caption.)

King Mondo: Bah. Fake news. All of it!

(He furiously checks it out the balcony.)

King Mondo: The Alliance has decided to wage full-fledged war on me, Machina. This cannot stand!

Queen Machina: Honey, calm down. 

Klank: Yes Sire, I just put Orbus down. You must be very quiet.

King Mondo: They’re lying about me. They’re saying I lost my invasion of earth on the mere technicality that I was defeated.

Prince Sprocket: Don’t let em get to you daddy, they’re just jealous. Like what you say about my bullies in school.

King Mondo: Yes, but King Mondo is bullied by no one. 

(He walks toward the balcony and looks out into space.)

King Mondo: Mark my words. By the end of today, I will remove Zedd’s favorite talking point. I will find a way to make sure the Empire rules the planet. One way or another!

(Suddenly, Orbus is heard from the other room.) 

“I’m huuungry… Somebody carry me…”

Klank: (Sighs) … 

(We return to study hall, where Billy responds to the news of his nomination in disbelief.)

Billy: You did what?! I-I don’t believe this. Why didn’t you consult me first?

Tanya: Because you’d say no?

Billy: Of course I’d say no! I don’t wanna run for office. 

Katherine: Why not Billy? You’re our fixer, and this school needs a lot of fixing. 

Billy: …

Katherine: You’re incredibly intelligent, caring, and an efficient problem solver. 

Tanya: I mean who else can build fully functional Zords in a week from junk in your dads’ garage. 

Billy: But at least there I don’t have to talk to people or get them to like me.

Adam: …He’s got a point.

Billy: And I’m far too busy with work at the power chamber. I’m sorry, no. This is too much of a commitment for me. 

Katherine: Well… we were kind of hoping this would get you out of the power chamber for a little bit?

Billy: What?

Tanya: We think could use a break from Alpha and Zordon. I mean we get you’re not a ranger anymore, but you’ve been spending an awful lot of time with them. We’re pretty sure they’re capable of handling stuff on their own for a bit.

(While still anxious, Billy becomes a bit concerned that his increased time at the power chamber has drawn so much attention.)

Katherine: We don’t want your new role to get into the way of your school, Billy. We know how important getting into a great college is for you. All you talked about before all the changes was how you need to do a bunch of extracurricular activities to look good on an Ivy League Resume. 

Adam: And… class president looks mighty fine on a resume.

Billy: I… I guess you’re right. 

Adam: I know we’re right, Billy. And believe it or not, you’ve come a long way from the awkward dweeb that couldn’t connect to anyone that I met a year ago. You’re actually kind of a stud right now. 

Billy: Okay… I doubt I’ll win though. But I suppose I could give this a shot. 

Katherine: That’s wonderful, Billy. And you will win.

Tanya: Yeah. There’s no man better than this job.

“But there is a better woman.”

(A commanding, feminine voice is heard from the back.)

Billy: Huh?

(Strutting confidently study hall is a young black woman, who looks straight out of an over the top American political drama. Campaign pins rest on her lapel as conspicuously as the chip on her shoulder.)

Billy: Who is she?

Tanya: And why are her lips so full? Did she get plastic surgery?

Olivia: Ladies and gentleman, allow me to introduce myself. I am Olivia Knope. I am very good at what I do. I am better than anyone else at it. And that is not arrogance, that is a fact. 

(Everyone in the room stops and stands at attention.)

Olivia: I am a gladiator in stilettos, and I know how to dance in them. And you can either join the movement and come dance with me, or you can get off my dance floor because I’m fine dancing alone.

Adam: I’m weirdly turned on right now.

Katherine: Me too…

Adam: …?

Billy: Is she who I’m running against? 

Olivia: But this isn’t about me. So, without further ado, I would like to introduce to you, my client and my partner in crime. The reason I woke up this morning and your future class president of Angel Grove High… Marge Leigh. 

Billy: (Gasps) …

Tanya: Who?

(Sneaking in from behind Olivia sheepishly, the total opposite in tone from her managers’ grand entrance is a timid teenage girl in a blue dress that Billy knows very well…) 

Billy: Margie!

Margie: (Meekly waves) Hello everyone… 

Katherine: Who’s she?

Adam: Hey, you dated that girl before, right?

Billy: …affirmative. 

Olivia: Now, I know you all must have plenty of questions at this moment. So, I’ll be fielding them one by one if you all file together in a single line.

(Except everyone leaves, dispersing after Olivia’s grandeur ends anti-climactically. That is except for Billy, who gets up from his seat and slowly approaches her from behind.)

Billy: Uh… Excuse me?

Olivia: Sir, there is a line.

Margie: (Turns around) …Billy!

(Upon facing Billy, Margie’s necklace suddenly pops off her neck and falls to the floor.)

Margie: Ooh!

Adam: If Billy had that kinda talent with bras I doubt he’d be locked in the power chamber all day.

(Reminiscent of the first time they met, Billy and Margie both try to duck down at once to pick up her necklace, only to conk heads. They both grimace as Olivia casually picks it up.)

Olivia: Um. I got it.

Billy: (Rubs head) May I make the astute assumption that you never made the necessary repairs to your fastener?

Tanya: Why is he suddenly talking like that?

Olivia: May I assume you that know this man?

Margie: Affirmative.

Katherine: “Affirmative?”

Margie: Billy and I used to go steady.

Olivia: Ah. So you’re the famous Billy? Come here to see what you’ve lost?

Billy: Negative. I actually came to inform her… that I’ve actually made the decision to launch my own campaign. It appears we’re adversaries.

Margie: …

Olivia: How poetic. Margie’s story will come full circle as she defeats the man who broke her heart on her journey out of her shell and into the oval office… next to the Art dean’s room.

Billy: “Broke her heart?”

Olivia: I guess we’ll see you for the debate on Thursday. That is, unless you stand her up again.

(Olivia takes her candidate by the hand then walks out of study hall dramatically, leaving Billy alone rubbing his head. Pondering what was said. Meanwhile on the moon, Mondo looks on…)

King Mondo: An election eh? How fun. Why I remember when I ran for head of the Empire. And I bludgeoned my opponent to death with a led pipe. Yes, where was his precious “universal healthcare” when he needed it?

Prince Sprocket: You should show them how it’s done, daddy. Run for school president!

King Mondo: Haha. Heavens no. I’m already king. I can’t leave the throne for a measly school. But… you may be onto something, boy… that gives me an idea…

(We return to earth, fading into a montage to the tune of Flashdances’ “Maniac,” involving a sharply dressed Oliva leading her chosen candidate to water as her campaign kicks off. The duo are seen shaking hands with everyone and anyone that passes by and handing out fliers that accuse Billy of being an “Honorless Student.” The supply of fliers seem endless, as once they run out they walk over to the nearest garbage can, pull them back out and start again. Olivia doesn’t shy away from mudslinging. Billy finds this out while leading a presentation with Rocky.)

Billy: And so in conclusion Rocky and I will further investigate the veracity the claims about vaccinations…

(Olivia doesn’t shy away from mudslinging. Billy finds this out while leading a presentation with Rocky. He turns to the blackboard, pulls down the projector screen to reveals an already projected image of a young black teen.)

 

(The text “Billy Wishes He Was Black” is read underneath.)

Billy: (Groans) …that was just a fan fiction.

(Annoyed, he tries to quickly roll the projector screen back up, but the more he struggles to the more he reveals and the stronger the laughter grows. Margie and Olivia’s heads are seen peeking through the front door window as this goes on, giggling and slapping five.  
Margie sees a sudden rise in not just her poll numbers, but her confidence. It’s an intoxicating feeling she hasn’t felt in almost two years. The sweet nectar of validation comes all the sweeter knowing who’s she’s robbing such a taste from. Her campaign manager, while lauding her clients work publically, continues to pull strings privately to make sure her client remains on her high.) 

Bulk: After some careful consideration, some sleep and a prayer. I have decided I will not be entering this upcoming election for class president. 

(A scolded looking Bulk is seen standing at a podium, alongside a suit clad Skull. Cameras flashing in his eyes as he reads from a pre-written statement.) 

Bulk: The lord told me that this is not my time, and that I should remain home to spend more time with my beloved family. Instead of running, which… (Reads card) “Let’s face it, is not something I like to do anyway,” I have decided to throw my… “Considerable weight…” behind Margie.

“But Bulk, BULK!”

Skull: No questions, no questions!

(As Skull escorts Bulk away Knope is seen from behind the curtain with an evil smile. She holds something in her hand that she promptly throws out: a mock poster of Bulk and Skull in cop uniforms enjoying a BBQ. Bulk in a “Kiss the Cook” apron, readying to accept a kiss on the cheek from Rito Revolto. We return at the Youth Center, decorated in red white and blue streamers. The teens reading over poll numbers, discouragingly.)

Adam: This isn’t going so well, is it?

Tanya: I’m so sorry Billy, I wish I knew the first thing about running a campaign. 

Katherine: I wish I knew the first thing about politics. 

Adam: She’s really painting you as a monster. At this point I may not vote for you.

Tanya: What did you do to that girl?

(He pauses briefly before saying something he seems surprised to even say.)

Billy: I guess I hurt her. 

Tanya: You guess?

Billy: (Shrugs) I had feelings for someone else. But I guess I never really gave it much thought beyond that. I know our break up wasn’t great. But I guess I was so caught up with myself that I didn’t really realize how it affected her. I wish there was something I could do to make this better. 

Katherine: Why don’t you talk to her?

Billy: Hahaha. Yeah right.

Katherine: …?

Billy: It’s way too hard. I can’t even go near here without regressing to myself two years ago.

Adam: Is that why you’re back in suspenders and glasses?

Billy: My muscle tees are in the wash. And I have pink eye.

Adam: Oh…

(They each take a cautious step backwards.)

Katherine: Well… That might be a sign, Billy. You might not be able to truly move forward in life until you’ve settled issues in your past. It’s like the Freudian theory on development. 

Billy: You mean Erikson. But yeah, I guess you have a point…

Tanya: Well if we don’t do something to help this situation fast, no theory in the world is gonna save this election.

“Give me the hardest drink you’ve got.”

(From the concern of their eyes, they spot downtrodden looking Robbie at the bar in his work attire. School work sprawled around the counter.)

Ernie: You got it, boss. 

Katherine: Robbie…? 

(Tanya, Adam and Kat walk over to him.)

Tanya: Long day at the office?

Robbie: If only. I met the parents today. The wealthy, out of touch, conservative parents.

Katherine: Oh wow. That’s a big step. How’d that go?

(He tilts his head upwards, cuing a flashback to earlier, inside Hannah’s living room.)

Hannah: Mom? I’d like you to meet my boyfriend.

Mrs. Tanah: But he’s black.

Robbie: Hispanic, actually.

Mrs. Tanah: Oh. My God.

(She walks off, aghast.)

Hannah: I think she likes you.

(Back to reality.)

Robbie: About what you’d expect. 

Katherine: Oh…

Robbie: And now she wants me to be her date to her stupid uncle’s 3rd wedding this weekend. I haven’t even had time to do my stupid paper that’s already late. I haven’t had time to myself since I almost died in Switzerland. Never thought I’d wish to be back there for a moment. At least there I can get my paper done.

Katherine: I’m sorry to hear that Robbie. It sounds like she’s excited about how things are going and wants to go a bit faster than you’re comfortable with.

Robbie: I mean don’t get me wrong. Her being fast was kind of a selling point at one point. But not like this.

Tanya: Sounds like something that could be fixed with a talk. You know, before things get worse.

(He looks back at her hesitantly, before looking back and glancing at a folded-up note from Trini mixed in with his school work.)

Robbie: I… I don’t know. Besides, you can’t get a word in with her anyway.

Tanya: (unconvinced) What is it with boys and not wanting to talk? You’re all useless.

(Having just noticed the streamers and posters of Billy hanging all over the place, Robbie takes a look around the Youth Center.)

Robbie: What is all this going on?

Katherine: Billy was supposed to have a barn storming here today to rile up his base.

Robbie: And?

Tanya: It’s kind of hard to do with no base.

Robbie: Oh... ouch.

Tanya: We could really use some help generating interest in this campaign. We know nothing of this arena. You seem to really know what you talk about when discussing social issues, even if food is usually flying out of your mouth when you do it. 

Robbie: (Nods in acceptance) …not the first time I’ve heard that too.

Katherine: Billy is really the brains behind an operation. Like I hear he was when you ran and nearly won. 

Tanya: He told us you made a great team back then, Robbie. That you all really understood one another’s skills and shortcomings and knew how to utilize them. Do you think you could possibly help us? 

Robbie: (Exhales) Uh…

Tanya: Please? Margie is killing us. 

Adam: And I’m pretty sure that Olivia girl booby-trapped his car. He’s afraid to go in it now.

Robbie: Yeah… I don’t know. I don’t think I’d be much help anyway. I hate to say it, but Trini was really the backbone of that campaign. Nobody can replace her.

Katherine: I think you may be underestimating yourself. Underneath your gruff exterior, you’re actually very bright and charming with a great mind for politics.

(Though flattered, he still doesn’t seem sold.)

Robbie: No… I can’t. I’m way too backed up on school work. I still have a job I need to go to so I can pay rent. I just don’t have the time. Especially not with Hannah taking up all my free time and going a mile a minute. 

Tanya: I think you’re exaggerating. It can’t be that bad.

“There you are!”

(Right on cue, Hannah appears at the Juice Bar. Wearing wedding dress)

Robbie: Oh god…

Hannah: Where have you been I’ve been looking all over for you!

Katherine: Hannah… what are you…?

Hannah: Oh this? No I'm just trying on the dress for my uncle's wife. I'm the same frame as her. And the same age…

Tanya: Hannah! I’m Tanya! I heard so much about you.

Hannah: (Gasps) Really?!

(No.)

Tanya: (Stares blankly) …Yeah!

Hannah: Aww. (Turns to Robbie) You never tell me when you talk about me to your friends. Come, tell me all about it on the way to our rehearsal dinner. I can’t wait to show you off to my whole family!

Robbie: I shouldn’t… I’m… on a diet.

Hannah: Uh… look who you’re talking to? I started my diet when I was 12. C’mon stop messing around.

(She takes him by the arm and starts pulling him out of his seat. Desperate to not go, Robbie blurts out the following…) 

Robbie: Uhh… I can’t! I’m… helping Billy run his campaign. I need to help the school!

(Catching everyone by surprise, including his girlfriend, Hannah stops. She then looks around the lobby to take in the decorations around her before looking back at him and responding.)

Hannah: Roberto Clemente. You are the… sweetest man on the face of the earth. 

Robbie: …what?

Hannah: You do care about me. You’re helping Billy run so you can save cheerleading?

Robbie: …you got me.

Hannah: No man has ever done anything this thoughtful for me before. I have no idea why my mother started crying. You’re wonderful!

(She throws herself onto him for a tight embrace he wasn’t prepared for.) 

Robbie: Oof…

Hannah: (Pulls away) Oh my gosh. I have to help you now.

Robbie: You what?

Hannah: (Gasps) I can be your Jackie O. Or Hillary, without the hideous pantsuits. We can make such a great team. Right guys?

(Everyone stares blankly as Robbie’s eyes scream no. Billy walks in.)

Billy: It may be beneficial actually. She’s got way more connections than either of us. And she can generate interest with the popular kids – a group neither Margie nor I have been able to carry. Or talk to without ridicule, really.

Hannah: Great! I already have so many great ideas.

Robbie: …Great!

(Meanwhile back on the moon. Mondo’s already in the midst of his next plan.)

King Mondo: The alliance thinks I’m far too brutish for them. But, I’ll show them. With my own brand of cunning, I shall do something Zedd and Rita have never thought in their tiny brains to do. I shall ruin an election.

Klank: Uh sire…

King Mondo: What is it?

Klank: I believe Rita and Zedd have done this. Three times at least.

King Mondo: Says who?

(He turns around, and finds Klank reading a TV guide from 1993.)

Klank: I have my sources, Sire.

King Mondo: Bah. No matter. I shall do it better. I shall enter my own candidate in to this race. But instead of appealing to people’s basic fears through demagoguery, he will instead attempt to appeal to everyone. He will take no bold stances and say all the pretty things people want to hear without realizing he’s saying nothing at all.

Klank: You’re gonna run as a Democrat, sir?

King Mondo: Exactly.

(He turns back toward the balcony.)

King Mondo: They’ll never expect it. Then, when he’s elected. I shall cut funding to all their precious extracurricular programs. The rangers will be so bored, that they will be easy pickings for me to destroy!!!!

(He listens to what he just bellowed out, deciding to change course just a bit.)

King Mondo: …or I can wait until he’s near one of the other candidates, then hold them ransom for the Zeo Crystals.

Klank: Great plan, Sire! 

(We return to earth, fading into a second montage to the tune of Joe Esposito’s “You’re the Best.” A re-staffed and reenergized Billy storms through the halls of Angel Grove high, rallying his troops with an invigorating battle cry. Robbie, Kat, Adam and Tanya walk just steps behind him handing out fliers. Hannah is campaigning for Billy utilizing the skill she’s best known for: Insults.)

Hannah: I man, come on. Her name is Marge. What, was Ethel not able to run?

(We later see Kat taking Billy to a local clothing store to pick out a brand new look. Billy walks out of the dressing room in suspenders and a bowtie to a disapproving headshake. The others however remain busy on his behalf. Tanya gets her boyfriend, Sean, as well as the rest of the baseball team’s enthusiastic support as she carts in a brand new pitching machine for the players. The words “Made in Billy Cranston’s Garage” etched on the side. Adam hands out study guides on evolution inside a biology class. Billy’s face strategically placed on the cover in red and blue saturated colors. The words “Change… (Over Time)” printed on along the bottom. Back at the department store, Billy walks out again from the dressing room. This time in a blue flannel shirt and jeans. Better, but still, not to Katherine’s liking.)

Katherine: (Shakes head) Better… but no.

(Hannah, their ringer, continues her full court press to appeal to the masses. Under a banner that reads “Save Our Cheerleaders,” she’s organized a kissing booth in the gym in exchange for a campaign donations for Billy. Hannah opens the door, where a mob of sad and lonely teenage boys burst in and hustle to stand in their favorite cheerleaders’ line.)

Rocky: Excuse me!! Excuse me, coming through!!!

(Among those lonely boys is Rocky, who gets lost in the shuffle trying to get into Hillary’s line. He frantically peeks his head up like a parent going Christmas shopping, but gets pulled away Robbie. He hands him a stack of posters that read “Lock Her Up,” with Olivia’s plastered on them.

Finally at the clothing shop. Billy walks out, one last time, wearing a black button down, slacks and a sleek blue tie. Intrigued, Kat slowly gets up from her seat, walks up to him and takes off his glasses.)

Katherine: I like this Billy. Now you’re ready to face Marge.

Billy: (blinded) She’s here?! Where?

(The next day, at the Youth Center…)

Tanya: Billy is up! The new polls are out!

(Kat and Tanya excitedly skip into the Youth Center with a sheet of paper in hand as they approach Adam and Rocky at a table.)

Rocky: That’s amazing!

Tanya: Hannah’s influence has really been helping out.

Katherine: I can’t wait to tell Tommy too. Has anyone seen him?

Adam: No, we figured he’s with you. I haven’t actually seen him around in a bit. 

(Elsewhere, inside a familiar coffee shop.)

Tommy: (Sniffs) … 

(Tommy looks around at a booth. A half empty cup of coffee in front of him.)

Tommy: Man, where is he? He normally starts now.

(He hears something coming from outside that grabs his attention.)

“Vote for me for class president.”

Tommy: Huh?

(The sound grows louder as he walks out to investigate. He finds a campaign van passing by him heading in the direction of the school with megaphones attached at the top.)

“Come this Friday, remember the slogan. I’m your man. The man with “the courage to cower.’”

(From the driver side, Tommy spots a well-coiffed robotic lizard in a suit passing by and waving into the crowds. He glances at the side of the van that reads “Angel Grove High Class President 96” and “Leading from the Bottom” plastered on the back as it pulls away. It all barely registers to Tommy, until he finds Cogs sneaking around in the back window, raising alarms.)

Tommy: This doesn’t look good…

(Further down the road at the school auditorium, the candidates make their last-minute preparations for the big debate in a few minutes. In the back, Margie is seen being psyched by her campaign manager.)

Olivia: The men outside these walls? They want to take it all away from us. Because they are terrified. Because they are outraged. Because they have come to the realization that all those centuries of misogyny and privilege and status quo are finally over. That is why you never listen to a man over me!

Margie: Olivia, he just gave me Spite instead of 7UP. Turn it down.

Billy: Uh… excuse me?

(Billy creeps up to the already opened door and knocks. He startles Margie, but Olivia just eyes darts at him.)

Billy: Is now a bad time?

Olivia: Your entire campaign is a bad time. 

Billy: Olivia, I’m not sure what you have against me, but I honestly mean no harm. I’m just trying to run for class president. I don’t think any negativity is necessary. 

(Without breaking eye contact, he gets up from her seat, and marches toward Billy, unnerving him.)

Olivia: Sorry Billy, I wish I could say the same. 

Billy: …

Olivia: Negativity became necessary when you decided to hurt my client. It became necessary when instead of crawling into your pathetic hole and never reappearing again, you decided to be her only obstacle in the way of what she deserves. Billy, I will use my considerable talents to tear you down, brick by brick. Because the only way to do this, the only way to drop you from the ticket, and be certain that it doesn't blow back on the future president, is to make sure it's not Margie chasing you out of town, but all of Angel Grove High.

Billy: Do you even go to this school?

Olivia: …

Margie: Olivia, its okay. Take five. I can handle this.

(She slowly and dramatically walks out of the room, without ever breaking eye contact with Billy.)

Billy: She’s… quite intense. 

Margie: I know. She means well though. I admire her passion and vigor. 

Billy: That is certainly one way to describe it.

Margie: Why are you here, Billy? 

Billy: I… kind of just wanted to talk to you.

Margie: Oh? In advance of a significant debate? (Shakes head) Well unless you’re conceding the election I…

Billy: I’m not. But uh… I haven’t had a chance to speak to you personally. 

Margie: You had over a year to do that.

Billy: I… know. 

Margie: I mean, you couldn’t possibly be feeling any type of genuine remorse at this point, huh? You’re not here to try and get in my head before a critical debate that determines not just this election, but our academic futures.

Billy: I…

Margie: You might want to save your breath then. Whatever comes out of your mouth next will not be sincere. Oh, and Billy?

Billy: Yes?

Margie: Don’t let the entrance make physical contact with your posterior on the way out. 

(Stunned, Billy stands there unable to respond. Left with no choice, he retreats, reassessing whether or not his attempt to clear the air was out of a genuine concern for someone he used to care about deeply.)

Robbie: …

(Meanwhile, not far away, Robbie is by stage side looking out into the crowd as they start filing in. His heart starts racing familiarly as if this were his election. He starts to think about the last time he was on this stage. He looks over across from him, where he can envision Trini nervously pacing around with her eyes darting frantically around the back room until she sees Robbie coming toward her.)

Trini: Robbie! There you are; where on Earth have you been?! I need you to focus. This is huge, you MUST beat Kimberly today or you’ll stand no chance of beating her. I really want you to do well.

Robbie: Don’t worry; I think I’ll be okay. I’ve even thought up a joke to open the debate up. What does Walmart have in common with President Clinton?

Trini: What?

Robbie: Girls pants half off.

Trini: …

Robbie: No? (Sifts through notes) Well, I’ve got more… what about the Jewish football player wanting to get the quarterback…?

Trini: (interrupts) Robbie you don’t need any jokes to open up; you joke too much. I want them to see your serious side. 

(She gets closer to him and begins adjusting his collar and fixing his hair.)

Robbie: My serious side?

Trini: You’re a great candidate but they need to see it. That passion you showed at the Juice Bar after Kim started pummeling you, show them that. Show them that you care about them. Show them… what I see in you. 

Robbie: Oh…

(While in the moment Robbie appeared to be taken back by her comment, looking back now, it was confirmation to him that this yearlong crush wasn’t on someone who was just being nice by nature. Back then she was his strongest, and only, ally. He wasn’t sure how to express to her how much it meant to him. But he knew then he could have expressed it to her.)

Trini: There, all better. Whatcha thinking about?

Robbie: (Shakes head) Oh… uhm... want me to be honest?

Trini: Of course.

Robbie: I was just thinking… that you and I make an excellent team.

Trini: (smiles) I think so too; Billy too.

Robbie: …who?

Tanya: BILLY!!!

Robbie: AHHH!

(He gets snapped back to reality, finding Tanya waving her hand in front of his face.)

Tanya: Yoohoo. Where’s Billy?

Robbie: Geez. I don’t know. Bathroom I think. You nearly gave me a heart attack, woman.

Tanya: You alright, Robbie? You seem lost in space.

Robbie: Yeah. (Shakes head) I’m fine. 

Tanya: Where’s Hannah? Isn’t she with you?

Robbie: Nah. 

(Turns away) 

Robbie: I sent her on a task to go court black voters. She’ll have a fun time just trying to find black voters in this school.

Tanya: I see. You don’t seem to be into her all that much. 

Robbie: What? What makes you say that?

Tanya: Um. I have eyes? I mean I know Sean and I just started dating but if he was avoiding me like you clearly do her, I’d know we didn’t have a long future.

Robbie: …well we’re fine.

(He turns away again, not believing his own words.)

Tanya: You know Billy told me about why his and Margie’s relationship fell apart. He had feelings for another girl.

Robbie: I know. I was there.

Tanya: Well than you know that it all started with him growing distant towards her. And with him looking for any reason to spend time with the girl he really liked. Margie had no idea until it was too late.

Robbie: …

(Then, Tanya finally addresses the elephant in the room.)

Tanya: Trini comes back in a week, right?

(He doesn’t reply.)

Tanya: Adam told me about your relationship to her. And how things ended with her leaving. I wouldn’t blame you if you still had really strong feelings for her. You might even think of picking up where things left off. If only…

(He cuts her off, somewhat confrontational in tone.)

Robbie: What are you doing? What is your point here?

Tanya: Look, I don’t know Hannah too well. I’ve heard of some pretty lousy things she’s done. Specifically, to mess with your relationships. But… I don’t think she’s that person right now. Probably because of your influence. 

Robbie: …

Tanya: And I don’t think… right now… she deserves what’s gonna come down this road. Even if you don’t realize right now what you’re doing. So, I think you need to be straight with this girl before you destroy her. That is, if you ever cared about her.

(He doesn’t face her, but her words definitely land as he stares off into space with a pained look. As he reminisced about where his relationship with Trini started, he now finds himself sabotaging his current relationship to rekindle an old flame.) 

“Alright, I need my candidates!”

(Out of nowhere, Ms. Appleby passes by with a clipboard as she does a final round up. Outside, Mr. Kaplan stands in the aisle before the audience with a microphone and flash cards in hand.)  
Mr. Kaplan: Ladies and gentlemen, I’d like to welcome you all to the 1996 class presidential debate! I can already feel the electricity in the air as we start filing in…. 

(Pan to half empty crowd.)

Mr. Kaplan: But we really should get underway. First, I’d like to introduce to you… your candidates!

(They both walk out from opposite doorways at the bottom of the stage. They each regally wave to the crowd as their friends root them on enthusiastically.)

Rocky: Yeah! Go Billy!

Adam: You got this!

Katherine: I’m so nervous. I really hope he does well. He’s got to hold his lead. 

Adam: We’ve done the best we could Kat. The rest is up to him.

(As soon as those words come out of Adam’s mouth, Billy trips on the fourth step of the stairs and slides face first all the way to the bottom, eliciting gasps from the crowd.)

Katherine: Oh gosh.

(Margie doesn’t fare better either, tripping over the last step then splatting onto the stage floor with a loud thud. Her notes scatter all over the stage. Billy tries to recover and casually walk up to his podium, but slides over one of the notes and is jerked back to the floor. Margie grabs most of her notes and reaches the stage first, sporting a bright smile. Before her necklace falls off again.)

Katherine: How are these two not meant for one another?

Billy: (Taps mic) …hi (Mic screeches) everyone. 

(Margie also starts talking but no sound comes out her mic. Oblivious, she keeps talking, even as somebody walks out to fix it.)

Mr. Kaplan: Wonderful. (Handed a card) Oh. It appears that we have a late comer. Ladies and gentleman please give a warm welcome to… Milque Toast? That can’t be right.

(A large flag drops down from the back of the auditorium. The well-coiffed lizard man Tommy found appears down the aisle, side by side with his lizard wife and kids. He kisses his wife unspontaneously as a show of what a great family man he is. He then turns to the crowd to kiss minority babies and hand out cigars.) 

Katherine: I’ve never seen that guy before. He goes here?

Adam: Something seems off about him.

Rocky: Yeah. I can’t quite put my finger on it though…

(Once Mr. Toast reaches the stage he stands behind a podium between Billy and Margie. Then slithers.)

Rocky: (Gasps) …!!!!

Milque Toast: Thank you Mr. Kaplan. And thank you Angel Grove High!

(His attempt to pander to the audience results in a single “Woo.”)

Milque Toast: I love this school as much as I love America: Just the right amount.

Mr. Kaplan: Fantastic. Happy to have you here. Now, onto our first question. Margie?

Margie: (Mic gets fixed.) … and that’s why you should vote for me!

(Outside, Tommy catches up to the van in the school parking lot. He finds it stationed right outside the auditorium.)

Tommy: Man, what’s Mondo up to now?

(He looks around, this time finding no one in the driver seat. Worried that he may be too late he walks toward the back. That’s when the door slams open into his face.)

Tommy: AHH!!

(He takes a spill backwards and falls, turning to his stomach. As he tries to get up, he’s met with a steel boot to his back.)

Tommy: Ugh.

(He looks up and finds that he’s surrounded by at least five cogs. He sees another boot coming his way, but he quickly rolls to safety. Tommy gets to knee, blocks an overhead chop, stuns the enemy with an elbow to the gut then gets up for a spinning heel kick. The numbers game quickly wins out though as he’s instantly grabbed and restrained from the back. Tommy tries to throw all of his weight forward to free himself from the enemy behind him. He throws him over his back and watches him stumble onto a parked car which just happens to be Billy’s. Having three seconds of respite, he reaches for his communicator, but quickly has his wrist kicked from under him.)

Tommy: Ahh!

(Annoyed and overwhelmed, Tommy tries again to buy some time. With the remaining four enemies circling him in a perfect square, he starts spinning around landing a kick to every enemy. They don’t go down the first time so he keeps going, over and over, like a merry go round. Until noticeable dents are seen and smoke starts rising out of the cogs chests. Finally, they stumble backwards and seem to move out of his way, as if allowing him time to call his friends.)

Tommy: That’s more like it.

(But once he reaches for his communicator, he looks up to find that the first cog has now made it inside of Billy’s car and has hotwired it to run Tommy over. A sudden panic hits, but as soon as the car starts, the Rad Bug bursts into flames, engulfing the enemy inside. Confused, Tommy scratches his head.)

Tommy: Huh. What was that about…?

(Meanwhile, back inside…)

Billy: And that is how I intend to allot the necessary funds to keep most of the non-generating programs opened throughout my term. The information for you reference can be found on page 7 of the 20-page manuals Tanya is handing out now. I’ll give you all a few minutes to find to review.

Mr. Kaplan: Okay… Ms. Leigh? Your response?

Margie: (Smirking arrogantly) Clearly a nice thought to just wave a wand and save every program. But just how exactly does Billy plan on paying for them?

Billy: You didn’t get a manual yet?

Mr. Kaplan: Mr.… Toast, do you have any thoughts on Mr. Cranston’s proposal?

(He licks his finger and sticks it into the wind.)

Milque Toast: I agree.

(Suddenly, Tommy bursts through the door with Cogs. A collective gasp fills the audience. The crowd descends into madness as everyone rushes for the exits. Margie freezes however in the fracas giving Milque Toast an opening to grab her.)

Margie: AHHHH!!!

Milque Toast: Alright. That’s enough of that!

Billy: Margie!!

Margie: HEEEEEEEELP!!!

(Billy looks on helplessly as Margie pleads for help. She looks at him to intervene, but knowing he no longer has his powers, he backs up slowly before running away.)

Margie: WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! BILLY?!

(The other teens and Robbie rush to the stage in his place but Milque Toast vanishes before they could get anywhere close. Taking Margie with him.)

Katherine: Oh no! He’s got her!

Tanya: What are we gonna do?!

Tommy: (Reaches for communicator) Zordon, come in!

Zordon: Yes Tommy. 

Tommy: We’re under attack by one of Mondo’s monsters. He’s got a hostage.

Zordon: I know, Tommy. Billy is already here.

(Pan to Billy typing away on the control panel next to Alpha.)

Tanya: So much for all that.

Billy: I’ve got a lock on the monster’s location. He’s at the park. I think she’s with him too. Please, be careful.

Tommy: You got it Billy. We’ll get her back safely. It’s morphin time!

 

“Zeo Zero, Brown.”

“Zeo Ranger One, Pink.”

“Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow.”

“Zeo Ranger Three, Blue”

“Zeo Ranger Four, Green.”

“Zeo Ranger Five, Red.”

 

(Now morphed, the Zeo rangers head to a crowded Angel Grove Park that’s being cleared out like the auditorium was. Milque Toast still has a tight hold on Margie as they approach their enemy.)

Tommy: Hey you! Unhand her.

Margie: Power rangers! 

Milque Toast: Watch it rangers. One more step and I filibust this girls face in.

Robbie: Just let her go. We don’t have time to listen to your corny political jokes. 

Milque Toast: I don’t make political jokes. I run as one. 

Robbie: …

Milque Toast: (Checks Watch) Well, I’d love to stop and chat rangers, but I’ve got to meet with a donor.

(As be backs away to run deeper into the park, an army of Cogs appear where he stood and charge the rangers. They get to work, attacking simultaneously. Rocky leaps in with an elbow to the gut, followed by an elbow to the back. Tanya cartwheels past her foe, then leg sweeps him to the floor. Robbie cuts past his enemy, then rears back and fires a wild punch to the face. Kat leads with a bicycle kick, ducks a punch to her face, block a second blow then spins him around to drop him with a kick. Adam blocks a kick, a second kick, a punch, a second punch then answers back with two rapid punches to the gut. Tommy quickly dispatches his opponents, then makes chase after the monster and his hostage.)

Tommy: You’re not going anywhere.

“Monster!!!!” 

(The monster takes Margie into a crowded playground. He’s instantly spotted as parents rush to get their kids off the slides and swings and as far away as possible. They disperse in different directions, with one father knocking right into the lizard.)

Milque Toast: AHH! Watch where you’re going!

(The collision jars him, giving Margie a second of freedom. Without second though she goes off running. But before long, she feels another tight grip around her arm.) 

Margie: What!? 

(She looks around, and this time sees Billy on the other end.) 

Billy: Marge, take my hand. I’ll take you somewhere safe.

Margie: Billy! You came for me!

Billy: Of course I did.

Milque Toast: No! Where did she go!?

Tommy: You lose, fly breath. Now time for you to learn your lesson.

Milque Toast: Fool. Don’t you know anything? I don’t learn lessons. I run the same losing strategy over and over again until I win! 

(The giant lizard sticks his tongue out, this time grabbing the child of the father who ran into him.)

Boy: AHHH!!!

Father: NO, SON!!

Tommy: NOOOOOO!!! Stop!!

Milque Toast: AHAHA. If I don’t get the girl, then you’re gonna have this boys blood on your hands, red ranger.

(With his heart suddenly racing beyond comprehension, Tommy blacks’ out under pressure. Buried under overwhelming thoughts of children whose lives were changed and even lost during the recent attacks. Lives he could not rescue. Instinctively, he pulls out his Zeo laser pistol, pointing it at Milque Toast. He responds by shielding himself with the boy as his legs dangle helplessly in the air.)

Tommy: Put him down. Don’t be such a coward.

Milque Toast: You and I both know you’re not pulling that trigger. Missing would hurt your profit margins, wouldn’t it?

Tommy: …

Milque Toast: Hand over the Zeo crystals. Or this boy and I… are gonna have a blast! Ahahaha.

Tommy: I uh… I….

(On the moon, Mondo delights in finding Tommy’s soft spot.)

King Mondo: Wonderful! He’s melting under pressure. Poor Tommy can’t handle the sight of a slain civilian. Especially a child. 

(Assertively, he marches toward the balcony to shout out is next orders.)

King Mondo: Let’s do him a favor. Milque Toast, help him confront that fear. 

Milque Toast: Yes sir, I’ve got something that’ll really leave him in shock.

(While keeping his grip on the boy, his tongue begins charging an electrical current, destined to course through the boy’s body. As Tommy stands in petrified horror. Robbie leaps in from behind the monster, drop kicking him so he stumbles to the floor. The boy stumbles him with, but is freed from his vice grip and is quickly scooped up by his father. After seeing them off safely, Robbie rushes to Tommy’s side.) 

Robbie: Tommy, you okay? You hurt?

Tommy: Huh? N-no. (Shakes head) I’m okay. (Clears throat) I’m fine. 

(The others join shortly after as Milque Toast stumbles back to his feet.)

Robbie: Give it up, you political hack. You’re out numbered.

(But not to be deterred, the Empire strikes back...)

Klank: Hold tight Orbus. Around and around and away we goooooo!

(He takes the tiny Orbus and from a chain on his back swings him over his head before chucking him toward the lizard monster.)

Orbus: The Empire supports BIG government!

(Orbus fires a laser into an open socket, causing Milque Toast to tremor as he grows into a massive size. The rangers look up as their problems get significantly worse.)

Milque Toast: AHAHA. This one’s looking like a landslide!!

(Jumps up and down, causing earth beneath them to rumble. Without wasting anymore time, Tommy looks to even the odds.)

Tommy: We need Zeo Megazord power, now!

(Tommy summons the Zeo Zords, bringing them to a hidden hangar off the edge of town. They each enter their respective Zords before pulling out of storage and racing through the snowy mountains and into battle. Tommy hops aboard the red phoenix Zeo Zord. Adam, aboard the green Taurus Zeo Zord. Rocky, aboard the blue Sphinx Zeo Zord. Tanya, aboard the blue and yellow battle tank based off the ancient Dogu. And Kat, aboard the blue and pink battle tank shaped like moai statues. Before their transformation is even complete, Robbie calls his Zord to round out the bunch…)

Robbie: I need Cerberus Zeo Zord, now!!

(Elsewhere, three dogs awaken in a smoky forest. One in the center growls, his tail flattens as he leads the pack into battle. In a flash of light, the trio combine into a wide, three headed beast that tears down any trees or hills along its path. It stops as it approaches Angel Grove. The pack leader rises upwards, a torso flipping outward. The other two rise up to shoulder length, revealing sharp claws at the end of long arms. Robbie hops aboard.)

Robbie: Cerberus Zeo Zord. Battle ready! 

(It pulls of a pose as it readies for a fight.)

Robbie: Sure as hell beats being a roach.

(The rest of the Zeo Zords continue down their path, the Taurus and Sphinx pulling along the two battle tanks in chains while the Red Phoenix leads the charge.)

Tommy: Let’s put em together guys. Zeonizer Crystal, power up!

“Power up!”

(The chains suddenly are released, the Taurus retracts within itself becoming the legs. The Sphinx does the same but splits outwards, becoming the torso and arms. The Taurus combines with the Sphinx, who then combine with the battle tanks that make the feet. Tommy finishes it off with the Phoenix, landing on top as the head.)

Robbie: Let’s take this guy down.

(Before the other are ready, Robbie takes charge. Cerberus Zeo Zord charges. Swings its triple tail, but the monster ducks. Swats away a kick, swats away a right hand but eats the left. It stumbles back but tries to recover with another tail swipe. The monster ducks again and lands another blow.) 

Milque Toast: Haha! You’ve been vetoed!

“Zeo Megazord, battle ready!”

(The Zeo Megazord charges, but takes a right hand swipe as well. It stumbles back next to Robbie’s Zord, giving the enemy the canvass to paint them with a fire blast from the fire breathers’ mouth. It engulfs the two Zords in a sea of their own smoke and sparks as the reel backwards.) 

Katherine: AHHH!!!

Tommy: This guy’s tougher than he looks. 

Adam: Ugh. Are we sure he’s a Democrat?

Robbie: Don’t worry guys. I’ve got him. CerberZord time to fight fire with fire!

(Each mouth lights up, then unleashes a devastating beam that engulfs the enemy in flames.)

Robbie: Looks like your term is up. 

(With an easy victory looking apparent, the rangers start to drop their guards. Unfortunately as the smoke clears a sharp tongue reaches out, wrapping itself around the CerberZord.) 

Robbie: What the…? I’m stuck! Help!

Milque Toast: Hahaha. Shock you, didn’t I?

(Another electrical current runs through its tongue shocking Robbie from within and damaging the CerberZord’s systems. Alarms start blaring from inside the cockpit as parts start to overload, until…)

Milque Toast: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

(The Zeo Megazord summons its sabre, dropping it down across the monsters tongue that drops instantly to the ground. They waste no time in finishing it off.)

Tommy: Zeo Megazord Saber, now!

(The large saber at the end of the Zord’s hand lights up as it fully charges. The Zeo Megazord pulls it behind its head and swipes downward once more. A beam of light splits down the middle of the robots body. It falls then explodes. Leaving nothing behind as the rangers stand victorious. Meanwhile, on the moon…) 

King Mondo: I don’t believe it! This is insufferable!!

Orbus: Should have asked the Clinton’s for help. 

King Mondo: I SHALL HEAR NONE OF YOUR UNSOLICITED FEEBACK.

(His peons tremble in fear as he heads back to the balcony to address the rangers once more.)

King Mondo: You may have gotten lucky this time, rangers. But this isn’t over. Not by a long shot! I will not be made a mockery of!!!

(Back on earth, Billy is seen with Margie near a familiar pond. He’s taken her for shelter where they were supposed to have had their first date some three years ago. He looks up at the clouds of smoke as the Zeo Megazord stands tall above it, then turns back to face her.)

Billy: I believe the threat has passed. It’s safe to come out now.

(Still shaken while sitting on a bench, her walls remain up as she responds.)

Margie: Don’t think this makes up for what you’ve done. That debt cannot be repaid.

(She wipes her eyes with a handkerchief, struggling to remain composed.)

Billy: Margie, I’m really sorry for running away.

Margie: I don’t care that you ran today. It’s just nice your friends aren’t as cowardly as you.

Billy: I… am a coward. But I’m not talking about today. 

(He sits beside her.)

Billy: I… wasn’t the best to you. And I deeply regret how you and I ended. You’re a wonderful girl. Who deserved a whole lot better than what I gave you. 

Margie: You really hurt me, Billy. You were my first love. I haven’t been able to trust anyone ever since. 

Billy: I… didn’t know. 

Margie: You didn’t? How could you be as intelligent as you claim?

Billy: You’re… right. The fact is I had a longtime crush on an old friend. And I was so caught up in what I didn’t have that I took for granted what I did have. 

Margie: …

Billy: You’re an incredibly smart, funny, charming, beautiful woman. One who cares about others around her. This school could really use a person like you manning the ship. Heck, this world could use a person like you.

(Try as she might to hide it, a smile does sneak onto her face.)

Billy: I know my timing isn’t great with this election. But it has taken me until now to really see where I went wrong. And if I need to drop out in order for you to know that I’m really sorry…

Margie: No. Don’t. 

Billy: …

Margie: I believe you. 

(The two say nothing more, and just look meaningfully into each other’s eyes as the scene fades to the Youth Center the following Monday…)

Mr. Kaplan: And the results are in…

Katherine: Oh my gosh I’m so nervous. 

Tanya: All our hard work and it’s all down to this…

Billy: You know, win or lose, I just want to thank you guys for all you’ve done for me. Thank you for helping me out. And for trying to help me get out of the power chamber in the first place. I think I really needed this kick in the back side.

Katherine: Aw, don’t mention it Billy. 

Adam: What are friends for?

(Speaking of which, Margie appears out of the crowd with Olivia to await the results. She gives Billy a quick smile as she passes by. Olivia doesn’t share such pleasantries as she eyes him and his crew down.)

Olivia: Our whole team is here for this big moment. Where’s yours?

(Unsure of what she means, the do a quick head count. That’s when they realize that Robbie isn’t there. Instead he’s outside the Youth Center pacing restlessly.)

Hannah: Robbie! 

(Hannah appears from the parking lot and runs right up to him.) 

Robbie: (Exhales) …hey.

Hannah: Robbie I tried really hard to find black voters. But did you know that this school is really white?

Robbie: I’ve noticed.

Hannah: I could’ve sworn there were more black people but there’s only like three. (Gasps) And did you know Zack is dead?!

Robbie: Hannah, Hannah. It’s fine. Forget about it. 

Hannah: What’s wrong? Did we lose?

Robbie: I don’t know. It doesn’t matter. Look, I need to talk to you.

Hannah: …okay. Is everything alright?

Robbie: …no.

(Inside.)

Mr. Kaplan: With an amazing turnout of about 33 votes. The winner. By a single vote. And Angel Grove High’s next student body president is... Margie Leigh!

Margie: Oh my god. I won! I won!!!

(She jumps up and down joyfully with her campaign manager before running up onto the stage.)

Margie: This is implausible. Such a far-fetched turn of events. I don’t know what to say. I’m everlastingly indebted to everyone who aided along the way. You have my undying gratitude. And to my opponent Billy.

Billy: …

Margie: We’ve had a lot of history, both favorable and unfavorable. But I must say you ran an exceptional campaign and I would have been proud to concede to you. You have my unending deference. 

Billy: (Smiles) …

Tanya: Did she insult you? Need me to beat her up?

Billy: No, Tanya. It’s okay. I’m proud of her. She’s a great girl. She deserves this. 

Tanya: Well I must say you’re taking this loss quite well, Billy. 

Billy: (Shrugs) What can I say. I didn’t really go into this expecting to win. Ultimately, I saw this as a chance to get out of my own head and to remember what’s really important in my life. 

(He eyes Margie celebrating as he continues.)

Billy: And on that, I succeeded.

Tanya: What I don’t understand how though. The last polls were neck to neck, if not showed Billy winning. How did we lose? We all voted right?

Billy: I did. 

Adam: I definitely did. 

Katherine: So did I.

Tommy: Me too.

Rocky: …

(They all turn to Rocky, who stares back at them blankly.)

Rocky: …I heard from a source that the world was ending Saturday. So voting Friday seemed kinda pointless.

(They all groan in frustration as Rocky shrugs sheepishly. Cut to outside Rocky’s home a couple days ago. An “End of Day’s pamphlet is seen being laid carefully on his front porch. The camera slowly pans upwards to reveal Olivia Knope on the other end, a devious smile on her face.)


	9. 0408 - A Ship Without an Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment finally arrives when Trini and Jason are set to return to Angel Grove.

Zordon: Okay rangers, new rangers, stand in formation with the leader holding the sword in the air.

(We begin today in the old command center. No, it has not been rebuilt and no, you are not watching a re-run. But we do recall a pivotal moment in the team’s history as the powers are transferred from Jason, Zack and Trini before they embark on their journey to Switzerland.)

Jason: You joining us Trini?

(Trini hesitates for a second as everyone stands in formation but her.)

Trini: No, I’m not.

Robbie: What?!?!

Trini: I’ve changed my mind. I’m staying right here in Angel Grove.

Robbie: Trini, are you sure?!

Trini: I’ve thought about it. And yeah, this is a great opportunity. But what I’m throwing away now is nothing to what I risk throwing away if I go…

(She slowly turns to Robbie, who looks floored.)

Trini: Robbie, I’ll stay here. You’re right, I don’t have to go through with this. I have everything I could ever want right here.

(She places her hand on his chest.)

Robbie: No, you don’t. Trini, you don’t mean that.

Trini: Yes I do Robbie. I love you.

(Robbie’s heart sings at the sound of her voice uttering those words. Words he’s only ever heard out of her mouth. But still, he just can’t bring himself to let her sacrifice everything she’s ever wanted for him.)

Robbie: I love you too Trini. More than you could ever know…

(He places his hand over the hand on his chest before continuing.)

Robbie: That’s why I can’t let you do this. I can’t let you make that mistake. Not for me. This is the moment you’ve been working toward you’re whole life. You have the whole world ahead of you. I’m just some hoodlum.

Trini: …but you’re not!

(He puts his hand up as if to ask her to stop. Both their eyes begin to water.)

Robbie: Stop… please Trini. This is extremely hard for me. Just go. I’ll be here when you get back.

(She responds softly, as her voice begins to give out.)

Trini: Thank you… and I will be back. I promise.

(The moment begins to fade away, back to the present time, just under a year later. Robbie is curled up in bed, staring aimlessly at the wall. The calendar on his wall has today circled as an important day. Today is the day Trini returns from Switzerland. And he couldn’t be feeling any worse for such a moment.)

Robbie: …

(A little under a week ago he broke it off with Hannah. Who, in his now idealized version of her, is an amazing, beautiful, yet vulnerable woman. Whose only flaw is that she’s not Trini. He’s stricken with intense guilt given the timing of this break up, feeling he may have led her on until his “real girlfriend” returns. It’s 8:45am. Trini and Jason’s flight doesn’t get in until 5:00pm. Yet he decides now to get up and get ready to leave to meet her at the airport, figuring he hasn’t slept anyway. Meanwhile…) 

King Mondo: Today, marks an important day. The beginning of the end of the power rangers, and the cleansing of their very lineage!

(Facing a legion of adoring followers, King Mondo addresses the Empire from his balcony on the moon. Something large scale appears to be going on. A large mysterious ship is seen orbiting earth in the distance.)

King Mondo: The end of earth as we know it is upon us. And it will all be because of this man. 

(Mondo summons a projection of Tommy as he continues.)

Orbus: So, brown ranger was right! 

King Mondo: Their dear leader, Tommy, wears his heart on his sleeve. He lives and dies for the safety of his friends and the poor citizens of Angel Grove. It is sickeningly admirable, but as clear an opening for exploitation as I have ever seen.

(The projection changes, to that of Jason, Zack and Trini.)

King Mondo: Today is also a day in which three of Tommy’s friends return from a yearlong hiatus. 

(Slowly, Zack’s image fades from the projection.)

King Mondo: Or, rather two of them.

(He grins evilly to himself before continuing.)

King Mondo: Their plane must never arrive in Angel Grove. This leads to too many possible problems should they decide to rejoin the team. So I predict some… turbulence lies in their future. 

Queen Machina: This plan is absolutely marvelous!

Prince Sprocket: Yeah! Totally foolproof!

(The projection switches, to one of Klank and Orbus.)

Prince Sprocket: Never mind. I found the fools. 

King Mondo: Fighter jets will tail this flight out of their radar. In the meanwhile, Klank and Orbus will deliver a ransom letter to red ranger. He has until the flight starts its descent to pay that ransom or he’ll have more lives to weigh on his conscience. The price of that ransom you ask? 

(He leans forward for emphasis.)

King Mondo: The red Zeo crystal.

(The crowd bursts into applause as his minions already spring to action. Back on earth, we find most of the teens at the Youth Center. Repairs from Mondo’s attack still evidently need to be made, yet the room looks festive nonetheless. Streamers and balloons adorn the walls. Sammy is there too, working on a giant “Welcome Back Jason and Trini” banner. Billy and Adam are by the barstools blowing up more balloons, while Tanya with Sean are busy studying amid the madness.)

Tanya: Okay Sean, so that’s how you get the answer to number 3. 

Sean: I gotta say, Tanya. You’re a lifesaver. I don’t know what I’d do without you. 

(Tanya smiles appreciatively.) 

Tanya: You’d do just fine Sean. You’re a smart guy. Smarter than you know. Now just do what I did for number’s 4 through 7. 

(He looks down blankly at the sheet of paper, then drums up a dramatic response.)

Sean: It’s still not… totally clear to me.

Tanya: …

Sean: (Sighs) I’m just never gonna get this. Man, coach is gonna kick me off the team for sure. I’ll never get that scholarship. I’m just a stupid, handsome piece of garbage.

Tanya: You’re not Sean. (Pauses) …I guess I can do number 4. Just watch carefully please. 

Sean: Sounds good…

(As Tanya sinks back into Sean’s worksheet, he immediately starts glancing at his cell phone.)

Adam: (Mutters) I guess he is smarter than she knows…

(From the barstools, Adam looks on disapprovingly as Billy talks to him.)

Billy: So I’m hoping that will this new failsafe I put in place we can monitor any disturbances with our powers and alert Alpha and Zordon right away to resolve it.

Adam: Uh… cool. Sounds good, Billy. Sounds like you’re doing a lot of good.

Ricky: Here you go. Sweets for my sweet. 

(Next to the two are Ricky and Hillary. The former handing over a shake to his new girlfriend.)

Hillary: Aw, Ricky. You didn’t have to. 

Ricky: I want to. Even if I need to work late, I promised you a romantic meal. And I will give you the most romantic meal of your life. You ready to order?

Hillary: Mozzarella sticks please!

Adam: You guys look cute together.

Billy: Affirmative. How’d you two meet, anyway?

Hillary: (Giggles) Oh, my gosh. It's such a funny story. Tell them, Rick.

Ricky: No, you tell them. You say it best.

Hillary: (Giggles) Okay so get this. 

Adam: …

Hillary: He saw me, and he came over. He said hi, and I said hi.

(Billy and Adam pause in anticipation, then realize that’s it.)

Billy: Oh, wow.

Hillary: I know! 

Ricky: Hang on a sec, I gotta check on a table.

(Ricky steps away and takes a rag with him. Hillary eyes him leave, but her eyes wander to the corner where Rocky is sparring with Tommy.)

Tommy: Hey, your girls’ checking you out. 

Rocky: She is?

Tommy: Yeah. Be cool. I got you. 

(Rocky nods, then goes for a takedown, only for Tommy to immediately counter and slam Rocky hard to the ground.)

Rocky: Ugh.

(Hillary winces and turns away as Tommy gets up proudly.)

Rocky: (Groans) I thought you were gonna make me look good…

Tommy: (Raises eyebrow) Why would I do that?

Tanya: Hey Ernie, two sodas please.

(Tanya walks over by Billy and Adam to order drinks.)

Ernie: You got it. 

Billy: Thirsty?

Tanya: More like tired. We need to refuel. 

Adam: We? Or you?

Tanya: What’s that supposed to mean?

Billy: You have been doing a lot of the leg work for him, Tanya. I’m not sure he’s really trying to absorb what you’re teaching him.

Tanya: He’s struggling right now, and he’s very self-conscious about it. 

(She looks back over to him and sees him buried into his phone with a smile.)

Adam: Oh yeah. He seems devastated. 

Tanya: …

Adam: Aren’t you worried that he’s taking advantage of you? Who’s to say he’s not just using you to get his grades up. For all we know he could be talking to another girl right now. 

Tanya: He wouldn’t cheat on me Adam. He told me so himself. 

Adam: Oh yeah?

Tanya: Yeah. He said I’d just find out anyway.

Adam: …

Tanya: Look, I appreciate the concern, but I can handle my own relationships. 

(She leaves, grabbing the drinks in a huff.)

Ernie: Hey, she didn’t pay.

Adam: (Exhales) It’s okay Ernie. I got it. 

(He reaches into his pocket to pay for her, as Billy gets up from his seat.) 

Billy: Well I should get going. I’m working on some more upgrades to the team with Alpha. 

Adam: Oh yeah? Like what?

Billy: (Shrugs) It’s confidential. You’ll find out soon.

Adam: Alright. Take care, man. 

(He leaves as Adam continues to pay for the drinks. Just out of his sight, an unmarked letter appears that just reads “Tommy.” Ernie spots it as he hands Adam his change.)

Ernie: Huh? Where’d this come from?

(Ernie picks it up and studies it.)

Ernie: Tommy, this is for you. 

(Tommy has just finished his workout and is wiping himself down. He walks over and takes the envelope and looks at it strangely.)

Tommy: What is this?

Adam: (Grins) A love letter maybe?

(He opens it up and unfolds the letter. He finds a mysterious, typed letter…) 

“Tommy, 

Your friends are coming home today. DEPENDING ON YOUR NEXT FEW DECISIONS, THAT IS. To see them land safely, you will Jump in the nearest lake to deactivate all electronics. Then YOU WILL meet us at the quarry before 4:30pm. Bring your Zeo crystal. Nothing else.”

(Tommy’s heart starts racing as he quickly becomes unnerved. He continues reading.)

“You are being watched. Do not try to grow a back bone. No cops. No power rangers. Destroying your friends is as simple as the push of a button. You will stand a 100% chance of seeing them again if you do what we ask. 

Don’t try to be a hero. Be their hero. 

M.E.”

(He folds back then letter, then starts looking around at the balloons and streamers.)

Adam: So, what is it?

Tommy: It’s not a love letter…

(He leaves abruptly, leaving Adam scratching his head. He passes by Tanya and Sean, who continue to go nowhere with his tutoring.)

Tanya: Okay Sean. What did you get for number 6? Did you solve for X?

Sean: (Sighs) Man, why are you pushing me? I told you I’m not getting this! The system has failed another poor black youth. 

Tanya: …

(Meanwhile…)

Trini: You’ve got this Robbie. Just follow the formula, then when you solve for X, check the answer.

(We jump back in time to another moment during Robbie and Trini’s relationship. This time, they’re inside her bedroom, sitting atop her twin sized bed. Random papers are sprawled all over the place as they seem to be studying for their finals.)

Trini: Okay… what did you get, Robbie?

(Similar to Sean, Robbie doesn’t seem to be paying attention.)

Robbie: Your eyes are so pretty. 

(Trini grows bright red as she grins widely.) 

Trini: (Giggles) You need to focus.

Robbie: How can I with a tutor like you?

Trini: Shh! Shh!

(Trini puts her finger over his lips as she hears someone by her open door. Her father passes by slowly. He peers in suspiciously, then leaves without saying a word. Once the coast is clear, she leans in and lands a soft kiss on the lips.)

Trini: Well, you don’t have a choice.

Robbie: Come on. We just toppled the great Rita Repulsa two days ago. We saved the world and prevented earth’s greatest tragedy since D-day. We deserve a day off at least!

Trini: Yeah…

(After a brief pause, she drops her notebook.)

Trini: What if this is it though? As a ranger?

Robbie: Sounds good!

Trini: No, I mean just you. You completely destroyed the StegaZord. Zordon said it might jeopardize your future as a ranger.

Robbie: Yeah… he did say that.

Trini: I don’t want to continue without you. 

Robbie: Trust me, the feeling’s mutual.

(There is another sudden pause as the two consider what his possible exit means. He looks back at her and tries to convince her to stay should that happen.) 

Robbie: The rangers need you. Believe it or not, you’re extremely important to that team. You keep everyone from tearing each other’s heads off. 

Trini: And what’s gonna happen to us?

Robbie: I’ll still be here, I’m not dead.

Trini: Are you sure? Because that’s what Tommy said when he lost his powers, then he disappeared. He seemed dead for a while.

Robbie: You got your hopes up too, right?

Trini: Robbie…

Robbie: I’ll just come back in a few with my own version of “Go, Green Ranger.”

Trini: I’m serious.

Robbie: I know… I’m trying not to think about it.

(He bows his head, staring off into space. She places her hand over his.)

Robbie: This year has meant a lot to me. 

Trini: Me too. And… I just want you to know, that no matter what happens. No matter how far apart physically we might be. Ranger or no ranger. I still want this. I still want us. You’re worth it. 

(He turns to her and smiles. In real time however, while that statement sticks in Robbie’s head, it’s clouded in uncertainty.)

Robbie: …

(In the present, Robbie finds a seat near the arrival’s gate. A cup of burnt airport coffee and a cheap clearly microwaved burrito on his lap as he eyes the time of arrivals board. It is 11:30am and no information about Trini’s flight is even up yet. Still, Robbie keeps himself occupied as he recalls that moment with her. The sentiment felt genuine at the time, though distance clearly played a role in how their lives branched apart. He wonders if it’s realistic to expect them to pick up where they left off, or if they were indeed two ships that passed in the night. Had he just jumped off his own ship to enter another ship that would never pass again?)

Robbie: …

(While thinking of ships, he reaches into his pocket. He pulls out the tiny anchor necklace that he got for her birthday before she left. A source of apparent support for her, as recently as a few weeks ago. He’s somewhat reassured, but still nervous about the next few hours of his life.)

King Mondo: Ah, perfect. 

(As Robbie stares into the anchor necklace in his palm, back on the moon, Mondo stares approvingly into the anchor face of his latest monster, a humanoid robot dressed as a pirate with a sword, a hook hand, wooden leg and the aforementioned anchor for a face.)

King Mondo: I give you, the Anchorman. The perfect diversion for the other rangers to weigh them down from rescuing poor old Tommy. 

Anchorman: Aye, those rangers won’t be going anywhere. (Raises hook hand) Once they get a whiff of me, they’ll be hooked!

King Mondo: Ahaha. Marvelous. We shall waste no time then. Go down to Angel Gove and wreak havoc. 

Anchorman: Arrrr. I’ll make them pay an arm and a leg for messing with the Empire. 

(He vanishes.)

Klank: The puns are gonna be top notch this week.

Orbus: I’d pay a buc-an-ear to listen in.

King Mondo: …

(Meanwhile…) 

Sammy: What?! What do you mean you can’t take me to the airport? You promised. How could you?!

(Back at the Youth Center, a hysterical Sammy looks up from the banner she’s working on to look at a pale faced Bulk, holding a full tray of drinks.)

Bulk: I know, I know. I’m sorry.

Sammy: You know what this day means to me, right? I’ve had it circled on my calendar for months. I ordered this calendar in advance just so I can circle the date. I got a job at the Juice Bar so I could buy the calendar. I forged my working papers so I ca-

Bulk: I know. I get it, Sam. Sorry. But something came up last minute. We’re gonna need to be holed up in the garage for a bit.

Sammy: You’ve been holed in that garage for weeks. I’m starting to think you have hostages living in there.

(Bulk stares back at her nervously before forcing out a chuckle.)

Bulk: Heh… that’s crazy. What makes you say that?

Sammy: Because you have four drinks in that tray instead of two.

(Before Bulk can respond, Skull approaches with what looks like way too much food in a bag for two people, while holding a list.)

Skull: Man, these guys are really cleaning us out, Bulky. And so many diet restrictions. One of them doesn’t even have a stomach. I don’t get it.

Sammy: …one of who?

Bulk: Uh… (Checks watch) Look at the time. Gotta go. Say hi to the dweebs for us. 

(Bulk pulls Skull by the collar and yanks him out of the Youth Center, leaving Sammy to pout to herself. They pass by Kat, who now occupies the seat Sean was sitting at. She eyes her own watch as a look of concern takes over her face.)

Katherine: Has anybody seen Tommy? We were supposed to meet. 

Tanya: (Looks around) I don’t know. I thought he was already here.

Rocky: He’s gone. 

(Rocky walks in, wiping off sweat with a towel.)

Katherine: Gone? Why? Where?

Rocky: (Shrugs) I dunno. He read some letter, then said he had to go. 

Katherine: That’s weird. Why wouldn’t he just reach out to me?

(Meanwhile…) 

“NO COPS. NO POWER RANGERS.”

(While walking down an empty road, Tommy re-reads that line from his letter over and over again. Each time he becomes conflicted over asking for help, his conscious weighs him back. Already dripping wet too after having dunked himself in a lake so as to deactivate his communicator. Not wanting to lose any more friends, his beaten soul also cannot deal with more innocent civilians that he failed to rescue.)

Tommy: Man… what do I do…?

(At the same time, the costs of their potential freedom are too great. The possibilities of handing his Zeo crystal to the wrong hands could be catastrophic, and could end way more lives than he could save. The very thought however, of not handing over his crystal sinks Tommy’s stomach into a bottomless pit. His friends’ lives depend on this choice. After all they’ve done for him, they deserve just as much.)

Jason: You guys ready for the transfer.

Rocky: Ready as I’ll ever be.

(As he continues to wander down the road, he recalls that fateful day that Robbie also recalls quite well. Although for different reasons.)

Zordon: Okay rangers, new rangers, stand in formation with the leader holding the sword in the air.

(Tommy walks over to Jason to hand him the sword.)

Tommy: I guess this belongs to you.

Jason: No. You keep it… leader.

(It takes Tommy a second to process what Jason meant, but as soon as he does his eyes open wide. He turns to Jason, who just gives him a wink before throwing on his Tyrannosaurus helmet one final time. The word “leader” starts echoing in his head. A position Jason held first and held proudly as he kept his team safe through thick and thin. It’s a position Tommy holds proudly too. But as he finds himself stuck between killing his friends and surrendering his powers, he doesn’t feel like much of a leader right now.)

Tommy: …

(Unsure of how to proceed, he finds himself already walking toward the quarry. As if his subconscious brought him here. He pauses briefly before the fenced area, before walking in.)

King Mondo: Wonderful!

(On the moon, Mondo gloats to himself, seeing Tommy enter the quarry.)

King Mondo: He’s almost in position. It’s time. Start the diversion.

(Almost instantly, mayhem ensues as the anchorman appears randomly in a mid-day traffic in crowded downtown Angel Grove.)

Anchorman: LAND HOOOO!!!!

“YAAAAAAA!!”

(Materializing before an oncoming cab, the cabbie slams the brakes right before it hitting him.)

Anchorman: Ahoy there, matey…

(The Anchorman repays the cabbie for not hitting him by jamming his sharp hook hand into the hood, then effortlessly yanking it off. The driver bursts out of the car and runs off just as the monster picks up his large saber and buries it into the running engine. 

“AHHHHH!”

(A large blast triggers mayhem around it as several cars screech to a halt, slamming into one another in the process. The monster relishes in the anarchy as he heads deeper down the road, randomly destroying cars left and right as he swings aimlessly. Meanwhile the developments have yet to reach Billy and co back at the power chamber.)

Alpha: Our big surprise is gonna rock their socks off, don’t you think?

Billy: Indeed. It’s really bound to shake up the dynamics of this team. I’m very proud of our work.

(Just then, the alarms startlingly blare.)

Alpha: Aye, ya, ya, ya, yai. 

Billy: What is it?

Alpha: Look at the viewing globe!

(They witness the scene downtown, that’s quickly escalating.)

Zordon: Contact Tommy, right away.

(Billy types away on the control panel, but seems to have some issues.) 

Billy: That’s strange.

Alpha: He’s not answering?

Billy: Worse, I have no trace of him anywhere. I’ll try Robbie. 

(He again types away. He has a lock on his coordinates, but no reply. Robbie is in his seat at the airport, now with earphones on, listening to his old Walkman. The tape inside reading “Happy Birthday, Robbie!”.)

Billy: (Shakes head) Negative. 

Zordon: Contact Adam. 

Alpha: Aye, ya, yai. We’re really sliding down the totem pole here. I hope he answers. Oh…

(At the Youth Center…)

Sammy: Hey Kat. Everything okay?

(Wandering nervously at the Youth Center, Kat gains the attention of Sammy.)

Katherine: Huh? Yeah. I’m okay. That’s a pretty sign. 

Sammy: Thanks! I was actually hoping to wave it at the airport. But it doesn’t look like that’ll be possible. 

Katherine: Oh… do you need a ride?

Sammy: (Gasps) Is that an offer?

(Suddenly, Adam waves her over. He taps his communicator, signaling trouble.)

Katherine: No… I… can’t right now. Sorry. I gotta go.

Sammy: (Raises eyebrow) Okay… why is everyone being so weird today?

(As the rest of the team leave, Lindsay and Hannah simultaneously enter. Hillary sees them and walks over as Hannah slumps into a chair near Sammy.)

Hillary: Hannah? Are you okay?

Hannah: (Shrugs) Robbie dumped me. 

Hillary: (Gasps) Really!?

(The conversation suddenly catches Sammy’s attention, who listens in from a distance.)

Hannah: (Nods) I don’t understand why. I thought things were going so well. 

Hillary: He didn’t give you a reason?

Hannah: No! He just kept saying it wasn’t working out for him. Sounds just like every guy before him. (Sighs) I wonder if maybe I’m the problem here. 

(There’s a brief pause before she answers her own question.) 

Hannah; No, it’s him.

Lindsay: It’s definitely him. 

Hillary: Yeah. He’s always seemed a bit smug to me. 

Hannah: You think so?

Hillary: Yeah. Like he’s better than us. He probably thinks we’re just, catty, uneducated girls. Robbie’s nothing but a chauvinistic pig. Whatever that means.

Hannah: Thanks girls. I can always count on you. 

Hillary: Let us get you a drink. On us. 

Lindsay: …or on daddy! (Flashes credit card) He always knows how to cheer us up! 

(As her friends skip away toward the juice bar, Hannah takes a second to look around. The festive decorations finally register to her, though still not knowing what’s all for. Before she can look too much into it though, her eyes cross Sammy, who swivels around to face her.)

Sammy: So, he dumped you?

Hannah: What’s it to you? You into him?

Sammy: No. I’m spoken for. 

Hannah: …

Sammy: Shut up. I will be after today. But it just so happens he’s a very good friend of mine. 

Hannah: He is?

Sammy: Yeah. Glad to see he came to his senses.

(Hannah gets up from her seat and moves toward Sammy.)

Hannah: You gotta help me then. 

Sammy: Why should I?

Hannah: Because if he’s your friend you’d want him to be happy. I can make him happy. Please. Just tell me what I need to do to win him back. Is there something I can say? Something I can wear?

Sammy: Underwear is always a good.

(Before Hannah can reply, she lays eyes on Sammy’s poster. It reads ‘Welcome back Cousin Trini and Jasey Bear” with several hearts trailing after.)

Hannah: Wait… what is this?

(After a second to process, Hannah finally starts to put two and two together as to why Robbie suddenly became distant and broke up with her. She turns to Sammy, now with a sense of urgency.) 

Hannah: Where’s Robbie right now? You need to tell me.

Sammy: I… uh...

(Figuring she’ll need to go another route, Hannah leans in and lowers her voice.) 

Hannah: I’m a very connected girl at school, Sammy. Plus, I have a car. I can make this worth your while… just tell me where he is.

(Her voice lowers to a whisper by the end. Still, Sammy seems uneased by the proposition.)

Sammy: Uh… this doesn’t feel right…

Trini: This feels right, doesn’t it?

(Elsewhere, in another place and time, Robbie and Trini walk down a warm summer street hand in hand. Both beaming ear to ear with the eagerness that only a new relationship brings.) 

Robbie: I’m more of a winter guy. 

Trini: I mean this!

(She lifts his hand at eye level.)

Robbie: Oh. I like that feeling.

(After a year of close calls and false starts, the two finally shared their growing feelings for one another. It only took the death of Robbie’s father and an upcoming prom for the two to let their guards down simultaneously. This is the next day as Robbie walks her home. After replying and without breaking eye contact, he pulls her close to him. His hand around her waist.)

Robbie: But I like this feeling better. 

Trini: Robbie! 

(She can’t help but turn beet red as her as her chest meets his. She gazes into his eyes as if they were glued together. A smile she can’t wipe away if she tried. She rests her hands along his shoulder, at least briefly, before snapping back to reality.)

Trini: I… uh… hope you’re okay with taking it easy at first. I hope you understand.

Robbie: I do. 

Trini: I just… while I’d really love to dive right in, and just let me free myself with you and be happy. It’s also something I’m not used to. 

Robbie: …

Trini: Being in a relationship with you will bring a lot of attention. And I’m usually the one that’s just gotten by in the background. I don’t like that kind of attention that some of our friends seem to thrive under. 

Robbie: You’re preaching to the choir. In fact the next time I hear “Go, Green Ranger” during a fight, I’ll be the one going. 

Trini: Right. I just don’t want that kind of scrutiny. 

Robbie: And I guess you being with me will bring a lot of attention that isn’t exactly positive. 

(She stops him.)

Trini: Then we’ll prove them wrong.

Robbie: Right.

(They smile at one another, she locks her fingers around his and brings it back up to eye level. We return to Robbie on the bench in the airport. A wrestling magazine opened in his lap and an opened soda on the ground beside him. It’s 3:25pm.) 

“Fight 0226 from Bern, Switzerland is experiencing an hour long delay. We apologize for any inconvenience.”

Robbie: (Sighs) … 

(Elsewhere, some 40,000 feet in the air, that very plane is in flight. A giant unidentified space ship, the same from earlier now in a visible distance. It now takes over the peripheral views of the plane, understandably worrying the pilots. Unbeknownst to them however, is that in the far distance, the plane is being tailed by two fighter jets operated by cogs. Their fingers steady over a red trigger, waiting for their cue. With the flight still on route to California, the captain gets on the PA to address his travelers and crew.) 

“This is your captain speaking. There some uh… traffic ahead of us. We’ve been instructed to take a detour to our destination. This may take up upwards of an extra hour, possibly more depending on when we get the all clear. I’m gonna go ahead and put on the fasten seatbelt sign at this time. So please just sit tight and enjoy the rest of Spy Hard.”

(Audible groaning is heard. Meanwhile back down at ground level, the Anchorman continues his trek downtown, reaching a nearby movie theater. A line around the block for a showing of “Muppets Treasure Island.”)

Anchorman: Angel Grove! Yee misunderstand me. I come in peace. I merely want directions to the nearest second hand shop! Yohoho!

(As he closes in, he catches the attention of the movie goers who have yet to catch on.) 

“Man, that guy is dedicated. He must really love the Muppets.”

“Pft. Please. Clearly a low budget suit. Look you can even see the zipper on his back.”

Anchorman: YAAAAAAAR!!!!

(The monster grabs the nearest garbage bin and throws it into the crowd, who suddenly get the message and scatter. The Anchorman, looking to cause maximum chaos in a crowded environment heads for the theater entrance…)

“Hey you! Stop right there!”

(Just then however, Adam and the rest of the team appear, fully morphed.)

Adam: Back away. You don’t belong in there. 

Anchorman: (Groans) Why? Is the movie rated… ARRRRRRR?

Rocky: Ha.

Adam: That’s clever. But we’re here to get the last laugh.

(Just then, they pull out their laser pistols in unison and fire a blast at his chest that drills him dead on. He hits the floor, but quickly gets back up in a daze.)

Anchorman: You blasted rangers. When I’m through with you. I’ll make you walk the plank!

(On cue, a swath of cogs appear beside him. The shorthanded rangers dive right in to protect the town. Rocky takes the lead with the monster. Dodges a saber swipe, gets back up to land a kick. But it does no good as he eats a backhand with Anchorman’s hook hand. Katherine dives in to cover him, but a cog jumps in after her and kicks her away as well. It catches Tanya from its peripherals and trips her up before she can land a blow. She then is pinned under the wooden leg of the monster.)

Tanya: AHHH UGH. GET OFF.

(Buried under the weight of a steel being, Tanya pleads for mercy. Adam being left rushes in to defend his friend.)

Adam: Let her go, Anchorman. You get one warning, Retreat now before we leave you a smoking pile of scrap heap. 

Anchorman: Too bad I don’t smoke. I’m on the patch! 

(He emphatically swipes his blade at Adam as he finishes his statement, sending the green ranger flying backwards in a sea of his own cloud and sparks. At the command center, the alarms start blaring again.)

Alpha: What’s going on? Nothing’s changed. 

Zordon: Alpha, Billy. Our new detectors are sensing a disturbance in the morphing grid. 

Billy: You mean our new fail safe already caught something?

Zordon: It appears so, Billy. 

(Billy looks into it from the control panel and confirms Zordon.)

Billy: You’re right. Somethings being pulled unnaturally. Like somebody is manually removing someone’s power.

(Looks into it further, and can’t believe what he finds.)

Billy: It’s Tommy.

Alpha: Aye, ya, yai. 

Billy: Can we get a lock onto his location. His communicator seems to not be working.

Zordon: Lock onto his Zeo crystal. Hopefully he is still in possession of it.

(Billy pulls up an image. It Tommy’ walking up a rocky quarry with brown paper bag in his hand.)

Alpha: Aye, ya, ya, ya, yai! What is he doing?

Zordon: I do not know, Alpha. But I am not sensing any outside influence. He is not under a spell that I am aware of.

Billy: Should we alert the others?

Zordon: No. Monitor the situation first. There could be a reason he has not reached out to us. However misguided that may be. Alert the others only if necessary.

Billy: …alright.

(Tommy continues walking up the rocky hill until he reaches the top. There, he finds an unmarked black car in the distance with its windows tinted.) 

Tommy: …

(He pauses, eyeing the car for a while. Unsure of what to do next. Finally, the car flashes it blinkers at him. He hesitantly walks a little closer until a figure steps out of the car. A black wool mask covers his face, though is clearly Klank by the uncovered body. He’s even holding a smaller robot like Orbus, who is also wearing a black wool mask. Tommy waves the paper bag in the air.) 

Tommy: Show me your walkie-talkie. 

(The taller figure raises a small black walkie-talkie from his waist.)

Tommy: Call off the attack.

Not Orbus: You do not make the demands. You have no leverage here.

Tommy: …

Not Klank: Aye. You want to see your friends alive again, hand over the bag.

Tommy: I need to make sure this isn’t a trick. I’m handing over my powers. But I need a little reassurance. 

Not Klank: (Bows) You have our word. Now please…

Tommy: …

(Tommy slowly walks over to the mid-point, then carefully drops his bag on the floor.) 

Not Klank: Now walk back.

(Despite feeling a deep, foreboding sense of regret, Tommy slowly inches back. The taller figure moves forward.) 

Tommy: Wait. Call off the attack. Call off the attack!

(He doesn’t listen. Instead he kneels over to pick up the bag, then looks inside.) 

Not Klank: This is it. 

Tommy: …

Not Klank: (Into walkie-talkie) Kill them.

“NOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

Billy: It’s a trap. I should’ve known. 

Zordon: Alert the others right away.

Alpha: I’m on it, Zordon. 

(Billy looks on. A look of concern in his eyes.)

Billy: This isn’t good. 

(Storms out.)

Alpha: Where are you going?

Billy: I-I gotta go.

Alpha: Billy!

“Kill them.”

(The cogs receive their orders. They both nod in acknowledgement then lock on to their target. At the last moment however, the plane takes a hard curve to the left, falling right out of their bullseye with the giant ship hovering just above them. The cogs scramble to relocate their target, but in that time the ship starts to move. A large cannon appears from the bow that aims at the cogs, then blasts them into smithereens before they have the time to react.)

Not Klank: Kill them! Do you copy? 

Not Orbus: I don’t hear a loud boom?

Not Klank: Hey, cogs!! Do you copy?

Tommy: …

(During the delay, Tommy eyes the paper bag in Klank’s hand and considers making a dive for it. Orbus catches on however…)

Not Orbus: Screw this, we got what we needed. Let’s get out of heeeeeee….

(Out of nowhere, Klank is yanked from behind and pulled around with Orbus. Before he can make sense of what’s happening, Klank is drilled in the face with a flying kick and knocked over. Orbus helplessly flies several yards away as does the bag.)

Tommy: …?!?

(Without hesitation, Tommy rushes over the grab the bag back. Once secured, Tommy shifts gears to the new person. He slowly looks up to find the man staring back at him, motives unclear. It is a majestic looking black figure, adorned in golden armor around his knee, elbows and torso. His eyes obstructed through his dark visors, in the shape of a mysterious six sided symbol. Tommy is unsure what to make of it, or if he’s an ally or not. Mondo however, is a little more certain as to how to react.)

King Mondo: WHAT?! HE IS RUNING EVERYTHING?! WHO IS THAT GUY?!

Queen Machina: A new ranger it seems…

King Mondo: Good eye, Machina. It seems you’ve cracked the case. 

Queen Machina: Your tone is not necessary, Mondo. I’m just trying to help.

King Mondo: I wanted to prevent more rangers coming in. How did he get here?! 

(Before waiting for a response, he leans forward over the balcony to shout his next orders.)

King Mondo: Anchorman, stop what you’re doing and destroy him!!!

(On Mondo’s cue, the Anchorman and an army of cogs appear to back up the fallen Klank and Orbus.)

Anchorman: I’ve been summoned by the captain!

Tommy: Aw man…

Anchorman: Arg. Where is he? Let me at em. Wha-

(In a gold and black blur, the cogs to the left of him fall, then to the right of him. Then before he can make sense of anything he takes a fall to the ground.)

Tommy: AHHH!

(Startled, the blur comes to Tommy, but stops short of him. His back is turned to Tommy as he strikes a pose. The red ranger looks on in awe. The new guy says nothing, but waits for the enemies to get back up before getting back to work. He leaps into the air, landing right in the middle of everything. He blocks a wild punch with a kick, turns to gut kick another enemy. Dodges a third enemy who lunges at him, punches a fourth and lands a roundhouse kick to the fifth. He moves with such speed and grace the thought doesn’t cross Tommy’s mind to morph and offer help. He’s moving so fast Tommy doesn’t have time to have such a thought. Before long, the cogs are easily dispatched of, leaving Anchorman as well as Klank and Orbus, the latter still planted face down on the floor.)

Orbus: What’s going on? Are we winning?

Anchorman: Arg. We will when I’m through with yee. YARRRRRR.

(He charges for the gold ranger who doesn’t look to have broken a sweat. Instead the gold ranger summons a golden staff in his hand. He raises it over his head as it opens up. The staff then unleashes three powerful, golden beams directly at the enemy, who stops in his tracks as he’s engulfed in a powerful blast that eats him up entirely. He would not come out of the smoke it left behind, as the blast reduces him to nothing.

Tommy: Wow… you’re amazing.

(Then, just like that, the gold ranger summons his staff away and stoically turns away to stare off into the distance.)

Not Orbus: Who’s amazing? Anchorman? Did he kill whoever hit us?

(Klank scurries over to pick up his dusty partner.)

Not Klank: I’m afraid not little one. Mondo’s gonna kills us. I-I mean the leader of our ransom ring is gonna kill us. Let’s get outta here!

Katherine: Tommy! 

(Just as the duo vanish in retreat, the rest of the rangers rush in from the distance.)

Adams: We got here as soon as we could. 

Katherine: Are you alright?

(Still unsure of that fact, he looks down at the paper bag. At least his powers are secured.)

Tommy: …Yeah. I’m fine. I got a little help though.

(On cue, the gold ranger turns back around to face Tommy.)

Tommy: Alright fine, he did most of the work. 

(It’s just then that the other rangers notice the figure standing before them. Their guards raise once more, standing in a fighting stance.)

Tanya: Who… are you?

Rocky: Are you… a friend or an enemy?

(But Rocky gets no response, just a momentary stare. Before the rangers can get much closer, he waves his arms before his face then vanishes into a bright gold beam of light. Meanwhile, on the moon.)

King Mondo: I CAN’T BELIEVE I FAILED!!! THIS ISN’T OVER, TOMMY. I’M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET.

(He stews in defeat as he turns to his family.)

King Mondo: Where’s Klank and Orbus!? Just wait till I get my hands on them…

Prince Sprocket: Uh… Daddy?

(Sprocket appears with a letter in his hand.)

Prince Sprocket: This came for you.

(He yanks it from his sons’ hand, then opens it.)

“OUR DEAREST KING MONDO, 

WE QUIT. 

K&O”

King Mondo: KRAAAANK. ORRRRRBUUUUUUUUSS!!!!!

(Back at the power chamber, confusion befalls the team despite their victory.)

Adam: Can somebody explain to us what just happened?!

(Back at the command center, rangers try to digest what happened.)

Katherine: Who was that guy? Do you know about him?

Tommy: Man, he was powerful. Unlike anything we’ve seen before. 

Zordon: I believe we will find our answers in time, rangers. I am just thankful you are all safe.

(From the back, Billy re-emerges.)

Billy: You guys! You’re okay.

Tommy: Yeah…

Tanya: Billy, where were you?

Tommy: We thought you were here. Alpha said you stormed off and said you had to go. 

Billy: …Bathroom? What else could that mean?

Tommy: Oh…

Billy: Perhaps I should be the one grilling you, Tommy. What were you doing arranging tradeoffs with the Empire?

(Tommy bows his head, expecting this to come at some point.)

Tommy: (Sighs) Yeah, I know. I think I made an error in judgment.

Tanya: You think?

Tommy: Yeah… I screwed up. I’m sorry. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I didn’t want people to die had I reached out for help. I didn’t know 

Adam: Maybe… leave the letter behind so one of us could read it?

Tommy: (Sighs) And where were you two hours ago?

Tanya: Well thank goodness for Billy’s new failsafe’s. We were at least alerted in time.

Rocky: More like, thank goodness for that gold guy. 

Tommy: Yeah… This ones on me, guys. I’m sorry. 

Zordon: Tommy, no leader makes all the right decisions. In fact, being a leader sometimes means accepting when you’ve made a mistake. This means a willingness to learn from then.

Tommy: Oh I definitely will. 

Katherine: Yeah. Don’t beat yourself up. I highly doubt in the heat of the moment we wouldn’t each do the same thing. 

Alpha: You’re also in a bit of a grace period right now. If you hadn’t fought off a worldwide intergalactic invasion two weeks ago without your powers or Zords… we might be looking at a verbal warning for this. 

Tommy: (Laughs) Thanks Alpha. I’m just glad everyone’s okay.

(Just then, Billy finds something on the computer that piques his interest.) 

Billy: Even better. Everyone is here. Jason and Trini’s plane has arrived. 

(An air of excitement suddenly fills the room.)

Rocky: Looks like we have a surprise party to prepare for! 

Adam: Let’s do it!

(They all rush out through the back exit.)

Alpha: Have fun rangers! Tell them I said hi. And to call me!

Katherine: We will. Let’s hope Robbie’s at the airport already.

Trini: (Sighs) Where is he?

(Elsewhere, Trini is seen standing in a secluded street corner in a cold autumn evening. Clearly not in present time, but following what appears to be a very long day, Trini looks completely worn out. She is dressed completely down and her stringy unkempt hair is kept in a loose bun.)

Robbie: Hey!

(From further down the block. Robbie casually strolls toward his girlfriend.)

Trini: Hey? You’re 45 minutes late. I almost left.

Robbie: I’m sorry. Tommy and I were attacked by putties in the park. Still have that stupid “Go, Green Ranger” in my head…

Trini: Why didn’t you call me then if it was something serious? You just left me stranded out here.

Robbie: I’m sorry. It was just putties. I was just more focused on rushing over here.

Trini: It would’ve taken two seconds to at least let me know. 

Robbie: I’m sorry! Geez.

(She lets out a frustrated sigh. Then tried to reset.)

Trini: It’s fine. I’ve just had a very long day with the Global Outright Program. And I still have mid-terms to study for and kung-fu in the morning. I’ve just been really overwhelmed.

Robbie: Yeah. (Sighs) I’ve heard that before.

Trini: Do you really wanna fight right now?

Robbie: You tell me.

Trini: What does that mean?

Robbie: You’ve been a ghost to me lately. I have to schedule days on my calendar just to see you. Just to see my girlfriend? 

Trini: It’s not like I’m not avoiding you. I just thought you’d be more supportive of me. I’m chasing a dream here. 

Robbie: I am supportive it’s just…

(As angry and frustrated as Robbie might be, he holds his tongue. He knows full well the slippery slope of complaining about her restricted schedule could never end in his favor. He decides to power through.)

Robbie: I am supportive. I’m sorry. Let’s just enjoy our time together.

Trini: Okay good… so where are you taking me?

Robbie: I decided to try and spice things up from our usual. So I did a bit of digging and I found a nice Indian place that got rave reviews.

Trini: Ooh. Nice. Did you call to make reservations?

Robbie: Probably not necessary. I’m sure we can just walk right in.

(Moments later the two stand in front of a boarded up restaurant, reading a sign that says out “Out of Business.” A look of sheer defeat comes over Robbie’s face.)

Robbie: Crap… guess I should have called.

(They stand a moment longer to soak it in. Though Robbie can feel her frustration radiating off her.)

Trini: Now what?

(Moments later, they find themselves eating plain slices of pizza at the Youth Center, a place they’d been too countless times. Conversation is at a minimum. Occasionally they share glances with each other between bouts of loud silence.)

Robbie: I’m really sorry. This… isn’t what I wanted. At all.

Trini: Don’t be sorry. This is fine. 

(“Fine” is not what Robbie was looking for. He was looking to jump start a relationship he knew was in a rut. He wanted something new and better and exciting. But with her. Only her. He was alarmed by the feeling that that she is slipping away, and scared at the helpless feeling that he couldn’t do a thing to stop the bleeding. The person he’d invested his entire life too, has now relegated him to a secondary concern in his eyes.)

Robbie: …

Trini: …

(Robbie wasn’t attacked by putties, it was just an excuse for his lateness. The truth is, whether or not he realized this, is that he was simply looking for attention from her, even if it was negative attention.)

Robbie: …

Trini: …

(He had reverted back to acting out to be heard and he didn’t even know it. It was already too late by the time he did realize what he was doing; after finding himself in a bathroom stall with Hannah.) 

Robbie: ...

Trini: …

(Still, he wasn’t the only one suffering in silence.)

Trini: Are you… still happy with me?

Robbie: What?

Trini: Are you?

(Not knowing where she is going with this, fearing this may be a possible segue to a break up speech, Robbie chooses discretion.)

Robbie: Yeah. Are you?

Trini: I… still love you. A lot.

Robbie: Okay. I love you too.

Trini: You’re my best friend. And nothing will ever change that.

(His heart races after the second half of that statement.)

Trini: But I feel like I’m not meeting your needs anymore.

Robbie: What are you getting at?

Trini: Nothing. I just feel really bad. I feel you’re not happy with me.

Robbie: I am happy with you. I’m really, really happy with you. You think I would be killing myself right now for screwing up a date with you?

Trini: Robbie, this is fine.

Robbie: I don’t want fine. I want… (Deep breath) I want things to go back to normal.

Trini: …

Robbie: You’re the love of my life, Trini. I thank god every day that I have you. You’ve made my life… so much better. You’ve made me so much better.

(Trini masks her face with her hair, she is visibly shaken to the point of tears.)

Robbie: I want… I know I’m stupid and young and “I don’t know what I’m talking about.” But I want to marry you. And lock you in forever with my sorry behind.

Trini: (Sniffs) I’d like that too.

Robbie: And I want you to be happy… but… 

(His voice trails off. His reason has hit a wall he isn’t allowed to go near.)

Trini: …you want me to quit the Global Outreach Program?

(He slowly shakes his head. She’s unconvinced.)

Trini: But you do.

Robbie: No. I don’t. I… just want you to… be happy… and to have no regrets and… 

(Robbie again trials off. He’s got nothing of substance to say beyond telling her what he really wants. Thankfully, Trini pulls her chair over to him and leans against him. She kisses his arm and rests her teary eyed head on his shoulder. They say nothing for a while.)

Trini: I’m happy with you. You meet all of my needs. 

Robbie: You too.

Trini: You sure? You’re not gonna run off with somebody else?

(He smirks at the very idea.)

Robbie: Of course not.

“RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING” 

(In real time, Robbie is snapped back into reality by a phone call. He opens his bag to check who it is. It’s Hannah. The odd timing of her call unsettles him, as he declines the call and puts the phone back in his bag. A deep pit in his stomach grows about what may happen right in the next few minutes. It’s a quarter to 7pm. Trini is expected to arrive out of that gate at any moment. Still, he has no idea what will happen after that. Doubt starts to settle in.)

Robbie: …

(Certain of how he feels about Trini, he can never truly be sure that he will ever place above any of her lofty aspirations. What drew him to her in the first place is what ultimately broke them up. And despite losing out to Trini in his heart, at least he knew where he stood with Hannah. And as much as he knows what he means to Trini, there’s nothing indicating that she’s done with these types of long trips. Or that they’re even picking up from where they left off.) 

“Fight 0226 from Bern, Switzerland has now arrived and is now de-boarding at gate 0408.”

(He says nothing, but looks up to make sure he’s at the right gate, then takes a deep breath.) 

“Yay! I’m so excited!”

(He turns to his left and finds Sammy next to him.)

Robbie: (Raises eyebrow) Sam? 

(Unsure of when she got there, he also notes an oversized “Angel Grove Cheerleading Squad” T-shirt draped over her rail thin frame.)

Robbie: Uh… Where’s Bulk and Skull?

Sammy: They… couldn’t make it. 

Robbie: So how’d you get here? And who’d you steal that shirt from? It’s swimming on you.

Sammy: I… uhh…

(Her face grows pale white as she doesn’t know what else to say. Her voice drops to a mousey squeal.)

Sammy: …please forgive me. 

Robbie: …?

(About an hour later at the Youth Center, the rest of the teens are seen hustling to make final preparations for Jason and Trini’s homecoming party. Billy has taken a lead in ordering Ernie and everyone else around.)

Billy: That needs to go more to the left. The snack table needs to be framed by the welcome back banners. This is totally unacceptable. 

(On the opposite end, Katherine and Tommy put up the finishing touches on decorations.)

Katherine: I’m so excited. I’ve heard so much of these people, I’m glad I’m finally gonna meet them.

Tommy: You’ll love them Kat. And I’m sure they’ll love you too.

Katherine: Thank you…

Tommy: Man, I just wish Kim were here. She’d flip to see Trini again.

Katherine: Yeah…

(As Kat stares off into space, Hillary comes out from the back in an apron and net with cut up meat on a dish. She sets it next to Rocky who sees an opening to talk to her.)

Rocky: Looks good. 

Hillary: Thank you! It’s my grandma’s liver. 

Rocky: (Gasps) Hillary no! You cooked your grandma?!

Hillary: (Giggles) You’re silly.

Rocky: Uh… yeah. 

(Rocky fake laughs to cover for the misunderstanding. Shortly after though, followed by an awkward silence. Somebody looks to break it, but neither is sure what to say.)

Hillary: Are… you okay from your fall earlier?

Rocky: Huh…? Oh. Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks. 

(Yet again, another pause. Rocky looks to take about three false starts in saying something before Hillary speaks up again.)

Hillary: Your friend… Robbie broke up with Hannah, right?

Rocky: (Nods) He did. I uh… I hope that doesn’t make things awkward…

Hillary: No. Not at all. I actually think he dodged a bullet. 

Rocky: What?

Hillary: Don’t get me wrong, I love Hannah. But she’s absolutely nuts. 

Rocky: Really?

Hillary: Oh yeah. It’s the same story every time. She finds a guy she likes, falls head over heels for them, sucks them into her world then chews them out when she’s done. I feel bad for most of them. They’re usually never the same after.

Rocky: Wow... Well, I’m glad Robbie got out of it then. He’s certainly a different type of guy.

Hillary: Yeah. Most of the guys she dates are older. Or younger. …or the same age.

Rocky: Right. Nothing like Robbie.

Hillary: Right!

Billy: Where’s the stew? 

(Billy passes by with a look of urgency.)

Billy: There’s supposed to be a Swiss stew here front and center.

Ernie: It’s in the oven. It’s gonna be a little late. Takes like 40 minutes to cook.

Billy: 40 minutes..?!

Hillary: No worries. I just turned up the heat. It’ll be done in half the time. 

(Alarms go off suddenly as they rush to the back. Before much attention can be put on that though the front door is heard opening.)

Tommy: Places people!! They’re here!!

(Everyone rushes to a hiding spot as Kat runs to the front to shut off the lights. Underneath a table, Adam and Tanya find themselves occupying the same hiding spot.)

Tanya: Hey.

Adam: Hey.

(There’s a brief pause.)

Tanya: Thanks for helping me earlier. With the monster. 

Adam: (Nods) No problem. It's my job, Tanya.

Tanya: Happy anniversary by the way. It’s been a year since you became a ranger, no?

Adam: Oh. Thanks. (Laughs) It’s actually more like 9 months. 

Tanya: Wow. A hectic 9 months then.

Adam: Tell me about it. 

(Some shared snickering is followed by yet another brief pause.)

Adam: Where’s Sean? Shouldn’t he be here?

Tanya: Oh. (Shrugs) He was tired after all the studying and… went to the park to shoot some hoops with his friends.

(A judging look quickly forms on Adam’s face, but Tanya’s face starts to show dread in anticipation for his response. Adam sees this, then decides to back off.)

Adam: I’m sorry… I’ll save you a dance if you’re interested.

Tanya: (Smiles) Thanks Adam. I’d like that.

Billy: Shhh!

(The echoing sound of at least two footsteps become louder in the hallway until suddenly stopping. The lights flick on.) 

“SUUURRRPRIIIIIISSSSE!!”

(Everyone instinctively jumps out of their in jubilation for their returning friends. But quickly become deflated upon standing up, when they find Robbie standing alone at the entrance. The room quickly fills with disappointed groaning while Robbie nods in acceptance at the reaction.) 

Robbie: I get that a lot. 

Tommy: Where are they, Rob? Are they with you?

Robbie: Uh…

(As Robbie prepares to explain, he recalls the events that took place just moments ago.)

Sammy: …please forgive me.

Robbie: For what? What are you talking about?

(Just as she is about to spill the beans, something from the corner of her eyes steals her attention.) 

Sammy: (Gasps) He’s here!!! Look!!! Play it cool!!! EEEEEEEEEE.

(Amongst the crowd of tired passengers, none having any clue of what their fates could have been, Jason Scott appears. The former red ranger looks especially run down and not in a pleasant mood. This doesn’t deter Sammy, who fights back her girlish squealing in her attempt to act natural.)

Robbie: …

(Not registering anyone else around him, Jason turns to a speaks to the gate agent for a while, Robbie eyes him. Mostly noticing that he’s alone. Jason finally turns his head and locks eyes with his former teammate. Robbie walks a few feet up to him and just looks into his old friends worn out expression.)

Jason: …

(Without sharing words, there was an immediate level of understanding between the two as Robbie was able to read between the lines. They both survived Geneva. They both saw what was there. Robbie has also picked up that behind usually his stoic expression, Jason had cried recently. Knowing enough of Jason, he simply nods meaningfully. Jason returns the favor, possibly understanding everything behind Robbie’s intent.)

Jason: This is for you. 

(Jason reaches into his pocket and hands him a note, hastily written on an airplanes napkin. Jason then pats his shoulder, then leaves in the opposite direction of Sammy, bypassing her as she sticks her chest out to highlight her new shirt.)

Sammy: Wha- he just… Hey! He just ignored me! What gives?

(She looks at Robbie for an answer, but he’s far more interested in the note to pay her any mind. He flips the napkin over and reads it. It’s from Trini. It’s a brief note, whose exact wording is irrelevant. But states that for personal reasons she’s decided to stay a little while longer, before offering an apology. Robbie goes cold as he scans through the letter, not willing to even read it entirely. He feels stupid for expecting anything different. Suddenly, a voice calls out to him.)

“Robbie…”

(He turns around.)

Robbie: Hannah… why are you…?

Hannah: I just… 

(Hannah slowly inches toward him.)

Hannah: I really just wanted to come talk to you. Before it was too late. 

(Little does she know...)

Hannah: Look, I know I could never replace what she meant to you Robbie. You two… seem to connect in ways I can’t comprehend, let alone compete with. Even at our best, I think knew that.

Robbie: …

Hannah: And I’m sorry… that the start of our relationship will always be clouded in how your last one ended. But you know what? I’m glad it happened.

Robbie: …what?

Hannah: I’m not sorry, because I came out of it with an amazing, wonderful man. A man I will do anything to keep. Work through any and all hardships. I’m not gonna run away. Which is not something she can claim. 

(That last sentence resonates with him. He glances back down at the letter as she continues.)

Hannah: Being with you has taught me to open up about my feelings. And I figure… (Exhales) If I’m gonna lose anyway, I might as well throw a Hail Mary. 

Robbie: (Nods) …alright.

Hannah: Robbie, I have never done anything like this before. I’ve never dreamed that I’d be hunting down a boy at an airport to tell him how I feel before losing him forever. I mean I’ve had Molly Ringwald fantasies, don’t get me wrong. But I’ve always been Molly Ringwald.

(Robbie lets out a half grin. She continues.)

Hannah: But if I don’t tell you now how I feel, I could never forgive myself. Even when I’m 35. Even when I’m 65 and my face is still 35. 

Robbie: (Coyly Shrugs) …Sounds like you’re in love. 

(She slowly and carefully reaches for his hands.) 

Hannah: I think so too.

(While her grand gesture make his immediate instincts scream “Screw Trini.” Part of him knows that reaction is what caused most of his messes to begin with. Slowly, Robbie pulls his hand away.) 

Robbie: Hannah… I… can’t. Look. This wasn’t easy for me. I hope you know that. You got me through some really hard times and I’ll never forget it. You will always have a place in my heart for that, Hannah. 

Hannah: (Sniffs) “…but.”

Robbie: But… if we were meant to be. Then today wouldn’t have made a difference. I… followed my heart when I broke up with you. And even if I come up empty today, I still think I made the right decision. (Exhales) It wouldn’t have been right to string you along. You deserve much better than someone who isn’t fully committed to you.

(He looks down to the ground, then exhales in defeat.) 

Hannah: …I guess the Hail Mary didn’t work.

Robbie: …it usually doesn’t.

Hannah: Okay. I get it. Then, could I just ask you one favor?

Robbie: Sure.

(She looks back longingly into his eyes.)

Hannah: Kiss me. One last time.

Robbie: Hannah, I…

Hannah: Please. Just once more. I’ll bow out gracefully. I just need something to remember you by.

(Figuring that at this point, there would be no harm in it, Robbie leans in to give his departing girlfriend one last kiss. It quickly becomes more passionate than he anticipated, as Hannah leans her body in and places her hands on his cheek and around his neck. It’s then that he gets a second look at Trini’s note. He overlooked it the first time, but it was clearly scribbled on a note from the plane. The airlines’ logo is plainly labeled on the lower right corner. Right in that moment, Hannah releases, then spins him around so that he faces the gate.)

Robbie: …!

Trini: …surprise?

(He finds Trini is at the gate, staring back at him. Not knowing what to make of what she sees.)

Hannah: I’ll be in my car.

(It is then that it dawns on him that Trini had written that note as a lighthearted joke. And it backfired.)

Robbie: …


	10. 0409 - Graduation Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy transitions into a new life role after hearing some bittersweet news.

Robbie: …if we were meant to be. Then today wouldn’t have made a difference. (Exhales) It wouldn’t have been right to string you along. You deserve much better than someone who isn’t fully committed to you.

(We pick up close to where he left off. In the airport as Robbie, who was awaiting Trini’s arrival is instead greeted by Hannah in a last ditch effort to save her relationship with him.) 

Hannah: (Sighs) Okay. I get it. Then, could I just ask you one favor?

(She looks back longingly into his eyes.)

Hannah: Kiss me. One last time. Just once more. I’ll bow out gracefully then, I promise.

(Figuring that at this point, there would be no harm in it, Robbie leans in to give his departing girlfriend one last kiss. It becomes more passionate than he anticipated, as Hannah leans her body in and places her hands on his cheek and around his neck. Right as Robbie has second thoughts however, Hannah releases, then spins him around so that he faces the gate.)

Trini: …surprise?

(He finds Trini is at the gate, staring back at him. Not knowing what to make of what she sees. A few moments later is the most awkward car ride either of them have ever experienced. Trini sits in the back, her face pale white as she stares blankly out the window. Robbie in the front, looking like the blood has been drained from his face.)

Hannah: (Shrugs) So. Anyone up for sushi? 

(Suddenly Trini turns her face toward the front, having realized she forgot something.)

Trini: …Where’s Sammy? Wasn’t she with us?

(We fade back into present day back at the Youth Center, as Robbie retells the story to his friends. He’s met with collective groans from all the party goers awaiting her and Jason’s return.)

Tommy: (Sighs) Figures you’d blow it.

Adam: I knew I should’ve just picked them up myself.

Robbie: (Shrugs) …I’m sorry. 

(Behind him, a grinning Hannah walks in.) 

Hannah: (Gasps) Oh my god. I love parties. What are we celebrating?!

(She presumptuously wraps her arms around one of his. He responds with a cold look before ripping his arm away and leaving. In the days that followed, Robbie had spent it hoping to make things right again. Trying to remain positive and not fall into his usual state of despair, he just waited for his moment to fix the mess he inadvertently created; hoping to just naturally catch her in school when she returned to class.) 

Robbie: (Looking around classroom) … 

(Except he never caught her.)

Robbie: (Looking around the hallway) … 

(Slowly the days turned into weeks and she never turned up in Angel Grove High again. He came to learn that this is because Jason and Trini had decided to finish out their senior year in a different school. Weeks continue to go by, and Robbie, with no sense of direction, sinks into the background of the team once again. He’s instead focused on just trying to get by each day without falling into the inviting empty void that knows him too well. It’s a void, he knows, is impossible to get out of once he’s inside. He hasn’t even opened up to his friends either to avoid letting the feelings of despair creep in.)

Robbie: …

Katherine: I’m a little worried about him. He’s been so distant lately. It’s like he wants nothing to do with us. 

Tanya: He usually talks to you, too. No?

Katherine: Yeah. But it’s like he’s unreachable now. Like on another planet. 

Tanya: I hope he’s okay. 

(Around Robbie right now is Kat and Tanya, inside of the school computer lab. Robbie is sitting across from them within earshot. but is just there as Kat and Tanya share their concerns.)

Robbie: …

Katherine: Me too. This isn’t the Tommy that I know. 

(Only the concern is for Tommy. Not him.)

Katherine: The strangest thing happened the other day too during the fireworks show at the park. He just freaked out.

Tanya: That’s so weird. 

Katherine: Yeah. He tried to hide it but he was hyperventilating and everything. 

(Likely not processing anything outside of his personal orb, Robbie gets a shock when somebody creeps up beside him.)

Sammy: Hai!

(Sammy appears in the empty seat to his right; wearing an “Angel Grove Cheerleading Squad” t-shirt. She has a bright smile on her face. But Robbie not only doesn’t make eye contact with her, but his body tenses up as he continues to type.)

Sammy: Robbie? Helloooo…

(Sitting close by, Billy looks up at Robbie.)

Robbie: Don’t worry. If you ignore it. It will go away.

Sammy: C’mon. You can’t stay mad at me forever. 

Robbie: That sounds like a challenge. 

Sammy: Robbie, please. I said I’m sorry, but I didn’t sell you out to Hannah. 

(He turns to her slowly with his teeth clenched. He eyes her new t-shirt with gross disdain.)

Robbie: Tell me, Sam. How’s cheerleading going for you? 

(She pauses, knowing the right answer, but can’t help but beam pridefully.)

Sammy: It’s great. I mean I actually haven’t… cheered yet. Or practiced. I’m sort of a “reserve,” ya know? In case somebody gets injured or died they said. But I’m like first in line. They didn’t even have the position before! Can’t you believe that? They made this position for me!

Robbie: (Turns away.) Well I hope it was worth it. 

Sammy: Robbie… please. Don’t do this. You’re my friend. You’re like… (Leans in) my only friend. Not even Jason is answering my calls.

(She gets no response. Sammy tries not to lose it, but is visibly upset. After a while, she gets up and leaves. Robbie’s eyes never leave his computer screen.)

Billy: Bad day?

Robbie: Nope. What makes you say that?

Billy: No reason. 

(After a brief pause, Billy speaks up again.)

Billy: You know. If you want to talk to somebody, I’m here. 

Robbie: Thanks Billy but I’m fine. 

(Robbie pulls a floppy disk out of his computer then gets up and leaves. A somewhat dejected Billy tries to shrug it off, then returns to what he was doing.) 

“Life is like a classroom. And each day is a test.”

(Billy types away on a website called “Braniac Blogs,” where he works on his latest entry under the pseudonym “ForeverBlue93”) 

“There’s no cheat sheet either. Everyone has a different copy of the same test. And we each have a section at any point in time in which we struggle in.”

(He peers over briefly to look at Kat and Tanya talking about Tommy.) 

“Some of us are struggling so hard in our past failures that we can’t seem to shake it off and focus on what’s in front of us.”

(Cut to in the hallway, where Rocky is seen by his locker staring intently across from him as Hillary and Ricky kissing outside her next class.) 

“Some of us were foolish enough to copy off someone else’s copy and bombed something they would’ve otherwise passed.”

(Bulk and Skull just happen to pass by, the latter with a brown paper bag in hand.)

Bulk: That’s not creepy.

Rocky: (Sighs) I miss her, Bulk. I miss her hugs, I miss her smile. I miss how her hair sometimes smells like fruit. Not the real fruit either, but the good kind, like in candy. I wish I hadn’t taken Robbie’s advice. It just wound up running our relationship.

Bulk: Well duh. You don’t take love advice from a guy who can’t hold onto women. That’s like taking weight loss advice from a fat guy.

(Skull reaches into his bag and pulls out a bagel.) 

Bulk: Don’t eat that. It’s all carbs.

Rocky: Well, aren’t you guys single? Why would you know any better?

Bulk: Hey, we’re single by choice for your information. 

Skull: Yeah. Not our choice. But still a choice!

Bulk: …

(As Bulk rolls his eyes at his partner, Robbie, not too far away, is seen with his head in his locker.)

“And others, while they make stride in every area, always seem to always blank out during the big test itself.”

Bulk: Look, some guys, whether they know it or not will always self-sabotage. They don’t know anything other than misery and so they’ll find a way to ruin any shred of hope to be in the warm embrace of misery. It’s up to you if you want to be like that or not. 

(Inside his locker, Robbie eyes a photo of Trini staring back at him inside the door. He pulls it off to study it more closely. But behind that photo is a picture of Hannah. Disgusted with himself, he throws Trini’s picture in his locker and slams it shut.) 

“As for me you ask? Well, I’m not so much struggling in any area per se. My academic career is going fine. Both figuratively and metaphorically. My problem is… my “study group,” for lack of a better word. Without going into too much detail, I’ve found myself “graduated” out of said group. And while at first they did show an effort to continue to keep me included...”

(As Billy types, Kat and Tanya get up and walk out of the class room in mid-conversation. Blowing past Billy completely.) 

“The dynamics have started to change.”

Billy: (Shakes head) …

“I now feel like an intruder in a world I once felt central to. Something that was once integral to my sense of identity just feels like it’s been unnaturally ripped away. It’s been a difficult adjustment, and I’m not quite sure what to do with myself just yet. I guess for now I’ll always have school to focus on. There’s always the sweet comfort of a literal test when the metaphorical ones have you stumped…”

“Cranston.”

Billy: Huh? Mr. Kaplan?

(Startled, Billy snaps out of his stupor to find the school principle standing sternly behind him.)

Mr. Kaplan: Come with me, sir. 

(A few brief moments later, Billy finds himself walking into Kaplan’s office.) 

Billy: I-is everything okay Mr. Kaplan?

Mr. Kaplan: Have a seat.

(Nervously, Billy sits down.)

Billy: If it’s about what was on my screen, those were ads Sir. There are no hot singles in my area. It’s a scam.

Mr. Kaplan: No. It isn’t about that, Billy. 

(Kaplan rests his chin on his fist, staring down Billy pensively.)

Mr. Kaplan: How long have you been here, son?

Billy: Three years, a month and three weeks? Why?

Mr. Kaplan: Well, I did an audit of your records, and it looks like… you’ve actually met the criteria to graduate. 

Billy: (Taken aback) …I beg your pardon?!

Mr. Kaplan: Yes. You taking on extra classes, your extracurriculars… not to mention passing your regents early means… you don’t need to be here anymore.

Billy: What are you saying?

(Kaplan reaches into his drawer and hands him a rolled up sheet of paper.)

Mr. Kaplan: It means, you’ve graduated high school, Billy Cranston. Congratulations. 

(He reaches out and shakes Billy’s hand, who stares back blankly.) 

“Yep. I’ll always have good old school to fall back on.”

(Meanwhile, on the moon…) 

Klank: Aw. Everyone is feeling so glum. I would sure hate to kick them while they’re down.

(Klank looks over the balcony with a watchful eye and a scheme brewing in his mind. While it may seem like a normal day in their moon base, there’s something amiss as Klank’s voice echoes into the distance.) 

Orbus: You would know being down, would you? Low man on the totem pole.

Klank: What did you say? I have a very important role. 

Orbus: Oh yeah? What exactly do you do around here?

Klank: Tell me, when you’re hungry do you breast feed yourself?

Orbus: I don’t know what you’re looking at anyway. The rest of the Empire is off on their quarterly recharge and won’t be back up for days. There’s no one here to impress by pretending to be working. 

Klank: Aye, but on the contrary. I plan on using this recharge to me advantage. What a better way to get into Mondo’s good graces than to wake up to a world without rangers. Beats breakfast in bed. 

Orbus: Hah. You think you’re gonna beat the rangers?

Klank: I happen to have tons of great ideas that now I can do untethered. 

Orbus: Please. If it weren’t for me you’d be fired by now. I carry you. 

Klank: I literally carry you everywhere, mate.

Orbus: Well I’m the brains in this operation. 

Klank: Bollocks. 

Orbus: Want to bet? I bet you that by the time King Mondo re-awakens I’ll have come up with a plan to destroy the rangers all by myself. 

Klank: Yer off yer hide, lad. I’m wiping the floor with your sorry carcass. You’ll see.

Orbus: See what? A big explosion in about thirty minutes? Cause that’s all that’s gonna happen.

Klank: You’re on. 

Orbus: You’re on. Now if you’ll excuse me… I’m going for a walk…. If you don’t mind.

(Klank sighs, then grabs his hat and carries Orbus out in his arms. Meanwhile, a little later back on earth…) 

“SURPRISE!! CONGRATS, BILLY!!!”

(At the Youth Center, Billy walks into his own surprise party. He seems genuinely surprised too, as Kat, Tanya, Robbie, Adam, Rocky, Bulk and Skull, Ernie and Margie all greet him at the entrance.)

Billy: Wow guys. Thank you. You didn’t have to.

(But as he looks around, he finds evidence that the planning was clearly rushed. The cake lacks any personalized touch, the balloons are mostly printed with smiley faces and flowers with no reference to a graduation. And the banner is clearly repurposed, as “WELCOME HOME TRINI AND JASON” is still visible on the other side.)

Billy: You really didn’t have to do that…

Katherine: We wanted to Billy. You’re our friend.

Billy: …

(He becomes somewhat comforted by the reminder, and decides it better overlook those small details. Adam leans in toward him and whispers.)

Adam: We uh, invited the Gold Ranger. But I guess he couldn’t make it. 

Billy: (Grins) That’s okay. He’s a busy guy I hear. 

Adam: Oh, speaking of which. Tommy can’t make it either. He’s at a thing with his dad. He sends his regards.

Billy: What?

(Before he can get an answer, Robbie approaches.)

Robbie: Congrats, man. Let me buy you a drink.

Billy: Thanks... But I’m really not thirsty. 

Robbie: Even better. Keep up the good work.

(Moments pass as the celebration continues. Eventually the teens sit down to enjoy the cake and snacks. Billy, while initially enjoying the high of the celebration, starts to come down a bit. While he finds himself at the head of the table with a crown on his head, he feels somewhat isolated from many of the small conversations that have broken out.) 

Billy: … 

(He looks around between bites of cake, looking for a natural opening to insert himself into a conversation. Any conversation. But feels too far away physically to insert himself anywhere. Billy can’t help the feeling that he’s a king in an ivory tower, untouched by the riff raff. The crown doesn’t help either.) 

“Graduating high school leaves me with a bit of a bitter sweet taste. Much like this cake which I’m sure is expired. And while I’m happy my work is paid off, it severs the last remaining tie to my friends. It’s only a matter of time now that I lose them for good.”

(Tanya pulls up her chair and gets up.) 

Tanya: Well, I’m gonna head out early. I need to go meet up with Sean at a friend’s birthday party.

Billy: …

Adam: Oh. Nice. He invited you to his friend’s party?

Tanya: No, I’m picking him up. Why?

Adam: Uh… no reason.

Tanya: Speaking of parties... I’m celebrating my birthday next week. It wouldn’t be the end of the world if you guys didn’t make a big deal out of it. Really. I don’t think that banner on the wall has more than two sides anyway.

(The teens laugh, mostly, then break back into chatter. Billy plays along, though his eyes seemed to travel elsewhere as soon as Tanya decided on an early exit. Margie, the one closest to him, notices and leans over.)

Margie: How are you, Billy?

Billy: Huh…? I-I’m good Margie. Thanks for asking. 

(She smiles back at him warmly.) 

Margie: Graduating is scary, huh?

Billy: (Shrugs) A little bit. 

Margie: I would be remiss to say this, but I’m gonna miss you.

Billy: You will?

Margie: (Nod) Affirmative. Your assistance in organizing bake sales to raise funds for school was greatly appreciated. I do hope however that we stay in touch.

Billy: Of course Margie. I really needed to hear that actually. Thank you. And don’t worry. I’ll still help you set up the next one.

Margie: (Gasps) Really?

Billy: Sure. I mean I’ll have to check my calendar, but I’m pretty sure I have an opening. 

(She laughs.) 

“Margaret Leigh, AKA Marge, Margie and Brainiac Blogs username ‘Mrs.Simspon79’ is an old friend and an old gem. We’re slowly rebuilding our friendship. I hate to say that I really blew it with her. She was definitely a keeper. I was far too blind to see it at the time. I’m not sure what I was thinking when we broke up.” 

Billy: I’m supposed to have brunch with Trini around noon this Sunday, so I can swing by after to help you set up.

Margie: Oh… sure…

“Ah, I remember now.”

Robbie: Wait, you still speak to Trini?

(Robbie breaks through the chatter upon hearing that name. The rest of the room quiets down.)

Billy: Uh… We have been talking, yes. 

(Robbie pauses. Then looks as if he’s slowly putting things together in his head.)

Robbie: Huh. I see.

(He sits back, saying nothing more but with a look of defeat in his face. Billy turns back to Margie, who seems to have shifted elsewhere mentally as well. Billy slinks back into his seat and adjusts his crown as he takes another bite of his sour cake.) 

“It’s good to be the king.”

(Meanwhile, on the moon...)

Klank: Ah, not to worry Billy. While all your friends flee, I’ve got one lass who shall stick by your side. Till death do you part.

(Next to him is a steel model being put together by a bunch of cogs reading from an instruction booklet? The face is still mostly incomplete.)

Orbus: What is all this? We building a table?

Klank: Nope. I’m building a girlfriend. 

Orbus: I knew it’d come to this eventually. 

Klank: Not for me, for Billy. She’s armed with a time bomb too to take him out when the clock runs out.

Orbus: Lame. You’re not even going after a ranger either? 

Klank: Aye but he’s their strongest weapon. He’s their brains. You take him out and the rest crumble.

Orbus: So let me get this straight. Instead of going after the current blue ranger, who gets a nose bleed whenever he talks to a girl, you’re giving it to the old blue ranger, who once had a girl build a statue of him?

Klank: And I suppose you’ve got me beat?

Orbus: With one stub tied behind my back. Follow me.

(Once again, being unable to move independently, Klank carries Orbus into their workshop. He walks into an already completed work; a humanoid blobfish with legs and a sack in his fin.)

Orbus: Meet my new monster, Debbie Downer.

Klank: How did you build this thing? You’ve been with me the whole time.

Orbus: Never mind that, just listen. Debbie will use her Sad Sack to sprinkle her Downer Dust into the air. Before long the entire team’s greatest insecurities will be forced to the forefront. They’ll be far too emotional to fight. Making them easy pickings for my little Debbie.

(Klank hates to admit it’s a good plan. So he instead doubles down.)

Klank: She stinks! My girl is at least easier on the eyes.

Orbus: Your girl doesn’t have eyes. 

Klank: The parts weren’t in the box. 

Orbus: Pft. Amature. My girl is gonna make the rangers husks of their old selves. And while you continue to waste time, my girl is ready for action right about… now! 

(Monster vanishes and gets right to work. Meanwhile, back on earth, Robbie decides to skip out early on Billy’s party too, after hearing that he and Trini have been in touch with one another. He misses his bus, leaving him to walk down the lonely, chilly road in the dead of night.)

Robbie: …

(Having done this several times before, he doesn’t think anything of the possible dangers, and instead lets his mind wander in the seclusion that he often finds comforting. His mind isn’t as cooperative this time around though as it wanders into territory he’s like it not to go.)

Robbie: (Reaches for Walkman) …

(He tries to push away any insecurities and distract himself. He also tries to convince himself that Trini and Billy would never be anything more than friends. He did worry briefly at one point after they broke up, that he would make a move on her, but this not that Billy. And he is admittedly not as close to Trini as he once was. He reaches into his jacket pocket and turns up the volume to his music in a failing attempt to drown out the anxiety of things he can no longer control.)

Robbie: Hmm. 

(Suddenly, an unsettling feeling starts to form in the pit of his stomach. A feeling that he’s being watched.)

Robbie: (Looks around) …

(In the distance behind him, a light flashes. Something seems to be approaching slowly in the distance. Somebody with their eyes on him. A foreboding chill runs throughout his body. He starts power walking but the stretch of land is too far. As the light gets brighter he breaks into a panicked bolts. But whatever follows him can’t be outrun as he has to stop for a breath. It pulls up beside him.) 

Hannah: Out of shape much?

(It’s Hannah. In her bright pink convertible with her tiny dog sitting on her lap.) 

Robbie: (gasping) I’d run a lot faster if I had a different pair of… of…

Hannah: Lungs?

Robbie: Yes. I can finish my own sentences, thank you.

Hannah: How’ve you been?

Robbie: Just fine. You?

Hannah: Not bad. Staying busy. 

Robbie: I bet. How’s the football team tasting these days?

Hannah: (Smiles) I just love our banter. It’s so us.

Robbie: There is no us, Hannah. Do you ever listen to a word I tell you? We’re through.

Hannah: (Ignores) So I was thinking this weekend we should go to my parents’ vacation home upstate. 

Robbie: …

Hannah: You’re gonna love it. My dad's had like four affairs there. It’s super romantic.

Robbie: Hannah. Please listen. You and I need to move on.

Hannah: …together?

Robbie: No, separately. We had fun, but right now I’m not looking to date anybody. Sorry. My window is closed. There are no positions open.

(He starts to walk away.)

Hannah: Well… I just came from yoga. So all positions are open!

Robbie: Goodbye Hannah.

(As he leaves Hannah behind, we go elsewhere, around Angel Grove Park. Some familiar voices are heard in what couldn’t possibly be taking place in present time. The original seven ranger teens are at a memorial site, honoring those lost in what appears to be Rita’s final strike. The rest of the town around them looks unrecognizable.) 

Kimberly: This place gives me chills.

Zack: Just to think this was Angel Grove's business capital just a few months ago. It's completely unrecognizable now.

Robbie: I can still smell the burning metal.

Tommy: It never really occurred to me, but a lot of people live here. Just makes you wonder how many people we were putting in harm's way while fighting Rita.

Trini: Makes you wonder if you're even doing the right thing?

Zack: That might be what was bugging Jason all day.

(Tommy points to the other end of the memorial.)

Tommy: You may actually be right...

(Tommy turns his head and finds Jason all by himself holding a single rose in hand; preoccupied as he studies each and every name on the wall. Only, it isn’t Jason staring at the memorial. It’s Tommy himself. He’s currently at a memorial at the park, honoring those lost in the Machine Empire’s most recent invasion. Visions of what he saw during the struggle seared into his mind, and the parallels to his predecessors struggle in moving on is also prominent.)

Tommy…

(Out of nowhere, a white substance starts falling from the skies. It catches his, and the other attendees attentions.) 

“What? What is this?”

“Is it snowing?”

(Tommy lets a few specs fall into his hand as he studies it. It isn’t snow. We fade away and into the next morning. Billy starts his day bright and early at the power chamber. A dour expression on his face as he gets to work.) 

“Here’s day one of the rest of my life…”

Billy: (Sighs) …

“Good morning, Billy.”

(He looks up to see Alpha approaching, a night cap still on and a cup of coffee in his hand.)

Alpha: Want to try this vanilla soy latte? I hear it’s a delicacy among Caucasian women. 

Billy: No thanks. 

Alpha: Good, cause it’s nasty.

(Alpha tosses the drink aside.) 

Alpha: What brings you here so early by the way? Shouldn’t you be in school?

Billy: (Shrugs) No, that’s over. I graduated.

Alpha: Wow. Congratulations, Billy. What’ll you do next?

Billy: Work on recalibrating the Zeo Megazord. Its controls seemed out of alignment in the last battle. Gonna be a weeklong project to fix.

Alpha: No, I mean…

Billy: I know what you mean.

(He looks to Alpha in an extended pause. An expression that reads uncertainty.) 

Alpha: Is everything alright, Billy?

Billy: (Shrugs) I don’t know what to do with myself, Alpha. I should be happy. But I just feel at a loss for what to do next. It’s like I’m in a state of purgatory. It’s too early for colleges. I’m trying not to spend my life here, but I don’t know where else to go to spend my days. 

Alpha: Have you told the others how you feel?

Billy: Nah. They’re part of the reason I feel this way. I didn’t know losing my powers meant I’d lose them too. 

Alpha: What do you mean?

Billy: They’ve seem more interested in doing their own things. I honestly don’t see myself as part of the group anymore.

(Alpha looks back at Billy with a look of sympathy, but with no answer to give him, he just pats him on the shoulder consolingly before moving on.)

Alpha: Well good luck with your project, Billy. I’m here if you need me.

Billy: Thanks, Alpha. 

Alpha: I’m gonna try take it easy today though if that’s okay. Zordon and I were out late last night.

Billy: Okay. Here’s hoping for a nice quiet day then.

Rocky: Guys, look! I have a girlfriend!!!

(Meanwhile, before first period in Angel Grove High, Rocky stands side by side with a new squeeze. “Squeeze” being figurative as she’s clearly made of steel. She also has a mile long stare behind a pair of large, thick sunglasses that hide most of her facial features. Or lack thereof.)

Rocky: Do you see any of my friends?

Robo-Girl: Can’t say that I do. 

(Behind the staircase, Klank and Orbus, disguised as a teen skater and a toddler respectively peek their heads out as Klank’s plan takes action.)

Orbus: So you went with Rocky…

Klank: I called an audible. Sue me.

(Just then, Bulk and Skull happen to pass by.)

Rocky: Guys, guys! Look. Something amazing happened.

Bulk: You grew chest hairs?

Robbie: Better. I have a girlfriend. Guys, meet Cecelia Prescott the 4th.

Cecelia: Cee 4 for short. 

Rocky: Isn’t she hot? She’s a real bombshell?

(Bulk and Skull notice right away that she isn’t making any eye contact. Skull even waves his hand over her face to no response.)

Rocky: She thinks I’m pretty cool, too. 

Cecelia: Duh. I mean, look at him.

Bulk: Have… you looked at him?

(Just a few feet away Tommy enters the hallway. Looking like a complete wreck with unkempt hair and blood shot eyes that looks like he’s been crying. He barely acknowledges Katherine’s presence next to him as he approaches his locker.)

Katherine: Hi Tommy. 

Tommy: Huh? Oh. Hey. 

Katherine: Hey. Where were you yesterday?

Tommy: Uh. I was at the uh… 4th annual Sausage Festival. My dad’s German. 

Katherine: Okay. Was it?

Tommy: Okay. Lot of dudes. 

(A few lockers down, somebody slams their locker causing Tommy shutters and look visibly distressed. He rushes off before Kat can say another word. He bumps into Adam who’s with Tanya as he turns the corner.)

Adam: Tommy?

(Tommy turns the corner without hearing another word, passing by Klank and Orbus without noticing.)

Orbus: Look at him. Their leader is a mess. They’ll be easy picking for su-

Klank: Shh!

(He pops a binky in Orbus’ mouth as Tanya continues her conversation with Adam.)

Tanya: Anyway, I really don’t want to make a huge deal about my birthday, Adam. Is that cool? So if the guys try to throw a party anyway, please just ask them not to. Sean already said he wasn’t planning anything.

Adam: Oh. That’s. Nice of him?

Tanya: I know, he’s great. You know, he told me he’s going to the same college I’m shooting for on a sports scholarship.

Adam: Good. That way you don’t have to ever leave each other’s side. 

Tanya: That’s the plan!

Adam: Where is he, by the way?

Tanya: (Looks beside her) …good question.

(Heading to their next class, they pass by Rocky and Cecelia boasting away to an increasingly disinterested Bulk and Skull.)

Cecelia: Being with Rocky has been a blast so far. I mean it’s the absolute bomb. I like him so much I think I’m gonna burst…

Rocky: Yep. Here’s hoping I don’t blow it. Hahaha.

(After sharing a laugh with his new girlfriend, Rocky immediately picks his nose. Bulk leans in to whisper in his ear.)

Bulk: You know, just cause she’s blind doesn’t mean you should be doing that in front of her. 

Rocky: She’s what?!

(The bell suddenly rings as the kids head to their first class. While Klank’s looks on pleased with his work so far, Orbus’ plan kicks off as well. Debbie Downer, reappears by the school ventilation system inside the ceiling. She plods herself over in position as the school PA comes on for the morning announcements.) 

Sammy: Hello Angel Grove High!

(From a room next to the Dean’s office, Sammy, who’s still wearing the Angel grove High Cheerleading shirt, recites her daily address.)

Sammy: It’s Samantha Kwan here, wishing you a happy Wednesday.

Debbie Downer: (Snickers) “Happy Wednesday…” If you say so…

Sammy: Before my morning announcements I would just like to wish on behalf of the Angel Grove Cheerleading Squad … goooo cougars! Oops. That’s who we’re playing… goooo wildcats!

(Inside the ventilation system, Debbie pours her bag of downer dust into the central fan sending the magic powder all throughout the school. Within seconds, the dust fills the hallways and every classroom to guarantee each student is covered. Each student but Rocky that is, who is seen walking out with his girlfriend.)

Cee: Why are your hands over my face?

Rocky: Cause I don’t want you to see where I’m taking you.

(The cloud of dust engulfs the hallway entirely just as they exit through the stairs. The dust also enters the Dean’s office, where Sammy continues her morning address.) 

“And finally, Angel Grove High lost a close one yesterday… (Pause) It was a real heartbreaker, folks. They were really looking forward to this big win and at the last second… (Sniffs) It was over...”

(Audible sniffling is heard as classmates look bemused.) 

“It just isn’t fair, you guys. They really gave it their all and still lost. Not just the game. But everything that matters to them. Now the other teams won’t even talk to them. (Sniffs) They have nothing. You know why? Cause they suck. They’re horrible. And selfish. And no one likes them. They deserve everything bad that happens to them. They suck. They suck!!”

(Kaplan’s voice suddenly bursts into the background.) 

“Young lady, come with me this second.”

(The PA then abruptly shuts off, stirring murmurs among her peers.)

Bulk: Finally, somebody that speaks the truth.

Ms. Appleby: Alright, let’s get back to our lesson, class. Does anybody know the answer to number 3? Tommy?

(Tommy, who looks to be in la-la land, looks surprised to be called, then blankly stares back down at his textbook.)

Tommy: I… I… uh…

Ms. Appleby: …yes, Tommy?

Tommy: Look, Poland screwed up, okay?! They should’ve acted earlier and didn’t. They did they best they could and what they thought was best. So don’t blame them for those peoples’ deaths!

(He gets up and storms into the halls, bewildering everybody.)

Bulk: I thought Tommy was German?

Skull: What’s his deal?

Adam: Tanya, what’s wrong?

(Out of nowhere, Tanya begins bawling in the middle of class.)

Tanya: (Cries) This is my first birthday since my husband died. I miss him so much…

(While others look on stunned with the revelation, Billy, who is watching from the power chamber and inexplicably taking notes on the lecture, stops what he’s doing and locks eyes with the image.) 

Billy: …

(Katherine who is near Tanya tries to console her, all the while starting to break down herself.)

Katherine: I’m so sorry Tanya. (Sniffs) I know what you mean. I miss Tommy. 

Adam: (Bursts) He just left, woman. Get a grip.

(Back at the power chamber, it’s obvious to Zordon that this isn’t normal.)

Zordon: Something is not right. 

(Billy continues to look mesmerized by what he sees.) 

“I guess it never occurred to me that perhaps I may not be the only one going through a rough transition.”

(He is snapped back to reality when the alarms go off.)

Alpha: Aye, ya, yai. We’ve got trouble.

Robbie: Contact, Robbie. He is not in school yet.

(Just outside the school, Robbie is seen inside a phone booth. Trini’s voice is heard on the other end.)

“Hi, this is the Kwan residence. Nobody is home right now so please leave your name and number and somebody will get back to you. Bye. (BEEP)”

Robbie: (Sighs) …

(Although every fiber of his being wants to beg for her and win her back, the inner doubt in his head gets the better of him. And he hangs up the phone. That’s when Robbie’s communicator rings.)

Robbie: Robbie here.

Billy: Robbie, whatever you do, don’t go into school.

Robbie: (Shrugs) Cool.

(He reaches to disconnect before hearing more, until he realizes Billy isn’t finished yet.) 

Billy: We identified some toxins in the air of the school. A powerful substance affecting everyone’s emotions. The air system has been totally contaminated. 

Robbie: (Sighs) What I wouldn’t do for a powerful substance right about now. 

(Just the alarms sound again.)

Alpha: Aye, ya, ya, ya, yai! It gets worse. There’s a monster on the loose in the woods to add to all that. Debbie Downer. 

Robbie: Wonderful.

Zordon: Is everybody in school right now, Robbie?

Robbie: I think so. I just saw Rocky pass by. I’m sure he’s fine.

(An ambulance passes by, not alerting Robbie to something wrong in the slightest.)

Billy: You might need to try and hold off this monster on your own, buddy. I’ll bring you support when I can.

Robbie: Alright. I’ll do my best. It’s morphin time!

“Zeo Zero, Brown!”

(As Robbie morphs and heads toward the action, Klank and Orbus are already there down by the jungle. Disguised as a lion and safari hunter respectively.)

Orbus: Closer. Bring me closer. I want front row seats to the destruction of the rangers and my victory over you.

Klank: Don’t get cocky ya little roaster. It’s not over yet.

Orbus: There’s two rangers left. They stand no chance.

Klank: Aye. Two rangers and Billy. Had you let me go after him like I’d planned, you might actually have a bette-

Orbus: Shh, shhh!! They’re here.

(The blue and brown rangers are seen nearby sneaking alongside a cave. Robbie in front, he turns around and notices poor body language by Rocky.)

Robbie: Why are you so down? You didn’t inhale any of that stuff, right?

Rocky: My girlfriend died. 

Robbie: Oh… wow. What happened?

Rocky: Well, I was telling her about how the movie ‘American Pie' predicts she satanic-communist takeover of America. And she blew up. 

Robbie: That… makes sense. 

Rocky: …

Robbie: Sorry, man.

Rocky: (Shrugs) It’s cool. I mean she was nice. But I didn’t really see a future with her.

Robbie: She left you for somebody else, huh?

Rocky: How many twin brothers does Ricky have?!

(As the duo approach the caves, Robbie sticks his head over the side and finds a group of cogs just standing there. He reaches for his communicator.)

Robbie: I’m here Billy. I don’t see the monster. Only cogs. This may be a trap.

(At the power chamber, Billy’s typing away on the control panel. Alpha is behind him taking notes in an armchair as the rest of the team sit at a makeshift table surrounded by a now half empty box of tissues.)

Billy: Debbie Downer should be there. I locked into her coordinates. Just be careful. If you don’t see her she may try to ambush you with her toxins. 

Robbie: Right. I’ll just try and tread carefully until I…

“AHHHAAHAAAAAA!!!!! ONYEKAAAA….”

(Tanya’s wails boom through Robbie’s communicator.)

Robbie: …find the monster.

(The cogs immediately perk up and attack. With more appearing behind the rangers. Rocky quickly eats a kick to the gut. He ducks a kick to the head, but a second cog leapfrogs over him from behind then bucks him in the top of his head to drop him as he grimaces in agony.)

Rocky: AHHHH!!!

(Robbie tries to block a kick to the chest, but is shoved back into the arms of an enemy behind him who shoves him into a third enemy that sets him up for the first enemy again who lands the kick and takes him down.)

Orbus: Look at them. Already going down. And the main course has yet to arrive. 

(Just then, emerging right behind Rocky, Debbie Downer finally appears. Surveying the area.) 

Debbie Downer: Oh look. The rangers. Such lively colors too. (Sighs) Guess you’ll just have to look dead on the inside.

(She reaches into her magic bag to pull out a handful of sand-like dust. She puts it close to her mouth and blows it in Rocky’s general direction. Robbie, who continues to struggle on his own catches on, but is too late to stop it.)

Robbie: Rocky!!!!!

(The last minute warning only allows Rocky to witness his final seconds of sanity before he is overcome by the toxic powder. Back at the power chamber, the support team are coming up empty in a scrambled effort to salvage the others.)

Alpha: We have to hurry Billy, Aye, ya, ya, ya, yai.

Billy: I can’t figure this out. No antidote we have in stock is having any affect. 

Tanya: (Sniffs) I’ve known him my whole life… I’m so lost without him… AND SEAN SUCKS!!!!

Tommy: (Points at viewing globe) Oh no! You have to tell them to retreat. They could get hurt. What kind of leader would I be if something happens on my watch?

Adam: If “your watch” means you sitting here crying, not much of a leader.

Katherine: Leave Tommy alone, Adam. 

Adam: God you’re like obsessed with him. Can’t you see he doesn’t even know you exist?

Katherine: What are you talking about?! Tommy and I are just good friends. Right, Tommy?

Tommy: Kim, please. I’m busy.

(Kat’s quickly turns to weep. Billy continues to pay no mind, but comes up short on a solution.) 

Billy: (Frustrated) The chemical compound of this spell can’t be dichotomized. I don’t even know what it is.

Zordon: It isn’t of this world, Billy. And it does not appear to have a natural antidote that we can find either. We may have to wait and see if the affects wear off over time. 

(He turns back to the screen to hiss his friends struggling.)

Billy: We don’t have time, Zordon. What else do you recommend?

Alpha: A good therapist perhaps?

Billy: Hm… wait a second.

(Meanwhile, Robbie finds himself engaged in a standoff with the monster. And about half a dozen cogs encircling him.)

Debbie Downer: You're all that's left brown ranger. And you’re already halfway where I want you to be. 

Robbie: …

Debbie Downer: Embrace your primal instincts. Do not fight the voices any longer. Give in to your fears and insecurities. They offer you comfort in familiarity that uncertainty cannot provide. Let the darkness consume you and dictate your every move. 

Robbie: You're just a hoot, aren't you? 

Debbie Downer: (Nods) I also do kids parties.

“Robbie, can you read me?”

Robbie: (Reaches for communicator) I read you. Tell me you fixed this thing?

Billy: Negative. But I’m sending them down to you. You might be able to talk some sense into them.

Robbie: Uh. I don’t know. I’m no counselor Billy. I might make them feel worse if anything. 

Billy: How’s Rocky doing? Can he manage?

Robbie: He’s crying cause he thinks he’s un-datable. I mean how do expect me to fix that? Want me to lie to him?

(Billy pauses, sensing the futility in the plan. As he ponders his next steps, an idea comes to mind…)

“It’s like they say. ‘Life is a classroom.’ Everyone has their own area of struggle and many times they don’t even know it until they fail. Sometimes though it takes somebody not so close to the problem, somebody on the outside, to offer some clarity.”

Tommy: I can’t be here. I can’t watch. I can’t see another friend die. (Heavy breathing) I need to go.

(As Tommy gets up to leave, Billy turns around, and takes a deep breath...)

Billy: Tommy wait. 

Tommy: …

Billy: Robbie needs you. We all need you. And we need you with your head straight. It's pretty clear that something is bothering you. And part of being a leader is knowing when you need to acknowledge that you’re compromised, for the sake of the team. Learn the lesson Jason couldn't. There's a reason why he's not here right now, and it’s not because he wanted to visit Switzerland.

(Tommy looks floored. Billy turns his attention to Tanya.)

Billy: Tanya. I’m so sorry about what you’ve been going through. Losing somebody you love is rough. I can’t imagine how empty you might be feeling right now, but you have to let yourself mourn. Trying to bury yourself in distractions, or other people who don’t come close to matching up to your husband will only prolong the inevitable. You know what you need to do.

Tanya: …

Billy: (Reaches for communicator) Rocky. Just be yourself, man. Find a girl who’s into that. You’re off trying to date cheerleaders and supermodels. But if they’re not into what you’re into, then they’re not worth your time. 

Rocky: …

Billy: Adam. Cut your hair. You look ridiculous.

Adam: …?

Billy: Kat. I know you really like being there for others. It’s what makes you a great person. But it’s okay to focus on yourself for a while. Which is what you probably should focus on right now.

Katherine: …

Billy: And Robbie. You’re just getting in your own way right now. You’re in competition with no one, other than yourself. Trust me. She hasn’t said it, but I can tell Trini’s dying for an opening to talk about you. No one else stands a chance.

Robbie: Um. I'm not under a spell, Billy.

Billy: Oh. Right.

Robbie: But uh… Thanks though. I guess I needed to hear that.

(And suddenly, like magic, the ranger teens look to one another, with emancipated looks on their faces. As if they can finally think clearly again.)

Tommy: Wh-what’s going on? I-I feel better?

Adam: Yeah. I think Billy’s talk helped.

“Help this!!!”

(From the screen, they witness a cog blasting Robbie with an ocular blast on Debbie Downers command.)

Robbie: AHHHH!

Tommy: Oh no. 

Katherine: Tommy… I mean, Robbie!

Adam: We have to go down there. He’s outnumbered.

Tommy: Alright guys. It’s morphin time!

 

“Zeo Ranger One, Pink!”

“Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow!”

“Zeo Ranger Four, Green!”

“Zeo Ranger Five, Red.”

(Within moments, the rest of the team, and a revitalized Rocky run up to Robbie’s aide. He’s still pouring smoke from his armor, but is otherwise not seriously harmed.)

Tommy: Rob! You okay?

Robbie: Yeah. Never better actually. You?

Tommy: (Nods) Never better. 

(Not too far away…)

Orbus: You won’t be feeling so hot after I’m through with you.

Klank: …

Orbus: Well. Go on, throw me. 

Klank: I will not. That’s aiding and abetting against myself. 

Orbus: That’s cheating!! You won’t win the bet that way. It doesn’t count! 

Klank: (Sighs) Fine. (Picks up Orbus) Around and around and away we gooooooooooooooooo!!!!

(He swings his tiny partner and chucks him toward Debbie Downer. He lands on her head and points a laser into a small outlet.)

Orbus: Time for you to pop an upper!

(Orbus fires a laser into the socket, causing the monster to convulse and expand, rapidly. Before long, the monster is massive. It towers over the rangers.)

Katherine: Oh no. 

Tanya: What do we do? We’ve still got cogs. 

Robbie: I can handle them. You guys take care of this sad sack.

Tommy: Right. We need Zeo Megazord power, now!

(Tommy summons the Zeo Zords, bringing them to a hidden hangar off the edge of town. They each enter their respective Zords before pulling out of storage and racing through the snowy mountains and into battle. Tommy hops aboard the red phoenix Zeo Zord. Adam, aboard the green Taurus Zeo Zord. Rocky, aboard the blue Sphinx Zeo Zord. Tanya, aboard the blue and yellow battle tank based off the ancient Dogu. And Kat, aboard the blue and pink battle tank shaped like moai statues. The Zeo Zords continue down their path, the Taurus and Sphinx pulling along the two battle tanks in chains while the Red Phoenix leads the charge.)

Tommy: Let’s put em together guys. Zeonizer Crystal, power up!

“Power up!”

(The chains suddenly are released, the Taurus retracts within itself becoming the legs. The Sphinx does the same but splits outwards, becoming the torso and arms. The Taurus combines with the Sphinx, who then combine with the battle tanks that make the feet. Tommy finishes it off with the Phoenix, landing on top as the head.) 

“Zeo Megazord, battle ready!”

Tommy: You’re doing down, Debbie. 

Debbie Downer: I’m afraid that ship sailed. (Shrugs) Oh well.

(She reaches into her sad sack and pulls out a ton of powder, then blows it in the Zord’s direction. It hits them like a snow storm and the Zeo Megazord flails about instinctively.)

Tommy: What’s happening?!

Adam: Cover your nose! Don’t breathe it in!

(Before long, the affects hit the Megazord. It stops flailing, then hunches over, in what appears like depressed body language.)

Tanya: The Zord isn’t responding?!

Katherine: Is it… sad?

Debbie Downer: It will be once I have my way!

(The giant blobfish shuffles over and lands a powerful swipe with its right fin, blasting the Megazord onto the floor as it continues to not respond to commands. The rangers are completely defenseless and can only look up into the sky where Debbie towers over them. She looks ready to squash them with her considerable size, but out of nowhere she seems struck and falls to the side.)

Tommy: Huh?

Katherine: What is that?

(Although out of the Zord’s peripherals, a large Zord is heard rolling in from the distance.)

Rocky: Is that… Robbie?

Robbie: (Still on the ground) No… it’s not me.

“I call upon the power of pyramidas.”

(From out of the dark sky, the gold ranger rides in on what appears to be a giant gold pyramid. Debiei struggles to get back on her feet as she looks on in disbelief.)

Debbie Downer: What? Another one? (Sighs) I knew I shouldn’t have gotten out of bed this morning. 

(Throws its powder but has no effect.)

Gold Ranger: Alright. I’m tired of playing around. I’m always here when you need me.

(Debbie again reaches into her sack and blows some more of her powder at the gold ranger’s Zord. But it has no effect. The mystery ranger then summons a lightning bolt from the black sky. It rips into the ground and charges toward the blowfish. Ripping through her like wet paper as she vanishes into a ball of flame. And just like that, Orbus’ plan fails.)

Klank: Ha. Told you, ye stupid dobber. So much for you being the brains of this operations. 

Orbus: I would’ve been fine if it weren’t for that meddling Billy and his gold ranger.

(They vanish in defeat, as everyone else looks on in awe.)

Robbie: Wow. I don’t believe this guy.

(With the effects of the spell suddenly wearing off, the Zeo Megazord is able to get back on its feet. It tips its imaginary cap to the new Zord in appreciation.)

Tommy: Thank you gold ranger. You saved us.

Gold Ranger: (Salutes) What are friends for?

(In the blink of an eye, the gold ranger and his giant pyramid disappear as well.)

Tommy: “Friends…”

Adam: Speaking of which, I think we should head back and thank Billy for the help. 

Katherine: Yeah. I don’t think we would have won today without him.

(While the rangers head back to the power chambers, the losers continue to bicker back on the moon.) 

Orbus: I had them. I had them in the palm of my nub.

Klank: Yeah, yeah. Just admit that you failed.

Orbus: I didn’t fail. You failed! Had your stupid monster did its job…

Klank: Blah, blah, blah. All I hear are excuses. You’re no better than King Mond-

“Aherm.”

(King Mondo appears right behind them; dressed striped green pajamas and a matching cap.)

Orbus: KING MONDO!!

Klank: KING MONDO!! How was yer rest, yer majesty? Let me fetch you a cup of tea. 

King Mondo: (Nods) Thank you. And my rest went well. I feel fully charged and more than ready to resume my attacks on the rangers. 

Klank: That’s good to hear, Sire. 

Orbus: Wonderful sir. I’m looking forward to your next devious plot.

King Mondo: How were things while I was gone?

(They both think of the big heaping ball of flame where their Debbie lays.)

Klank: Business as usual sir. 

King Mondo: Good. Carry on.

(Meanwhile, back at the power chamber...)

Zordon: Thanks to your work, and the gold rangers help. The effects of the spell seems to have worn off to all those affected in Angel Grove.

Alpha: Good work rangers.

Tommy: Yeah. You should really thank Billy. 

Katherine: (Look around) Alpha, where's Billy?

(Billy appears, unharmed.)

Tanya: Billy!

Robbie: Uh. Where were you? You just missed the whole thing. 

Billy: Um. My phone only had 3% battery.

Robbie: …?

Tommy: Well thank you. We couldn’t have won today without you.

Billy: Thanks guys. (Shrugs) I guess I can still help out sometimes even if I’m not one of you anymore. 

(The rest of the team looks to one another with looks of confusion, until Tommy finally speaks up.)

Tommy: Billy, costume or not, you're still a huge part of this team.

Billy: Pardon?

Robbie: Yeah. You're technically my oldest friend now. You better not plan on leaving any time soon.

Billy: ...

(Billy can’t help but smile at the surprising warmness of Robbie’s comment. Especially with what Robbie’s been worried about as of late.).)

Billy: Thank you guys. I guess I was getting a bit in my own head lately. I've been feeling a little left out. It's good to hear that it’s just me.

Rocky: Hey, I think you can tell after today that we all get in our own heads sometimes.

Billy: Noted. And if of you guys ever need a friend to talk to, I'm always here.

Tanya: I… think we got enough of your lectures for one day.

(They each share a lighthearted chuckle as we fade away.)

Adam: I'm not cutting my hair, by the way.

(We fade to later that night…)

“See, Billy? I knew you had nothing to worry about.”

(Billy’s in front of his computer once more, but the last statement is not from a blog post, but instead from a familiar voice.)

Trini: They won’t just drop you because you’re not a ranger. I’m sure you still mean a lot to each of them.

Billy: Yeah. Thanks Trini…

(On the other end of a phone call is Trini Kwan. Dressed down in her pajamas with a cup of hot cocoa in her hand and some textbooks laid out in front of her.)

Trini: So, what does life after power rangers hold for you?

Billy: (Shrugs) Well, I’ve got a ton of studying I was already doing. I think I might as well just go in and take the test.

Trini: I can see you doing that. (Laughs) So uh... how was your big celebration? 

Billy: It was fine. Kinda short notice. Would've been much more enjoyable had you made it. 

Trini: Yeah. My invitation was... lost in the mail I guess. 

Billy: I doubt it was personal. They wouldn’t do that.

Trini: Yeah... So... how's… how, um. How’s…?

Billy: Robbie? 

Trini: …yeah. 

Billy: He's... alright. He’s been better. He’s been worse though.

Trini: Yeah... 

"Sometimes as a friend, you need to learn when you have to shove your friends from the back. Other times, you just need to know when to have their back." 

Billy: You should really cut him some slack you know. 

Trini: Huh? 

Billy: The last year was really hard on everyone. Robbie especially. He really struggled to cope while you were gone.

Trini: Well with all due respect, you weren’t at the airport. You didn’t see him trotting out his new arm candy like he wanted to show me how much better he’s been doing. 

Billy: I'm… pretty sure Hannah was less about him winning the break up as much as it was about surviving it. 

Trini: ... 

(Just then, the doorbell is heard) 

"Trini, it’s for you." 

Trini: I... I gotta go Billy. Well talk soon. 

See you, Trini.

“While roles change over time. And you may not be able to see your friends as often as you’d like, you never truly stop being their friends. And that means you need to know when you have to be on call for when they need you. All you can do after that, is hope they call you.”

(He hangs up, though immediately after his phone rings again.)

Billy: Hello? 

Tommy: Hey… Billy?

(On the other end it’s Tommy, twiddling his fingers nervously.)

Tommy: You uh… have a second to talk? I uh… can’t really share this with anyone else on the team. 

Billy: …sure Tommy.

"When it comes to giving advice, you may think you know best. And you might. But you can’t hold their hands forever. At some point you just need to step back and hope that they hear you.”

(Meanwhile Trini answers the door, and finds Robbie with flowers in hand. Despite her feelings at the moment, she can’t help but grin. Still, she still proceeds cautiously.)

Trini: Hey.

Robbie: …hey.

Trini: Are… you alone?

Robbie: Yeah.

(Slowly, she steps outside her door, walks up to Robbie and gives him a warm embrace. Robbie reciprocates. Then leans in to whisper in her ear.)

Robbie: I missed you. 

(She pauses, then looks up at him.)

Trini: I missed you too.

(They hold the embrace for what feels like hours, not nearly enough for Robbie, who holds her as if she’s slipping through his fingers. He doesn’t want to let go. Meanwhile Rocky is seen sitting to himself at the Youth Center. The news is on…)

“Police are baffled as to the cause of the random explosion this morning, which claimed the life of a Mickey Rodriguez, a young teen and triplet.”

“Hey, you done with that?”

(The sounds of a waitress calls to him from behind the counter.)

Rocky: Yeah. You can take it. 

Waitress: Kay. Let me know if you need anything else. 

(He looks up. Finds a familiar face, though one not familiar to him.)

Rocky: Uh… you’re new here?

Waitress: Ish? I’m back in town for a few. Got asked to cover while the current guy is on bereavement. 

Rocky: Nice to see a new face around here. I’m Rocky. 

Waitress: Jennie. 

(It’s Jennie, the grungy former waitress and apple of Zack’s eye in sophomore year.)

Rocky: Nice to meet you, Jennie.

Jennie: Is… your nose bleeding, Rocky?

(He realizes his nose is dripping on his blue shirt.)

Rocky: Oh. Uh. I uh… (Laughs) get nose bleeds when I meet pretty girls. Sorry.

Jennie: Don’t be. That’s pretty hardcore. Not to mention flattering.

(She hands him a tissue and starts to head away.)

Robbie: Uh… you like lunch? 

Jennie: Sure. Breathing is my true passion though.

Rocky: Let me take you out to lunch tomorrow. 

(She pauses to think about it. While not unaccustomed to being asked out while on the job, this time around however…) 

Jennie: (Shrugs) What the heck. Why not?

(Meanwhile…)

Robbie: Look. About Hannah. I'll apologize for how we split till I'm blue in the face. But the relationship we had. I… just can’t. What happened at the airport was poor timing. Yes. And I could tell you that our relationship when you were gone meant nothing. But I'd be lying.

Trini: ...

Robbie: But when it came down to it, I couldn't stay with her anymore. My heart didn't belong to her. It belonged to you. It always has.

Trini: I… I know. I understand. 

Robbie: You do?

Trini: Yeah. The reason why… I… It’s much deeper than that I guess. I’m just struggling right now. I haven’t been well since the invasion. Or really since we left.

Robbie: Really?

Trini: Robbie, for the first few weeks I was gone, I cried every night. I missed you. A lot. I missed my friends. I missed my life. 

Robbie: You made being there sound so great though.

Trini: (Exhales) I was embarrassed. After all the fuss I made, I really wanted to prove I could do this.

Robbie: You don't ever have to prove anything to me. 

(She pauses before answering.) 

Trini: I wanted to prove myself. 

(Elsewhere.)

Adam: Hey Kat. Heading out?

Katherine: Yeah. I uh… found a ballet class I might be interested in signing up with. I’m gonna go check it out.

Adam: Cool. Want me to walk you there?

Katherine: Sounds great. 

Adam: Great. Just hang on a sec…

(Adam reaches into his bag and hands a card to Tanya who’s at a table studying with Sean. Or rather near Sean, as he’s fast asleep.)

Adam: Happy early birthday, Tanya. 

Tanya: Oh. Wow. Thank you Adam. You didn’t have to.

Adam: What are friends for?

(He walks away, leaving Tanya to herself and her thoughts.)

Tanya: Sean. We need to talk.

Sean: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…

(Back outside Trini’s door...)

Trini: I mean, I did do some good there, don’t get me wrong. I eventually pulled it together. But it’s hard when the person you’re used to talking to whenever you do something cool is thousands of miles away and won’t pick up the phone. 

(Hearing her side of the past year smacks him with tremendous guilt for how he acted toward her.)

Robbie: I'm really sorry Trini. I was being selfish. I feel so stupid.

Trini: Don't. I get it. You had trouble moving on and needed some space to do so. That's probably how Hannah came back into the picture. You needed the distraction.

(“She just gets me.” Is a thought that runs through Robbie’s mind as she speaks. One question does linger however…) 

Robbie: If you understand, then why switch schools? Why cut us off like this? 

(She again pauses before her response.)

Trini: Cause… I kinda need to do the same right now.

Robbie: ...

Trini: I was looking forward to everything going back to the way things were before we left. And then one of us didn’t make it back. And you’ve changed so much since I last saw you. You’re a different person now.

Robbie: I’m still the same.

Trini: But you’re not. And seeing you with Hannah only reinforced what I was already feeling. I need to distance myself from my past. There’s just… too many painful reminders that things will never be the same again. 

Robbie: So… After all we've been through. Am I just a person in your past?

(She hesitates once more…)

Trini: You may already know the answer to that.

Robbie: ...

Trini: Goodbye Robbie.

(She leans in and kisses him on the cheek before turning back into the house.)

Robbie: Hey.

(She stops at the door and turns back briefly. Robbie reaches into his pocket and tosses something at her. She looks at it in her palm. It’s her anchor necklace.)

Robbie: No matter how you may feel now, or what you may think… I'll always be there for you. You don’t need to be my girlfriend. But you will always be my best friend. 

Trini: …

Robbie: If you need space, I’ll give it to you. But if you ever need me, I'm always a phone call away. 

(She half smiles at him, then walks in and closes the door. The locks give him a sense of finality in the story of their relationship, as much as he try to believe this isn’t the end. He waits a few seconds, before walking away.)

“Ultimately, even if they follow your advice, it still may not work.”

(Robbie heads down the streets by himself. Where moments later he’s seen dragging himself down a dark street. He comes across a familiar pink convertible.)

Robbie: Hannah?

(He finds Hannah sitting there, studying a sheet of paper in her hand.)

Hannah: Uh… hey! Fancy meeting you here.

Robbie: Are you still following me?

Hannah: What? Nooooo… I’m just waiting to pick up a friend who lives here.

Robbie: Cut the act. We both know you don’t actually have any friends. 

Hannah: Harsh. Is everything okay with you?

Robbie: (Exhales) No. It isn’t. What’s that in your hand?

Hannah: An acceptance letter. I got into Syracuse. 

Robbie: In New York?

Hannah: In New… York. 

Robbie: Cool…

Hannah: Yeah. You get in anywhere?

Robbie: All my “reach” schools denied me. All that’s left are cheap state schools. 

(There’s a brief pause between the two, before Hannah lifts up her sheet of paper and rips it in half.)

Hannah: I don’t really want to go away anyway.

“But at least they’ll gain an appreciation for the effort. They’ll be thankful to have somebody there for them when they thought they were otherwise alone.”

Hannah: Want to buy me ice cream?

Robbie: (Exhales) …Alright. 

(He turns back and jumps in the car.)

Robbie: But don’t make eye contact with me. 

(Hannah smiles then turns the keys on her ignition as they pull away together.)

Billy: Thank you for sharing this with me Tommy. It means a lot. 

(Back at Billy’s home, he sits and listen as Tommy tells him exactly what’s been eating him up the past few weeks.)

“As for me. My role may have changed. But that’s okay. I don’t need to be in the thick of things to know that I’ll always be a valuable member of the team.”

Tommy: Am I losing my mind?

Billy: Not at all. It means you’re human. You saw things no person should have seen. And you were in charge of making decisions a 17 year old shouldn’t.

Tommy: What should I do?

Billy: What you’re doing now is the first step. Talk to somebody.

Tommy: Can I just keep talking to you?

(He looks as if he’s nodding yes but his communicator rings.)

Billy: Hang on. (Answers call) Yeah Zordon.

Zordon: Billy, report to the command center immediately. Your help is needed. 

Billy: Wh-what? Me? You need me?

Zordon: Yes. We have a distress signal from Aquitar, Billy. They need someone to go over there and help them right away. 

Billy: …


	11. 0410 - I Don't Care if I Never Get Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Robbie's birthday as the gang takes him out to the ballgame to celebrate.

Tommy: Am I losing my mind?

Billy: Not at all. 

(We pick up where we left off. It's a cold autumn night. Robbie was just let down by Trini moments ago. Tanya realized her need to mourn the loss of her husband supersedes the need to fill the hole left by his absence. And Tommy was just starting to come to terms with the ghosts that have been haunting him since the invasion.)

Billy: It means you’re human. You saw things no person should have seen. And you were in charge of making decisions a 17 year old shouldn’t.

Tommy: What should I do?

Billy: What you’re doing now is the first step. Talk to somebody.

Tommy: Can I just keep talking to you?

(Billy looks to be nodding in agreement. Just moments ago Billy too was struggling with with his own ghost. Himself. Finding his friends looking past him since losing his powers, Billy has just taken his first steps in redefining his role on the team. He is the voice of reason. A role sorely needing to be filled by a man sorely looking for a role to fill. He saw his friends each struggling with their own demons, jeopardizing the makeup of the team. He's decided from this point forward he will do what he must to help keep the team's collective heads straight. Then, his communicator rings.)

Billy: Hang on. (Answers call) Yeah Zordon.

Zordon: Billy, report to the command center immediately. Your help is needed. We have a distress signal from Aquitar, Billy. They need someone to go over there and help them right away. 

Billy: …

(With that, Billy was gone by the next day. He boarded a ship that blasted him to Aquiatar. And while the Empire tried to intervene, the trip was successful. Over the next few weeks the team was forced to get by. They survived numerous plots on their own, even without the gold ranger who was conspicuous in his absence. But they held their ground with every attack. As far as the interpersonal makeup of the team? Well, things started to shift...) 

Katherine: Ooh. I love this show. 

(It’s a weeknight evening inside the dark apartment. Both Kat and Tanya are wrapped in a blanket flipping through the channels.)

Tanya: Ugh. I can’t watch this crap.

Katherine: Why not?

Tanya: They totally ruined it. I hate it when a series tries to force a brand new romance right at the end of its run.

“Bye sweetie!”

“Bye Hannah.”

(Just then, Robbie walks through the door with Hannah.)

Hannah: Call me…

Robbie: Sure.

Hannah: Will you miss me?

(He closes the door on her without answering, then quickly untucks his worn looking white button down as he heads toward the hallway.)

Robbie: (Nods) Hey girls.

Katherine: Hey. So you do still live here?

Robbie: Seems so.

Tanya: We thought maybe the bathroom was just blowing itself up.

Robbie: Funny. Speaking of which, we need to discuss our policy on leaving the window open when not at home. A bird flew in.

Tanya: You’re full of crap.

Robbie: Well the house certainly was by the time he left.

(He lumbers away, pulling at his tie as if it were choking the life out of him.)

Tanya: Where are you going?

Robbie: My room?

Katherine: (Pats sofa) No. You need to come sit with us. Feels like we haven’t seen you in ages. 

Tanya: Yeah. You’re not pulling your weight as a roommate.

Robbie: I’m paying rent, aren’t I?

Katherine: Yeah, but you’re never here. You’re always either at work or with your new-old girlfriend.

Tanya: So much for you staying single for a while and not just settling.

Robbie: (Shrugs) Hey. She may be a silver medal, but her daddy's pockets are lined with gold. 

Tanya: Classy…

Katherine: We rented “Pretty Woman.” Come watch it with us.

Robbie: (Snickers) No thank you.

Katherine: C’mon…

Tanya: Don’t be such a stranger, Robbie. 

Robbie: (Sighs) Fine. I’ll watch some of it.

(He finally unravels his tie as he marches over.)

Robbie: But I’m warning you. If there’s no boob in the first twenty minutes, I’m out.

(90 minutes later…)

Robbie: This is… beautiful.

(The credits roll in a movie with no boob though Robbie finds himself completely mesmerized.) 

Robbie: That was incredible. I’ve never seen anything like it. 

(He turns and finds the girls have been huddled together for quite some time, fast asleep. He turns back to the screen and continues self-reflecting.)

Robbie: This movie. It gives me a new outlook on life. I mean, what have I been doing with myself? I’ve been so caught up in Hannah’s flaws and her past. I’ve been ignoring… the beauty inside of her. In a way Hannah’s… my hooker with a heart of gold.

Tanya: (Murmurs) You got that right.

(Realizing he’s been caught he scrambles to change the channel and puts it on a baseball game.)

Tanya: Enjoyed the movie?

Robbie: I was uh… just watching the game. That movie was stupid.

“The Angel Grove Master Batters are just seven outs away from their first pennant and a date with the Hershey Park Fudge Packers this Sunday.”

Robbie: (Clears throat) History’s being made so uh… I was getting a bit emotional. Not to mention their first ever Championship series would start on my birthday. It’s like a dream come true.

Katherine: (Gasps) It’s you’re birthday this Sunday? Oh my goodness we need to celebrate. Let’s do something nice.

Robbie: You wanna turn on the heat?

Tanya: Something we can afford every month. 

Robbie: (Shrugs) It’s cool. I don’t really need anything special.

Katherine: You’re not slithering out of this one, mister. This is your big 18. This is a huge deal. We have to do something. We have to be there at least when you try your first beer.

Robbie: Hahaha…

Katherine: …?

“Swing and a miss and that’s out number two.”

Robbie: (Clears throat) Right.

(Meanwhile, on the moon, the Empire huddles around a Television set for that same broadcast of the game.) 

Klank: I don’t get this baseball. If these teams are rivals, why doesn’t that guy just smash his opponent over the head with that bat?

Prince Sprocket: (Yawns) How many innings are in a game?

Orbus: Too many.

King Mondo: Focus, team. Don’t worry so much about that silly game. 

(Mondo, separate from everybody else, turns to the balcony.)

King Mondo: It appears brown ranger’s having a birthday. We simply must throw him a party!

Orbus: (Whispers) Sounds like the beginnings of a recycled plot.

Klank: Shh! His wife is here. 

King Mondo: Yes, it’ll be a truly special occasion indeed. So much so, that I think it best that we pay him a visit personally. Gyahahaha.

(We fade into the next day at sunny Angel Grove Park. We find Tommy and Adam leading a karate class with about a dozen children. As they dismiss the group, Katherine and Tanya approach from afar.)

Katherine: Hi guys.

Tommy: (Wipes sweat) Hey. How’s it going?

Tanya: Not bad. How was class?

Adam: No complaints. Well, except that Rocky ditched.

Tanya: He what?

Tommy: He’s supposed to help us out. But I guess he’s busy with his new girl. I mean don’t get me wrong, I like her. Definitely not a Barbie doll that he usually tries to go after.

Adam: More like a Barbie doll who’s in a band and has holes in her pants. 

Tommy: Anyway, what are you girls up to? 

Katherine: We just decided to get some air. Brainstorming about what to do for Robbie’s birthday.

Tommy: That’s right. Rob’s birthday is coming up.

Tanya: Any ideas on what to give him?

Katherine: He says he doesn’t want anything, but I mean he’s one of our closest friends. We can’t just not do anything. He brought us into his home when we needed it. And let’s face it, he’s one of our leaders.

Tommy: Whoa... 

Tanya: One of our leaders. Second from the top. At best.

Tommy: (Nods) …

Katherine: Problem is we don’t really know what he likes. He’s not the most forthcoming person in the world.

Adam: (Shrugs) He seems to love misery and disappointment. Any way you can put that into a box?

Tanya: We did catch him getting emotional at the end of a Master Batters game. But that could’ve just been the romantic comedy we just saw.

Tommy: Actually I think he does like them.

Tanya: Romantic comedies? We know. 

Katherine: He isn’t fooling anyone. 

Tommy: No, the Master Batters. He used to take Trini to games all the time.

(The girls’ eyes suddenly brighten up simultaneously.)

Tanya: Sounds like an idea!

Katherine: And the championship series starts this Sunday. It’s perfect!

Tanya: We can buy tickets, and bring him our gifts and take pictures.

Katherine: I’ll make a scrap book!

Tommy: Actually… this might be an activity that would be best if it was just us guys.

Katherine: What?

Tanya: Why?

Tommy: Uh… just… knowing Robbie. And knowing all his girl troubles he’s been going through lately. He might prefer a fun, simple night out with the guys. Would it be cool if we hijack your idea?

(The girls sigh, conceding.)

Katherine: Fine. Whatever.

Tanya: Have your stupid guy’s night out. We’ll think of something else. 

(The boys grin with excitement as their stolen idea is a go. We fast forward a few days to the big game. A nearly packed house filled with enthusiastic fans. The smell of freshly cut grass and the sounds of adrenaline pumping ballpark music dominates the senses as the Master Batter’s first championship series appearance. With thirty minutes to game time, and Tommy and Adam are already seated, enjoying a bowl of popcorn and nachos.)

Tommy: It sure is nice out.

Adam: Sure is. Looking forward to a guy’s night?

Tommy: Yeah. I mean don’t get me wrong. I like the girls, but they’re… I don’t know. 

Adam: (Snickers) You think they’re icky?

Tommy: Nah. They’re just too much sometimes. They’re so into feelings and emotions. And they love to meddle. They’re always trying to get you to talk about what’s on your mind. It’s exhausting. I don’t think Robbie would be into that right now in the state he’s in.

Adam: Robbie? Or Tommy?

(Tommy shrugs, without answering.)

Adam: Hey. It’s cool man. Women, am I right?

Tommy: Tell me about it.

Adam: (Laughs) So, what did you get Robbie?

Tommy: I actually wrote him a poem.

Adam: …

(Adam raises an eyebrow as Tommy reaches into his pocket. He pulls out an folded up piece of paper.)

Tommy: “How do I say ‘I love you’ to your best friend?”

“You don’t?”

(From behind a female voice appears. They turn and find Rocky, hand in hand with Jennie the sardonic waitress and his new girlfriend.)

Adam: Hey… Rocky …Jennie.

Jennie: What’s up, girls? How’s the slumber party? Did I miss the part where we make our own lip gloss?

(She steps over Adam and Tommy to grab a seat, quickly resting her boots over the seat in front of hers. Adam, looking somewhat irritated, turns to Rocky.)

Adam: Uh… this was a guy’s night out, Rocky. 

Rocky: Don’t worry. Jennie’s cool. She’s totally like a guy. 

(He turns back to Jennie who’s scratching her nether regions. Meanwhile…) 

“Alright gentlemen listen up.”

(Somewhere else within the stadium, Lt. Stone walks in front of his crew.)

Lt. Stone: We have beefed up security at the ball park today because of the last attacks. I don’t want any funny business, understood?

Bulk and Skull: Sir, yes sir.

Lt. Stone: I need you on your best behavior. The Mayor is on us about security. She’s on me about security. 

Skull: (Leans in) Have you seen the mayor? Wouldn’t want her to be on anyone.

Lt. Stone: Boys! This is my job on the line. This game must go down without incident. Am I clear?

Bulk and Skull: Sir, yes sir. 

Lt. Stone: Alright. Now we’ brought a long some new recruits from the academy to fill the gaps. I want you boys to keep an eye on them at all times. They are your responsibility. And you two are my responsibility. So treat them as I would treat you.

Bulk: (Salutes) You can count on us, sir. 

Lt. Stone: God help me. 

(Shaking his head in exacerbation Stone walks off, passing by the recruits in the process.) 

Rito: So, you ready for your first day?

Goldar: Ready as ever.  
Rito: Have you thought up a chant for beating down minorities?

Goldar: I was thinking of 'stop resisting.'

Rito: Ah. Can't go wrong with the classics.

Bulk: Alright maggots! Aten hut 

(They straighten up as their “superiors” call their attention.)

Skull: You two call yourselves cadets?!

Rito: I’m Rito. 

Skull: You’re not Rito. You’re just some punk bully off the streets looking to make a name for yourself. You just want the respect that comes with a badge and gun.

Goldar: You made us take these jobs to pay for food, remember?

Rito: Wait. We get a gun?

Bulk: Quiet! Drop and give me fifty!

(Rito shrugs, then reaches into his pocket and hands him money. Bulk and Skull stare at one another, then have a change of heart.)

Bulk: …dismissed. 

(Meanwhile, back at the seats…)

Rocky: You know Jennie, this stadium was used as a shelter during the invasion. They have a bunker below field level. Kept about a thousand families safe. 

(Filing her nails, Jennie feigns interest.)

Jennie: Interesting.

Rocky: Yeah. I love looking up random tidbits like that. It keeps the brain sharp.

Jennie: Your… shoes are on the wrong foot, Rocky.

(Next to them, Tommy seems bothered by the light as Adam impatiently checks his watch.)

Tommy: Man, the sun is really blinding me. Wish I brought my shades.

Adam: Where’s Robbie? The games about to start.

Rocky: I hope he’s not flaking on us.

Adam: What do we do?

Tommy: (Shrugs) Well. Nothing we can do now. Might as well enjoy the game and whatever else is left of our night out with the guys.

“Tommy?! Oh my gosh.”

Tommy: Huh?

(The guys look up and find Katherine and Tanya walking down the aisle, holding balloons and gift bags.)

Katherine: Today was supposed to be the game you were going to? We had no idea.

Tanya: It was just the darndest thing. I told Kat, you know what would be good for the first girl on the Angel Grove baseball team? For me to see an actual game in person. Honestly, what are the odds?

Tommy: (Sighs) Hey girls. 

Adam: Honestly. Does no one respect the sanctity of guy’s night out?

Rocky: Robbie isn’t here yet.

Tanya: Shoot. He better not bail.

(Just outside the stadium, as people are still filing in, Robbie, still dressed in his work slacks and white button up is seen running through a parking lot. He stops before the main entrance to catch his breath.)

Robbie: (Panting) …

“You’re late.”

(He looks up, and finds Hannah standing before him.) 

Robbie: You’re… stunning.

Hannah: …You’re forgiven.

(Hannah, dressed in a pair of daisy dukes and a cropped “Master Batters t-shirt revealing her slender stomach smiles back at her boyfriend as he greets her with a gentlemanly kiss on the hand. Back inside, the rest of the teens are seen enjoying some snacks as the game is underway. Jennie, who was just bought some cotton candy, removes a wad of gum from her mouth and hands it to Rocky.)

Jennie: Here. Hold this. 

Rocky: Sure!

(He takes it with an oblivious smile. Adam, who’s been annoyed by her presence the entire time, tries to hide an eye roll.)

Rocky: That’s a nice necklace by the way, Jen. 

Jennie: Thanks. My dad’s in here. 

Rocky: Oh wow. You really should let him out then.

Jennie: (Laughs) You know, you're something special Rocky. 

Rocky: Thanks. I get that a lot.

Katherine: Tommy, can I have some popcorn?

Tommy: Uh, yeah. Help yourself.

Katherine: Thank you. 

(She enthusiastically digs into the bowl of popcorn on his lap.)

Katherine: They say the really salty ones are near the bottom.

(She digs in more aggressively.)

Tommy: Man, this sun is blinding. I can’t keep looking.

(He tilts his head up and groans. Robbie walks in on the compromising position.)

Robbie: Am I interrupting something? 

(Everyone is taken by surprise, but quickly turns on the energy.) 

“Happy birthday!!”

(They all get up to greet him with hugs and handshakes.)

Tommy: Happy birthday, bro.

Katherine: I knew you’d make it. 

Robbie: Thanks.

Rocky: We’re glad you’re here man. 

Robbie: Well… I almost wasn’t. I wasn’t really up for today. But (Shrugs) I guess you only turn 18 once, right?

(He takes a look at the back of the crowd and zeroes in on a familiar face he hasn’t seen in a while.)

Robbie: Jen? 

Jennie: (Raises eyebrow) Have… we met? 

(She looks back at him in his business clothes with a blank stare.)

Robbie: Yeah? I knew you in sophomore year! What’s up?

Jennie: I don’t think you did. 

Robbie: Yeah. You asked me out, remember? 

Jennie: (Snickers) Whatever you say, suit. 

Robbie: Don’t you remember? We hung out that one time, then I stopped it when I told you I still had feelings for…

“Hi guys!”

(Just then, Hannah walks down the aisle by Robbie’s side. He immediately stops what he’s saying as the teens groan a greeting back to her.) 

Hannah: It’s so nice to meet all of Robbie’s friends. I’m Hannah.

Robbie: You’ve… met them all. 

Hannah: Oh! (Shrugs) Okay then. Well, sweetie we should go. 

Tanya: Go?

(He looks back uncomfortably.)

Robbie: Uh… yeah.

Katherine: …what’s going on?

Robbie: Well… Hannah surprised me with… upgrades. Her uncle… owns the team. 

Rocky: Sweet. Where are we sitting?

Robbie: Uh… Sorry. 

(Then just like that, Robbie awkwardly walks away, his girlfriend grabbing him by the arm as she skips alongside him. He leaves his friends, their warm greeting and their celebration behind in a strangely symbolic way. Robbie moves to the area behind the home team dugout. There, he spots the mascot, a humanoid bat with two baseballs for feet, dancing and interacting with the fans and children. But once Robbie enters the section, it’s like the mascot falls int a trance and just focuses on him. Gawkily letting him pass with his eyes remaining locked. The couple notice, but don’t put much behind it.)

Hannah: Honestly, it’s like some people have never seen an interracial couple before. Get a life?

(Elsewhere…)

Bulk: (Displeased) You would think fifty bucks would go a long way.

Skull: Yeah. You would think. 

(Bulk and Skull hover over the single bag of chips they spent Rito’s money on.)

Bulk: This better be the best bag of Cracker Jack's I've ever eaten. 

Rito: (Scratches neck) Uh... guys?

Bulk: Not now, rookies. Were on break.

Goldar: There was a fight between two drunks in the bleachers.

Bulk: (Laughs) Did you record it?

Goldar: No. One of them looks hurt.

Skull: What do you want us to do about it?

Goldar: Um. We're cops.

Bulk: Correction. We're cops. 

Rito: (Shrugs) Well, not technically.

Bulk: Just call a medic. If someone is hurt you write a report and call a medic. 

Rito: You mean they don't just fall down and blow up?

Bulk: Geez. Are you from another planet?

Rito: ...

Bulk: Never mind. Here. 

(Bulk throws a set of keys at him)

Bulk: There should be a first aid kit in the bunker. Just clean him up and he'll be fine.

(Rito and Goldar just look to one another with blank expressions before turning away.)

Bulk: (Hacks) Ah!!!!

Bulk: You okay?

Bulk: I ate the prize.

(We forward to a few innings later and back to the stands. The game is well underway and the crowd’s excitant reaches a fever pitch, hanging on every play. The teens however don’t look overly invested. Most of them don’t care about baseball, Rocky has even nodded off. The others still look affected by Robbie’s absence. Jennie seems to be the only one mentally present. She leans over and nudges Tommy.)

Jennie: So, the cliques changed quite a bit no? 

Tommy: Huh? Uh. Yeah, I guess so. 

Jennie: I thought it was strange that you’re the only one I recognized. I thought maybe I got the group wrong. 

Tommy: Nah. I mean Billy’s still here, he’s just… out of town for a bit. And well, some of us moved. Some of us changed schools. And Zack uh… passed away over the summer.

Jennie: Wow. Really? How?

Tommy: He was killed. 

(Jennie stops filing her nails for a second to process what he said. She takes a moment to let it sink. Then nods stoically before continuing.)

Jennie: Can't say I'm shocked.

Tommy: Hmm.

Jennie: Say uh… whatever happened to that guy who used to hang with you? I can’t remember his name. Wore the same color a lot.

Tommy: You’re gonna have to be more specific than that. 

Jennie: You know, he’s kinda like Rocky? Kind of goofy. Not the smartest guy in the world but he was real. I sort of had a thing for him too. I even think he was Mexican, like Rocky. 

Tommy: (Shakes head) He wasn't. 

Jennie: Oh, so you know who I’m talking about?

Tommy: …

(Jennie was of course talking about Robbie, the person she didn’t recognize a moment ago. While he’s gone through some changes in the past two years, he’s still just a section away in the front row. Trying to enjoy the game.)

Hannah: Oh my gosh so for Halloween, Robbie and I are gonna go to the cemetery and watch a showing of Crow. Shut up, you too?

(Trying would be the operative word. Even if his mind weren’t running a mile a minute, he’d still have to wrestle with Hannah, who’s been on the phone the entire game next to him. Not to mention the mascot constantly blocking his view as he dances right in front of him atop the dugout.)

Hannah: God, Brandon Lee is so dreamy. Was that is. Did you know Robbie said he’s never seen the first movie? Only the second one. I mean who does that? He said only saw it cause he likes the actress that was in it. Whatever. 

Robbie: ...

“THROW A STRIKE VASQUEZ. YOU’LL NEVER MAKE IT IN THE MAJORS. “

(Not to mention the loud drunk behind him jeering as if the outcome of the game depends on it.)

Hannah: Anyway Lindsay, I gotta go. My batteries gonna die any minute.

Robbie: Lucky battery.

Hannah: Hey birthday boy. You enjoying your game?

Robbie: Sure.

Hannah: Life must be pretty great for you right now, huh?

Robbie: What do you mean?

Hannah: I mean you’ve seen things you’ve probably never thought you’d seen. You have front row seats to your favorite team. We’re back and going stronger than ever. You have a nice new job; a real job, not that filthy coffee job you were destined to rot away at. 

Robbie: So basically you’re my white savior who took me who recused me from myself.

Hannah: No. Not necessarily. But if you do write a book one day make sure you spell my name right.

Robbie: …

Hannah: Kidding. It’s not all me of course. I mean, you’re about to graduate high school. That was all you! I bet two years ago you never thought that would happen.

Robbie: (Shrugs) I suppose. Though these days finishing high school isn’t all that special. I mean they hand out diplomas to any idiot that can pass air through their lungs. 

(Meanwhile…)

Rocky: (Gasps) ...

Jennie: Are you okay?

Rocky: Yeah. Forgot to breathe.

Hannah: But you are happy with me, right? With us?

(He looks into her big blue, loving eyes. He can’t help but sink back into the post ‘Pretty Woman’ glow.)

Robbie: Of course.

Hannah: Yay. And these are amazing seats, too if I do say so myself.

“ALRIGHT. WAY TO GO VASQUEZ. RING EM UP!”

(Rubbing the inside of his ringing ears, he gets up out of his seat.)

Robbie: Right. I think I'm gonna go get a beer. 

Hannah: Ooh. Can you buy me some cotton candy? And a pop in one of those nice souvenir cups.

Robbie: Okay.

(Expecting Hannah to reach for her deep purse, Robbie doesn’t move.)

Hannah: Great!

(But, neither does she.)

Hannah: …

Robbie: …

“YOU'RE A BUM!!!”

Robbie: Aren't you gonna give me money?

Hannah: Why would I? You're the man.

Robbie: It’s my birthday.

Hannah: I know. Uh. I got you these upgrades?

Robbie: That your uncle gave you. For free.

Hannah: Are you only interested in me for my money?

Robbie: ...I uh…

Hannah: I can’t believe you would be so shallow. Ugh. Of all the people in my life I'd ever think would just use me, you'd be the last I’d expect. You’re just like every other guy that’s used me. I thought you would be better. 

Robbie: Han, I’m sorry I just…

Hannah: That is just repugnant, and despicable and horrendous and my dad cut me off. And, and, and atrocious.

Robbie: Wait, what was that?

Hannah: My uh... dad found out we were back together. So, he took away my credit cards. Is that alright? Do you still love me?

“TRADE EM!!!"

(He looks again into her large, genuinely sad eyes as his stated reason for being with her again fades away with her father’s disapproval of him. Still, he finds it hard to hold it against her after letting it sink in her willingness to jeopardize her own family for his sake. She may not be perfect in his eyes, and her pockets may no longer be lined with gold, but this hooker’s heart, is still pure gold in his eyes.)

Robbie: (Sighs) ...what kinda souvenir cup do you want?

(Moments later, Robbie passes by the team on his way to the stands. He gives them an awkward wave as Kat happens to turn her head back and spots him.)

Katherine: Wow. This is brutal.

Tanya: Yeah. No way they’re coming back four down. Their offense is horrible. 

Katherine: No, I mean Robbie. This was supposed to be about him. We’re here for him. And he’s not even with us.

Tommy: He did say he didn’t want anything, to be fair. I wouldn’t totally blame him.

Jennie: I’d blame Yoko.

Tanya: Who?

Rocky: (Leans in) I believe you mean Trini. And he’s not with her anymore.

Jennie: No, Yoko Ono. She broke up the Beatles by dating John Lennon. He changed when he started seeing her?

Katherine: Huh. Interesting analogy. 

Tommy: Whatever man. If he doesn’t want to hang with us today, it’s fine. Can’t we just enjoy the game? It’s a nice day out. It’s good to just be out as friends and just clear our minds of everything wrong in the world. Is that okay?

Katherine: You’re right Tommy…

(After the last out of the inning, the players leave the field. A large American flag being held by soldiers enters from the bullpen along with a group of children.) 

“Ladies and gentlemen, please rise at this moment as we honor the men and women lost in the recent attacks by the Machine Empire with a rendition of God Bless America.”

Tommy: (Sighs) …

(Meanwhile, after waiting an eternity on line, Robbie finally approaches a vendor to buy his much needed drink.)

Robbie: Hey. Can I get a beer please?

Vendor: Sorry, this is a dry county.

Robbie: (Sighs) Jesus Christ...

Vendor: That’s exactly right, son.

Robbie: …

(As he turns away to roll his eyes, somebody appears behind him that he doesn’t see.)

Trini: (Gasps) … 

(Trini, decked out in Master Batters gear, spots him from the back. She hesitates, getting uncomfortably apprehensive about whether or not she should walk up to him before bolting in the other direction.)

“Thank you to Angel Grove Middle School for that touching rendition. Now please direct your attention to the scoreboard for your fan announcements.”

Katherine: Oh no. Shoot.

“Happy retirement mom. You deserve this moment. Love Brad and Angie.”

Adam: Huh? What’s going on?

Katherine: He’s not even here. (Sighs) Great…

Tommy: What do you mean? What’s going on?

“Happy 18th Birthday, Robbie. We love you and will always be by your side. Love your REAL family: Kat, Tanya, Tommy, Adam and Rocky.”

Adam: Ooh…

Tanya: Ugh.

Tommy: Awkward. 

Jennie: HA.

(She turns to Rocky and whispers in his ear.)

Jennie: How tacky. What cornballs think these public announcements are a good idea anyway?

“Jennie, you are the girl of my dreams. Will you marry me? – Rocky”

Jennie: (Turns head) Wha-

Rocky: UHH COME HERE. 

(He throws himself onto her and forces a kiss to distract her. Meanwhile, Trini walks back to her seat on the other end of the field. Looking like she’d just seen a ghost.)

“Hey, you missed it.”

Trini: What?

(She takes a seat beside Jason Scott, wearing a Master Batter’s cap.)

Jason: They wished Rob a happy birthday. I think he’s here.

Trini: Oh… yeah?

Jason: Yeah. I think Rocky’s getting married too.

Trini: Um. Good. I’m happy for him. 

(She looks across and finds Robbie behind the on deck circle, sitting next to his new squeeze.)

Robbie: They were out of souvenir cups. But I got you this. 

(He hands her a Master Batters pen from the gift shop.) 

Hannah: This is so sweet. But… where do I put this? I don’t have pockets. 

Robbie: I don’t know, but put them on the rim of your panties then.

Hannah: (Sighs) I have to wear panties for this? 

(As they speak, the mascot hovering above him stops in place; eyeing Robbie. As if waiting for its cue. Trini also continues to eye Robbie. She hadn’t noticed him before, but now can’t see anything else.)

Jason: So how’s this “new Trini” coming along?

Trini: Huh? Oh. I guess you can say it’s a work in progress. 

Jason: Cool.

(Pause.)

Jason: Ever think of the old team?

Trini: More so than I’d like.

Jason: (Nods) Yeah. Me too.

(Another pause.)

Jason: Ever think of going back? You know, if you could be a ranger again?

Trini: I don’t know. I think that part of my life is over.

Jason: Yeah. I don’t know. Sometimes. I just… I get so angry you know? Like I need to do something. I don’t know what? Payback maybe? I’m not sure. But I’m not really at ease just sitting around. 

(She zones out again, eyeing Robbie. Jason catches on and leans in once more.)

Jason: So, have you called him yet?

Trini: Huh?

(Meanwhile…)

Hannah: So, has she called you yet?

Robbie: What?

Hannah: Don’t play stupid. Has she called you yet? To wish you a happy birthday?

Robbie: Oh. No.

Hannah: Okay.

(Pause.)

Hannah: Have you blocked her number yet?

Robbie: What? I’m not doing that. 

Hannah: Why not? She’s your exe. What reason would you still need her number?

Robbie: I’m not doing that. I’m not caving to your b.s. controlling behavior.

Hannah: It’s not controlling. But if you respect me as your girlfriend and you’re serious about us you would understand where I’m coming from.

Robbie: And if you trust me, you would know I would never do anything while I’m with you. 

Hannah: You’ve already cheated on a girl before. And like they say, once a cheater always a cheater.

Robbie: I cheated on her with you. 

Hannah: I rest my case.

Robbie: I’m not having this discussion.

Hannah: Ugh. Typical. You never want to have any serious talks. You just shut me out. I never get to express how I’m feeling with you. It’s never a good time to talk. 

Robbie: (Groans) Oh god. Kill me now.

“YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND!!!”

(The mascot suddenly lunges from the top of the dugout onto Robbie and begins chokes him, with an iron vice grip. Confusion all round turns to terror as the ball players stop what they’re doing, turn toward the crowd and morph into an army of Cogs in uniform. The crowd goes into a panic as Stone struggles to maintain order. The teens find Robbie and rush over to help. Instinctively, Trina tries to as well…)

Trini: (Gasps) Robbie!!

(She gets up, but Jason holds her back.)

Jason: He can take care of himself. We need to go. 

Trini: …

(Behind them, mobs of families and citizens follow Bulk and Skulls lead.)

Bulk: Let’s move, let’s move! Into the bunker!!|

Skull: Exits are blocked. This is not a drill!!!

(Tommy and the others make it down to Robbie’s aide. He pries the mascot off of a vulnerable brown ranger then kicks him away as Robbie gasps for air.)

“Sui-yaaaa!”

Robbie: (Wheezes) …

Hannah: Robbie!

Tommy: Are you alright?

Robbie: Yeah. (Gasps) Just great.

(Adam turns to Hannah.)

Adam: You should find somewhere safe. We’ll get Robbie help.

(Without hesitation she leaves, freeing the team to face off with the robotic doppelganger.)

Tommy: Who are you? You’re no ordinary mascot.

The Master Batter: But I am. Consider me the mascot of your massacre. And the team I cheer on is the true Murderer’s Row. Call me, the Furious Master Batter.

Tommy: …

The Furious Master Batter: Brown ranger, consider that a little birthday gift from the Mondo. And I’ve got a few more guests who’d love to help you celebrate.

(The cogs start jumping over the dugout and spilling onto the stands. Without pause, the rangers get in formation.)

Tommy: It’s morphin time!

 

“Zeo Zero, Brown!”

“Zeo Ranger One, Pink!”

“Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow!”

“Zeo Ranger Three, Blue!”

“Zeo Ranger Four, Green!”

“Zeo Ranger Five, Red!”

 

(Now morphed, the teens waste no time getting to work. Tommy ducks a kick from an enemy, blocks a punch, then comes back with two stiff strikes to the abdomen. Knocking him over a row of seats.)

Tommy: Strike one. 

(Adam blocks a right swing with a bat, then a left swing and answers with an uppercut to knock him down the aisle down a long flight of stairs.)

Adam: Strike two. 

(Kat cartwheels forward then springs to the air to land a kick to the jaw.)

Katherine: Strike three. You're out!

(Rocky ducks a kick, then a punch, then grabs a fist, using the Cogs own momentum to shove him back as he trips over somebody's nachos and stumbles over the barricade, onto the field.)

Rocky: Strike four! Safe!

(Tanya lunges forward toward the concession area, ducks a clothesline, then from the other side sends a few hard short kicks to the jaw to knock him away, and over a popcorn vendor stand, knocking cups and bowls all over himself.)

Tanya: This one's on me.

(Meanwhile, Robbie and the mechanical mascot have spilled onto the field for a face off; encircling the pitchers mound.)

The Furious Master Batter: Brown ranger, I've been sent by the Empire to send you back to the minors where you belong.

Robbie: Try me, rookie.

(Robbie shoots up a stomp to the monster's abdomen, then when keeled over he tries to put him in a headlock, but can’t quite get his arms around the giant barrel of the bat shaped head.)

The Furious Master Batter: HA.

(The evil mascot breaks free easily and smashes his face on Robbie's entire upper body, knocking him back. Stunned and a little dazed, Robbie finds himself quickly outmatched. Meanwhile…) 

Bulk: Follow me to the bunker. It’s just a bit further. 

Skull: Let’s move, everybody move!

(Bulk and Skull lead the crowd of people as they run down several flights of stairs into a dark tunnel.)

Jason: C’mon people. It’s gonna be okay.

(Jason and Trini in the back.)

Trini: Stay calm. The power rangers will keep us safe.

Jason: We just need to hang tight for a while.

(Bulk and Skull finally reach the entrance to the bunker. Stone then appears through the crowd.)

Lt. Stone: Okay, open her up.

(Bulk and Skull eye one another. Then back at Stone. They search their pockets but come up empty.)

Lt. Stone: Who’s got the keys?

Goldar: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…

(Just inside, Goldar and Rito are hunkered down; surrounded by empty cans of rations. Goldar is fast asleep as Rito continues to dig in.)

Rito: Mmm. This is some good grub here. Way better than the stuff in the stands.

(He turns the label to read “SPAM.”)

Rito: Must be for those fat cats in the box seats.

(Outside, Bulk tries to pry open the door to no avail as Stone glares at him. Trini and Jason look back at one another, acknowledging silently that they’re gonna need to step in.)

Jason: You guys wait here, we’ll find something. Trini, stand guard.

Trini: (Nods) Right.

(Meanwhile, on the moon…)

King Mondo: The time has come. It is time for our grand entrance.

Queen Machina: We’re fashionably late. But I’m sure we’ll be the life of the party.

King Mondo: We’ll be the only lives of the party when they see what I have in store. Gyahahaha.

(Back on earth, the fight continues. Robbie pulls out his laser pistol and fires at the monster. He flips forward and ducks a backhand from the mascot. The two exchange blows, only to be blocked by the other, like two bulls locking horns. Finally the Master Batter is able to knock him backwards with stiff kick to the midsection.)

The Furious Master Batter: I’m actually a little hurt brown ranger. 

Robbie: Oh yeah? Why’s that?

The Furious Master Batter: Where's my invite?

Robbie: You didn’t come to mind. Glad you crashed though.

(Robbie leaps up and around and rocks him with a spin kick right in the jaw. Disoriented, the monster tumbles backwards and trips over second base, crashing into the floor. Back in the stands, Kat takes care of a few more cogs, still upset with how the day has gone.)

Katherine: I’m not in the mood to deal with you fools right now!

(She takes a wild swing at the cog in front of her, who ducks.)

Katherine: My friend's birthday party is ruined…

(She takes another swing. The cog ducks again.)

Katherine: Our friend, who won’t give us the time of day…

(From both sides, two cogs grab hold of her arms and try to pin her down. The enemy in front tries to capitalize, but she recovers quickly by using the cog to her side as leverage to lift herself up and land a double kick to the chest. The enemy flies backwards and falls over a row of seats, landing on top of Robbie's gift bag.)

Katherine: And now his Diskman is broken!

(Not too far away, Jason is seen sneaking onto the field unnoticed as he heads into the home team dugout.)

Jason: There’s gotta be another way into that bunker. 

(He finds evidence of a hostile struggle all around him as clothes and equipment are thrown all around. He knocks on the door of the manager’s office, but figures it’s empty. He looks inside and finds a door in the back to the right of the skipper’s desk that reads ‘emergency exit only.’ He walks over and shoves it open, triggering a deafening alarm, startling those inside…)

Goldar: Huh-what?! 

Rito: What is that?!

Jason: Goldar!

Goldar: Jason?!

Rito: What’s going on?!

Goldar: What year is this?!

Jason: I should’ve known you were involved.

Rito: Hang on buddy I ask the questions here. License and regist-

(Jason drills Rito with a roundhouse kick on his way to Goldar.)

Rito: Ugh. Officer down…

Goldar: What the?!

(Making a bee line, Jason grabs Goldar by the neck.)

Jason: You. I’ve been waiting to see you again.

(Goldar chokes, unable to speak.)

Jason: You took my friend from me. Prepare to join him. 

“HA!”

Jason: Huh? 

(Jason turns around, and finds company.)

King Mondo: You think that incompetent tool was capable of such a sophisticated largescale attack? 

Jason: Who… who are you?

King Mondo: The architect of the earth’s destruction. The puppet master who pulled that monkey’s strings when he took your friends life. Mr. Taylor should consider himself lucky that he won’t live to see me finish the job.

(Infuriated, Jason now receives confirmation that the attack in Switzerland wasn’t a coincidence. This drives Jason to a fighting stance.)

Jason: You don’t get to speak for Zack. 

King Mondo: Oh? Shall I speak for Trini when I’m through with her?

Jason: Huh?

(As they speak, Trini remains on high alert in the dark tunnel. She hopes that nothing gets past her, but already mixed within the crowd and unnoticed is Prince Sprocket. He holds a backpack decorated in Master Batter stickers and places it on the ground before disappearing. Meanwhile)

King Mondo: Teleportation would be nice right about now. Too bad those days are over, red ranger.

Jason: I’ll destroy you!

(Suddenly, Jason feels a tight grip on both of his arms. He finds he’s been grabbed by cogs, led by Klank and Orbus.)

Orbs: That was easy.

Klank: Rita and Zed had trouble with this?

Jason: Let me go!

King Mondo: Now, now. Take it easy, muscles. I need to address the birthday boy as he tell him he’ll no longer have to worry about any hang ups with yellow ranger. That’ll make quite the gift if I do say so myself. 

Jason: You’re a monster!

King Mondo: No.

(He leans in close to Jason.)

King Monde: I am the monster.

Jason: …

King Mondo: Find him the best seats in the house. I want him to see this.

Klank: Yes sire.

(Klank, Orbus and the cogs vanish on cue as Monde walks out of the dugout. They reappear with Jason at the top of the section behind home plate as Mondo walks onto the field.)

King Kondo: Aha. Welcome rangers. Beautiful day for a game, isn’t it?

Tanya: Oh no. Look!

Rocky: Its Mondo!

Tommy: Brace yourselves guys, this can’t end well.

King Mondo: People of Angel Grove. A warm hand if you will. For we have a birthday boy among you. Brown ranger, step forward please.

(His voice echoes in the now empty stadium. The rangers look amongst each other, perplexed.)

Robbie: Where’s he going with this?

King Mondo: In honor of you I will give to you in a few short moments, a gift, you shall never forget.

Robbie: …

Trini: …

(Back inside the tunnels, Trini remains on guard; unwitting to the bomb planted in the crowd of a few hundred. Suddenly, a mysterious figure appears from the shadows.)

Trini: Who’s there?! Show yourself.

(Her breathing picks up as she readies for attack. But the figure doesn’t slow down.)

“Relax. I’m on your side.”

(The gold ranger returns from a hiatus. ‘Go Gold Ranger’ plays as Trini recognizes that this is a ranger, albeit one she’s never seen.)

Trini: Who… who are you?

Gold Ranger: I’m a friend.

(Calmly, the gold ranger walks past her, picks up the backpack, and walks back where he came from. He stops briefly to address Trini  
once more.)

Gold Ranger: I love your work, by the way. Keep doing what you’re doing.

Trini: …

(Meanwhile, back outside…)

King Mondo: Brown ranger, you live in the past in a world of what ifs. 

Jason: Let me out of here!

King Mondo: What I will grant you, is a reprieve. In another 30 seconds, I shall put those questions to bed. 

(He feels a tap on the shoulder.)

"Excuse me."

King Mondo: Huh?

Gold Ranger: I think your son dropped this.

King Mondo: Oh. Thank you. I tell you, if that boys head wasn't screwed on he'd... AHHHHH!!!

(He chucks the loaded backpack into the air, caught by Tommy. Throws it to a cog, who throws it to Adam, who throws it to a cog, who throws it to Tanya, who throws it to another cog, who throws it to Robbie.)

Robbie: ...

(Robbie hangs onto it, then looks right at Mondo as he walks toward him.)

Katherine: Robbie...

Rocky: What are you doing?!

Tommy: You have to drop it. It’s gonna blow.

(But he doesn't listen. He instead walks up to Mondo, then stares him in the eye. Then at the last second tosses it to the Furious Master Batter as the bomb detonates. He goes up in a dramatic ball of fire reaching the skies that would have no doubt killed many in the audience, instead backfires and kills Mondo's own monster. The whole time it unfolds, Robbie never breaks eye contact.)

Robbie: The next time you want to show your fat ugly face in Angel Grove. Remember how close you were to me ending you.

King Mondo: ...this isn't over, rangers. Not by a longshot.

(He vanishes, ending the current threat. Jason manages to break free of the cogs just before they too flee. He rubs where they had on a tight grip as Trini emerges, in awe of what she just witnessed down on the field.)

Trini: …wow.

Jason: You see? Robbie can take care of himself. He doesn’t need your help anymore.

Trini: …I guess so.

(Meanwhile, back on the moon…)

Klank: Oh no. Master is going to throw a strop after this defeat.

Prince Sprocket: Yeah. Daddy doesn't like showing his face unless victory is in the bag.

(From the back, Mondo walks in.)

Prince Sprocket: Uh… I think its past my bed time...

Orbus: Mine too!

King Mondo: Good work everyone! That went as well as I'd hoped.

Prince Sprocket: What?!

Klank: But Sire, we lost.

King Mondo: Did we Klank? Did we really? Do you know why I had us all come down there today? It certainly wasn't so we could all see that degenerate brown ranger one final time before he lands in adult prison.

Klank: ...

King Mondo: When I last saw gold ranger, I promised myself that his days of interfering in my plans would be numbered. I don't break my promises. 

Klank: But sir, he interfered in our plans...

King Mondo: He thinks he did. Little did he know there was a greater plan afoot that he knew nothing about. Neither did most of you. And you all played a role. While I played the menacing yet dashing distraction, my wife here did the real work when she planted a bug on the Gold Rangers ship. 

Orbus: You what?

Queen Machina: Thank you honey. We knew once we came down there the gold ranger would inevitably show himself. He can’t help himself. Now we know his every move.

King Mondo: Any large scale attack will be thwarted by him. And what I've got planned will be brilliant. 

Queen Machina: But first, we destroy their fail safe. A swarm of cogs have him tailed as we speak.

King Mondo: No wonder you're the woman I married. Hahahahah.

Queen Machina: Ahahahahaha.

(Klan, Orbus and Sprocket look on at the maniacally laughing royal couple, in awe and bemusement. They had all been played in an unsettling ruse to get the gold ranger. We fade away to a few hours later, back on earth…)  
Mr. Kwan: Stone, I don’t know what else to say.

(Inside of a large office, Lt. Stone, Bulk and Skull stand before their boss like children about to be scorned after today’s giant blunder.)

Mr. Kwan: Your directions were very clear. And yet you not only lost the keys to the bunker, but they wound up in the hands of monsters. 

Bulk: Sir, we can explain. 

Skull: It was our fault. Those… cadets… were under our supervision.

Mr. Kwan: And you two were under Stone’s supervision. So as far as I’m concerned, this is on him.

Lt. Stone: I understand sir. 

Mr. Kwan: Good. Clean out your desk.

(Bulk and Skull look stunned. Just like that, after all their own screw ups, after all the times Stone covered for them. One mistake and Stone’s career was over.)

Lt. Stone: Okay sir. Thank you for everything.

(Stone walks out, without a fight. Bulk and Skull stay behind with looks of immense guilt.)

 

Mr. Kwan: You two may leave. Go finish your shifts.

Bulk: Sir, we quit.

Mr. Kwan: What?

Skull: Yeah. If Stone isn't welcomed here. We’re not either.

Mr. Kwan: ...

Bulk: Effective today were turning in our badges and guns.

(They place their badges and guns on Mr. Kwan’s desk.)

Mr. Kwan: You weren't given guns...

Skull: Oh, so we can keep them?

(Moments later, Stone steps outside the building with his stuff in a box. He looks outside into the streets and exhales deeply.)

Bulk: Stone, we’re coming with you. 

Lt. Stone: What? What are you boys talking about?

Skull: We left. There’s no Junior Police without you. 

Lt. Stone: You… really didn’t need to do that.

Bulk: Yes, we did. What happened wasn’t your fault. It’s the least we could do.

Lt. Stone: (Nods) Thanks boys. And you know what? It’s really not the end of the world. I kinda wanted to purse my dreams anyway. Now I don’t have anything holding me back.

(He walks forward, and looks u hopefully into the sky.)

Lt. Stone: As of today, I will now become… a private detective. I’m gonna open a firm.

(Bulk and Skull look to one another, unsure of how to take the news.)

Bulk: What about us? We just quit our jobs.

Lt. Stone: How would you two like to be… my junior detectives?

(Their eyes suddenly light up, as Bulk shakes Stone’s hand.)

Bulk: Sir, it would be an honor to continue to work under your tutelage. 

(Meanwhile back in the power chamber, the rangers get debriefed after today’s battle.)

Zordon: Good work today, rangers. You thwarted what looked to be another largescale attach by the Empire. 

Tanya: The ball players and mascot they kidnapped were returned right after we won. Its good to know they were unharmed.

Tommy: It’s also good to know Mondonot done with the theatrics. At least next time we’ll be ready.

Zordon: Agreed. It is unfortunate that this spoiled your celebration, Robbie.

Robbie: Oh, yeah. Don’t worry about it.

Katherine: (Mutters) Not like it was much celebration going on.

Robbie: Excuse me?

Tommy: Here we go. They’re meddling again.

Katherine: Nothing, Robbie. It was nothing.

Tanya: No, actually it’s not nothing. What you did today, stunk.

Robbie: Huh?

Tanya: Do you know the trouble we went through to get you those tickets?

Robbie: There were a ton of empty seats. And they were like ten bucks a pop.

Tanya: Doesn’t matter. It was the thought that counts and we thought about you. Because you’re our friend. And it was you’re birthday. And you couldn’t be bothered to sit with us. You ghosted us. Just like you have since we moved in.

Robbie: (Sighs) This again?

Tanya: Yes, this again. I don’t know what’s gotten into you but you’ve been extremely distant. Do you want us to leave? Cause just say so.

Robbie: No, I don’t.

Tanya: Then tell us what’s wrong. Is it Hannah? Cause I think this has a lot to do with Hannah?

Robbie: I don’t have time for this.

Tanya: I've got to say, I don’t think Hannah has not been good for you. She's like your Yoko Ono.

Robbie: (Sighs)...

Tanya: Since you’ve gotten back together you’ve become incredibly selfish and unappreciative. After all the things we've done for yo-

Robbie: Enough, okay? You want to know why I’ve been distant? Wanna know why I don’t want to be best friends forever with any of you. Because you're full of crap. You're gonna leave just like everyone else has. 

(His booming voice silences anything else inside the power chamber. They all stand in shock as he continues.)

Robbie: Two years ago. I had what I thought then to be my best birthday. I finally felt like I belonged. I had friends. I had a place. They're all gone. Tell me, what do I have left to celebrate today? 

Tanya: ...

Robbie: That was two years ago. Two. Not even a president's term and absolutely none of them are standing here right now. One of them is dead. And another wants nothing to do with me. The rest are off doing something better with their lives. And where does that leave me?

(Nobody has an answer for him.)

Robbie: I'm 18 now, so at best I have to leave this team soon. And at worst I get to stay around while you guys leave because you've all graduated into colleges. That won't make me feel like a total loser.

Tommy: ...

Robbie: I mean why would I get close to any of you, when the moment I do you're just going to split. I don’t know why I bother telling you all of this. just go home and cry to my mom about this. Wait, she split too!

Katherine: ...

Robbie: I mean, I know Hannah isn't perfect. But she's pretty, she's sweet when she wants to be. And she's safe. I couldn't get rid of her if I wanted. And right now, I can't deal with anymore goodbyes. Its just, too much for me to handle.

(His voice breaks up. He clears his throat.)

Tanya: But Robbie. You're our friend. We love you. 

Robbie: Do you?

Katherine: Of course we do. We adore you. We just wanted to make you happy today. To see your favorite team.

(He shakes his head.)

Robbie: Not mine, Trini's favorite team.

Katherine: What?

Robbie: I... don’t really care about sports. I only told Trini I liked the Master Batters because... I wanted to get close to her. 

(Then suddenly, all his apprehension about the game and this day becomes crystal clear if it wasn’t already.)

Robbie: Look I appreciate everything you've done. Really. You are my friends. But I'm just not in the mood to celebrate today. I think I'm just gonna go home.

Katherine: Okay Robbie. 

Tanya: Be safe okay?

Katherine: Were here if you change your mind.

(He nods, then turns away from the team and teleports away. Just then the back doors open. Billy and Alpha walk in holding a cake.)

Alpha: Surprise! Happy birthday Ro-

(Ad they enter they find that the air has been sucked out of the room. And Robbie is no longer there.)

Billy: Did we... miss something?

(We fade to about an hour later. After a long walk, Robbie reaches his home. He throws his keys on the counter and reaches for his tie with a ferocious rip, as if he were ripping off shackles around his neck. He takes a deep exhale before walking into his room. He looks around before reaching for his answering machine.)

“No new messages.”

(As much as he prepared his mind to hear that, his heart still sinks to his stomach at the sound. None of his supposed friend had reached out to him on his birthday. Their friendships to him were meaningless to them, he thinks to himself. As he unbuttons his shirt, he takes a glance at his reflection in the mirror. He takes a good, long look at himself as if no longer recognizing the man on the other side. His clothes are corporate and cold, his face is lifeless and dull and look like a smile hadn’t come across it in a while.)

Robbie: …

(For whatever reason, the sight of his own reflection really gets to him. His lip quivers as he tries to look away. “Not today” he thinks. “I can’t let this happen today.” He looks down and finds his Walkman laying on the counter. He remembers what an old friend once told him about listening to happier music to make him a happier person. He decides to throw it on and give it a try as he lays down in his bed.)

“SUAVEMENTE. BESAME.”

(The stereotypically Hispanic song comes on. Suddenly, a memory floods to him. It was exactly two years ago at the Youth Center. His friends. His old friends break into laughter as they celebrate his 16th birthday with a surprise party. The memory brings a bittersweet joy to him as he recalls all the teens in the Youth Center, including most of the ranger teens rush out to dance. One however, the most important one, stays behind with Robbie.)

Trini: I hope you like what we did for you.

Robbie: I like what you did for me. 

Trini: …

Robbie: Thanks Trini. No one has ever actually put this much thought into anything for me.

Trini: Well get used to it.

(She playfully pokes him in the arm. A few brief moments later they were dancing together with everyone else. Robbie then comes out of the memory, in tears.)

Robbie: (Sniffs) …

(He turns away to face the wall as the music continues to play. He raises the volume of the music to drown his own crying during what feels like his loneliest moment. Just then however, the phone rings. It goes unanswered.)

Trini: (Sniffs) …

(Trini is on the other end of the line, also in bed. Her face puffy and red as the answering machine plays.)

“Hi you’ve reached Robbie, Kat and Tanya. Leave a message and we’ll get back to you. But probably not (Beep).”

(After a few seconds of silence, she hangs up the phone, as the episode comes to an end.)


	12. 0411 - A Golden Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The identity of the Gold Ranger is revealed. But the team must now scramble to find a suitable replacement.

(We start today, at the power chamber…)

Billy: Work is nearly complete. Everything seems stable. I think we’re good, Zordon!

Zordon: Great work Billy. 

Billy: It’s been a long time coming. But I think it’s time to reveal our little secret to the guys.

Zordon: I think so too. The rangers deserve to know.

Alpha: They’re gonna be so excited.

Billy: I hope so. I uh... just want to check one last thing. I’ll be in the shuttle. 

Zordon: Understood.

(Billy leaves through the main exit, excitement in his step. Meanwhile, during a typical weekend afternoon in Angel Grove, Robbie is seen walking down a street familiar to him. He stops only when he comes across a poster on a light pole that catches his attention. “Join the Clean-up” it reads, with a number he recognizes along the bottom for information. He sighs, then keeps moving. Eventually, he reaches Charbucks. Inside, he finds Tommy occupying one of the booths, waiting for him.)

Robbie: You do know I don’t work here anymore, right?

Tommy: You don't?

Robbie: You got me fired.

Tommy: Ah. I was wondering why you weren't showing up. You know how often I've waited for you here?

Robbie: What do you want? Why'd you call me here?

Tommy: I just... wanted to see how you've been man. We haven't really spoken in ages.

Robbie: That's one benefit to me losing this job.

Tommy: Really.

Robbie: I'm fine. 

(It’s been about a week since Robbie blew up in the power chamber over his perceived isolation within a constantly changing team. It’s now early November, the month of giving thanks. And Tommy seems concerned for a man who feels he has nothing to be thankful for. Since last week though, Robbie hasn’t opened up since. As if he wants to move on as if it never happened. With a sense of avoidance, Robbie looks over to the counter and changes the subject.)

Robbie: My friend, Jorge got a promotion. He's night manager now. I was gunning for that spot not too long ago (Shrugs). I'm happy for him.

(Not to be deterred, Tommy pushes forward.)

Tommy: I'm worried about you.

Robbie: You? Aren't you in the middle if a breakdown?

Tommy: Doesn't stop me from caring about my friends.

Robbie: Friends? Now I know you're really losing it.

Tommy: I'm serious. You haven't been right. And it’s affecting the whole team.

Robbie: (Sighs) The girls put you up to this?

Tommy: No. I'm here because... I kinda need you right now.

Robbie: (Snickers) Really?

Tommy: Yeah. Understand how hard that is for me to concede.

Robbie: Can I get this in writing? I wanna frame it.

Tommy: Rob quit joking. We both know how important you've become to this team. And I'm an absolute wreck right now. I need you to keep the ship from sinking while I figure things out.

Robbie: ...I can't be counted on to be the strong one. It's not fair. I have so much going on right now.

Tommy: I know. But you have been the strong one. And I'm sorry for what's been going on. With all the changes. And I'm sorry for putting this on you. But I'll do whatever in my power while I get my head on straight to make sure yours is too. I just need an assurance that you're gonna be there. Mondo is too great a threat.

(He pauses pensively before exhaling, then responding.)

Robbie: Don't worry. You can count on me to pull you out of the fire whenever you screw up.

Tommy: That's what I want to hear.

(Just then, Tommy’s communicator rings. Finally on the same page, the two get up urgently and step outside.)

Tommy: We read you Zordon.

Zordon: Tommy, teleport to the beach immediately. This is urgent.

Robbie: ...

Tommy: What's going on?

(Along the shore, the small ship is under strike by a team of Quadrafighters. Inside, the gold ranger is in distress as he can’t seem to shake them off. He tried evasive maneuvers to try and escape but to no avail. As the red and brown rangers appear along the shore, they witness the final barrage of fire that takes the ship down in a smoking heap into the ocean.) 

Robbie: There! Behind the rocks.

(Without hesitation they both run into the water after him. The waves are crashing high though, making it hard to get out their or navigate where the ship is.)

Robbie: Where is he? I don’t see him.

Tommy: I can’t find him.

Robbie: Are we too late?

Tommy: (Sighs) We might be.

(Then, just as it appears hope that hope is lost, the waves start to calm, unnaturally, as if ordered to do so. As Robbie and Tommy continue to search on the surface, a bright, golden staff rises. Luminating the way for a rescue.)

Tommy: There!

(They rush over and pull out an unmorphed white figure and drag him to safety. Meanwhile, back on the moon, a stoic Monde looks for an update in what appears to be a big win.)

King Mondo: What is the status?

(A Merc appears on the screen from his cockpit.)

Merc: It is done.

King Mondo: Good work, Varox.

Varox: The ship is confirmed to be destroyed and is floating in the Pacific.

King Mondo: And the gold ranger?

Varox: He is presumed dead.

King Mondo: What? Presumed?!

Varox: We... couldn't find the body, sir. Reinforcements arrived.

King Mondo: Then he is not dead.

Varox: But sir, no one has ever escaped from our grasps.

King Mondo: Until I see a body, your payment will never escape my grasp. Get back down there. I don’t want to see your ugly face again until it’s next to a lifeless body.

Varox: (Bows) Yes sir.

(Monde disconnects.)

King Mondo: Urg. These mercs are useless. Throw on some painted armor and suddenly you're a professional?! Pathetic.

(Meanwhile, back on the beach…)

Tommy: Are you okay?

Gold Ranger: (Coughs) I’m fine... Thank you.

Robbie: They’ll be back as soon as they realize you’re not dead. 

(It is then however, after the dust has settled, that Tommy and Robbie realize who they’re standing in front of. Still unable to get a good look as the gold ranger coughs up water into his hands, Tommy outright asks...) 

Tommy: You’re…

(Just then, the rest of the team appears behind them. Including Billy.)

Billy: We got here as soon as we could.

Tommy: Billy? Then who…?

Adam: Is that…?

“Yes. It is I. The gold ranger.”

(Finally standing upright, the gold ranger reveals himself… as somebody no one’s ever seen before.)

Robbie: Well, that was anticlimactic. 

(The gold ranger suddenly starts clutching his head. And looks as if he’s about to collapse. Instead he splits into three identical copies of himself as the rangers look on totally flabbergasted.)

Tanya: What just… 

Katherine: Who are you?

(One by one, they each step forward.)

Trey of Courage: I am Trey of Courage. 

Trey of Wisdom: I am Trey of Wisdom.

Trey of Heart: And I am Trey of Heart. We are heroes.

Robbie: Do you take pollution down to zero?

Trey of Courage: No. We are Triforians. A race with Trifold beings. Each with distinct personalities. Normally joined as one. We are a race of great peacekeepers who often travel to other planets when our presence is needed. 

Billy: …

Tommy: Then I guess you realized how hard we were struggling with Mondo?

Trey of Courage: We were alerted during what you humans refer to as the great invasion. But we could not arrive in time. It appears an old ally, Ninjor, had decided to make the ultimate sacrifice before we could intervene.

Tommy: …

Katherine: So that’s why you helped us all this time?

Trey of Wisdom: Yes, but unfortunately in my weakened state, I revert to being split into three. I cannot access my powers until I am one. 

Adam: How do we fix it?

Trey of Heart: There is nothing you can do. This is a journey we must take part in. However, the powers of the gold ranger must be passed onto some worthy candidate, to avoid the powers falling into the wrong hands.

(It doesn’t take Tommy long before a big smile comes to his face and he turns toward Billy.)

Tommy: I think we have just the candidate, huh guys?

Billy: …

(As they head back, the quadrofighters are seen in the distance turning back to scout for a body. They soar through Angel Grove, passing by a building that reads “Stone Private Detective Agency.” Inside, Stone’s junior detectives, Bulk and Skull, are hard at work doing their part in the upstart. Or they would be if there was much to do.)

Bulk: (Stacking cards.) Business is really booming, eh?

Skull: (Typing on computer.) Yep.

Bulk: Kinda wish we were back in the force right about now.

Skull: Pft. Speak for yourself.

Bulk: Why?

Skull: I've finally got the spare time to work on my fic.

(Bulk leans over.)

Bulk: What's a "Trimberly?"

Skull: You'll see...

(Just then, Stone bursts through the door.)

Stone: Boys. I have a case for you two. I think you two are perfect for this.

Bulk: You do?

Stone: Yes. We have two officers gone rogue.

Skull: (Gasps) Really?!

Bulk: How exciting.

Skull: Are we uncovering deep seeded corruption ending with a dramatic chase?!

Stone: No.

Bulk: Are we gonna tear down the system built only to protect and serve themselves?!

Stone: No.

Skull: Are we gonna press the chief and uncover the skeletons in his closet?

Stone: Nope. Your two "recruits" that got me fired have been seen terrorizing Angel Grove citizens.

(Suddenly, they both grow pale in the face.)

Stone: Officially they're no longer recognized as cadets, seeing as the city has a rule about hiring monsters. And now they're on the loose.

Skull: I told you referring them was a bad idea.

Bulk: How did you expect to pay for all the food being eaten?

Skull: Food that you were eating?!

Stone: Boys. Are you up for the job?

Bulk: You can count on us sir.

Stone: The last time you said that thousands nearly died.

Skull: Are you ever gonna let that go?

Stone: ...

Bulk: We'll handle it, Lt. Any leads?

Stone: Good. And they were last seen in Angel Grove Park. You may want to start there.

Bulk: Got it. Were on our way.

Skull: Hang on. Let me send this to my email... okay I'm on it!

(As the boys run out of Stone’s office, we return to the power chamber. The Trey’s are undergoing treatment by Alpha as the ranger teens take to digest all that has happened in the past twenty minutes. Tommy takes the time to make his pitch for Billy’s long-awaited return to the team.)

Billy: I'm... afraid I must decline your offer.

(Only Billy himself wasn’t on board.)

Tommy: Really?

Katherine: Why not Billy? It makes perfect sense that you'd be the next gold ranger.

Tanya: Yeah. And I thought you really missed having powers.

Billy: (Shrugs) I did. And had you asked me a month ago my answer would have been an enthused affirmative response. However, I'm in a different state of mind than I was then.

Trey of Wisdom: Elaborate.

Billy: ...my time in Aquitar has changed my outlook. Had I been tied to the team I couldn't have helped them and Aquitar might have fallen.

Adam: ...

Billy: I've also embraced my new role. I can offer an objective emotional support for a team that quite honestly needs it. And as technical advisor well... no one else can really take that role.

Tommy: I see.

Billy: If there's absolutely no one else for the job, and Treys health becomes an imminent threat. I will step in and take the powers. But I must ask that you consider somebody else first. If that's okay.

Zordon: It is Billy. Thank you for your honesty.

(Conceding to Billy’s logic, Tommy tries to be supportive.)

Tommy: Yeah. We are better with you doing what you're doing, man. Thanks for all you do.

Trey of Heart: I still need somebody to take on my gold ranger powers. Without somebody else Mondo may gain access to them.

Billy: We won't let that happen.

Robbie: Yeah. Though our list of candidates just got a bit shorter. Anyone else in mind?

(As Tommy turns back to Robbie, he starts thinking. About the conversation they just had. About the reasons why that conversation took place…)

Tommy: I think I have somebody in mind.

Robbie: ...?

(Suddenly, the alarms blare.)

Alpha: Aye, ya, yai. Angel Grove Park is under attack.

Zordon: Mondo must be aware of the situation and is looking for a diversion.

Tommy: (Sighs) Rob, you and the others need to buy me some time. I'll let you know when I'm ready.

Robbie: Got it.

(As Tommy teleports away, Robbie leads the team into morph.)

Robbie: It’s morphin time!

 

“Zeo Zero, Brown!”

“Zeo Ranger One, Pink!”

“Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow!”

“Zeo Ranger Three, Blue!”

“Zeo Ranger Four, Green!”

 

(Now morphed, the rangers head for the park to protect it. They won’t be alone however, as the piles of black garbage bags under a tree could only be the work of the green shirted Clean-up Club, who are out in droves cleaning up the area.)

Trini: (On phone) Thanks for thinking of me though. Good luck.

(Their leader however, is already working on a separate assignment with clipboard in hand. After having put her cellular phone in her back pocket, she returns to her pitch.)

Trini: Sign the petition today. Rename Angel Grove Park the Zack Taylor Memorial Park. 

(Passing by her are a heavyset woman in an obvious wig and sun hat and a slender man in a fake moustache holding a magnifying glass.)

Trini: Bulk, Skull. Come sign my petition please. Zack was your friend too. Honor his sacrifice.

(Seeing right through the façade, Trini courts the duo over. Skull rips off his moustache in frustration that they were spotted so quickly.)

Bulk: Still picking up trash I see?

Trini: Still looking for power rangers, I see?

Bulk: Please. That was so 1994. We’re detectives now, sister.

Trini: Detectives? Weren’t you cops last week?

Bulk: (Snickers) This girl. She leaves for a year and expects us low lives to stay stuck at the bottom.

Trini: I… didn’t say that.

Bulk: Doesn’t matter. You’re impeding our investigation.

(Skull reaches into Bulk’s “cleavage” and pulls out a photo.)

Skull: Have you seen either of these two suspects?

(It’s a picture of Goldar sharing a bathtub with Rito. A ducky between them. The image immediately disturbs Trini, in more ways than one.)

Trini: What’s going on?

(Suddenly she hears a noise in the distance. She looks ahead and finds an army of Cogs incoming.)

Trini: You guys. We got to go. It’s not safe. 

(She bolts past Bulk and Skull and along where the Clean-up Club is working as she warns everyone of the danger ahead.)

Trini: Go! Everybody take cover!

(As she runs off with the others, the Zeo rangers rush in. Bulk and Skull panic briefly and find themselves in the middle.)

Robbie: What are these idiots doing here? Get out!  
Adam: You’re gonna get yourselves killed.  
(The duo make a last second run for it right as a clash turns imminent. Rocky and Adam start by double teaming a small group of them by grabbing the other one’s hand and using the other as a springboard. The attack proves somewhat successful; it knocks them down, but they quickly get back up. Tanya tries to muscle her way through them with hard punches, but there’s just too many of them and too few rangers. She gets knocked back into Robbie easily.)

Tanya: Were outnumbered!

Robbie: We’ve got to hang in there. At least until Tommy’s ready.

Katherine: Look out!

(Kat spots a horde gunning for Robbie and Tanya. She tries to intercede but gets intercepted in midair by an ocular blast.)

Katherine: AHHH!!

Robbie: I’ve got this!  
(Robbie runs to her aide then pulls out his laser pistol. He quickly guns down the enemies approaching before they can reached a downed Katherine. Just as he picks off the last one, he feels a strong grip on his shoulder that pulls him around.)  
Varox: You’ve got nothing!

(He gets belted with a powerful right hand that sends Robbie flying through the air. Back on the moon, Mondo keeps a close eye on the action.)

King Mondo: Good. The rangers are on the ropes. But where is red ranger? Why isn’t he down there?

(Klank approaches from behind.)

Klank: Sire, I’m afraid red ranger has found his candidate.

King Mondo: Hmm. Block their signals and send in the cogs. They are not to set foot inside the power chamber.

(He turns back toward the balcony to address the mercenary.)

King Mondo: And turn up the pressure down there. Force Tommy’s hand. Make him get down there.

(Elsewhere, about a mile north of the power chamber, Tommy approaches with another person, whose face is obscured by his sunglasses and a white bandana. He tries repeatedly to teleport, but doesn’t look to respond. Billy’s voice is heard from it though as he tries to tap on it to work.)

Billy: It looks like teleportation is jammed. I'm gonna try to fix it but it may take a bit.

Tommy: (Sighs) Alright. Looks like we got a walk ahead of us, eh buddy?

(He looks up to the man who nods. However as they start to take a few steps forward a noise is heard above them.) 

Tommy: What? Oh no!

(A fleet of quadrafighters appear in the sky, gunning toward them. Immediately they must avoid getting blasted before they know what’s going on.) Barely avoid being blasted.)

Billy: It's a trap!

Zordon: Mondo is aware of our plans. You must work fast, Billy.

Billy: Right. Stay alive Tommy.

Tommy: I'll do my best!

(A huge explosions knocks them from the right side. Another knocks them from the left and throws Tommy to the floor. His candidate grabs him, without breaking stride, as they continue to charge forward.)

Billy: The teleportation frequencies have been hacked and disabled. It must've been the Empire.

Alpha: Aye, ya, yai! Are you able to fix it?

Billy: There's no time. I'll need to switch frequencies.

(The two continue to bolt. The power chamber, still in the distance, but feels like it's on another planet as quadrafighters continue to fire away. A huge explosion right in front of them cuts way too close, but wrecks their pathway forward.)

Tommy: Split up!

(Tommy cuts right, the candidate left as Tommy figures it will create confusion amongst the cogs. Except they now entirely shift their focus on the potential gold ranger.)

Tommy: No... look out!

Billy: I've almost got it.

Alpha: Aye, ya, yai. Please hurry.

Billy: Just a little more...

(The candidate sees a barrage of fire that tosses him around as he tries to avoid his doom. Tommy freezes where he stands then decides to run after him. He is a step late as enemies lock dead on for a final wave.)

Tommy: NOOO!!!

(However...)

Billy: I've got it!

(A split second before the candidate sees his ultimate demise, he is teleported away in a black haze. A second later, Tommy exits as well. Not taking a second to rest, Billy reaches out to the others, who are facing immediate danger themselves...) 

Tanya: We're outmatched. 

Katherine: We can’t stop them.

Robbie: (Sighs) ...I know.

Varox: When this is all over, I'll be sure to ask red ranger if your five lives were worth the one that he abandoned you for. Ahaha.

(An infantry line of cogs start opening their faces at once for a united ocular blast. Outnumbered and under orders to stall at all costs, the rangers remain frozen in place. Until...) 

Billy: Tommy is in. Retreat immediately.

(Right on cue, Robbie leads them in teleportation just as a massive strike hits where they would have stood. They return in one piece in the power chamber, each ripping their helmets off. Alive, but visibly shaken.)

Tanya: (Panting) Wow.

Rocky: That was close.  
Adam: Yeah. Another second and we'd be toast.

Robbie: Geez. A little faith in my leadership guys. You’re still alive, no?

Katherine: Where is he, Alpha? Where's Tommy?

(The doors open from the back as Tommy enters alone.) 

Tommy: Hey guys.

Katherine: Tommy...

Rocky: Did you get him in safely?

Tanya: Or her.

Tommy: Him. Take it easy. 

Tanya: …

Tommy: And yes. It was close. But we made it. Thanks in large part to Billy.

Billy: It's what I do.

Tommy: We've made it this far you guys, but I won't lie. The team needs help. Mondo is stronger than any threat we've ever faced. And he's only upping the ante with each passing day.

Robbie: ...

Tommy: Call me an idealist, but I won't accept losing another member. I won't say goodbye to anymore friends. 

(He points toward the back wall.)

Tommy: Too many people on that wall aren't standing here with us to share this moment.

(They follow his fingers, which lead to the images of Ninjor, Dulcea and the black ranger.)

Tommy: We need numbers, but with who were facing it also can't just be anyone. So my candidate was carefully chosen.

Katherine: ...

Tommy: Somebody that embodies the skillset of Trey in one. Who has heart, wisdom and courage.

Zordon: ...

(Behind him, the door opens once more…)

Tommy: He's also been around the block a few times.

(The person, a tall, statuesque man enters, his face is covered by a white bandana and sunglasses. He slowly walks in and stands beside Tommy, then takes his sunglasses off slowly. It’s Jason Lee Scott. Immediately, everybody’s face, brightens up.)

Robbie: (Smiles)...

Adam: (Smiles)...

Rocky: (Smiles)...

Billy: (Smiles)...

Tanya: (Whispers) Which one is he? Zack?

Katherine: (Whispers) No idea. Just keep smiling.

(Meanwhile, on the moon…)

King Mondo: THEY'VE SUCCEEEDED. HOW USELESS CAN YOU BE?!?

Varox: (Bows) If you're not happy with your service, perhaps we can negotiate a discount on the fee?

King Mondo: How about half off?!

(He thrusts his staff forward, unleashing a powerful beam that dims the lights and splits Varox in half from the waist, causing him to be non-functional.)

King Mondo: If I want something done. I must do it myself.

Prince Sprocket: What are you saying daddy?

King Mondo: Son, go to your room. Daddy’s going to work. 

Prince Sprocket: I'm scared…

(Machina runs in to scurry her son off.)

Queen Machina: Hurry along son... Daddy's… got a business meeting.

(As Mondo prepares a counter strike, the rangers prepare for the next chapter in their team’s story. One that involves its former protagonist.) 

Jason: …

(That man take a second to enjoy this moment. Having looked around to take in the new base of command, he takes a pensive look along the back wall and walks up near the center, where the red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger stands before him.)

Trey of Courage: Mr. Scott, do you accept the powers bestowed to you by the forces of good?

Jason: (Turns around) …I do.

Trey of Wisdom: Are you ready to uphold the code of the ranger and fight with honor, dignity and selflessness for the good of humanity?

Jason: Ready as I'll ever be.

(Trey of Heart then raises the golden staff in the air.)

Trey of Heart: Than accept our gift. Take hold of the staff and allow the light to reenter your soul.

(Slowly, Jason raises his arm and grabs hold of the shaft. Immediately, a jolt of energy flows through him that he hasn’t felt in a while. Only this feeling far surpasses what he felt years ago. Jason starts feeling an unstoppable level of power that shivers throughout his body as the morphing grid channels itself. In the flash of an eye, Jason has returned in costume. Only now, as the gold ranger.)

Tommy: …

Robbie: …

Billy: …

Jason: ...how do I look?

Robbie: Awesome, man. You look great.

(A jovial Robbie runs forward and slaps him five.)

Robbie: Great to have you back.

Jason: Great to be back. Might need some new shirts though.

Trey of Courage: You must continue to hold these powers until we are ready to accept them back. This move is not permanent, but we are glad that the powers remain in the hands of good.

Jason: (Nod) It’s an honor. And I'll make sure with whatever time I have that Mondo sees these “hands of  
good.”

(Katherine walks forward.)

Katherine: Welcome back, Zack. We couldn't have pictured a better candidate for the job.

Jason: ...

(Just then alarms blare.)

Alpha: Aye, ya, yai.

Adam: What is it?

Zordon: It's not good, rangers. It appears Mondo has decided to intervene directly.

(On the viewing globe, the image shows King Mondo in a field, summoning what looks like an ancient, oversized sword.)

Zordon: He is attacking Angel Grove himself, using the Damocles Sword. 

Rocky: What is that?

Zordon: An extremely powerful weapon that Mondo has used in the past to conquer worlds. It is his fail safe. When he decides to get involved directly. He becomes unstoppable and it usually signals the end of a war.

Tommy: Man...

Jason: Good. Looks like I won't have to wait long to see him again.

Robbie: Yeah. Looks like it’s now or never now.

Zordon: The only downfall of that sword is that it is so powerful, it’s unstable. He will seek a quick victory, but if you’re able to outlast him, you may have a chance.

Alpha: As it stands though, Mondo is far more powerful than any of our current Zords.

Jason: ...

Billy: Current Zords is operative.

Robbie: Huh?

Billy: Well, I've been meaning to unveil this one. But waiting for the right time.

(Billy then gets back onto the control panel and switches the image.)

Billy: But I introduce to you, your new Zords. The Super Zeo Zords.

(The image jumps to a nearby field, displaying five new Zords, each humanoids in the shape of their corresponding ranger’s symbol.)

Rocky: Wow.

Tanya: They look magnificent.

Billy: I've been sneaking off whenever the timing was right to work on these. They haven't undergone full battle testing, so if you can somehow defeat Mondo without them that would be preferable. But they’re available should it be necessary. They may be powerful enough to stop him.

Tommy: Yeah. We’ll avoid using them. But we may need to take our chances.

Billy: Robbie, I’m afraid I wasn’t able to finish your Super Zeo Zord in time. For now you keep Cerberus Zeo Zord.

Robbie: Right.

Trey of Courage: Gold ranger, you now commandeer Pyramidas. A towering mechanical pyramid, capable of immense power. It also has a battle mode and serves as a carrier Zord, should you choose to summon the Zeo Ultrazord.

Jason: Thank you. Let's do this, guys.

Tommy: Would you like to do the honors?

Jason: It's been a while, but back to action!

(Morphed once again, Jason runs ahead of the others and leaps into action atop a tall rocky hill.)

Jason: Alright, it feels good to be here again.

(The feel good moment is short lived though, as the pack of cogs take notice beneath him.)

Jason: Wish I could say the same for you guys. Are you what putties look like now?

(Jason quickly gets to work dispatching the enemies. “Go Gold Ranger” blares in the background. He ducks a heel kick from one ahead of him, then takes him down with a bicycle kick. He then spins backwards and takes out the last two on each side with a split kick in the air. He summons his new golden staff and raises it in the air, emitting a powerful golden wave that takes out everyone else.)

Tommy: Alright, that’s the last of them. 

Tommy: Zeo rangers, reporting for action.

(Right behind him, the rest of the team joins him.)

Jason: Don’t bother. I’ve got it covered.

(They look around and find scattered pieces of machinery around them.)

Tommy: I see.

Rocky: Nice theme song by the way. Is it on iTunes?

Jason: Sure.

Robbie: Are you the annoying overpowered ranger now?

Jason: Looks like it.

Robbie: (Nods) …I’m okay with it.

Tommy: …

“BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….”

(Not too long before the rangers start feeling a sense of false comfort, King Mondo, the ruler of the Machine Empire who led a largely successful assault on earth, grows himself in the distance. He now towers over the mountains beneath him, wielding the oversized sword said to make him unstoppable.)

Adam: Oh boy. 

Jason: He’s not wasting any time…

King Mondo: Petulant rangers. You shall rue the day you ever crossed my path.

Tommy: Like we don’t already. 

King Mondo: In case your hands aren’t already full enough. I’ve brought some more friends to help me celebrate my inevitable victory.

(Climbing back up the hill, more cogs appear.)

Robbie: (Sighs) Great.

Jason: I’ll handle these guys. You guys call the Zords. I’ll join you when I can. Just save me a good hit.

Tommy: Right. And thanks bro. It’s time to cut the King down to size. We need Zeo Megazord power, now!

(Tommy summons the Zeo Zords, bringing them to a hidden hangar off the edge of town. They each enter their respective Zords before pulling out of storage. Tommy hops aboard the red phoenix Zeo Zord. Adam, aboard the green Taurus Zeo Zord. Rocky, aboard the blue Sphinx Zeo Zord. Tanya, aboard the blue and yellow battle tank based off the ancient Dogu. And Kat, aboard the blue and pink battle tank shaped like moai statues. The Zeo Zords continue down their path, the Taurus and Sphinx pulling along the two battle tanks in chains while the Red Phoenix leads the charge.)

Tommy: Zeonizer Crystals, power up!

“Power up!”

(The chains release. The Taurus retracts within itself becoming the legs. The Sphinx does the same but splits outwards, becoming the torso and arms. The Taurus combines with the Sphinx, who then combine with the battle tanks that make the feet. Tommy finishes it off with the Phoenix, landing on top as the head. The Megazord strikes a pose.) 

“Zeo Megazord, battle ready!”

(Elsewhere, three dogs awaken in a smoky forest. One in the center growls, his tail flattens as he leads the pack into battle. In a flash of light, the trio combine into a wide, three headed beast. It stops as it approaches Angel Grove. The pack leader rises upwards, a torso flipping outward. The other two rise up to shoulder length, revealing sharp claws at the end of long arms. Robbie hops aboard.)

Robbie: CerberZord. Battle ready! 

(But before Robbie can join the action, Mondo readies to take out the Zeo Megazord.)

King Mondo: You think this toy stands a chance against the Emperor that conquered whole universes?

(He slowly marches forward, sword still in hand.) 

Tommy: Brace yourselves guys.

King Mondo: I normally save my arch enemies the pain and suffering with a quick death. But you? I shall make you suffer.

Tommy: Now Robbie!!

King Mondo: Huh?

(He turns around and is greeted with a triple blast from the CerberZord’s three headed dogs, staggering him momentarily.) 

King Mondo: Ahh!!

Robbie: You might be king of the machines, but this is our town. And I warned you what would happen if you showed your face here again.

King Mondo: Your warnings mean nothing to me!

(With a swift swing, the Damocles Sword swipes Robbie’s right across his Zord’s chest. The strike hits dead on and so powerful, the CerberZord’s chest opens up on impact as it falls to the floor in a sea of fire.)

Robbie: AHHH!!!

Katherine: Robbie!

Adam: He's hurt!

(The CerberZord collapses weakly to the ground. Critical alarms from the cockpit as he’s forced out.)

“Warning, warning. All systems shut down. Self-Destruct sequence has initiated.”

Adam: Wow. Just like that. 

Tommy: Zordon wasn’t kidding. That sword makes him unstoppable. 

(The brown ranger falls to the ground below. Jason runs over to his aide.)

Jason: Rob! 

Robbie: (Sighs) I don't believe it. This again?!

King Mondo: Haha. Yes. This again.

Jason: Rob. You alright?

Robbie: I'm alive. Can't say the same for her.

(He looks up and hears the terminal warning blaring from the cockpit.)

Robbie: I was hoping StegaZord was the last Zord I had to trash.

(Jason pauses momentarily, drifting off into deep thought about what happened during that epic battle before helping Robbie to his feet.)

Jason: That gives me an idea...

King Mondo: Who's next? Anyone else have a bright idea?

Tommy: Looks like were gonna need to bring out the heavy guns sooner than later.

(He takes another wild swing, this time at the Zeo Megazord. They manage to duck at the last second, and shove him backwards with a backhanded swing. They know however that this brief reprieve will not be enough.)

Rocky: We can’t outlast him. We need 

Tommy: Zeo Megazord sabre, power up!

(The large saber at the end of the Zord’s hand lights up as it fully charges.) 

King Mondo: HA. A duel you want? Well en guard. 

Tommy: Let's give him something to laugh at.

(The Zeo Megazord pulls it behind its head and swipes downward. At the same time, Mondo takes a horizontal swipe of how own and gets all of the sabre. It breaks in half like a hot knife through butter and drops like it were some cheap toy. The rangers gasp simultaneously at how easy he stopped their greatest attack as the King of the Empire gloats.) 

King Mondo: You're spot on. That was something to laugh at. AHAHAHA.

(Back at the power chamber.)

Billy: Zordon, they're in trouble. 

Zordon: Tommy, summon the Super Zeo Megazord. They are the only way to stand a chance against Mondo.

Tommy: Alright. Here goes nothing. I need Super Zeo Megazord power, now!

(On cue, the Super Zeo Zords blast out of a cannon in the mountains. They soar into action as the rangers leap from the Zeo Zord cockpit onto the new Zords.)

Tommy: Initiate Super Zeo Megazord sequence.

(In mid-air they commence the next step of their transformation. Tommy’s red Super Zeo Zord tucks in its head and limbs to become the torso. Katherine’s becomes the feet, Rocky’s the waist, Adam’s the leg and Tanya’s the arm and the head. At once, they drop to the surface, with all pieces falling into perfect place and forming, the Super Zeo Megazord.)

Tommy: Man this things looks amazing. Great work Billy.

Adam: Yeah, and were finally not on top of each other again. 

King Mondo: You think you impress me?! 

(Without giving quarter, Mondo charges again. Swinging the Damocles sword with the intent to destroy, but getting blocked by a forearm that absorbs no damage to his shock.) 

King Mondo: What?!

(After a brief struggle to grab the sword, the Super Zeo Megazord shoves Mondo back, giving themselves space.)

Tommy: It’s time to fight fire with fire!

(The rangers summons their own sword, or swords rather, as katanas appear in each hand. Mondo bullheadedly tries yet another overhead swing, but with a double swipe, the Super Zeo Megazord chops the Damocles from the base.)

King Mondo: No!! My sword.

Tanya: Now’s out chance! He’s vulnerable!

King Mondo: You'll pay for th-

(Something suddenly pulls him around from behind. It’s the Zeo Megazord that greets him with a punch to the face. He stumbles back and into another punch from the Super Zeo Zords, then back to the Zeo Megazord before collapsing in a daze. Things look to be going from bad to worse for the Empire, as Pyramidas appears from the distance.)

Jason: Need a hand?

Adam: I think Mondo’s already had a few.

King Mondo: Ugh…

Jason: Guys, I think we have him. Mondo’s on the ropes. I say we finish him off and send the Empire packing. 

Tommy: Right. Ultrazord, power up.

(Pyramidas energizes then expands. Legs appear from the front, arms rise from the side. As it lifts itself upright, a head appears on top. The behemoth Zord’s back then opens up, allowing the Zeo Megazord to fit inside of it piece by piece. The Super Zeo Megazord then rises, then rests on top, both arms pointing forward, over the shoulders of Pyramidas like cannons. The new combination that combines nearly all Zords dwarf a now alarmed Mondo in size. His own giant frame engulfed in a shadow.)

King Mondo: Huh? What is this, what’s happening?! 

(Out of nowhere, Mondo feels an added huge weight on his back. CerberZord reappears and jumps on his back, piggy back style.)

Robbie: Hey handsome. 

King Mondo: …WHA-?!

Robbie: Told you what would happen if you showed your face again.

"Self-Destruction in five, four, three, two..."

“FIRE.”

(On the ranger’s command, an epic stream of firepower is unleashed from the Ultrazord, landing dead onto its target. At the same time, CerberZord bursts into a powerful ball of flame as it completes its self-destruct sequence just as Robbie leaps out. The result is a blast so powerful, that even Mondo succumbs to it, disappearing into the blinding explosion that lights up the dimming sky. When it’s all said and done, the leader of the largest empire and invading force the earth has ever seen, was gone. Reduced to nothingness as the rangers, jubilant, celebrate their biggest victory yet.)

Tommy: YEAH!

Tanya: ALRIGHT!!

Rocky: I can’t believe it! We really did it!

Katherine: We beat the Empire!

Robbie: Yeah! Suck it, Mondo!

(More reserved, Jason simply points to the sky.)

Jason: This one’s for you, Zack man.

(Meanwhile, back on the moon, the mood was less festive.)

Queen Machina: Oh dear...

(Unsure of how to explain this loss to her family, Machina has to scramble for an answer as Sprocket re-emerges from his room.)

Prince Sprocket: Mommy, is daddy back from his business meeting yet?

Queen Machina: Um. No sweetheart. I'm afraid not. In fact, he just told me that he's gonna be a while. Negotiations… fell apart and he might... need some time to… put things together again.

(Behind Sprocket, Klank is seen carrying Mondo’s arm in one hand and his severed head in the other.) 

Queen Machina: But when he's back he promises he'll bring you a toy.

Prince Sprocket: Oh boy! Can you tell him I want a Sega?! Daddy's the best!

Queen Machina: Yes. If only he were...

(We fade back to earth, following their win the team returns to the power chamber for a debriefing.)

Zordon: Congratulations rangers on a job well done. Without question, today was one of your greatest victories as a team. Likely one of the greatest in the entire history of the team.

Tommy: This was a huge moment guys. I want you all to be proud of yourselves. 

Robbie: Definitely. But huge props to the big man.

(Appreciative, Tommy smiles at the kind words from his once rival. Until…) 

Robbie: We couldn’t have done it without you, Jase.

Tommy: …Huh?

Robbie: Without his plan to use the CerberZord against Mondo, he likely wasn’t going down. 

Jason: Thanks bro. It’s great to just be back and do my part to help.

Billy: It’s great to have you back. 

Rocky: Yeah. One day and we do what couldn’t be done in three months? Wish we had you during the invasion. Thousands more people may still be alive.

Tommy: …

Jason: It’s nothing really.

Tanya: Were things always this smooth when you were around?

Jason: I mean. Yeah. Pretty much. We took Rita down too.

Tanya: Man...

Katherine: This guy’s awesome. 

Rocky: Totally. I can’t wait till your toy line comes out.

Zordon: Settle down rangers. For while you have dealt the Empire a serious blow, one which will take months for them to recover from. They will indeed recover. Mondo will be rebuilt. But for the time being you have earned some much needed peacetime. 

Robbie: Amen to that. Drinks on me.

“Hey, that's my line, guy.”

(The line is uttered by Ernie, the owner of the Youth Center, as the team transitions there to celebrate. Robbie, leading a toast, raises his glass in the air after Ernie leaves.)

Robbie: To new beginnings.

(Most of the ranger teens and Billy join him with their drinks. He turns his head toward the gym area, where Jason works out with Tommy, before continuing.)

Robbie: And to the hopes that maybe. Just maybe. Things finally start going back to normal.

Adam: Hear, hear! 

Katherine: And to no more monsters!

"No more monsters!"

(They each take a drink. Meanwhile, just outside…) 

Man: MONSTEERS!!!

(Rito and Goldar are finally seen, casually strolling through the parking lot as people in their path flee.)

Rito: Monsters!? Where?

Goldar: You fool. Were the monsters. Haven't you been paying attention? People run in terror whenever we’re around.

Rito: (Shrugs) I thought maybe it was cause I've been skimping showers.

Goldar: Face it. We don’t belong here on earth. We’re outcasts. The only people who took us in used us as props and berated us. I just wish there was some place we can go to. Some place that accepts soulless, ruthless monsters.

Rito: (Shrugs) We can join the Saudi government.

(Just then thunder claps as the sky darkens.)

Goldar: What was that?!

(A shrieking voice calls…)

"RITO. GOLDAR."

Rito: Mommy?

Rita: What?! No. It's me, Rita.

(Behind them, an image of Rita appears.)

Goldar: Who?

Rita: Rita Repulsa.

Rito: (Scratches head) The name... rings a bell.

Goldar: Ugh. I'm starting to get a headache.

Lord Zedd: And I'm Lord Zedd, emperor of all I see.

(The two stand in complete awe, despite Lord Zedd being in his underwear and a five o clock shadow.)

Rita: Come with us. We've been searching for you.

Rito: Us?

Lord Zedd: A void has been left in the eternal struggle. The time has come to reclaim our palace.

(Rito and Goldar reach their hands out and get sucked into the void. Right behind them Bulk and Skull are seen entering the parking lot, having just missed them. Back inside, Jason at punching bag with  
Tommy holding onto it.)

Jason: Man! Feels good to be back. You have no clue.

(He punches bag once more with authority.)

Jason: You know, the gang and I did some great things this past year. But nothing beats the feeling of putting on the suit and pulverizing some bad guys. Man, I missed you guys.

Tommy: Yeah. We missed you too, bro. I gotta say, it hasn't been the same without you three.

Jason: Yeah.

(Jason then pauses briefly, feeling the need to get this out of the way.)

Jason: Say, just to be clear. I'm not here to take the team back from you. This is still your team. I'm only here to help you.

Tommy: Good.

Jason: Huh?

Tommy: Uh...thanks. It’s good to hear that I mean. No one ranger is better than the whole. 

Jason: Right. The others seem happy to see me too. Those that know me at least.

Tommy: Yeah. We had some changes along the way.

Jason: Aisha lost a ton of weight too.

Tommy: Right…

Jason: How’d the team hold up while I was gone, by the way?

Tommy: Not bad. I think I did a good job.

Jason: Good job man. I knew I left the team in good hands. 

Tommy: Yeah…

(He then thinks about what he just said… and rescinds.)

Tommy: Actually. I’m not so sure. 

Jason: What do you mean?

Tommy: It's just been a rough few… year. 

Jason: …

Tommy: I mean, who knew being leader would be so hard… I mean, I guess you do. 

(Jason doesn’t respond. But looks at him as if to invite him to keep speaking)

Tommy: I mean… Making life and death decisions. Having to live with the right decisions even though they seem pretty wrong at the time.

Jason: I see.

Tommy: I think it'd be nice having someone who's been there. Who'd understand.

Jason: And who won't make you feel so bad for abandoning the team if you lose your mind and quit?

Tommy: ...

Jason: You’re not the only leader of the team to go through what you’re going through. Believe me. I was lucky to have you to back me up though. Cause if I felt like there was no out when I took it, I’m sure the opinion on me wouldn’t be so high. 

Tommy: Thanks bro. I needed that.

Jason: And don’t worry. I'll make sure it doesn’t come you leaving. But… just in case… I'm ready for whatever you need.

Tommy: Good to know. And… I mean I’m not the only one reeling from the attacks. We’re all sort of dealing with our own. You’re being here sort of helps all of us. 

(Tommy turns toward the tables.)

Tommy: Some of us... just need to see a familiar face again.

(His eyes focused on Robbie at his seat. Smiling and joking with the others. At ease for the first time publically in some time.)

Jason: I see. Am I really the first choice for that though? I mean, Rob and I are cool but I'm not sure I'd be his first choice.

Tommy: Uh ...you weren't the first choice. No offense.

(He turns back to Robbie once more.)

Tommy: But the person I asked before you declined.

Jason: Oh...

Tommy: Yeah. He doesn't need to know that though.

Jason: Right. Understood.

(Jason then returns to working the punching bag, before adding one more thought.)

Jason: For what it's worth, she's still his to lose.

Tommy: Yeah. I figured as much. As much as some things change, others will always stay the same. 

(Just then, Bulk and Skull walk in. As they do Ernie walks back over holding a cake. He trips however, sending the cake flying through the air, falling on top of the duos heads. Skull drops his magnifying glass in the process and as Bulk tries to pick it up for him, his pants rip. The room fills with laughter.) 

Jason: (Laughs) You can say that again.

(Bulk and Skull are forced to retreat as the episode ends.)


	13. 0412 - Late Series Gimmick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine's upcoming play and a vacuum created by Mondo's absence leads to one of the Rita and Zedd's dumbest ideas yet.

(We begin today in a dark room. The stage lights illuminates the center, revealing Robbie with his head bowed. He slowly raised his head and begins to sing a monologue, following a short piano prelude.) 

Robbie: I don't need more reminders of all that I’ve broken. I’m dying to fix but would rather forget. Clear the slate and start over. Can I quiet the noises in my head? You can't compete with all that.”

(Behind him, a feminine voice is heard but not seen.) 

“I don't need you to sell me on reasons to want you. I don't need you to search for more proof that I should. You don't have to convince me. You don't have to be scared you're not enough. 'Cause what we've had is good.”

(Robbie turns toward the darkness to address the voice.)

Robbie: I never thought there'd be someone like you who would want me.

“Well…”

Robbie: So I’ll give you ten thousand reasons to not leave.

“…”

Robbie: But if you really see me. If you like me for me and nothing else. Well, that's all that I've wanted for longer that you could possibly see.

(The figure walks into the spotlight, revealing Trini Kwan. They join in duet.)

“So what if it's us? What if it's us? And only us. And what came before won't count anymore or matter? Can we try that?”

(They reach out both arms and lock hands before continuing.) 

“What if it's you? And what if it's me? And what if that's all that we need it to be? And the rest of the world falls away. What do you sa-”

(Abruptly, the scene ends. Robbie awakens unexpectedly in bed to the piercing sound of a pager on his bed stand. He sighs with a longing frustration, following what was clearly a dream brought on by the sound of a musical blasted from the living room TV in front of a sleeping Kat.) 

“Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kitten. Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens.”

(He scans the beeper before reaching for his phone and dialing the number listed.) 

Robbie: …yeah.

Hannah: Hey.

(Hannah walks down a dark street dressed in a dirty striped dress shirt and a hat with a stuffed chicken leg on top; clearly a work outfit.)

Robbie: Hannah?

Hannah: I just got off work. What’s been up? 

(He looks over to the alarm clock. It’s 4:00 AM.)

Robbie: Hannah. This is insane. We can’t do this every morning.

Hannah: Hey, my dad cut me off cause of you. I need to work and the only place hiring is in the middle of the projects behind bullet proof glass. I need you on the phone so I feel safe. 

Robbie: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Hannah: Robbie? Robbie?! I think somebody is following me. 

(Meanwhile from the palace, we see the Machine Empire planning… nothing. Silence deafens the usually busy halls since King Mondo fell a few weeks ago. There is a feint voice however. It comes from the master bedroom, where Queen Machina, alone in the king sized bed, talks on the phone.)

Queen Machine: Oh it’s been terrible up here all alone. The halls are quiet, and Sprocket keeps asking when his dad is coming back. I mean what do I tell the boy? I’ve been reduced to single motherhood. (Pauses.) I know. The horror. (Longer pause.) No, it’s quite fine. You don’t need to come here. I can manage. I suppose I can harken back to my maiden days and conquer a dwarf planet in the meanwhile to make ends meet. Please. Don’t worry about me.

(Looking from outside her window however, is Zedd, who studies the Queen of the Empire with a devious look in his eyes and a master plan on his mind.)

Lord Zedd: Yes. Poor grieving widow. All by her lonesome. Not to worry. You won’t be so lonely for long.

Rito: (Leans in) Dude. Your wife is right there.

Lord Zedd: Silence, bone head. We’re gonna see to it that she join her husband in the scrapheap. 

Rita: We’re gonna wait until each member is separated, then hit them with them with an army of Tengas. They may act all high and mighty surrounded by their adoring legions, but alone? They’re as usless as broken clocks. Aha!

Lord Zedd: And with them out of the way we can finally return to our pursuit of the Zeo crystals, and to ever lasting power. Yes, we won’t just be back. We’ll be stronger than ever!

Rito: Sounds great big guy. That’s actually one of your best plans yet. There’s just uh… one thing. Don’t the rangers already have the Zeo crystals?

Lord Zedd: Yes, that’s where you come in.

Rito: Me?

Lord Zedd: All hands are on deck for this one. I’m putting you in charge of the others. And so help me if the rangers aren’t dealt with by the time we’re through...

Rito: Relax, big man. We got this. Finster says he’s got a fool proof plan.

Rita: Clearly he must’ve not known that you’d be helping. 

Rito: Yeah, yeah. Keep your cones on, sis. Say, where is Finster?

(Finster happens to be inside the RV not too far off. Seemingly re-appropriating the space into his own makeshift workshop. Tons of clay toys populate the shelves, though his main focus is in front of him. He slowly uncorks miniature beakers, each labeled with one of the faces of Zedd’s entourage. He pours some of its contents into a petri dish, causing a burst of energy, seemingly the desired result.)

Finster: Ah. Wonderful… a perfect concoction of evil. 

(Carefully, he throws on a pair of gloves and goggles and very carefully tries to pick it up for a closer look.)

Finster: Our own dark morphing grid. Filled with untold and regenerative powers. Truly a thing of beauty. My, if only the green ranger utilized this precious sour-

“Finster!”

Finster: Gya!

(Goldar suddenly barges into the trailer, causing Finster to nearly spill his dark matter to the ground.)

Goldar: Get out of this meth lab. It’s time for action.

Finster: I need more time. I’ve just completed the grid, I need monsters to go with it. 

Goldar: Just wing it. We have to move.

Finster: (Sighs) Alright…

(Finster quickly bottles a sample of his energy source then heads out to join the others as they head for earth. We then fade into the next day at Angel Grove High. It seems to be the end of the day as the halls are bustling with teens anxious to head home. More than any other is Robbie, who after being kept up last night looks visibly absent. Be it by accident or with intent, he ignores what goes on behind him as Sammy, wearing an arm sling, clearly struggles to carry her books. She stumbles as sheets of paper spill out from underneath all over the floor. Passing by with Skull, Adam stops to pick up the sheets of papers.)

Sammy: Oh gosh. Thanks Ada...

(Except he then throws them in a nearby bin, assuming it to be trash, then continues casually walking.)

Skull: So? What do you think? 

Adam: (Shrugs) Eh. 

Skull: You don't like it?

Adam: Musicals don't quite translate into fan fiction form. It doesn’t read well. And honestly, it comes off as pretty arrogant of you to even try. 

Skull: Well… what about the Trimberly love scene in the end?

Adam: ...it was good. 

(Coming out of the principles office, Kat excitedly runs up to Tanya, with Tommy.)

Katherine: Great news! Kaplan picked me to be producer of the senior school play.

Tanya: Wow. Congrats! What are you producing?

Katherine: That's the great part. He said it's totally up to me. I can even create an original idea from scratch.

Tanya: That's amazing. Any clue what you're gonna do?

Katherine: Well, I've been studying up on some of my favorite musicals. I really like West Side Story. But for what I have in mind I'm gonna need a real strong man for the lead.

Tommy: (Rolls eyes) Oh, here we go.

Katherine: A real manly man. With piercing eyes but a deep soul. The type a girl dreams of getting, but knows she could never handle.

Tommy: Kat, listen. I'm really flattered. But I'm afraid I...

Tanya: You think Jason would be up for it?

Tommy: What?!

Katherine: Yes! That's a great idea.

Tommy: He doesn't even go to this school.

Tanya: But everyone here knows Jason Lee Scott, former star quarterback of the Angel Grove High Wildcats.

Tommy: That was me... I’m the star quarterback. Remember?

Tanya: I’ve been told it’s best to try not to.

Katherine: Look! Speaking of which…

(At the top of the stairs, Jason gets a heroes welcome from his former schoolmates, seemingly getting under the skin of Tommy. Meanwhile, Sammy pulls out a marker from her bag and tracks down Lindsay and Hillary who pass by.)

Sammy: Hey!

Lindsay: Uh... hello?

Hillary: Oh wow. Sushi came quick this time. I don’t think I even ordered yet!

Sammy: No! It's me... uh. Sammy. From cheerleading? 

Lindsay: You? You're… on the team?

Sammy: Was. Yes. Well technically I was a reserve so I never practiced. Or performed. Or was allowed to eat lunch with you. But I broke my arm when I fell off the water tower last week, so I lost my spot. But, it would mean the world to me if I got a signature from my cheerleading girls?

Lindsay: Oh. (Turns to Hillary) Uh. 

Hillary: (Shrugs) Sure.

(Trying to get the interaction over with they haphazardly sign the cast then head off. Sammy feels a twinge of validation from the gesture, until she reads who the signatures are for...) 

Sammy: “Sandy?” B-but my names...

(The girls are long gone before she can get the words out. She furiously slams her locker then charges off. Even still, not waking up the sleeping Robbie, who has collapsed into his locker. Nothing seems like it would wake him. Until his beeper goes off.)

Robbie: (Groans) … 

(He backs away with an aggravated push. Then reaches in to pull it out.)

Robbie: All week with you. That’s it. I’ve had it!

(He throws the pager, hard, into the locker before slamming the door himself.)

Robbie: If this chick thinks I’m gonna be on call 24 hours, she can go to straight to heeeeee- 

Hannah: …

(He turns around and finds Hannah staring a hole through him. Cell phone in hand.)

Robbie: heeeeeey…What’s going on, sweetie?

Hannah: Robbie, I didn’t shell out hundreds of dollars just cause I need my boyfriend to be on the cutting edge of technology. I bought it because we’re a team now. And we need to have each others backs at all times. 

Robbie: I’m… sorry.

Hannah: I don’t exactly the money to spare anymore. Eventually, my dad is gonna realize he didn’t cancel all of his credit cards.

Robbie: I said I’m sorry. It’s just. Been a lot. And the paging at all hours each time the barista spells your name wrong isn’t helping.

Hannah: Oh, am I troubling you? I’m so sorry about that. I’ll stop pestering you with my cries over my dad excommunicating me for throwing my future away at a nice college for some “no good thug.” My job making fried food where I am the single whitest person in a ten block radius, just so I can continue to make car payments to lug said thug around. Or my mom who refuses to hug me or show affection.

Robbie: That last one has nothing to do with me.

Hannah: Not the point. What I’m saying is if you spent a little more time on your relationship, and less time locked in your room looking up memes, we might be a little better off.

(Robbie says nothing, but thinks to himself that this convo would itself make a great meme.)

Hannah: I sacrificed everything for you, Robbie. And I feel like you’re just going through the motions like none of this matters. Do you care what I’ve given up for you?

(Knowing the right answer, Robbie still struggles to muster up the right words to say. Deeply upsetting his girlfriend.)

Hannah: Whatever. Call me when you get a clue. I just thought it’d be nice to hear that your boyfriend misses you sometimes.

(She storms off in a huff. Still not getting the message he defiantly mutters under his breath.)

Robbie: (Sighs) How can I miss you if you won't go away?

Jason: Trouble in paradise, eh? 

(He’s joined by Jason, who puts his arm around his shoulder.)

Robbie: Seems that way. We have those days. 

Jason: Doesn’t look like you have many good ones. You know what you need to do now, right?

Robbie: Not take relationship advice from a guy who’s never had a girlfriend? Got it.

(Robbie then derisively pats Jason on the chest then walks off.)

Jason: Ouch.

“Jason, Jason!”

(From behind, Jason is approached by a giddy looking Kat.)

Katherine: Could I... ask you a favor?

(We fade to about two days later, where we find Rito and his master plan to eliminate the rangers by Zedd’s deadline well underway…)

Squatt: You’re right Rito! American’s eat like kings!

(…as they root through the dumpster outside the Youth Center.)

Rito: Told you. People say they eat nothing but garbage. But who can blame em!

Finster: I must implore you all to remain focused on the task at hand. Zedd and Rita want the rangers taken care of and they want it done now.

Rito: Relax. We’ve got this. We’ll just go back to the basics: Create spells and monsters around the plot of the day. Once we know who’s got some minor inconvenience the rest of the episode will just write itself. 

Finster: (Scratches chin) I’m not sure that’s gonna help us today. Or ever.

(In the background, a deafening roar is heard.)

Squatt: Did you hear that? 

Finster: My. Sounds like trouble. Could it be monsters?

Squatt: Maybe….

Rito: Squatt. Go investigate.

Squatt: Me?! Bu-

Rito: That’s an order. Let us know what you find.

(Rito grabs some roadkill from out the dumpster then turns his back on the weakling of Zedd’s clan. Squatt drags himself away to follow the noise. A noise which belongs to a pack of about a half a dozen motorcycles soaring down the road. They’re headed in the direction of a small beach just about a mile down.)

Billy: This new ocean front expansion is amazing, Ernie.

(Speaking of said beach, it just so happens that it’s where the teens are, celebrating Ernie’s new grand opening.)

Ernie: Yeah. I got tired of the old girl breaking down whenever the city got attacked. So why not take the old girl to where a fire can't break out?

Billy: What about flooding?

Ernie: You dummy. Beaches don’t have pipes.

Billy: ...

(Near a stage toward the back, Kat appears to be producing rehearsals of her new play as Bulk directs; complete in a stereotypical director’s outfit.)

Bulk: Okay, places everyone. Muscles. Where's muscles?

Jason: Yo.

(Jason appears out of stage left, clad in a leather jacket, ripped jeans and slicked back hair.)

Bulk: Alright so you come in on the cue. A fight is breaking out between the two gangs then you walk in all cool and collected. You hit the jukebox and everyone stops what they're doing and starts dancing. Got it?

Jason: Cool.

Rocky: Wow. Jason looks so cool.

Tommy: Please. 

(Off on the side Rocky, Robbie and Tommy watch the action from their table. As Tommy continues to rail, Robbie appears preoccupied with his pager.)

Tommy: The whole thing is so derivative. The script is like three plays and an episode of Happy Days all smashed into one. What, is he gonna jump the shark in the next scene?

Rocky: I hope not. I stopped watching after that episode.

Tommy: I'm not sure what all the fuss is about Jason. 

Robbie: Didn't you recruit him? 

Rocky: Yeah. And you didn't want to be in this play either.

Tommy: True. All good points. But still. Like I know we needed help, but we were perfectly fine before he came along. 

Robbie: The ratings say otherwise.

Tommy: And everyone is just swooning over him now like he's god’s gift to Angel Grove.

Robbie: Don't you just hate when that happens?

Tommy: Yes! He's like the center of attention now. It was nice when he was just the red ranger and had to worry about more things than whether his shirts were two sizes small.

Robbie: You know you can offer him a trade if it bothers you this badly.

Tommy: Please. Don't be stupid.

Rocky: Yeah Rob. The role of red ranger belongs to elite company only.

Robbie: (Points downward) You know your shoes are on backwards, Rocky.

Tommy: Why does that keep happening? Doesn't it hurt?

(Suddenly, the loud roaring heard from the Youth Center becomes unmistakable as it nears the beach. Suddenly they’re overrun with the bikers who roll into the beach as if they own the place. They start driving circles around the bar, dance floor and stage as they kick up sand everywhere.)

Katherine: Woah.

Ernie: My shop!

Jason: Hey. What's going on here?!

Ernie: This is my beach what are you doing here with this?

(The gang of misfits stop in front of Ernie. Their leader speaks up.)

Zac F. Ron: Correction. This is our beach. You're encroaching on our property.

Tommy: Zac F Ron? 

Zac F. Ron: This is Greasemonkey turf. And we didn't give you permission to be here.

Jason: Pretty sure this is a public beach, pal.

(Jason walks forward, and in a calm but stern tone confronts the biker gang face to face.)

Zac F. Ron: Well, look who it is. Angel Grove Highs start quarterback is back from glad-handing dignitaries to tell us lowlifes where we belong.

Ernie: (Leans in) Help me Jason.

Tommy: Hang on, I gotta help.

(Tommy takes a quick sip of his drink than runs off with it.)

Jason: I won't say it again. You boys need to leave.

Zac F. Ron: Well is that so? Or what? You gonna hit us all? Well, you wouldn't hit a girl, would you?

(Zac turns his back toward his bike, revealing a girl sitting with him. She reaches for her helmet, and tries to pull it off with one arm.)

Jason: Sam?!

Sammy: ...

Jason: What are you doing here? You don't belong with these clowns.

Zac F. Ron: Wrong. She's a Greasemonkey because she realized she doesn't belong with clowns like you. And you don't get to talk to her no more. (Turns to Ernie) And you have 24 hours to clear the premises. All of you. Or there’s gonna be consequences. Let's go boys.

(His clan starts revving their engines once more. He hops on his bike as they begin to leave just as Tommy reappears and chucks his smoothie at them.)

Tommy: Take that greaser scum!

(His drink misses Zac and nails Sammy right in the face as they pull off.)

Sammy: Ow!

Ernie: Ah man. What am I gonna do? You know how much money I sank into this place? I can't just pack up and go.

Jason: Don't worry Ernie. We'll take care of them.

Katherine: I really hope these greasers don’t cause any problems with my play.

Tanya: Yeah. That would really be… a minor inconvenience. 

“Bingo!”

(Squatt, hidden behind stage hears the magical words for him to spring into action.)

Squatt: I’ll take this.

(He reaches over and grabs Katherine’s screenplay. He then runs back up the road to the Youth Center parking lot.)

Squatt: You guys! You guys! I found it! I found the plot for today!

Rito: Way ahead of you Pop n Fresh.

Finster: Shh! Both of you. 

(The villains peak their heads around the corner, where they find the bikers taking up the entire parking lot to the Youth Center. They start trashing it by chucking cans and eggs against the wall.)

Squatt: Wow. These guys sure are nasty.

(Zac runs into a couple exiting from the front. He grabs the male by the collar, then takes his bag of food before the two bolt. Sammy, albeit the new member of this clan, winces at the scene. Zac reaches into the bag as he approaches her.) 

Zac F. Ron: Fry, my lady?

Sammy: Um. Thanks.

Zac F. Ron: I’m tired of those goody goods thinking they run this town. This town belongs to us. It belongs to Zac F. Ron…

(He then turns to his crew to name them one by one.) 

Zac F. Ron: Justin B. Burr.

(The slender pretty boy who looks somewhat effeminate.) 

Zac F. Ron: Wan Derek Shun.

(A token Asian boy.)

Zac F. Ron: Backster Eebhoy.

(A Scottish lad.)

Zac F. Ron: And Po.

(A much shorter fellow. Clearly new to the ranks by his fresh face that lacks any war scars.)

Po: Yeah! We run this town!

Goldar: It’s those jocks whose names sound like pop stars. And a Teletubbie.

Po: They think they can just use our turf to run their fruity musicals?

Wan Derek Shun: I don’t think so. 

Justin B. Burr: Yeah. I hate musicals. And all music since my man Two Pack died.

Sammy: Two… who? 

Justin B. Burr: Two Pack. The rapper?

Sammy: It’s Tupac...

Zac F. Ron: I like this dame. She’s got a brain on her. And we need somebody who reads good in our rank to help those that don’t read good.

Sammy: Wow.

Zac F. Ron: Anyway, I’m thirsty. Po, go up there and get us some soda pops. 

Po: You got it. 

Wan Derek Shun: And us some bubble gum. 

Justin B. Burr: Yeah. Get us Tupacs. I need one two.

Sammy: (Face palms) … 

(Po exits as the villains start putting things together.)

Goldar: The rangers are holding a musical. And these guys want to trash it. 

Rito: Looks like we should give them a hand. 

Squatt: Here. I have this from Katherine. It has all the songs in it. 

Goldar: Er… okay? What do we do with this?

Finster: Wonderful. This should be perfect for a spell I’ve been working on. One that shall force them all into song and dance.

Rito: Yeah. That’ll get them. Wait. How?

Finster: I don’t know I’m kind of in a crunch here.

Goldar: It’s fine. I’ve seen Rita do worse. She once made a pig that was supposed to eat all the earth’s food in 24 hours but in thirty minutes never left Angel Grove. 

Rito: Sweet. We just need monsters to go along with it. 

(They turn back around where they find Justin B. Burr, who after stepping away for a smoke, running back with a look of urgency.)

Justin B. Burr: Guys. Quick. 

Zac F. Ron: What’s wrong? Is the fuzz on our tail?

Justin B. Burr: Worse. I found a same sex couple holding hands downs the road. And not the cool kind.

Zac F. Ron: What?!

Backster Eebhoy: Let’s get em!

Zac F. Ron: Yeah, let’s teach them a thing or two about our Christian values, boys.

(Zac chuck his bottle of root beer into the nearest car, shattering the windshield, then hops on his bike while gesturing Sammy to get off.)

Zac F. Ron: Stay here, toots. Po don’t count good either. Make sure he has the right change.

Sammy: Um. Alright?

(The gang roars off, leaving Sammy to eat dust as they roll into the distance.)

Rito: I think we have our monsters. They’re already evil. 

Finster: (Pulls out vile) And I have the think to take them into the next level. We can transform them using our combined dark energy. They’ll turn into monsters and can’t be turned back as long as the grid holds.

Rito: Great. Now someone just needs to go down to that scuffle and sprinkle them with that stuff.

(Not one speaks up.)

Rito: Squatt, thanks for volunteering.

Squatt: What?! But I just…

Rito: Eh, eh. Who’s in charge?

Squatt: (Sighs) …you are.

Finster: Wonderful. All that remains is the spell to distract the rangers.

(Finster drops the screenplay onto the floor and starts waving his hands in a mystical fashion. Magical dust rises from the cover and quickly spreads. Sammy, who is now leaning on Po’s bike, is preoccupied as she reconsiders her decision to join a biker gang. “It’s nothing like movies” she thinks to herself as she nurses her still broken arm. She looks down at her cast though, still reading “SANDY” in big bold letters and remembers why she turned to them in the first place. She has nowhere else to go.)

Sammy: …

(The powder reaches her, surrounding her small frame. Before long and without her even noticing she falls under the spells surprising powers. A soft piano tune suddenly begins playing in the background as she begins to recite her feelings out loud.) 

Sammy: The tire marks shine on the road tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of misfit toys, and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is roaring like the hog that’s deep inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I’ve tried!

Rito: (Scratches head) Wow. That worked fast!

Finster: Shh. I love this song.

Sammy: “Don't let him in, don't let them see.” “Be the good girl your cousin chose to be.” Conceal, don't feel - the way Kwan’s know. It’s all for show.

(More enthusiastically, she hops on the bike and bellows...)

Sammy: Let him go, let him go. He won’t hold me back anymore Let him go, let him gooo. Long time to slam the door! I don't care, what they’re going to say. (Revs engine.) Let the storm rage on. The roar never bothered me anyway. 

(Sammy jumps off and runs down the road, looking down to see the ranger teens from afar enjoying themselves. They feel even farther away from where she stands as she continues.)

Sammy: It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!

(Looking up the water tower beside her, she starts climbing.) 

Sammy: It's time to see what I can do. To test the limits and break rules. No right, no wrong, no, not for me. I'm free!

(Reaching the top, she pulls out a can of spray paint from inside her jacket.)

Sammy: Let him go, let him go. I am one with the road and sky. Let him go, let him go. You'll never see me cry!

(Moments later...)

Sammy: (Crying) Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please! Don’t arrest me! Please don’t arrest me!!! Please!!!!

(Sammy, now in handcuffs, gets escorted into the back of a police cruiser.)

Sammy: Please don’t do this! I’m begging you please. I’m too young to go to jail, please! My daddy’s a cop! Please don’t do this, please!!!!!

(The door slams in her face as she gets hauled off to jail, sirens blaring. Meanwhile at the power chamber, Zordon starts to picks up on the effects of the spell.)

Zordon: I’m sensing some trouble, Alpha. Pull up some images in the coordinates I’m transmitting.

(Alpha follows the order and begins showing images of people bursting into fully choreographed song and dance. The effects are not just being felt throughout Angel Grove, but across the world and even parts of the galaxy.)

Alpha: Aye, ya, yai. We must be running out of ideas to run this type of gimmick out.

Zordon: Indeed. Contact the rangers at once. They must be alerted.

(Alpha tries t reach out to Tommy, who is still in the Youth Center along with Tanya and a sulking Kat.)

Katherine: I can’t believe I lost my screenplay. I’ve looked everywhere. I poured my heart onto those pages.

Tanya: I’m so, sorry hon.

“Eyyyyy!”

(Behind them, Tommy takes the stage alone in a leather jacket. He tries to hit the jukebox and make it play.)

Tommy: AHHH!

(Instead hurts his wrist and damages the communicator.)

Alpha: Aye, ya, yai! Tommy’s been disconnected.

Zordon: Then contact Jason. And have him reach out to the others.

(Alpha turns back to the control panel to try and reach Jason. He’smade it home with Robbie, Rocky, Adam and Billy.)

Jason: Welcome to my private gym.

(He flips open the garage door, revealing tons of exercise equipment inside.)

Jason: We got weights, cardio and every machine a man could ever want.

Adam: Cool.

Robbie: You got a vending machine in here?

(The boys break, then get to work in their own corner. Robbie however take a seat with his pager anxiously in hand. As Jason approaches a punching bag, he speaks up about something that’s been on his mind since leaving the beach..)

Jason: So uh. What do you guys think of this whole Sammy thing? Crazy, huh?

Rocky: What do you mean?

Jason: Her in a gang? She’s not what I’d call a greaser chick. I mean, I get she’s not Trini, I get it. But’s not what I’d picture a criminal to be either. 

Billy: (Running a treadmill) It may seem unusual from our perspective, and not that I would ever support such a decision, but people often find themselves in gangs when they feel they have no place else to go. (Shrugs) She must be feeling pretty invisible to come to such a decision.

Jason: Exactly. That’s what I don’t understand. She’s got a solid family. I’d imagine tons of friends. 

Robbie: With all due respect Jase, you really haven’t been around the past year to know that.

Jason: What are you talking about? She’s one of my best friends.

Robbie: Are you? Cause I’d check with her on that one.

Jason: You seem to know her so well then. Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong? Did she get her heart broken by some idiot?

Robbie: Uh. That’s exactly what’s going on. Idiot.

Jason: What? …what do you mean?

Robbie: Dude. Really? The Bat Signal is less obvious than the signals she’s sent to you. 

(Jason pauses. Still trying to process what he’s hearing.)

Jason: She likes me? Wow. I had… no idea. I mean we were very good friends and I know she cared about me…

Robbie: Jason. She has bedsheets with your face on them. Not the red ranger's face mind you, your face, okay? She did not buy them in a store.

Jason: Woah. That’s intense.

Adam: When you look at it, it kinda makes sense in a way. She's a young girl, probably still figuring out who she was when she met you, a handsome, older man. You were probably her first crush ever. And from where I stand hearing what I heard, it seems one sided.

Jason: (Sighs)...I mean Sam is... she's great. Sweet. Cute too. I’m really grateful she went to prom with me. I guess I never really thought about it seriously. I've always been too busy leading the power rangers. Then I left for a year when I stopped doing that.

Robbie: And you passed right by her when she tried to welcome you back.

Jason: Wait, you mean she was at the airport?

Billy: I’m starting to see why she’d feel invisible. 

Jason: Hey, my best friend just died! I just came home from a world peace conference that ended in a full scale war. Meaning he died for nothing. We failed. I…

(He then realizes he’s yelling at nobody in particular and stopsmid-thought.) 

Jason: …feel like such a tool now.

Billy: It's not too late. As long as she hasn't done anything illegal enough to get arrested you can always just talk her back from the ledge. 

Robbie: Right. I’m sure this whole stunt is just some stupid cry for attention anyway. The girl’s never so much as Jay walked.

(Just then, Robbie’s pager rings.)

Robbie: (Eye roll) Hm. Hannah I’m guessing. I knew she couldn’t resist.

(Despite feigning annoyance, Robbie actually looks somewhat relieved to be getting a page from his girlfriend, who appears to have been icing him out since their argument. That all goes away when he actually reads the message.) 

Robbie: Huh.

Rocky: Everything okay?

Robbie: Nope. I gotta go.

(Without saying much else he grabs his bag and leaves, leaving the others befuddled. They don’t get much time to discuss however, as Jason’s communicator rings shortly after. Meanwhile, on the moon. Rita preps an army of Tenga warriors for their upcoming strike as Zedd stalks his next victim: the tiny heir to the throne, Sprocket, who’s on a swing set as Krank and Orbus supervise.) 

Prince Sprocket: Krank, when is daddy coming back?

Krank: Soon young Sprocket. He’s very busy.

Prince Sprocket: Everyone’s been making comments lately that make me think he’s dead.

Krank: What?! Whatever to you mean?

Orbus: Things have just fallen apart at the moment and he can’t come home.

Krank: There was a big blow up the King got caught in the middle of. He’s in bits and pieces right now and really could use a hand or two.

Orbus: He’s lost his top right now trying to make things right.

Krank: You’ll understand some day little one. When you become king. 

Prince Sprocket: When I become king?

Lord Zedd: When I become king! 

(As the conversation continues, Zedd makes a forceful proclamation to his legion of Tengas.)

Lord Zedd: My first order of business once I return to power is to destroy their entire castle. I shall wash the stink of their failures off the walls of my domain, and hold public executions to assure that no one shall cross Lord Zedd ever again.

(Meanwhile…)

Krank: It’s not all barking orders and standing in front of adoring crowds. It’s a lot of work.

(Meanwhile…)

Lord Zedd: I shall put a flat screen TV in front of the new throne. Scarface on a constant loop in the background. And to top it off, I shall change all the locks so Rita’s father can’t come back inside! Gyahahaha!

(Meanwhile…) 

Prince Sprocket: Sounds boring! Security briefings, monthly reports to the Alliance. When I’m king I won’t do none of that junk! 

Krank: But you must!

Prince Sprocket: Says who? I’m the King! 

Lord Zedd: I make the rules!

(Congo drums start playing in a familiar symphony as the next melody begins…)

Prince Sprocket: I'm gonna be a mighty king. So rangers, you beware!

Rita: Well, I've never seen a king of evil, in his underwear.  
Prince Sprocket: I'm gonna be the best tyrant. Like papa was before.

Lord Zedd: I promise you, I’m far from done. I’ll peak in season four.

Krank: Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing.

Prince Sprocket: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

(Sprocket sprints up the monkey bars as Krank struggles to keep up.)

Prince Sprocket: No one saying, "do this."

Lord Zedd: I shall rule for miles!

Prince Sprocket: No one saying "stop that."

Lord Zedd: Death to Master Vile!

Prince Sprocket: Free to run around all day.

Lord Zedd: Free to do it all my way.

Prince Sprocket: Oh I just can’t wait to be King!

Lord Zedd: Oh I just can’t wait to be King!

Zedd and Sprocket: Oh I just can’t waaaaaaaaaait to be Kiiiiiiiiiiiing!

(We fade back to earth, where Jason has lead much of the team to the power chamber.)

Jason: You need us Zordon?

Zordon: Yes Jason. We have a situation developing in Angel Grove. 

Adam: (Looks around) We’re a little shorthanded.

(From the back entrance, Tommy enters panting. His hair looking disheveled.)

Tommy: Oh god. That stupid bus wouldn’t stop for me. I had to chase it halfway crosstown. One of you guys could’ve let me teleport off of you, you know

Katherine: You were trying on costumes and muttering to yourself. We… didn’t wat to bother you.

Tommy: …

Billy: What’s the situation? Has Mondo returned?

Zordon: No, it doesn’t appear that way.

Jason: Has the Empire launched a retaliatory attack?

Zordon: Negative.

Tommy: Are we… in any danger whatsoever?

Zordon: I… don’t think so.

Adam: Huh? Then… why are we here?

Zordon: It appears a spell has taken over that forces people at random points to burst into song and dance. 

Tanya: Okay?

Zordon: This kind of ineffective lighthearted mayhem could only mean that Rita and Zedd are trying to fill the void left by the Machine Empire’s absence.

Katherine: (Gasps) That would explain my screenplay going missing. 

Tanya: Wait, all these songs are from your screen play? These are your words?

Katherine: It seems like it.

(Slowly the rest of the teens turn to the viewing globe and witness two Martians singing a highly derivative musical number.) 

“Raindrops on daisies and whiskers on puppies. Bright sunny mornings; I fancy I’m lucky. Chocolate ice cream while I’m riding my bike, these are a few of the things that I like.”

Adam: Huh.

Katherine: There must be a word for such a heinous act like this.

Tommy: I’d go with plagiarism. 

Jason: Wait, so is this all, Alpha? Are there any real negative consequences we should be worried about?

Zordon: That much isn’t clear. But it obviously indicates some sort of larger scale plan.

(And right on cue, the alarms blare.)

Billy: What’s going on now?

Alpha: It appears we have our larger scale plan.

Zordon: A gang of local teenagers appear to have been turned by Zedd’s forces into monsters. Evil bikers to be more specific, bent on destruction.

(The image cuts to that of the street toughs, now resembling evil gremlins in bikes and leather jackets.)

Tanya: (Points) Hey. That looks like Zac F. Ron and the rest of the bikers we saw earlier. 

Billy: Wait, so does that mean…?

Jason: Sam is… one of them?

(A troubled look comes across the gold ranger’s face. He tries to make out which monster she’s mutated into, but the signal drops.)

Jason: …

Rocky: Don’t worry man. We’ll put an end to his and get her back safe.

Jason: Yeah… thanks.

Alpha: Billy and I will look for ways to reverse this spell and return them to normal. 

Billy: (Shrugs) There should be a simple fix. I mean if it’s Zedd and Rita, they might as well have a button sticking off the side of one of them.

Jason: (Nods) Right. Let’s hope so.

Tommy: (Steps forward) Alright so the plan is simple. We’ll keep them at bay and prevent them from doing too much destruction. But we don’t finish them, got it? We just need to buy time.

Jason: Got it. Alright let’s do it. It’s morphin time!

Tommy: Hey! That’s my-

 

“Zeo Ranger One, Pink.”

“Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow.”

“Zeo Ranger Three, Blue.”

“Zeo Ranger Four, Green.”

“Zeo Ranger Five, Red.”

“Gold Ranger Power!”

 

The Greasmonkeys: Evil’s gonna have their way. Tonight. 

(Elsewhere, on the opposite side of the ghetto, the rangers do much of the same…)

Power Rangers: Good is gonna have their day. Tonight. 

The Greasemonkeys: The Power Ranger’s grumble: "Fair fight." 

Power Rangers: But if they want a rumble, we'll rumble 'em right. 

The Greasemonkeys: We're gonna hand 'em a surprise. Tonight. 

Power Rangers: We're gonna cut 'em down to size. Tonight. 

The Greasemonkeys: They started this mess. 

The Power Rangers: And we're the ones to stop 'em once and for all, tonight! 

(As most of the team continues to march forward, Jason lags behind, till finally stopping. He looks up longingly into the sky as his mind turns to other matters.)

Jason: Tonight, tonight, I hope to save my love tonight. And for us, stars will stop where they are. 

(Elsewhere…)

Sammy: Today the minutes seem like hours. The hours go so slowly, and still the sky is light. Oh moon, grow bright, and make this endless day endless night, 

Jason: I’m gonna get the girl tonight!

(As Jason charges off to catch up with the others, Sammy finds herself locked up in a local police station, huddled in a corner. Her biker chick makeup has run down all over her cheek. The only sound other than her echoed sobbing is that of her bunkmate flushing the toilet behind her.)

Sammy: …

(She looks around and finds Bertha, former high school bully and current convict wiping her hands and staring back at her. Remembering that it’s eat or be eaten in jail, she tries to suppress her urge to continue weeping and puffs out her chest.)

Sammy: Sup.

Bertha: (Nods) …

Sammy: I-I got top bunk, okay?

Bertha: (Chuckles) Hm. You can cut the act little girl. I can hear your knees knocking from here.

Sammy: …

Bertha: What are you in for?

Sammy: Uh… (Clears throat) Trespassing and vandalism.

Bertha: Not bad.

Sammy: Y-you?

(Bertha pauses before answering.)

Bertha: I ripped the tag off a mattress.

Sammy: (Reassured) Oh… that’s…

Bertha: And shoved it down the shopkeeper’s throat.

Sammy: …that’s not bad either.

“Hey.”

(The booming male voice from down the hall could only belong to the bailiff, as he approaches with a set of keys.)

Sammy: Yeah?

Bailiff: You’ve been bailed out. You lucky to have friends in high places.

Sammy: (Gasps) Daddy?

(She looks over behind the bailiff…)

Robbie: That’s one way you can refer to me from now on.

(Without hesitation, Sammy bursts out of the cell door and rushes over to give Robbie the tightest of hugs. Meanwhile, at the power chamber, Billy finds himself up against some surprising resistance while trying to reverse what Rita and Zedd have done.)

Billy: The spell against the biker gang is surprisingly iron clad. 

Alpha: What do you mean Billy?

Billy: It appears the chemical makeup of the spell contains energy matching that of Goldar, Rito, Squatt, Finster. Even Rita and Zedd. It’s almost like there’s’ some of each of them in these monsters.

Alpha: That's strange.

Zordon: Maybe not Alpha. It appears their absence has given them time to discover new and more complex ways to combat us.

Billy: This plot is complex?

Zordon: More so than you think, yes. It appears Finster has created his own artificial grid, similar to the morphing grid, which carries the essence of all good, Zedd’s grid is the essence of all evil.

Billy: What does this mean?

Zordon: It means unlimited and constantly regenerating source of power. As long as the pillars of this grid stand these monsters cannot be defeated by conventional methods. It is by far their most cunning and devious plan yet.

Alpha: Aye, ya, yai. 

Billy: How do we stop these guys then?

Zordon: Similar to the morphing grid which will stand forever as long as I continue to exist, Lord Zedd’s will continue to function unless one of the pillars are permanently neutralized.

(It takes a second for Billy to process...)

Billy: That means… we have to…

Zordon: Yes Billy. You must destroy a member of Zedd’s Empire.

Alpha: Aye, ya, yai! That's never been done!

Billy: Well… technically we defeated Scorpina in Scotland. I mean it took a brand new power source and an entire second team of rangers, but it is possible.

Zordon: But as you know, Zedd and Rita's clan never stick around long enough to actually be defeated. They always flee when they know death is imminent. 

Billy: If only there was some way to get a hold of one of them for long enough. If only I knew how… 

(Meanwhile...) 

Squatt: Eer. Hai. I’m Sammy. 

(On top of a housing complex above the meeting grounds for the rumble, Squatt, dressed like a biker girl in thick glasses and a black wig, gets goaded into pretending to be Sammy.)

Jason: Sam! There she is!

Squatt: (Reading cue cards) I'm the cute and quirky relate-able... girl next door who skateboards and plays video games. Pushes up glasses.

Goldar: You idiot. You’re reading stage directions.

Squatt: I'm clearly underage but am used as wish fulfillment for white boys.

(Jason, the white boy, walks to the front of the pack looking dismayed.)

Jason: Sam. Look at what they did to you. You look horrible. 

Squatt: Hey!

Jason: Man. I'm sorry it took so long for me to pay attention. But I'm here for you now. You may look like a warthog’s bloated corpse right now. But I know deep down you're still the same pretty, funny, cool coworker who trained me at McDaniel’s when no one else gave me the time of day.

“Why don’t we dance?!”

(He’s suddenly blindsided by a stiff right to the jaw by F. Ron and drops to the ground.)

Katherine: Jason!

(The rangers try to rush to their friend’s aid but get blocked off by the remaining trolls and forced into a circle surrounding F. Ron and Jason. The latter is still on the floor.) 

Justin B. Burr: Hahaha!

Tanya: What’s happening?

Po: Rumble rules. Two fighters dance at one time. No jumping in. 

Jason: …

(Jason rubs is jaw as he gets back to his feet. He looks up to see a troubled looking “Sammy” looking back down on him. Ready to fight for her soul he puts up his dukes as Zac F. Ron starts dancing around him. Literally. Dancing around him. He produces a pocket knife, but despite some choreographed swings, doesn’t come near hitting him.)

Jason: Huh…? What are you doing?

(The rest of the greasers cheer on the action as if they’re watching an actual fight.)

Zac F. Ron: What does it look like I’m doing? I’m dancing!

Finster: Oh. Wow. He’s serious about that.

Goldar: You moron. These monsters are useless!

Finster: D-don’t blame me! Rito’s the one in charge. 

Goldar: Do something, Rito. Your plan is sinking fast.

Rito: Uh! Get down their Squatt! Get involved. Show some leg or something.

Squatt: What?!

Rito: Go!

Squatt: Yaaaah!

(Without hesitation he pushes Squatt down the side of the two story building. Jason continues to look back at F. Ron looking both troubled and confused. And then “Sammy” runs in…) 

Squatt: My boyfriend! Leave him alone!

Jason: Sam, no!

(“She” bursts inside the circle and gets between the two warriors in an attempt to break up the fight. Instead, F. Ron grabs the decoy by the jacket collar and points his knife at Squatt’s throat.)

Squatt: Uh oh…

Tommy: Sammy!

Zac F. Ron: Fork over the Zeo crystals or the dame gets it.

Jason: You greaser scum. What happened to never hitting a girl?

Zac F. Ron: Correction. Those are your rules to follow. We greasers have no rules. Hehehe.

Jason: ...

Tommy: (Reaches for communicator) Zordon, we need help.

Zordon: Alpha, contact Robbie immediately.

(On a bus across town, Robbie sit in the back with Sammy, who is fast asleep on his shoulder.)

Zordon: Yeah?

Zordon: Robbie, the rangers need you down by a dark alley downtown. The entire biker gang has been turned into Zedd’s latest creatures. They're using Sammy as a ransom.

Robbie: Uh...

(He slowly turns to Sammy. Even pokes her face.)

Robbie: No they're not.

Billy: Wait. What do you mean?

Robbie: She's right here with me. I just bailed her put of prison.

Billy: ...

(Billy then switches the image back to the rumble and carefully studies the image of the decoy for a lot longer than he really should before it finally hits him.)

Billy: Of course. Tommy, Tommy!

Tommy: Yeah?

Billy: That's an imposter! That isn't Sammy.

Tommy: What?!

Billy: It’s Squatt. Grab him. Destroying him is the only way to reverse this spell.

Tommy: I’m on it. 

(Tommy breaks from the circle and dives right in between Jason and the hostage situation.)

Po: What is he doing?!

Backster Eebhoy: He’s breaking the rules of the rumble!

Tommy: Correction. Those are your rules to follow. Sui-yaa!!

(Tommy lands a hard roundhouse kick that not only knocks the knife out of F. Ron’s hand, it cleans Squatt’s clock as he drop like a brick to the floor.) 

Tommy: Jase, you okay?

Jason: Tommy. What did you do?

Tommy: It's a fake. (Picks up wig) It’s just Squatt in Disguise. 

(Jason looks down and sees Squatt, sands wig, flailing about helplessly, like a turtle turned over. His colleagues however, see the writing on the wall.) 

Finster: We’re busted!

Goldar: What do we do?

Rito: Uh… I left something back near the dumpster. Be right back.

(Just like that they vanish, leaving Squatt all alone.)

Tommy: Sam is safe. Don't worry. 

Jason: Thanks man. (Shakes head) I can’t believe I almost gave up my powers to save Squatt. 

Tommy: It's okay man. The lines of right and wrong get blurred sometimes. I know.

Jason: You do. But that's why you're leader.

Tommy: (Nods) Thanks bro.

(The rest of the team line up behind their leader as the turn to a still staggering Squatt and the greasers.)

Squatt: Uh oh. (Looks up) Where’d everybody go? Rito? Guys?

Adam: Sorry Squatt looks like you’re on your own.

Jason: Now what do we do with you?

Squatt: I-I’m not alone. I’ve still got my greaser friends and by…

(He turns around and finds the entire gang has also disappeared. The sound of revving bikes in the distance.)

Squatt: …back.

Tommy: Alright, Zeo blaster engage. 

(The Zeo blaster forms in Tommy’s hand, combining all of the six base Zeo ranger weapons. He points it at the weak link of Zedd’s entourage, who knows his time is running thin.)

Squatt: Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no!! This can’t be happening.

Tommy: Oh it’s happening. Send Baboo our regards when you meet him in hell.

Squatt: But he’s not dead yet!

Tommy: Then we’ll send him our condolences. FIRE.

(The rangers line up in formation behind Tommy as he unleashes a mighty blast from the cannon. Thunder strikes behind them, emphasizing the beam that strikes him dead on, engulfing him into a ball of flames. When it’s all said and done, there was nothing remaining. Meanwhile, back on the moon…) 

Lord Zedd: In just a matter of moments, you will all take part in a moment of history. When I, Lord Zedd, resume command of the moon base and we throw those tin cans in the trash where they belong!

(He’s met with cheers from his adoring Tenga warriors. He continues.)

Lord Zedd: Some of you are likely to not survive this attack. But I can assure you, your sacrifices will be long and quickly forgotten as soon as I conquer this rock and destroy the power rangers in a single swoop! Ahahaha!

(Just then, Rito and the crew casually reappear beside Zedd.) 

Rito: Sup. We got a party going on?

Lord Zedd: Wh-what?!

Rito: Mind if you save me some leftovers? I had a big lunch.

Rita: You’re back already? That was quick. But the rangers?

Rito: Yeeeeah. That was kind of a stupid plan. And it was doomed when you put me in charge of it. I mean… haha… what did you expect was gonna happen?!

Lord Zedd: What?! So you failed?! How could this be?!

Rita: And where is everybody? We’re missing people.

Rito: Oh. Yeah. Squatt didn’t make it back.

Rita: What?!

Rito: Yep. Squatt went boom. Really funny too, he was in drag when he went down. He’ll have a nice laugh when he rematerializes.

Rita: Rito, Squatt… doesn’t rematerialize.

Rito: Oh. Well then that must’ve hurt like hell. (Kisses sky) Rest easy, big guy.

Rita: You moron! That was my godson, I’ll kill you!

(Rita lunges toward her brother in a fury and tries to strangle him, but gets held back by her crew. Zedd tries to intervene on the fracas himself but feels a sudden wind blow past his face, followed by a loud explosion.)

Lord Zedd: What the?!

(Unnerved, he looks around and finds an arrow sticking out of the ground some ten yards away from him. He takes a closer look at the arrow that he finds quite peculiar. It wasn’t an ordinary arrow, as its point was in the shape of a heart.)

Lord Zedd: I don’t believe it…

Rita: What’s happening?

“You were just leaving.”

(A male voice calls from behind with a hint of royalty in its cadence. Rita, Zedd and the others follow the voice and find two figures in the distance.)

Goldar: More robots. 

Rita: My goodness. Look at them.

Rito: My goodness. Look at her…

(Next to the man, who looks like an adult version of Sprocket, is a shapely robotic woman holding a bow. A lustful look welded onto her face, suggesting she uses her looks as a weapon to lull her targets.)

Prince Gasket: Her name is Archerina. And I’m Prince Gasket. Word has reached me that father is away. We are here to ensure that my family is protected.

“Big brother?”

(Hearing the ruckus from the playground, Sprocket runs over to and greets Gasket with a big hug.)

Rita: Brother?

Goldar: Looks like Mondo has another son.

Prince Sprocket: What are you doing here?

Prince Gasket: I’m here to protect you and ma, little one. 

Prince Sprocket: No! I can protect the family myself. I’m gonna be king someday!

Archerina: (Chuckles) That’s sweet dear.

Prince Sprocket: (Pouts) …

Prince Gasket: As heir to the Machine Empire I shall assume control. And my first order of business. 

(On cue, an army of cogs appear right beside him.)

Prince Sprocket: Get rid of these pesky invaders.

Rita: (Leans in) Zeddy, let’s get out of here.

Lord Zedd: Quick, get the RV.

Finster: Way ahead of you!

(Finster pulls up in the RV on command, causing the entire team to rush inside. They slam the door in the faces of desperate Tengas who are forced to fly away as the trailer races off in the opposite direction. Once all that remains of them is the trail of dust, Krank and Orbus approach the duo.)

Krank: Master Gasket, Lady Archerina! You’re here!

Orbus: So are Zedd and Rita it seems.

Prince Gasket: Don’t worry about them. I shall handle them if they return. But my first order of business. 

(He slowly turns his head to planet earth.)

Prince Gasket: Is finish what my father started; conquer earth and destroy the power rangers.

(We fade back to earth one final time. Billy returns to the Youth Center’s beach location and finds Adam sitting alone by the bar nursing a drink.)

Billy: Hey Adam.

Adam: Hey. 

Billy: I just spoke with Zordon. He said the greasers have returned safely, with no memory of being turned into monsters. He did say the singing and dancing would take some time to wear off though.

Adam: (Nods) Sounds good.

Billy: Uh. What are you doing out here, by the way? Isn’t Kat running rehearsals of her show?

(Slowly, Adam turns his face to him, revealing a look of utter defeat.)

Adam: Yes, she is.

(Further down near the stage, Kat is indeed running live rehearsals. The seats are mostly empty and thinning out fast. Those that remain look baffled by what they see.)

Tanya: (Walks over) What’s going on Kat? Why does everything look so different?

Katherine: Well after they took my screenplay, I was forced to rewrite it from scratch.

Tanya: But these are all dancing cats on stage.

Katherine: …I didn’t remember most of it.

(They turn to the stage where it’s just a mess of uncoordinated dancing and stolen lyrics. Even Bulk, who is seated up front as director, appears to have given up and storms off.)

Katherine: The greaser did however decide to drop their beef if I put them in the play. I guess they really enjoyed the spell cause they’re some of my best performers.

Tanya: Nice. Well that’s good for them. And Ernie.

Katherine: Yep. Even better: Jason was kind enough to relinquish his role too. I didn’t even have to ask.

(Amidst the madness on stage, Tommy walks out stage front, wearing a leather jacket with grease in his hair. He quiets everyone down with his mere presence and one simple phrase...)

Tommy: EYYYYYYYYYYY.

Katherine: He said that some things in life are more important than simply being the lead.

Tanya: Tell that to the new guy.

(Even with the tepid applause of those that remain, Tommy appears to relish the moment.)

Tommy: Yes! Thank you. Thank you all. What’s that? Encore?

Tanya: Say, where is Jason by the way?

“Oh god. This is so good…”

(Elsewhere, Robbie takes Sammy to a nearby park where she munches down enthusiastically on a hotdog.)

Sammy: You have no clue when you're out in the world. You take real food like this for granted.

Robbie: Sam, you were locked up for three hours. They didn't even feed you.

(She doesn’t reply as she gobbles down the last of her dog.)

Robbie: …

Sammy: (Wipes down face) Thank you for doing this by the way. The rest of the gang stopped answering the phone when I called from the police station.

Robbie: How about that.

Sammy: You… really didn't have to this, Robbie.

Robbie: Yeah I did. It's what friends are for.

(She again doesn’t reply right away, this time however because he caught her off guard.)

Sammy: I'm really sorry for what I did. Ruining your chances with Trini. I feel horrible. 

Robbie: It's okay.

Sammy: It's not. I know how much she means to you and I made her coming back about me and what I wanted. It was so selfish, you have no idea how much it's haunted me. I deserved everything that's happened to me.

Robbie: Sam. It's okay. I forgive you.

Sammy: ...thank you. That... means a lot.

Robbie: You’re welcome.

Sammy: I love you.

Robbie: Stop.

(There’s a brief pause while Robbie lets it all sink in. He then shrugs before responding.)

Robbie: I don't have many friends to start being choosy. So I guess I'm stuck with you. 

(They share a brief chuckle before Sammy speaks up again.)

Sammy: So Hannah. How's that going?

Robbie: It’s going.

Sammy: I never really understood how you two got together to begin with. I mean you're both so different. I mean what drew you to her? What do you see in her?

Robbie: ...

Sammy: I mean besides her obvious Aryan goddess looks, her long silky blonde hair, her unbelievable fashion sense. Her car, her money, her fame, her flexibility, her strawberry scent and the aura she radiates that makes you feel like you're in elite company now. That you mean something because you’re associated with her.

Robbie: You forgot she’s easy. 

(Sammy bursts out laughing.)

Sammy: I guess I get it from the outside looking in. She’s perfect. 

Robbie: You would think so, yes. 

(He then pauses before speaking up once again.)

Robbie: How are you, by the way?

Sammy: Better. Thanks. My arm is almost fully healed. 

Robbie: No, I mean you. How are you?

Sammy: What do you mean?

Robbie: You... haven't had the best last few weeks have you? I stopped talking to you, you broke your arm and lost cheerleading, the thing you lost me for. Never mind the Jason stuff.

Sammy: Um. Well. No. It hasn't been easy. Blindly basing your whole life around something that was never gonna happen? It kinda leaves your whole identity in limbo when reality finally hits. It left me at a loss as to what came next. I guess when I joined the gang, I just didn’t know what to do with myself.

Robbie: You could have started by being honest with yourself. And by not being an idiot.

Sammy: Huh?

Robbie: Sam. How did you break your arm?

Sammy: I told you. I tried to climb the water tower and slipped.

(He looks at her pensively before responding.)

Robbie: Did you slip? Or did you let go?

(She doesn’t answer. And just looks down at the table.)

Sammy: You wouldn’t understand.

Robbie: (Exhales) Well. To answer your question, about Hannah. Let’s just say she… kept me from falling off the water tower. She made me realize that all the hurt you may be feeling. The kind that makes you want to let go. That’s it’s only temporary. That it gets better. She did that without realizing it herself.

Sammy: ...

Robbie: I guess… all her faults aside, she’s really done a lot for me. And she means a lot to me too. She’s great, really. I guess Just I don’t give her enough credit. I mean she’s at least there. Isn’t that what ultimately matters the most?

Sammy: (Nods) …it is.

(There’s another pause before Sammy speaks up.)

Sammy: How did you manage before you met her? Losing the person that meant the most to you. Feeling insignificant and alone. 

Robbie: (Grins) I was lucky. I had friends to lean on.

(Sammy smiles at his pointed comment. But Robbie wasn’t finished…)

Robbie: Besides, I checked. You didn't lose anybody.

Sammy: Huh?

“Yo Sandy.”

(Sammy turns around and Jason behind her in a leather jacket. Another familiar tune plays as he addresses her…)

Jason: I got chills! They're multiplying! And I'm losing control. Cause the power you're supplying. It's electrifying!

Sammy: …

Jason: I better shape up. (Ooh, ooh, ohh) Cause I need a girl. (Ooh, ooh, ohh) And my heart is set on you. I better shape up...

Sammy: Jason, wait.

Jason: What's wrong?

Sammy: Your singing. Is terrible.

Robbie: Yeah man. How are you starring in a musical?

Jason: I got recast.

Robbie: That makes sense. 

Jason: I... just wanted to make a statement. Sam, I'm sorry. For everything.

Sammy: What do you mean?

Jason: I had no clue how you felt. I've always been way too caught up with myself and trying to get my life together that I somehow missed something special right in front of me.

Sammy: (Gasps)...

(She turns to Robbie, excitedly.)

Robbie: (Shrugs) “What are friends for?”

Sammy: (Turns back) Really? You mean you...

Jason: I do. Sam, you're an amazing girl. I knew this since you quit your job at McDaniel's for me. I knew this when I asked you to prom.

Sammy: ...

Jason: My life hasn't been easy. I'm short on moments where I can stop and smell the flowers. But I have a moment right now.

(She tries her best to act cool, but struggles to contain her excitement.)

Sammy: (Restrains) ....Eeeeeeee!!

Jason: Sam. Would you... like to go get dinner with me?

Sammy: ...I would!

(She then pauses.)

Sammy: But… as friends.

Jason: Huh?

Robbie: What?

Sammy: Don't get me wrong. I have been dreaming for this moment for the past two years. But... that's part of the problem. I've been too tied up in this fantasy I've had, and I’ve lost touch with reality in the process.

(Those words resonate with Robbie as he stares off into the distance. Sammy continues…)

Sammy: I really hope I'm not blowing my chance with you right now. And I would understand if you weren't okay with this, but I need some time. I need to find myself again. To be okay with myself before I can be okay with anyone else. 

Jason: Hey. No sweat. Take all the time you need.

Sammy: (Exhales) Thank you, Jason. It's good to know I have such good friends by my side. 

(As she speaks, a slow, yet somber piano tune kicks in the background. Sammy twiddles her fingers and looks up reflectively.)

Sammy: Have you ever felt like nobody was there? Have you ever felt forgotten in the middle of nowhere?

Robbie: (Nods) …

Sammy: Have you ever felt like you could disappear? Like you could fall, and no one would hear?

(Jason walks forward.)

Jason: Well, let that lonely feeling wash away. Maybe there's a reason to believe you'll be okay. Cause when you don't feel strong enough to stand. You can reach, reach out your hand.

(He reaches out his hand, which she gladly accepts. Robbie walks around the other side and places his hand on her shoulder.)

Robbie: And oh, someone will come running. And I know, they'll take you home. Even when the dark comes crashing through. When you need a friend to carry you. And when you're broken on the ground. You will be found.

(Suddenly, everyone in the cast appears to sing the final chorus; this includes the rangers, Bulk and Skull, the greasers and most recurring characters. Jason picks up once more…)

Jason: So let the sun come streaming in. 'Cause you'll reach up and you'll rise again. Lift your head and look around….

“You will be found.”

Robbie: So when the sun comes streaming in. 'Cause you'll reach up and you'll rise again. If you only look around…

“You will be found. 

Even when the dark comes crashin' through.   
You will be found. 

When you need someone to carry you. You will be foooooooouuuuund. You will be fooooooooooouuuuuund.”

Sammy: You will be found.

(Cut to black as the episode comes to an end. We pick up during the end credits a police style transcript of a phone call taking place sometime after the preceding final number…) 

[Transcript begins.]

Hannah: Hello, Robbie?

Robbie: Hey Hannah?

Hannah: You paged me Robbie. Are you okay?

Robbie: Yeah, I…

Hannah: Is something wrong?

Robbie: Nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to say… I missed you. And sorry. And thanks.

[Silence.]

Hannah: Aww. Robbie. I don’t know what to say. 

Robbie: No need to say anything. 

Hannah: I miss you too. I’m with the girls so I’ll talk to you later, kay?

Robbie: Sure.

Hannah: I love you.

Robbie: Love you too. You… hang up first.

Hannah: [Laughter] No you hang up.

Robbie: You hang up.

Hannah: No you hang up.

Robbie: You hang up.

Hannah: No you hang up.

[Robbie terminates call.]

Hannah: Robbie?

[End transcript.]


	14. 0413 - Crossroads to Nowhere Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking for comfort and answers, Tommy and Robbie take the boys on a road trip to see Kimberly in Florida.

“What I'm hearing here is that you take your work very seriously. Your... philanthropic work.”

(We begin today in a brightly lit room, where Tommy finds himself reclined in a seat facing a wall decorated in posters and degrees. A familiar middle-aged man sits opposite of him, jotting down notes as he summarizes what Tommy had just told him.) 

Tommy: (Nods) Right.

Mark: And while after tragedy it is natural to grieve and to become somber it also seems that your identity is so tied to your work and this ideal world in your head that it dominates your every thought. You allow yourself to grieve excessively as a result when the world doesn’t live to your expectations.

Tommy: What are you saying?

Mark: Have you given any thought as to what life may be like without that work? What your day would look like?

(Tommy hesitates as he comes up with a reply.)

Tommy: I... uh...

Mark: The very thought makes you seem tense. 

Tommy: ...

Mark: Tell me. Aside from martial arts, what do you do? What do you like? 

Tommy: ...

Mark: Tommy Oliver, who are you?

Tommy: ...Tommy Oliver...? You just said it.

Mark: No. Who is Tommy Oliver, Outside of his work, His identity during his formative years has been defined by this work. But as it grabs an unhealthy hold on his psyche, it seems Tommy Oliver must face an even scarier task once he tries to separate himself from his work of finding out who the man behind the white helmet is.

Tommy: How do you know about the white helmet?

Mark: I’m sorry?

Tommy: (Shakes head) Nothing. Never mind.

Mark: Well? If I were a stranger on the street, and I asked you who you are? What makes you, you, without talking about work, what do you say?

Tommy: (Shrugs) I don’t know. I guess my identity is too tied to who I work. I don’t really know who I am beyond that.

Mark: Mhm. Interesting. How’d you come to that conclusion?

Tommy: You just told me. Are you listening to yourself?

Mark: Mhm. Well, I believe my theory could be why you’re taking the losses so hard.

Tommy: How do I fix it?

Mark: That’s not for me to answer. Some people explore outside interests and stick with what works for them. They get a better sense of who they are that way. Others define themselves by their relationships with their loved ones.

Tommy: That’s it… loved ones.

Mark: Is there someone that springs to mind?

(There is one person…)

Tommy: Yeah.

Mark: Are they important to you?

Tommy: Very. She’s the love of my life. I nearly married her. 

Mark: Okay. Have you considered sharing your troubled feelings with her?

Tommy: I’ve tried. But she moved to Florida for some gymnastics thing. It’s gotten complicated.

Mark: Well if she truly means that much to you, you may want to make an effort trying to keep the reltionshi-wait, hold on. Is this Kimberly?

Tommy: Yeah. And you may be onto something.

Mark: My daughter, Kimberly?

Tommy: (Checks watch) Looks like our time is up doc. Gotta go. 

(Tommy sprints out the door as an enraged Mr. Hart finally puts the pieces together.)

Mark: Hey wait. You’re the punk who dragged her into that sham wedding?!

(Not breaking stride, Tommy passes by the waiting area on the way out.)

Tommy: Hey, how’ve you been?

(As he exits, he waves at someone by the door, whose face is hidden behind a magazine. After he leaves, the person slowly shows their face, appearing confounded.)

Trini: Uh… hi?

Mark: Aherm. Hi. Trini. (Checks watch) Looks like you’re up.

(A few moments later it’s now Trini in the doctor’s seat. Mr. Hart, much like with Tommy, summarizes what she’s been dealing with.)

Mark: So, in your last session we discussed some troubles dealing with grief as well as some financial issues arising out of your father losing his business and how that affected you personally in terms of dealing with the moralities of your support system.

Trini: Right.

Mark: How have you been handling things since we last met?

Trini: Good.

(Mr. Hart senses some trepidation in her response.)

Mark: Good?

Trini: Yeah.

(She thrusts a sheet of paper at him to read, as if she was waiting for an opening to show him.)

Mark: What's this?

Trini: It's a city ordinance. The mayor has agreed to change the name of Angel Grove Park to Taylor Park. In honor of Zack 

Mark: Ah. This must be a very good win for you. I see you're working through your feelings of grief and loss into more healthy and productive actions. And you're taking tangible steps toward acting like your old self again.

Trini: Yeah.

Mark: (Smugly) I wonder who's bright idea that was.

Trini: The gold power ranger told me.

Mark: (Snickers) I see your sense of humor is coming back too.

Trini: ...

Mark: But uh… (Clears throat) I'm sensing that you don't seem too enthused about it.

Trini: I am. 

Mark: Trini. What have we discussed about withdrawal in the face of emotional vulnerability?

Trini: That it's only made things worse for me in the long run. It’s better to face something unpleasant head on than to let it fester and turn into something I can’t fix.

Mark: Mhm.

Trini: Well... it was a nice moment. Some vindication for a friend who fought along me so hard for so many years.

Mark: But...?

Trini: But...

(We cut to the memory of her in the park earlier, shaking hands with the mayor in front of a small crowd.)

Trini: None of my other friends were there. Even those who knew Zack. Even Jason wasn't there and he was with me when we lost Zack.

Mark: I see. Have you made any efforts to reach out to them since you returned? Did you invite them to this event?

Trini: No. 

Mark: You just expected them to know about this event?

Trini: No. I don’t know. I guess I've... been isolating myself from them. I... It wasn't that I don't care about them anymore. I just... don’t want them to see me the way I've been. A mess. Crying all the time. Afraid to go outside. I can’t hold the relationships I had before. And I can’t be expected to be the person I was before. 

Mark: I see. And do you feel these friends expect you to just be perfect all the time? Do they put you on a pedestal?

(She pauses before replying.)

Trini: Some of them. (Sniffs) I’m just not that person. Not anymore.

(Mark reaches for a tissue then hands it to her.)

Trini: Thank you.

Mark: (Points) You mind getting that? My last patient spilled some of his smoothie.

Trini: Oh... okay.

Mark: Now, on the topic of these relationships. While it's common in a depressed state to push loved ones away, you need to make sure as long as you truly want them in your life once it’s all said and done that they know this. Do they?

(We cut to her in the moments after her session, walking down the street replaying the rest of the dialogue in her head.)

Trini: I don't... probably not. I kinda got what I asked for in a sense.

Mark: Do you feel given some of your progress that you'd be able to continue these relationships at your previous level?

Trini: I don't know. But I don't want to keep feeling this way.

(Her eyes lock onto something, by stroke of fate she finds Robbie across the street leaning on the wall of a cheap looking fast food restaurant. He eyes an envelope in his hand while holding a cup of coffee in the other. While her initial instincts cause her to be wary and anxious, she leans behind a parked van and begins remembering how she felt when he was involved in her life. The energy, the fulfillment, the happiness. She then continues to recall her conversation with Mr. Hart.)

Mark: Are there people you feel you're losing that you’d be willing to step out of your comfort zone to make contact with? Even if you're not 100% ready to dive back in the pool? 

Trini: Yes. Absolutely.

(Still behind the van, Trini reaches into her shirt and pulls out a tiny anchor necklace. The same anchor necklace Robbie had given to her on her birthday years ago while they were still dating. The same he gave back to her when she told him she needed distance, as a reminder that no matter what he would always be there for her. She then tucks the necklace back in, takes a deep breathe and walks toward him.)

Mark: Then what's stopping you from doing so?

(She gets halfway across the block however, when the door beside him swings open…)

Hannah: Hey there.

(Spooked, Trini immediately retreats behind the van. Hannah looks worn out, with her hair in a bun and in sweats as she greets Robbie with a kiss on the cheek and take the coffee from his hand.)

Trini: (To Mark) I... I don't know.

Robbie: Hey. How was work?

Hannah: (Shrugs) A homeless man threw urine at me.

Robbie: So better than yesterday?

Hannah: Yeah. Let’s get going.

(As they walk away together, Trini continues to remain glued to the van, breathing unnaturally heavy.)

Mark: So I'd like to move onto the subject of money. Now I've noticed you've begun to lapse on payments.

Trini: You do know my dad lost his business and I'm moonlighting to help support my family.

Mark: Mhm. And do you have a plan on how to resolve this issue?

Trini: I do. I've actually begun shopping for a new therapist. 

Mark: Mhm. I see. Let’s discuss your family some more. 

(Meanwhile, on the moon…)

Queen Machina: My poor dear. You’re wasting away. Does that wife of yours even cook?

(Gasket, who looks out from the balcony it approached by his suddenly adoring mother. He brushes it off and redirects to the task at hand.)

Prince Gasket: I’m fine mother, I’m not here to be lectured. I’m here to avenge father.

Queen Machina: I’ve got a roast in the oven. You’re not avenging anyone until you put something in your stomach, dear.

Prince Gasket: (Sighs) Very well.

(She walks off. From the room next door, Sprocket is seen talking to Krank and Orbus.)

Prince Sprocket: (Pouts) Hmph. This isn't fair. I'm supposed to be heir to the throne, not my stupid brother.

(He walks over to his Lego building and knocks the whole thing over in a rage.)

Prince Sprocket: What does he have that I don't have?

Orbus: Well I'm sure he doesn't kick his toys.

Krank: Take it easy ya little spark plug. It's not so bad. You'll run the Empire someday. Let your brother handle the boring stuff for a while. 

Prince Sprocket: (Stomps feet) I don't wanna! I was built for this job.

Orbus: To be fair, he does sound like his father right now.

Prince Sprocket: Daddy made me when my dumb brother ran off with his little floozy. He gave up his chance at being king. It's my turn now. Me! I can't let him get away with this.

Krank: Well I'm not sure you have much of a choice, little one.

Prince Sprocket: Hmph.

(At the dining room table, Machina brings a plate to Gasket.)

Queen Machina: Here you are dear. A nice home cooked meal. I swear if that wife if yours spent a little more time in the kitchen and less time in the mirror my baby wouldn't be so malnourished.

Prince Gasket: Thank you mother, but I'm not here to argue about Archerina. Besides, you'll need her if you wish payback on those rangers for what they did to father.

(He gets up and turns once again toward the balcony.)

Prince Gasket: They shall learn a lesson they won't soon forget. Don't mess with my family. 

(Meanwhile, back on earth…)

Mrs. Hart: Do me a favor. Don't mess with my family, Tommy Oliver. You've done quite enough.

(Mrs. Hart slams the phone on Tommy, who finds himself outside the Youth Center by the payphones. Dejected, he still tries to save face.)

Tommy: Okay I'll call again later. Enjoy Paris.

(Passing by him are Robbie and Hannah who by the looks of their body language are in the midst of an argument. They stop by the women’s bathrooms where Robbie slams his foot defiantly.)

Robbie: I’m telling you. I haven’t spoken to her since we got back together.

Hannah: Then why did you suggest we go there? You didn’t even hesitate to answer.

Robbie: I just wanted Chinese. The food, not the people. She isn’t even Chinese, Hannah. At least I don’t think so.

Hannah: I don’t know. There’s something you aren’t telling me here. This is feeling all too familiar to me. This is just like the time this guy I dated threw away his relationship for a fling the minute things started going south.

Robbie: (Groans) Here we go. Some idiot did something stupid to you years ago so of course I’m gonna do it. 

Hannah: That idiot was you when you snuck into this bathroom with me and threw away your relationship.

Robbie: (Sighs) …I’m never gonna live that down, am I?

(Realizing she may be overstepping any actual reason, Hannah a step back and tries to reset.)

Hannah: I’m sorry. I’m not being fair, am I? I’ve been crazy, I know. But it’s only because I love you and I don’t want to lose you again. You already left me once. And since she’s come back, I’ve…

Robbie: I’ve been honest with you, Hannah. I just need you to trust and respect that. You saying these things just undermines everything we’ve done.

(He’s met with a quick slap to the arm.)

Robbie: Ow.

Hannah: You were supposed to say you would made a huge mistake leaving me and you won’t do it again.

Robbie: I made a huge mistake leaving you and I won’t do it again.

Hannah: Well I don’t believe you. 

Robbie: (Sighs) …

Hannah: Right. Sorry again. I’m… gonna go. I gotta freshen up then go meet with the girls. 

(She leans in and gives him another kiss on the cheek.)

Hannah: I trust you. And pretty soon, it’ll all be over. There won’t be an issue anymore.

Robbie: Right.

(As she leaves, Robbie appears to be watching her go. But in actuality is staring blankly after her last statement. After a few moments, he turns and heads into the Youth Center’s main floor. Most of the other rangers seem to be present too, along with some of their friends.)

Man: Uh… waitress?

Jennie: Hey. More water?

Man: Uh… I found a hair in my soup.

Jennie: So no water?

Man: No? Are you serious? That’s you’re answer? This is disgusting.

Jennie: You’re eating dinner at a gym, filled with sweaty teens, owned by a fat chain smoker. I’d say the hair is the cleanest thing here. 

(From the corner table on the main floor, Rocky is seen staring admiringly at his new girlfriend as goes from table to table.)

Rocky: Man. Isn’t she amazing?

Adam: God. Will you get off her already?

Tanya: Relax. He’s probably never been on her.

Adam: It’s not funny. You’re not the one who has to pick him back up whenever he gets his heart broken. I mean, she’s clearly using him.

Tanya: (Snickers) Using him for what, his millions of dollars? 

Adam: I don’t know for what, but she’s using him.

Katherine: Rocky, we really should head out soon. Our project is due tomorrow.

Rocky: Just a bit longer. Jennie’s been crashing in the attic and she doesn’t have a set of keys yet.

(Hearing the comment prompts Adam to turn to Tanya with a look that reads “I told you so,” as Tanya decides it’s time to chime in.) 

Tanya: …Rocky, aren’t you worried that Jennie might be maybe taking advantage of you?

Adam: Yeah man. This relationship seems very one sided.

Rocky: Pfft. That’s insane. We’re clearly a 50/50 partnership.

(He reaches forward and takes a sip of water.)

Billy: That’s mine.

Rocky: Oops. So sorry sweetie.

Billy: …

Rocky: I mean… Billy.

(Separated from the others is Robbie, who’s parked by the barstools staring aimlessly between the envelope in his hands and the TV behind the bar airing a news story.)

“More and more now with rising costs of tuition we find that many graduating teens are forgoing heading straight to college in favor of taking time off. Some decide to take a year off to save money to afford tuition, others deciding to get settled in other areas of their lives including moving from home and starting families.”

(As it airs in the background, he pulls out the contents of the envelope, revealing plane tickets to Syracuse, NY. Previously Hannah had been accepted into college there, but tore up the acceptance letter to be with him instead. Recently though, the two have faced in keeping their relationship going in Angel Grove. The date of departure is roughly after graduation.)

“Critics find that students who don’t go to college oftentimes never wind up attending. And in the long run, some find themselves less happy overall and feeling trapped in their situation with fewer prospects to get out of it.”

Robbie: ...

“The decision however, largely remains an individual choice based on specific circumstance. It's a decision to be made on your own with aid from family and loved ones.”

Robbie: (Sighs)...

“Studies however finds that if you don’t have either family or friends than you might as well just give up all hope.”

Sammy: HAI!

(Robbie is startled as Sammy creeps up behind him, an apron in hand.)

Robbie: Wow. What are you doing here?

Sammy: I'm on break. (Exhales) It feels good to say that again. I'm a working girl again. You?

Robbie: I'm waiting on the drink I ordered from you. 

Sammy: Oh... well I’m on break. Sooooo…

(She plops down next to him, Robbie figures he might as well talk to her.)

Robbie: Well, since you’re here… think I can ask your thoughts on something?

Sammy: Of course! We’re pals, no?

Robbie: Yeah. 

Sammy: Ooh. How’s things with Hannah, by the way? You guys good after the whole beeper scandal?

Robbie: Well. Yeah. We’re good. Stronger than ever actually. 

Sammy: Good!

Robbie: Right. That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about. So, she wants to take things to the next level. Like she’s really pushing for it. 

Sammy: Uhuh.

Robbie: And I know things are good, but. And... I love her. But... I don’t know. It’s like something inside of me is screaming at me to-

(Just then out of Sammy’s peripherals, she spots Jason walking in. He flashes her a bright smile as he takes his seat with the others.)

Sammy: Oops! Hold that thought!

(She shoots back up and scrambles to throw on her apron as she leaves Robbie mid-though.)

Sammy: Hi sir!

Jason: (Grins) Hey…

Sammy: (Beams) Teehee. May I take your order?

(Behind Jason, Tommy walks on by and takes a seat between he and Kat. A look of defeat in his eyes.)

Katherine: What's wrong Tommy?

Tommy: I couldn't reach Kim. She's not answering her phone. Her mom isn't helping much either. It’s almost like… she wants us to break up.

Katherine: Oh no. I'm sorry to hear that.

Tommy: Me too. I just wish there was somebody I could talk with her. She's be a ghost lately. My therapist said I might feel better if I talk things out with a loved one.

Katherine: …you know, Tommy, you're loved ones don't have to necessarily be someone you're in a relationship with. I'm sure... there are others around you who may feel that way about you.

Tommy: (Not listening) There has to be some way to reach her. You think maybe I could teleport to Florida? Just for a minute?

Billy: I'm not sure Zordon would approve of that.

Tommy: Yeah. I doubt Kim would like me busting in on her in the John or something. Or maybe… she’s with another guy. (Gasps) Named John.

Tanya: (Gasps sarcastically) This all makes sense now.

Adam: Relax. She's probably training for the big track meet at the end of the month. She’s gonna be busy, man. At this point your best bet to see her would be to literally drive down there and buy a ticket.

Tommy: That's it! Thanks guys!

(And just as quick as he takes a seat, Tommy shoots right back up.)

Katherine: You're... welcome.

Tanya: When are you gonna give it up girl?

Katherine: What do you mean?

Adam: Kat. Come on. It's crystal clear.

Katherine: ...is it?

Rocky: You kidding? Any idiot can see you have the hots for him.

Katherine: Wow.

Billy: (Nods) You might have dug your own grave when you sabotaged their wedding. Face it. It's not gonna happen. Certainly not as long as Kim is in the picture.

Katherine: Yeah... (Bites lip) I guess you’re right.

(Meanwhile back by the barstools, Robbie returns to trying to sort out his muddled feelings out on his own. Not sure if this confusion is normal for someone taking such a big step, or if it’s his conscious warning him of a huge mistake. Still, the planned move isn’t the only thing on his mind.)

Rocky: Speaking of weddings, which one of us do you think is next in line to get married? You think Jennie and I have a shot?

(On cue, Robbie reaches into his pocket and pulls out a modest sized ring. This is the same ring given to him by his mother as a parting gift before her sanity began to go. She made him promise that he wouldn't settle for the girl he ultimately decided to give this ring to. That he wouldn't make the same mistake she made when she accepted it.)

Adam: Don’t be stupid man. She isn’t worth throwing your life away over.

(Lately, Robbie has been struggling with feelings of isolation in a world that has evolved past his liking and has begun distancing himself from the team; feeling they would all leave him at some point. And while the return of Jason has made him feel a little better, his only true solace has been his girlfriend. She’s the only constant in his life, however flawed she may be.)

Rocky: She’s totally worth throwing my life away, man. Totally.

Robbie: (Sighs) …

(And yet comes the dread, causing him pause. An overwhelming feeling of dread and anxiety, eating at him every time he thinks of this decision he’s making. Should he be feeling this way, Robbie asks himself. If only he felt comfortable confiding in somebody. If only there was somebody he could talk to that can help him gain some clarity without overly inserting themselves. Sadly, and part of the reason why he feels the way he feels is because he has no one like that around him anymore. He hasn’t enjoyed such a benefit since…)

Tommy: Yo. Pack your bags. We're gonna see Kim.

(…since Kim left.)

Robbie: Huh? Kim?

Tommy: Yeah. You can drive, right? 

Robbie: I can. But I don't own a car.

Tommy: Man... well, do you know someone that does?

Robbie: ...

(The next day, the ranger teens are seen packing their bags into the trunk of a bright pink convertible. Hannah is on the curb holding her keys.)

Robbie: Thank you for letting us use your car. I really appreciate it.

Hannah: No problem. Kim is a doll. 

Rocky: How are we all fitting in this thing?

Jason: Someone’s gonna need to sit on a lap.

Adam: Not it.

Billy: Pass.

Rocky: Shotgun.

Tommy: Seriously, how are we all fitting in this car?

Hannah: Are… the girls not coming?

Robbie: No. Tanya’s dad is coming to town today. Kat… just got weird and said she can’t make it. 

Hannah: Ah. Well just give me a minute I need to pack a few things for my dog and we can get going.

Robbie: Oh. uh…

Hannah: Something wrong?

Robbie: You’re coming?

Hannah: Yeah? It’s my car.

Robbie: Oh. Well I thought…

Hannah: What did you think was gonna happen? That I was gonna let you have my car to drive across the country without me? 

Robbie Well…

Hannah: Why wouldn’t I come? What’s gonna happen with me not there? What are you gonna say to Kim? What are you gonna do with Kim…?

Robbie: You just said she was a doll.

Hannah: And a slut.

Robbie: Hannah…

Hannah: (Sighs) …

(Resigning herself, she hands him the keys. He excitedly kisses her on the cheek as he bolts for the driver seat.)

Robbie: Let’s do this, guys!

“(Muffled) Florida, here we come!”

Robbie: Huh? Where’d that come from? Where’s Rocky?

“(Muffled) I’m in the trunk!”

(Dismissing it, he starts the car and pulls off. Waving to his girlfriend as he leaves.)

Robbie: Love you. Thank you for trusting me. Promise I won’t get into trouble. 

(Hannah waves meekly at him, dejected, as he disappears into the distance. She then reaches into her purse and pull out her large grey cellular phone.)

Hannah: Oh. I know you won’t.

(She dials a few numbers before putting the phone to her ear.)

Hannah: Hello 911? I’d like to report my car stolen.

(Meanwhile back on the moon...) 

Prince Gasket: Excellent. The men are gone. 

(Still watching from the balcony, Gasket turns to his buxom bride, standing beside him.)

Prince Gasket: They may have gotten one over on my old man. But the real man is here and no one makes a fool of me.

Queen Machina: (From the back) I’m making lemon squares. You want?

Prince Gasket: …yes mother. Thank you.

Archerina: (Eye rolls) Why do you allow your mother to dote on you so?

Prince Gasket: Don’t worry I'll sneak you some when she isn't looking. Just be cool.

Archerina: That’s not what I mean. When are you gonna tell her the real reason we’re here? Are you gonna let her think you’re truly here for her benefit and not because you’re homeless?

Prince Gasket: Shh! …if we all play our roles it won’t make a difference. I’ll be crowned King once the rangers are destroyed and the rest of the family shall be kicked to the curb. 

Archerina: …you sure?

Prince Gasket: Baby, I only have room for one queen in my castle. 

(He takes his wife’s hand and plants a soft kiss, eliciting a blush, if such a thing were possible with machines.)

Archerina: (Flustered) Oh, you.

Prince Gasket: Just play along. Nobody needs to know until it’s too late for them to do anything about it.

(However, listening in from the other side of the wall…)

Prince Sprocket: Uhuh…

Prince Sprocket: Now, we only need one Zeo crystal to gain access into their power source. We will find a way to get one from the two girls. We can either make them surrender, or make them followers. By hook or by crook it will be done. And soon we shall take our rightful places at the throne. 

Archerina: Enjoy the trip, boys. Aahahahaha!

(We cut down to the still sunny California roads as the boys’ cruise down the road in style. Bland, generic rock music plays in the background as the wind blows through their hair. Most of them seem to just be enjoying the view. Robbie seems to be in another world however. Billy on the other hand seems to be in the middle of a heated discussion with himself.)

Billy: Your arguments lack any scientific evidence and fails at even the most fundamental levels of basic reasoning. You’re okay with watching your child die, and bring down his entire classroom with him in the face of sheer ignorant defiance?

“(From Trunk) At least he won’t have autism.”

(The boys stop at a red light. Jason spots two bodybuilders in the car to their left. Loving to talk shop with his peers, He tries to coolly call their attention.)

Jason: (Nods) Hey beef cakes. 

(Not understanding the tongue in cheek tone, the two men turn to Jason and find a man, in a tight black muscle shirt, sitting the back of a hot pink convertible with four other equally muscular men.)

Jason: You two lift?

(Untimely in his appearance, Twinkerbelle, Hannah’s toy Yorkie pops out from Jason’s lap dressed as a sailor as he greets the two men with a blank smile. The two men pull off the instant the light turns green.)

Jason: What’s their deal?

Tommy: Man, I can’t wait to see Kim again. 

Billy: Yeah, it’s been a while.

Adam: So Tommy, know what you’ll do when you see her?

Tommy: (Exhales) Not really, no.

Adam: Well, do you know what you’re gonna tell her?

(He thinks for a second.)

Tommy: No.

Adam: Really? Kim’s the love of your life. You haven’t seen her in months and you have no clue in your mind about what you’re gonna tell her when you see her? 

Tommy: Relax man. We just got in the car. We’re barely in New Mexico.

“(From the trunk) We’re in New Mexico?! I thought we were going to Florida. Are we lost?!”

Jason: You haven’t thought of things you’d like to tell her or things you’d like to do with her the whole time? Did you forget you had a girlfriend?

Tommy: I mean… I’ve been busy. The last few months haven’t exactly been the best for me. Relationships kinda took a backseat.

Jason: Dude.

Tommy: What?

Jason: I mean, I know Sam and I aren't exactly a couple yet, but we're always talking. Even when I have a crappy day. Even if I blow a call on the field and a civilian gets hurt. She’s the one I turn to get my mind off the negative stuff.

Tommy: Yeah? We’ll ask her if you were the same way when you were leading this team.

Jason: Maybe you’re right. But I can't imagine not talking to her for weeks at a time.

"(From Trunk) Jennie and I are almost inseparable. She tells everyone I’m her groupie when I'm at her band practices."

Adam: That sounds endearing.

Billy: How often have you been reaching out to Kim, Tommy?

Tommy: I don’t know. I try once every couple weeks. Sometimes I get her. Used to be every day when she first moved. But that was before the invasion. And I’m sure her gymnastics keep her busy too. It doesn’t take away that I love her and she’s the closest relationship I’ve ever had. I still love her more than anything. 

(Tommy begins to sound defensive in tone, so the other back off.)

Jason: Alright. Fair enough. Bet Rob doesn’t need to worry about that, eh Rob? 

Robbie: Huh?

Adam: You kidding? He'd have to have Hannah surgically removed.

Robbie: …

Tommy: You know, it might not have seemed that way but I always envied you and Trini.

Robbie: What? Trini?

Jason: Yeah man. Those were the days, weren’t they? We saw our baby boy Robbie become a man before our eyes. She really cleaned you up, too. And you didn’t fight her at all. You were really into her.

Robbie: I was. Wasn’t I?

Jason: Yep. It was like you wanted to gain her approval. And she just wanted you around. To be there for her. Even when she outright told you she didn’t want to be bothered you always saw right through her.

(That last comment sticks out to him the most. And gives him a whole new perspective he didn’t expect to have at this part in the road trip. Suddenly he finds himself slipping away to a nostalgic memory, as he recalled how he used to feel when he was with her. And how the thoughts of spending eternity with her didn’t make him feel violently ill.)

Billy: LOOK OUT!!

(Before he can think much further however Robbie has to slam the breaks as a police cruiser blocks his lane, sirens blaring. The boys nearly miss impact as their hearts collectively beat through their chest.)

Tommy: Woah. 

Jason: Wow.

Billy: That was close. 

Robbie: You guys okay?

Tommy: Yeah. 

Adam: I'm fine. 

"(From Trunk) Ah. The car Jack just flung in my face."

Robbie: What does he want?

Tommy: Just be cool man. You haven't done anything wrong. 

"(From Trunk) Yep. My nose is definitely broken."

(Slowly, the officer steps out of the car and walks over to the driver side window.)

Cop: You know why I pulled you over, son?

Robbie: College was too hard?

Cop: Funny. I received a report that this car has been stolen?

Tommy: What?

Billy: Th- this must be some sort of mistake officer. 

Cop: I wasn't asking you, poindexter.

Billy: ...

Robbie: Poindexters right, sir. This isn't stolen.

Cop: You want me to believe this car, straight out of a Barbie’s playhouse is yours? Is the dog dressed as a Village Person in the back yours too?

Twinkerbelle: (Panting) ...

Robbie: They're my girlfriend's sir. Both of them.

Cop: A likely story. You just so happen to be fleeing the state with your girlfriend’s car after she reported it stolen? License and registration, please.

(Robbie follows the orders begrudgingly, but sucks his teeth under his breath.)

Robbie: This makes no sense. 

Tommy: Relax. I'm sure this is a misunderstanding. You broke no laws. Just be cool and it'll be fine. 

Robbie: (Exhales) Right...

"(From Trunk) Just don't tell him about the Mexican you've got locked in the trunk."

Cop: What was that?!

Robbie: Crap.

Cop: Step out the car.

Tommy: FLOOR IT!!

(Robbie slams the gas, yanking his papers from the cops hands as he goes around the cruiser.)

Cop: Hey wait!! I need back up!

Tommy: We're getting to Florida. One way or another!

(As the boys pull off and out of state, we stay in Angel Grove, in a familiar setting too. As Trini finds herself on line at the local Charbucks.)

"Next in line."

Woman: Hey, I know you?

(An older woman on her way out approaches her.)

Trini: Excuse me?

Woman: You're the girl from the park. The one who got the name changed.

Trini: Oh, yes I am.

Woman: I just saw it on the news. Incredible stuff you're doing. You're really doing God's work. 

Trini: (Nods) Thank you. 

(The woman nods back respectfully as she leaves. Trini’s next in line and gets called to the register.)

Barista: How may I help you?

Trini: Hi… are you hiring?

(Moments after, she sits down and reviews the application, coffee in hand. A deep feeling of dread starts to build in the pit of her stomach as she reviews the simplistic job application made for first time employees. After all the rifts she caused to get to where she is now, she is worse off than the person she left to get there. Such irony didn’t escape her as she turned away from the application and dug her hand into her bag; to find a pen, she convinces herself. While rooting around, she feels a familiar object near the bottom that catches her attention. She pulls it out and finds a saber-toothed tiger power morpher.)

Trini: (Gasps) …

(Inexplicably, she still has an intact morpher despite having surrendered her power coin years ago. Largely a memento by this point, and by the looks in her eyes it appears she had forgotten it was even there. But upon looking at it, her mind wanders back into simpler times. Happier times. Her biggest fears then were how she could justify to her friends and her parents that a straight A honor roll student, destined for great things was falling in love with a boy who looked like he could derail everything.) 

Trini: …

(A boy that while not the picturesque boy that is brought home to mom and dad, made her feel things she had never felt before or has been able to replicate since. It was the first time in her life that anyone had given her any type of special attention and it had woken her up to a whole different side of life she didn’t know mattered. He was boy that listened to her and made her feel like her causes mattered. Like she mattered.)

“(Sighs) …”

(Her train of thought gets interrupted, when she finds a familiar face sitting next to her, sulking himself in front of his lap top.)

Trini: Skull?

Skull: Huh? Oh, hey Trini.

Trini: What’s wrong, Skull?

Skull: Oh. Nothing. My story was just taken down off of Ranger Board. 

Trini: Why?

Skull: (Shrugs) I don’t know. Some rule about not allowing slash fics.

Trini: What’s a “slash fic?”

(She leans over to read his computer screen.)

Trini: What is that?! Why is my name on your screen?!

Skull: (Slams screen shut) Gotta go.

(Without another word, she gets up and heads for the door. Before long, Trini gets it out of her head and returns to her application. After a few moments she finds herself nearly done. That’s when someone else recognizes her and tries to approach.)

“Excuse me, are you Trini Kwan.”

Trini: Hey... yes I am...

(She looks up, and finds Tanya and Katherine standing right in front of her.)

Katherine: Hi! We're Robbie’s friends. 

Trini: You are?

Katherine: So nice to finally meet you!

(She takes one quick look at their dress attire, specifically their color schemes, and figures out right away who they might be to him.)

Trini: Nice to meet you too. And you are?

Tanya: Tanya Slone. This is Katherine Hilliard.

(Even Aisha is gone, thinks Trini of the person that replaced her just over a year ago. This makes her feel even more out of place with her remaining former cohorts.)

Katherine: (Points at application) What do you have there?

Trini: Oh. Nothing. I just...

Katherine: Sorry… I don't mean to snoop.

Tanya: It’s what she does.

Trini: Oh. It's okay. I'm applying for work. The glamorous post ranger world isn't as glamorous as you might think.

(Figuring that she’s figured out who they are to Robbie, the girls take a seat beside her, dropping all pretenses. Trini continues…)

Trini: Actually, it's mostly my dad. He lost his business a few weeks ago. And I need to step up to help make ends meet. Running Tai Chi classes in the park won't cover it.

Tanya: I'm sorry to hear that.

Katherine: Yeah. Is there anything we can do to help?

Trini: That's kind of you, but no. Besides, we just met.

Katherine: Well it feels like we've known you for ages with how much you're spoken about.

Trini: Really?

Katherine: Yeah! You're practically famous. Though… I probably shouldn't told you as much. Oh. He's gonna kill me now...

Trini: “…He.”

Tanya: Well from what we've heard you're a very kind, helpful person. If you need help of any kind we're here for you. 

Katherine: Yeah. We still very much consider you one of us. Even if you aren’t a ranger anymore.

Trini: Thank you... that means... you have no idea how nice that is to hear.

(Suddenly Trini starts to ease up. The strange successors across from her suddenly seem a little less strange. And perhaps, she thinks, her feelings of isolation were a bit overblown.)

Tanya: We’re about to go meet up with my dad and have lunch. Would you… like to join us?

Trini: Oh. I don’t know. I’d hate to intrude.

Tanya: You wouldn’t be. At all.

Trini: Are you sure?

Tanya: Absolutely. We'd love to get to know you some more. Besides my dad was following the peace conference. I’m sure he’ll have tons of questions for you.

Trini: Like why didn’t we accomplish anything?

Tanya: The man asks the tough questions.

Trini: (Laughs) Okay. Sure, I could go for lunch anyway. I’m pretty hun-

(Without warning an earsplitting boom shakes them from behind, as well as every other shrieking Charbucks patrons. Tanya and Kat reactively rise from their seats, prepared for the worst.)

Katherine: Everyone get down.

Tanya: Remain calm!

(After a brief adrenaline rush, they turn out the window to find the cause of the blast, but find that a fire hydrant had merely burst across the street. They both exhale, finding no other cause for concern.)

Tanya: It’s okay. False alarm.

(But things weren’t all okay, as they turn down to see their new friend huddled into a ball in her chair. Her own coffee spilled all over her top.)

Katherine: You okay?

(Not only did Trini, the original yellow ranger, not instinctively get up with them, but she plainly cowered in her seat, still hyperventilating. Her eyes wide open, yet suddenly no longer in the room.) 

Tanya: We should… head out. My dad should be arriving any minute.

(Speaking of which, we find a bus further down the road headed toward the girls direction. It’s half empty, but presumably the bus Tanya’s dad is arriving in.)

"LAX shuttle. Next stop Angel Grove."

(The driver reached for a stick of gum, his eyes barely on the road he’s likely driven on hundreds of times. A loud bang disrupts his stupor however, as the bus suddenly sounds like it has a flat.)

Bus driver: (Groans) …

(He pulls over to the side of the road and steps outside. He walks around to the driver side front tire and finds something curious.)

Bus driver: What the...

(An arrow shaped like a heart, was sticking out. A feminine voice calls from behind.)

Archerina: I'm afraid this stop is your last stop.

(Meanwhile, inside the power chamber…)

Zordon: Alpha, I'm sensing a disturbance on the edge of Stone Canyon. 

Alpha: Aye, ya, yai! This isn't good.

Zordon: What is it, Alpha?

Alpha: I can't tell, but the energy readings are through the roof. 

Zordon: Contact the girls to investigate. 

Alpha: Yes Zordon.

(Moments after the scene at the coffee shop, Tanya, Kat and Trini are seen walking down the south end of the park.)

Trini: (Wiping down shirt) …

Katherine: We can stop at our place before heading out to eat. I’m sure Tanya has old sweatshirt you can wear. 

Tanya: I hope you like yellow.

Trini: (Shrugs) I guess that's fine. Thank you. I’m sorry for causing this much trouble. I’m so embarrassed.

Katherine: You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I can’t imagine what you must've gone through after experiencing what you have. I mean being in that room when your friend passed away…

Tanya: The attacks affected all of us in different ways. Jason may act like it doesn’t bother him, but it seems the only reason he’s back is out of a sense of vengeance.

Trini: Right. Well unlike how he dived back headfirst, I’ve become… a little too careful about taking any risks at all.

Tanya: I get it. I bet seeing Robbie nearly die in that same room moments later didn’t help either. I'd be worried to just live in a town that's constantly under attack.

(Trini doesn’t reply to the comment directly and instead shifts the conversation over. This piques the curiosity of Katherine.)

Trini: I’m working on slowly getting over it though. I’ve been seeing a therapist twice a week. I’ve made some progress, but I’m still not where I want to be.

Tanya: Well good for you. I’m glad you’re at least taking steps to get better.

Katherine: Does he know that this is why you won’t talk to him? 

Trini: What?

Katherine: You held him in your arms when he went into that building to rescue you. You must've thought you were gonna lose him. The next time you two spoke in person you told him you couldn’t be around him anymore. Are you scared that you may one day lose him the way you lost Zack? 

Trini: I uh…

Katherine: Does he know this is why? Being a ranger?

(While Kat speaks in a soft tone, there was no doubt she was laser focused on finding an answer. So much so that Trini immediately becomes extremely flustered. Kat continues to power through.)

Katherine: Robbie is a wonderful guy. And you still mean the world to him. I’m sure of it. And I know deep down, he still means a lot to you. 

Trini: He… does.

Katherine: Then what’s stopping you from talking to him?

(It was the same question her therapist asked her. Those words that have echoed with her ever since he asked it. It was a question she couldn’t answer with anything deeper than "Well, Hannah..." It was a question that caused her great dismay. And just like that, it was Katherine that found the answer before she did, after knowing her for twenty minutes. Suddenly, Trini had lost her appetite.)

Trini: I… actually I… just remembered, I have some… thing I have to do. I’m sorry. I don’t think I can meet up with your father, Tanya.

Tanya: Really?

Trini: Yeah. I-I’m sorry.

Tanya: It's okay. Don’t be.

Trini: It was nice meeting you two. I hope to see you again.

Katherine: So do we.

(Trini flashes a brief smile, then turns away and tries to get away from the two as quickly as possible.)

Tanya: What are you doing, Kat? You scared her off.

Katherine: (Deep breath) I saw tickets in Robbie’s drawer.

Tanya: What?

Katherine: Tickets to Syracuse. One-way tickets. I think he’s gonna leave with Hannah.

Tanya: You were snooping in his drawer?

Katherine: I do the laundry, I wasn’t snooping.

Tanya: I do the laundry.

Katherine: …okay I was snooping. But only because I’m worried for him. I was hoping maybe…

(They turn to Trini who fades out of view.)

Tanya: Do you think she’ll listen to you?

Katherine: I hope so. I don’t want him to go. 

Tanya: I hope she doesn't either.

(Meanwhile, Trini continues marching down the opposite side of the park, trying hard to keep composed in the presence of strangers that may know who she is. Eventually though, she can’t contain herself anymore and finds the nearest big tree to collapse behind. She clutches her chest, feeling immense guilt after it became clear to her why she was pushing Robbie away.)

Trini: ...

(From her chest, she pulls out the tiny anchor necklace. And thinks of the barriers in the way of the necklace living out its promise. In order for her to overcome her fears about their relationship, she'd need to overcome her fears about possibly losing him in battle. What was a non-issue during her ranger days is paramount now and a key reason in her staying away from the team as a whole. It's a barrier she doesn't see herself overcoming, which crushes her.)

Trini: (Exhales) ...

(Still, she thinks, she's made progress the past few months. She's done so by putting herself out there again. While awkward and uncomfortable, she's been slowly returning to her roots. She reasons with herself that perhaps, she should go back to the girls. At the very least, to apologize for storming off.)

Katherine: What an odd place.

Tanya: Yeah.

(Speaking of which, the girls reach the bus station and find it eerily vacant and misty. A few scattered faces are around, including a couple families. Each face however is obscured, as if not wanting to be seen. Looking to distract themselves, the girls switch subjects.)

Katherine: You looking forward to seeing your dad?

Tanya: Yeah. A little nervous.

Katherine: Why?

Tanya: (Shrugs) I don’t know. The last time I saw him was on my wedding night.

Katherine: Yeah. I’m sorry. I guess it's like you said, we're all dealing with the fallout of the invasion in our own ways. 

Tanya: Yeah. I'm worries that if I see him, I'll just be reminded of Onyeka. And I don;t know what's worse, that or that this will permanently make me not want to see my father ever again.

Katherine: Well, I’m here in case you feel overwhelmed. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.

Tanya: (Smiles) Thanks.

(From the distance a bus approaches. It stops right in front of the girls, the door swinging open after coming to a full stop.)

“I’m afraid you’re too late.”

(The girls look inside to see a strange robot man they'd never seen before, wearing a bus drivers cap.)

Katherine: (Gasps) …

Tanya: What?! Who are you?

Prince Gasket: The future king of the Machine Empire. Currently though I have to make ends meet somehow.

Tanya: What did you do to the people on that bus?

Prince Gasket: …What do you think?

(Immediately assuming the worst, Tanya flies into a white hot rage.)

Tanya: I’ll kill you!!!!

(Out of nowhere, she and Kat find themselves restrained by cogs, dressed as the civilians in the station. Even tiny cogs dressed as children grab hold of their legs.)

Prince Gasket: No, no. No one gets one without paying the fare. That’ll be one Zeo crystal.

Tanya: Screw yourself!

Prince Gasket: That’s a shame. But I do have one old geezer here in the back. Guess we’ll just be riding solo.

Tanya: …Don't you dare hurt him!

Prince Gasket: Oh why would I hurt him? Not yet at least. Not while I have so much leverage over you.

(He slowly walks out and gets right in her face.)

Prince Gasket: Is this your weakness yellow ranger? Your family? Is this all I had to do to have you trembling at your knees for mercy? How simple.

Tanya: ...

Prince Gasket: Well then, perhaps you shall know the feeling, when you see your father, the man who raised you. The man you worship, fall to his demise. Tell me how that scars you and makes you bloodthirsty for revenge. 

Tanya: ...I'll help you join him real soon.

Prince Gasket: Tough words from someone in no position to make threats.

Tanya: ...

Prince Gasket: Once again. That’ll be one Zeo crystal.

(Tanya gestures to the cogs to be let go. Gasket nods to them and they comply. Tanya takes a deep breath and looks as if she's ready to talk, but then takes a swing at Gasket. Before she makes contact though, she's struck down by an arrow to the back.)

Katherine: TANYA!

(Before Kat can squirm free, she's dealt a blow with the butt of Gasket's sword and falls limp to the floor as well.) 

Archerina: I love watching you working, baby. So hot.

Prince Gasket: Oh yeah...?

Archerina: Yeah...

Prince Gasket: (To cogs) Take the rangers. We'll extract the crystal's from them somehow. And if we can't beat them, we'll join them.

Archerina: Or better yet, they'll join us. Ahahaha.

(Meanwhile...)

Alpha: Aye, ya, yai! Zordon we have trouble.

Zordon: I know. Contact the others immediately. 

(Meanwhile...)

"Pull over. We have you surrounded at all exits. You cannot get away. "

(Flying down the interstate from a swarm of police cruisers, Robbie and the boys are in no position to stop anywhere to answer a call.)

Robbie: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED. BRACE YOURSELVES BOYS!

Tommy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Robbie leans toward the railing and sends them stright off the side of the highway. They land hard on the ground but flat, with the car still running and moving forward. Despite being rattled, the boys are exhilarated as they have a pathway forward near a sign that reads Arkansas.) 

Tommy: Wow! I don't believe it! We're gonna lose them! We're gonna lose the-

(Suddenly however the car smashes into a tree that they had too much momentum to avoid. The boys all stop and fall limp. The communicators ring, but there will be no answer.)

Alpha: They're not responding Zordon. I can't get a lock on their locations either. 

Zordon: You must keep trying Alpha. The implications of this is far too great. If the Empire is allowed to gain access to the Zeo crystals, we could be looking at another large scale attack. This time however, we will be unable to fight them off. They will become unstoppable.

Alpha: Oh no! Aya, ya, ya, ya, yai! We can’t let that happen.

Zordon: Indeed. There must be someone we can get a hold of. You must keep trying. Whoever it is, they will be our final safeguard to stop this attach. They will be our last ditch effort to save the world from another catastrophe.

(Meanwhile back at the gas station.)

Trini: (Hyperventilating) ...

(Trini walks into the scene of cogs populating the bus station, Tanya and Kat are nowhere to be found. Out of her paralyzing fear, she drops her bag, spilling its contents everywhere.)

Trini: ...

(She looks down to pick it up, and find one thing staring up at her. Her Saber-Toothed Tiger power morpher. She leans over to pick it up, but as she rises she finds that the entire bus station is now staring at her intently. They begin to approach.)

 

To be continued.


End file.
